


The Dragonborn's Thief

by phoenixquest



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Thieves Guild, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 126,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Ivy is a Breton Dragonborn. She joins the Thieves Guild during her quest to save the world from Alduin, and finds a place that just might be like home. She soon discovers that before saving the world, she has to save the Guild – her new family. (Some tags are for later chapters, and the "threesome" tag is for only one chapter.)





	1. Meet the Guild

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a slow burn as far as the smut is concerned - if that's the part you're here for, I'll tag those chapters, but there's a lot more story than smut! It's completely written, but it's a little time-consuming to upload so I can't do it all at once, but it is finished and will be completely posted. Follows the Thieves Guild quest line and the end of the main quest line, so spoilers for all of that. As with many stories, creative liberties taken regarding many aspects of the universe, but I think it all makes sense anyway. Enjoy!

“Well, that’s that, lass,” Brynjolf commented, patting Ivette the Breton on the shoulder companionably. “You’re in. Go around and introduce yourself, relax for a bit; come find me when you’re ready for more information about Goldenglow.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said, smiling at him. 

She’d just finished talking to the Guild Master, and though she could tell the man didn’t like her, Brynjolf had put his reputation on her. She was determined to do right by him, for his confidence in her.

Ivy had come to the Guild in Riften only recently, after initially dismissing the idea due to her other obligations. She’d been a thief all her life and thought herself quite good at it, but to have a Guild at her back to be part of – that would be a great bonus. Perhaps, she’d thought, she might finally be able to _belong_ somewhere.

So she’d come to Riften and sought out Brynjolf, who’d commented right away about her suspiciously full pockets. He’d been nice enough and she’d pulled off his little test without a hitch, so he invited her to come find him in the Ratway. Enjoying the challenge, she made her way to him, mischievously asking if it was supposed to be hard. He’d laughed at that, as had Delvin, the old man sitting next to him.

She did his bidding again, collecting some debt for the Guild, and then he’d seen fit to introduce her to the Guild Master himself – Mercer Frey, a Breton like her. He wasn’t nearly as impressed as Brynjolf seemed to be, and insisted on sending her out right away on what sounded like a dangerous job. She was more than willing, however, and accepted at once – she was pretty sure she surprised Mercer with that.

She was slightly nervous now, watching Brynjolf walk away; she wasn’t always very good around people, but hoped that perhaps a band of thieves might be more forgiving. She watched Brynjolf walk away, taking a deep breath and looking around the Cistern as she decided who to approach first.

There were three others in there with her, not counting the Guild Master; a woman with dark hair sitting by the cooking pot, a blond man with red face paint shooting arrows at a target, and a man with dark hair and a kind face sitting at the water’s edge. She chose the dark-haired man, thinking he looked the most approachable, and walked over to him.

“Hey,” he said in a friendly way as she approached, smiling at her. “I heard Brynjolf talking about a new recruit.”

“That would be me,” Ivy said nervously, trying to offer her own smile back.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a small laugh. “We don’t bite. At least not most of us.” Ivy’s smile relaxed a little at his humor. “Name’s Rune,” he added. 

“Ivy,” she replied, chancing sitting down next to him. “Rune, like the symbol?”

“Yeah,” Rune grinned. “My father found me in the wreckage of a ship near Solitude, and he found in my pocket a stone with strange rune-like markings on it – so that’s what he decided to call me.”

“What did they mean?” Ivy asked with interest.

“No idea,” Rune said ruefully. “No one knows. I’ve spent half the coin I earned with the Guild trying to find out, but – nothing.”

“That’s a shame,” Ivy said sympathetically.

“It’s alright,” Rune smiled. “I had my father, and now I’ve got the Guild. That’s all I need.”

“Is it nice here, with the Guild?” Ivy asked, her tone hopeful.

“The best,” Rune grinned. She decided she liked him a lot; he seemed so happy. “You’ll love it.”

“I don’t know how loved I’ll be,” Ivy said dryly, glancing at Mercer. “His Grumpiness didn’t care much for me.”

“Ah, that’s just his way,” Rune said dismissively with a small laugh. “Mercer doesn’t like anyone. But he keeps the Guild running…mostly.”

“Mostly?” Ivy asked with interest.

“I won’t bore you with the details,” Rune said, waving her off. “You’ve got plenty of time to learn about us. Hey, Saph,” he called, and the woman looked over at them. “Thrynn,” he added, and the large blond male looked over, too. “Come here and meet our new recruit.” Thrynn grinned at her as he approached, though the woman he’d called Saph just looked fierce and unwelcoming.

“Hello,” Thrynn nodded, holding out a hand to her; she shook it. He was quite strong, though that wasn’t surprising for as large as he was. The muscle on his arm seemed bigger around than her entire body. “Good to meet you…ah…”

“Ivy,” Ivy replied with a friendly smile.

“And this is Sapphire,” Rune said, gesturing to the woman. She nodded at Ivy in acknowledgment. “She’s not the friendliest,” Rune teased.

“Shut up, Rune,” Sapphire said, rolling her eyes, but a hint of a smile tugged at her mouth. “Hello, Ivy.”

“Pretty name,” Ivy commented, trying to be nice to her, but Sapphire’s face clouded over once more.

“It’s the only one you’ll ever know,” Sapphire said, walking away again.

“Don’t mind her too much,” Thrynn said to Ivy. “She doesn’t like strangers, but she’ll warm up to you.”

“Like she’s warmed up to _you_ , you mean?” Rune teased Thrynn.

“I think I’m a special case,” Thrynn laughed. “So what brings you here, Ivy?”

“Love of gold,” Ivy grinned, and Thrynn grinned at her.

“Good enough,” he nodded.

“This all of you there are?” Ivy questioned.

“No,” Rune answered. “Everyone else is out running a job, and the senior members tend to stay in the Flagon.”

“There’s Mercer, the Guild Master,” Thrynn explained, “then Brynjolf, Guild Second. Vex and Delvin are the Guild Thirds. Vekel runs the bar, Dirge helps him, and Tonilia’s our fence.”

“The rest of us prefer to stick back here in the Cistern,” Rune went on. “There’s us, then Cynric, Etienne, Niruin, and Vipir.”

“Nice,” Ivy commented. It sounded like a fair number of people. The name Etienne sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place why. “Anybody offer anything besides fencing?”

“Vex is the best lockpick we’ve got,” Thrynn said. “Cynric’s our local jailbreak. Delvin’s an excellent sneak,” he added. “As long as you catch them in the right mood, they’re happy to share tips.”

“Niruin’s your man for archery,” Rune added, “and then Vipir’s the best pickpocket around.”

“It looked like you were doing pretty well with the arrows over there yourself,” Ivy grinned at Thrynn, who laughed.

“I’m not bad,” he allowed. “Niruin’s a better teacher. I just have a lot of experience.”

“How come?” Ivy asked.

“I was a bandit for years,” Thrynn explained, sitting down with Ivy and Rune. “Small clan, maybe twenty men. We’d raid villages, rob caravans… it was always about the killing for them, though.” He frowned. “Don’t get me wrong, the first few years with that clan were some of the best of my life. All the food I could eat, all the wine I could drink, and all the women I could bed,” he added with a smirk. Ivy shook her head in amusement. “We raided a caravan one spring…I think it was a few wagons with some farmers moving to a new village. They didn’t put up much of a fight. All that was left were the women and children. Then the leader of our clan, Garthek…he ordered us to kill the rest.”

“The women and children?” Ivy asked, raising her eyebrows. Not that the bandits she’d come across had been the kindest of men, but that still seemed too far. “Did you always do that?”

“No,” Thrynn said. “We usually let them go. I refused to do it, and Garthek ordered the clan to kill me as well.”

“He told them to kill you because you wouldn’t kill helpless kids?” Ivy asked in shock. “How’d you get out of that one?”

“Luckily I had made some friends in the clan,” Thrynn said, “and they immediately sided with me. We tore each other to pieces,” he said grimly. “After it was over, we all just went our separate ways. The women and children managed to get away while we were going at each other.”

“And Garthek?” Ivy asked, enraptured by his storytelling.

“I left his head on a pike at the wreckage of the caravan,” Thrynn said with satisfaction. “Dirty bastard.”

“Good for you,” Ivy said with a small smile. “So what brought you to the Guild, then? The bandits I’ve come across aren’t exactly…subtle.”

“Brynjolf said the Guild was lacking some muscle, so he asked me to join up,” Thrynn grinned. “I don’t mess around with the sneaking and such that everyone else does. If I’m coming for you…you’ll know it.” 

Though she knew he wasn’t actually threatening her, she felt a shiver run down her spine from the sheer power he displayed. He was a good man to have on _her_ side, she thought. 

”So you’ve run across bandits before, have you?” Thrynn went on.

“A lot,” Ivy admitted. “I’m something of an adventurer.”

“And yet you’ve gotten away from them so far,” Thrynn asked, raising an eyebrow – he looked impressed.

“Thieving isn’t all I’m good at,” Ivy smirked. Thrynn and Rune both laughed. 

There was a sudden noise behind them and Ivy whipped around, her hand instinctively going to the hilt of the sword at her waist, but Rune put a hand on her arm to stop her.

“Relax,” he said. “It’s just a Guild member coming in. Ah, it’s Cynric,” he added.

“Sorry,” Ivy said sheepishly. “Habit.” With everything she’d been through in her life, unexpected sounds generally had her on high alert.

“Hello,” Cynric nodded, looking surprised to see her there. “Who’s this?”

“Ivy,” Ivy replied, nodding to him. “Brynjolf just brought me in.”

“Cynric Endell,” Cynric nodded back. “I hope you’ll be an asset. I can’t stay and talk,” he added, holding up a bag. “Got to get this back to Delvin. I’m sure we’ll be able to speak later.”

“Sure,” Ivy said as he walked away with a short wave.

“So do you have a job yet?” Rune asked.

“Actually, yeah,” Ivy replied. “I’m supposed to go to Goldenglow Estate. Apparently there’s some important stuff going on – “

“Goldenglow?” Thrynn asked, eyes wide. “Damn. Be careful, girl.”

“What do you mean?” Ivy frowned.

“Well, we’ve been having trouble with Goldenglow Estate for a bit now,” Thrynn explained. “They sent Vex in to try to sort it out, but she barely got out alive…and she’s one of the best.”

“I see,” Ivy said thoughtfully. “So Mercer expects me to get killed right away.”

“I don’t know about that,” Rune said. “It’s dangerous, don’t get me wrong, but…you can learn from what Vex has to say, and maybe some new blood will have a better shot.”

“Better than someone who’s been with the Guild for years?” Ivy said skeptically.

“Well, to be honest, we’re having a bit of bad luck,” Thrynn admitted.

“Brynjolf mentioned something about that before,” Ivy replied. “What’s going on?”

“A lot of little things rolled up into one,” Thrynn said. “Getting caught more often. Jobs going wrong. Coin’s running dry.”

“Any idea why?” Ivy asked.

“Not a one,” Rune replied. “Then again, those in charge probably know more than we do,” he added.

“Well, maybe it’ll turn around soon,” Ivy said hopefully. 

Just then, there was another noise as before, and Ivy turned, hand still automatically going to her sword, to see a man climbing down a ladder behind them. She relaxed her hand as he reached the bottom and turned to orient himself, showing his face. 

He was a handsome, dark-haired, muscular-framed Nord man; the most handsome Ivy had ever seen, in fact. He looked around and his dark eyes came to rest on her; the spark of interest there made her blush.

“Hi there,” he said, surprise in his voice.

“Ah – h-hi,” Ivy said, her voice shaking. She cursed herself for seeming weak, but he did rattle her. The knowing grin on Rune’s face annoyed her back into normalcy. “I’m Ivy.”

“Ivy,” the man said, a smile spreading across his face. If she’d been standing, she may have collapsed from weakness in her knees. “I like that. Vipir,” he added, holding a hand out to her.

“Nice to meet you, Vipir,” Ivy smiled, taking his hand. It was warm and solid and sent an odd, wonderful feeling coursing through her. He squeezed her fingers ever so slightly before releasing them.

“New blood?” he asked, not unkindly. She nodded. “Welcome to the Guild, then. What got you in?”

“Impressed Brynjolf,” Ivy admitted. “Now Mercer wants me to head to Goldenglow Estate; something important out there.” Vipir’s eyes widened.

“Goldenglow, eh?” he asked. “Well. I hope you’re good, then.”

“I am,” Ivy said confidently. Vipir grinned at her.

“Want some advice?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied, hoping she didn’t sound too eager.

“Don’t get caught,” Vipir smirked. 

Ivy gave him a dirty look, though she had to admit she was amused. Rune and Thrynn laughed.

“Vipir, be nice,” Rune scolded. “She’s the first new recruit we’ve had in ages. Don’t run her off.”

“It’ll take more than a cocky Nord to run me off,” Ivy smirked.

“Then maybe you’ll join a cocky Nord for a meal?” Vipir asked hopefully, grinning at the challenge in her tone. “I’m starving.” 

Ivy contemplated him for a moment.

“Alright,” she smiled. 

He held his hand out to her again to help her up and she took it; he pulled her up with a swiftness that nearly took her breath away, though that could’ve been the effect of his touch. He steadied her as she stood up.

“Come on, then,” he said, turning and walking toward the Ragged Flagon. “You two coming?” he added over his shoulder to Thrynn and Rune.

“Nah,” Thrynn said, “we’ll leave you alone.” 

Ivy blushed, hoping Vipir wouldn’t see it, but Vipir just laughed.

“Don’t be so crude, bandit,” Vipir said, shaking his head. “Not all of us are trying to reclaim the glory days of bedding women nonstop.”

“Says the man who tells made-up stories about bedding four women in one night all the time,” Thrynn countered.

“All true,” Vipir grinned. “Just because you don’t believe it doesn’t mean I’m lying.”

“Whatever you say,” Thrynn teased. 

Vipir rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door to the Flagon, motioning Ivy through first in a gentlemanly manner.

“Don’t believe everything they tell you about me,” Vipir warned her. She grinned at him.

“But I’m sure I can believe anything _you_ say, right?” Ivy replied. Vipir grinned.

“Of course,” he agreed. “I wouldn’t lie to a pretty girl.”

“Oh, so that’s it,” Ivy said wryly, continuing to follow him. “Just trying to get me into bed.”

“And to prove I wouldn’t lie, I’ll admit it,” Vipir laughed. “I wouldn’t mind it.”

“And if I told you to go jump in the lake?” Ivy asked curiously.

“You’d hardly be the first,” Vipir said ruefully. “Don’t worry, Ivy. I’ll be good.” 

She wasn’t entirely sure that’s what she wanted, but if he made a habit of wooing women… 

“If it makes you feel better, I _did_ plan to tell you what I know about Goldenglow,” he added. “I wasn’t trying to talk you into my bed.”

“Now that, I will believe,” Ivy said with a smile. 

“This is Vekel,” Vipir said as they approached the bar. “Best cook in Skyrim. Or in the Flagon, anyway,” he added with a grin.

“Only cook you can afford, rotten thief,” Vekel shot back. “Just remember who makes your food before you go around insulting it.”

“Alright, alright,” Vipir laughed. 

He and Ivy bought some food off the man and went to sit at an empty table out of the way of the senior Guild members. 

Ivy was feeling a little nervous again; Rune had put her at ease quickly, and Thrynn had been nice, but she hadn’t been around the rest all that long yet.

“Goldenglow Estate,” Vipir said as they started eating. “Well, you’ve got your work cut out for you. It’s a bee farm, and it’s where Black-Briar Meadery gets its honey.”

“So Maven’s the client,” Ivy nodded in understanding. “I see.”

“Good,” Vipir nodded. “I see you know a bit about Riften already.”

“A little,” Ivy said. “So if she’s the client, why are we messing up her bee farm?”

“There’s been some trouble with it lately,” Vipir frowned. “I don’t know the details, but I know she’s asked us to send them a message. So we do what she says. Vex tried to get in and check it out a couple weeks ago,” he added. “She nearly got killed.”

“Telling tales on me, Vipir?” a blonde woman said disapprovingly, approaching them with Brynjolf right behind her.

“Of course not,” Vipir said at once, giving her an indulging smile. “Just telling our new recruit she doesn’t have a chance if the likes of you had trouble.” 

The woman rolled her eyes.

“Ivy, this is Vex,” Brynjolf said, nodding to the woman. “She’ll tell you what she can about the Goldenglow job.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. This woman didn’t look at all friendly, and her nerves increased.

“Vipir,” Brynjolf added, motioning to the man to follow him. “Come here.” 

Vipir gave Ivy an apologetic but encouraging smile, taking his food and following Brynjolf. 

Ivy wished he’d stayed; his presence had calmed her a little, and she could use that in the face of this intimidating woman.

“Before we begin,” Vex said abruptly, taking the empty chair next to Ivy, “I want to make two things perfectly clear. One, I’m the best infiltrator this rathole of a Guild’s got, so if you think you’re here to replace me, you’re dead wrong. Two, you follow my lead and do exactly as I say – no questions, no excuses.” 

Ivy stared at her for a moment in disbelief. Several thoughts, each ruder than the next, popped into her head, but she _just_ managed to keep herself from saying any of them out loud – quite a feat for her.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said instead. She didn’t want to get thrown out _this_ quickly.

“Then we understand each other,” Vex said coolly. “Good.” Ivy didn’t feel like she understood anything besides the fact that this woman was arrogant beyond belief. “Now. It’s time to get your feet wet and I don’t want to waste time talking about anything but business.”

“Goldenglow,” Ivy nodded.

“Not just Goldenglow,” Vex said, shaking her head. “I’m talking more basic stuff. Look, I’m not going to sugarcoat it for you. We’re in a bad way down here.”

“So I’ve heard,” Ivy said. “No one seems to know why.”

“Delvin thinks it’s some kind of curse,” Vex said, rolling her eyes. “I think he’s crazy. If you want my opinion I say it’s just plain old bad luck.”

“Then what are you asking of me?” Ivy wanted to know.

“You need to get out there and start making a name for us again,” Vex said bluntly. “We’ve been trying, but…well, maybe some new blood will help a little. Make them start fearing us like they did long ago. And while you’re at it – you make a bit of coin. Not a bad deal, really.”

“No,” Ivy agreed. She still didn’t _like_ the woman, though the proposition sounded easy enough. “Well, I guess I’m supposed to start at Goldenglow. I’ve been told you were nearly killed,” she added. “Is there any hope for me, then?”

“Probably not,” Vex snorted, and Ivy bit back another rude comment. She got the feeling speaking with this woman was going to test her ability to hold herself back quite often. “But I’ll try to get you out alive anyway. It’s owned by this wood elf, Aringoth, and he’s been under Guild control for years at Maven’s request. Now we’ve been shut out – and we want to know why. Maven’s pissed off.”

“So what kind of trouble did you run into?” Ivy asked.

“Hmph,” Vex huffed. “That wood elf’s wit…he’s a lot smarter than I expected. Can you believe that fetcher had more than tripled the guard? There must be eight of them in there. It was like he was daring us to come and get him.” 

_Eight?_ Ivy thought privately. She’d fought a dozen bandits at a time before. Surely eight guards wouldn’t be so bad.

“Right,” Ivy nodded, deciding it was best not to say such a thing to the already irritated woman. “Any tips on how to get in, then?”

“There’s an old sewer tunnel that dumps into the lake on the northwest side of the island,” Vex mentioned. “That’s how I slipped in. Should still be unguarded.”

“Okay,” Ivy said. “I’ll do my best.”

“You better,” Vex said bluntly, getting up and walking away without any further commentary. 

Ivy was less than pleased; she’d never been treated so rudely. She looked around, seeing Vipir still talking with Brynjolf, wishing he’d come back. She sighed; she had apparently been right to feel so anxious around the Flagon, and sitting there alone now didn’t help matters.

*****

“You damn well better not be going after the first good recruit I’ve found in months,” Brynjolf said warningly to Vipir when they were out of earshot of Ivy. “Vipir, if you make her leave – “

“Calm down, old man,” Vipir said irritably. “I was trying to talk to her about Goldenglow. She’s pretty; it’s not my fault. If it makes you feel better, she seems to have the same ability to resist my charms as every other woman in this Guild,” he added. “Even if she is a damn sight nicer than the rest of them.”

“Just warning you,” Brynjolf said. 

He liked Vipir, but the man did have a habit of woman-chasing. He was right; Ivy _was_ certainly pretty, but Brynjolf thought she was going to do good things for the Guild, and he wasn’t going to have Vipir messing it up because of a pretty face.

“Noted,” Vipir said, rolling his eyes. “Am I not allowed to be friendly with anyone, then? Shall I simply ignore her?”

“Could be better than the alternative, knowing you,” Brynjolf muttered, but then sighed. “I just want to turn the Guild around, and I think she might be the key to it. We don’t want it messed up.”

“And I’m not going to mess anything up by having a conversation with her,” Vipir said roughly. “She said herself it’s going to take more than a cocky Nord to run her off, so you don’t have much to worry about.”

“Good,” Brynjolf smirked. “It sounds like she got the measure of you quick.” 

Vipir couldn’t help reddening slightly. He didn’t mean to chase women off, he really didn’t. He wanted to be friendly, and he _liked_ women; it often resulted in coming on too strong, and trying too hard to impress…which resulted in the woman running far, far away.

“I’m going to go finish my dinner,” Vipir muttered, not looking at the man. He took his food and walked back to the table since he noticed Vex had gone.

“Everything alright?” Ivy asked, looking at him in concern. 

He had tried not to look so troubled, but it seemed the girl caught his mood anyway. He offered her a smile.

“Fine,” he lied; he didn’t really want to tell her about it. “So how did that go?”

“Uh…great,” Ivy said, not looking much happier than he felt. 

He gave her a sympathetic grin.

“Not everyone in the Guild’s so harsh,” Vipir assured her. “And Vex’ll like you more once you prove yourself.”

“I thought I already did that, or I wouldn’t have gotten this job,” Ivy said, making a face.

“To Brynjolf,” Vipir said. “Mercer’ll take him at his word, but Vex doesn’t take anyone’s word. Don’t worry – I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said quietly, turning back to her food. 

She was no stranger to adventure or even to being a thief, but having to prove her abilities to others – she was feeling out of her depth. Vipir’s reassuring confidence made her feel a little better, at least.

“Anyway,” Vipir said, wanting to change the subject for both their sakes, “I told you I’d fill you in on what I know. I know Vex just did, but – “ he dropped his voice “I scouted the place myself after she came back. Just ah…don’t mention that,” he added, and Ivy nodded in agreement. “They don’t like us getting involved with that kind of thing without their permission. So. You need to destroy three of the beehives, and then clear out the safe inside, is that right?”

“Yes,” Ivy confirmed, listening closely. “And I’m not sure…how are you supposed to destroy a beehive?”

“Probably fire,” Vipir said. “Weapons won’t do anything. But you’ll have to be careful,” he added. “If it’s windy, you’ll end up catching them all – and we can’t burn the whole place down.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “Well, I think I can handle that.”

“You’re a Breton, right?” Vipir said, and Ivy nodded. “Then I suppose you have some practice with magic?”

“Some,” Ivy grinned. “It won’t be any trouble. A small fire spell will take care of it.”

“Okay,” Vipir nodded. “Now. There were a good six or eight guards outside the place. You catch the attention of one, they’ll all be on you, so unless you want to fight them all at once, try to sneak around them. If you don’t think you can…an arrow’s a better plan.”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to kill?” Ivy said, cocking her head.

“Very good,” Vipir nodded. “But if our lives are threatened we can. No mercenary’s going to spare you, I assure you. Leave Aringoth alive,” he added, “but don’t worry about taking out the mercenaries if you have to.”

“Okay,” Ivy said. “So how about getting inside?”

“You’re going to have to pick your way in, unless you’re confident enough to pick a mercenary’s pocket for the key,” Vipir said. “And even then you’d have to pick the right one.”

“I can pick my way in, no problem,” Ivy said dismissively. “I don’t suppose you have any idea what I’ll find?”

“Aringoth will most likely be upstairs,” Vipir said. “Hiding away with his mercenaries guarding him. You could try to talk to him and get information…but that’s up to you. The safe’s most likely going to be in the cellar, and you’ll have to pick your way into that. I hope you’ve got a lot of lockpicks.”

“I do,” Ivy affirmed. “That’ll be the easy part.”

“And you called _me_ cocky,” Vipir grinned. Ivy laughed.

“You are,” she pointed out. “But I’ve had experience.”

“Then I’ve told you all I can,” Vipir said. “Good luck…and try not to get yourself killed.”

“That’s usually my goal,” Ivy grinned. She was feeling a little better after talking to Vipir about it than she had with Vex. She’d finished eating by now and glanced at the timepiece around her neck. “Wow, it’s after nine. I ought to get going.”

“Where’d you get that?” Vipir asked curiously. He’d heard of the timepieces, but never seen one. They were very rare.

“It was a gift from a mage I helped with a problem a while ago,” Ivy explained vaguely.

“Not an open book, are you?” Vipir grinned.

“Have you told me _your_ life story?” Ivy replied teasingly.

“Fair enough,” Vipir chuckled. “Well, get going, then.” She got up to walk away, but after a pause, he spoke again. “Ivy…” he trailed off as she turned back around. He offered her a sheepish smile. “Be careful.” 

His concern touched her, and she smiled widely back at him.

“I will be,” she promised. He watched her walk away toward Brynjolf, shaking his head slightly.

She intrigued him, that was for sure. Clearly she had a past, and an interesting one at that. She was small, but he could easily see she was fierce; battle-hardened. Pretty, of course, and much nicer than the other women in the Guild.

He wasn’t sure why he cared so much, exactly, except that she was so nice to him. He did hope she’d make it back alive.

*****

“This here’s Tonilia,” Brynjolf introduced. “She’s our fence, and she’s got some Guild armor to give you as well.”

“Guild armor?” Ivy asked curiously.

“You don’t have to wear it if you prefer your dragon armor,” Tonilia shrugged, gesturing to the armor made of dragon scales Ivy currently wore. “But it’s lighter and quieter, better suited for Guild jobs. Here,” she added, handing it over to Ivy. “And good to meet you. I hope we’ll have a lot of business to do.”

“As do I,” Ivy nodded. “Thank you.” 

She was happy for the gift; she hadn’t been sure how well her beloved dragon armor would work for sneaking around an estate.

“Good luck tonight,” Tonilia added as she turned back to her conversation with Vex.

“Alright, lass,” Brynjolf said as he led her away. “Do me proud, won’t you?”

“I’ll try,” Ivy smiled. “Thanks for vouching for me, Brynjolf – I appreciate it. I’ll do everything I can to make sure we both end up looking good here.”

“Good,” Brynjolf grinned.

“Question,” Ivy said suddenly. “Should I avoid stealing anything besides what’s in the safe while I’m in there? I don’t want to piss Maven off.”

“She’s already pissed off about Aringoth,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. “Anything you take from that damn elf is free game. Grab what you like, lass.”

“Excellent,” Ivy grinned. “One more thing…I’d like to change into this,” she held up the Guild armor. “Is there somewhere I can keep my dragon armor?”

“Ah – aye,” Brynjolf said in surprise, as though he hadn’t really thought about it. “Er – I can hold onto it for you, if you like. You’ll have a bed in the Cistern if you want it, but you’ll probably want to sort that out later.”

“Yes,” Ivy nodded. She considered for a moment; she was _pretty_ sure she could trust him, but she had to ask. “And leaving my armor with a thief won’t result in me not having armor when I come back?”

“The Guild doesn’t steal from the Guild,” Brynjolf assured her. “Your things are safe around here. We’ve got each other’s backs; don’t worry.”

“Alright,” Ivy said, pleased to feel like she could, indeed, trust him.

She got changed, handing her armor back off to Brynjolf. She liked the Thieves Guild armor; it was light and well-fitted but still protective, and she could tell she’d be quiet as a cat in it. She set off for Goldenglow, making sure she had plenty of potions, lockpicks and her Elven bow and sword. 

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see a screenshot of Ivy [here](http://phoenix-firemage.tumblr.com/post/166469649134/my-little-breton-dragonborn-ivy-you-can-read-her) if you like!


	2. Trouble at Goldenglow

Ivy took out precisely three of the beehives without any trouble, then proceeded to wait for all the mercenaries to be distracted by the commotion before sneaking to the house and picking the lock. It proved more difficult than she expected and she ended up breaking several of her lockpicks, but she eventually made it inside and quickly shut the door behind her.

She decided to see if Aringoth would prove cooperative after all, but when she sneaked past the mercenaries upstairs, she found him asleep. Unwilling to wake him and risk alerting anyone, she snooped through his room, taking anything that seemed valuable – including a large golden statue that looked to be worth quite a few septims. Grinning to herself for the lucrative find, she made her way back down the stairs and through the house to the cellar, not alerting a single guard.

Unfortunately as she approached the cellar, she found a mercenary that was directly in front of it; there was going to be no sneaking around him. He was rather large; he reminded her of Thrynn. Nonetheless, she’d fought worse, and so decided to take her chances – she hadn’t come all this way to give up now.

“Alright, friend,” she said kindly as she approached him, cautious but hoping it could perhaps be solved without violence. “How about you let me into that cellar and we avoid me having to kill you?”

“Right,” the mercenary snorted. “Because I’m so afraid of you. You’re not getting in here, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave now.”

“I’m afraid I’m not going anywhere,” Ivy said pleasantly, letting her hand fall to her sword. “So it seems we’re at an impasse.”

“Not really,” the mercenary smirked, and he motioned with his hand; a second large man that Ivy hadn’t noticed joined him. She cursed herself for not having considered that possibility. “You really want to take us both on at once?” 

Truth be told, she didn’t – but what choice did she have? She came to do a job, and she’d be damned if she’d fail it like _this_.

Steeling herself, Ivy drew her sword. She didn’t waste any time; hoping to use the element of surprise in her favor, she charged at them both, managing to get a hit on the first one. The second one laughed cruelly, grabbing hold of her. Being so much larger, he was easily able to get his arms around her, but she bit him hard on his bare arm and he yelled as he let go.

“Little viper!” the first one snarled, grabbing her legs as she fell back to the ground.

“Get away from me!” she cried as he grabbed at her leather trousers, trying to keep her down and get a better grip on her. She shoved her sword at the second man, driving it through his arm and making him howl in pain. When the first man wouldn’t let go of her trousers, she started trying to crawl away anyway; he could have the blasted things for all she cared, but she didn’t have to be _in_ them. She didn’t consider her boots, however, and though her trousers came down, they caught on the boots, leaving him able to grab her anyway.

“Gotcha!” he hollered, dragging her back to him. She writhed and wiggled, trying to get away from him as anger and adrenaline spurred her on, but his size made her efforts futile. She tried to twist around and stab him, but before she could get a good angle, the second man had grabbed her sword away from her, tossing it aside.

“Get her, Borli!” the second man said, and soon she was being held up off her feet, struggling against Borli’s grasp. “Not so cocky now, are you, girly?” he snarled, getting up close to her. She could smell his breath, and it was so foul she felt nauseated beneath her anger.

“I’ll kill you both,” Ivy snapped. 

The second man laughed, and so did Borli; she still wasn’t able to struggle away from him.

“How about we go for something else?” the second man grinned, right next to her now.

“Now that does sound fun,” Borli said. 

Ivy rolled her eyes.

“I’d like to see you try,” she snapped. She was angrier than ever, and on the verge of using a dragon Shout…but with all the mercenaries she’d passed upstairs, she knew she wouldn’t have a prayer when they heard it and came running down. She couldn’t risk being discovered that way, or she’d _never_ get out alive.

“I don’t know if she’s worth it,” the second man spat on her. “Too much trouble. Best just kill her.”

Finally, an idea came to her. She slumped against Borli’s hold on her, trying to give the appearance of having given up.

“That’s a girl,” the second man laughed, closing back in on her. “Just give up. We’ll make it quick for you.” 

She waited until he was right in front of her and quick as a cat, flung her head backward into Borli’s nose at the same time as she brought her knee up into the other man’s groin as hard as she could, hoping he wasn’t so well protected with the flimsy fur armor he sported there.

Borli cried out in pain, immediately releasing her, and the other man crouched over with a holler, holding himself. Without taking time to think, she sprang for her sword, coming straight at them both. She gripped it tight; it wouldn’t be taken from her again. 

One hand conjured up an ice spike and she shot it straight into Borli’s chest, staggering him backward so he fell to the floor, and then she slashed the other man’s face with her sword before backing off slightly to conjure another ice spike. It was hard to move with her trousers around her knees, but she couldn’t take time to pull them up. If the situation weren’t so worrisome, it could’ve been comical.

“You’ll pay for that, Breton bitch!” the second man roared, lunging for her, but she was too quick; an ice spike through his chest left him staggering as well and she took the opportunity to shove her sword through his gut. He fell and didn’t get back up. 

She turned back to Borli, intent on giving him the same treatment, but he’d recovered more quickly; he had a dagger in his hand and stabbed at her. She backed away just in time for it to miss her chest where he’d been aiming, but the blow landed on her unprotected thigh instead. She cried out in pain, and he laughed as the blade dug in.

“Got you now, you little shrew,” he said, dragging himself to his feet as she gasped for breath. 

She’d never been stabbed without armor on before, and it hurt more than she imagined.

“I don’t think so,” she said, her voice much shakier than she wanted it to be, but determined all the same. 

Conjuring all the energy she could manage now, she summoned a bolt of lightning; she sent it at him, and his body shook as it took him over. Unfortunately, his convulsing hand was still on the dagger which remained in her thigh, causing her even more pain. A moment later, he fell to the ground, dead. 

Trying not to pass out, she yanked the dagger out of her thigh with a yell, pulling a linen wrap from her pack with her shaking hand and pressing it to the wound. She tried to summon the energy for a healing spell but it wouldn’t come. 

Cursing, she sank to the floor in pain, digging her single healing potion out of her bag. She managed to uncork and swallow it, despite her shaking; it didn’t do a lot for the pain, but it stopped the bleeding, anyway. She wished she had more, but they weren’t that easy to come by.

At least reassured she wasn’t going to bleed to death now, she grabbed her trousers and yanked them back up, crying out as they brushed over the raw wound. She tightened the laces as best she could; she’d lost a lot of blood despite her best efforts and was shaking like a leaf, but managed to get them tied. She felt lightheaded but tried hard to keep her wits about her; she wasn’t done yet, and she’d be damned if she didn’t do her best to finish the job. She wouldn’t give up now.

Trembling from head to foot, she took the small amount of gold the mercenaries were carrying, adding it to her own, and lowered herself into the cellar. She cried out again as her injured leg hit the ground; she felt tears streaming down her face but didn’t recall starting to cry. It was a much deeper wound than she’d ever faced; usually her armor protected her sufficiently. The adrenaline from battle was fading, her focus mostly on how she’d just had to kill two men and how close she’d come to death herself.

Forcing herself through sheer will to remain calm, she found her way to the safe. She tried the key she’d found in Aringoth’s room, and thanked the Divines when it worked without a hitch; she was shaking too much to properly pick the lock right now, and she was having more and more trouble focusing. She grabbed everything there was, stowing it in her pack before forcing herself up the ladder and out of the cellar again.

By some miracle of the Divines, she managed to make it back out of the place undetected, though she wasn’t exactly being sneaky anymore. Everything was a blur as she got herself back across the lake, finally slumping over in a clump of bushes nearby. She tried to drag herself back toward the road, but she couldn’t find the energy to do it. She only hoped someone friendly would find her instead of a bear.

It wasn’t long before she passed out entirely, unable to keep herself conscious any longer. The last thing she remembered was hearing her name in what sounded like Vipir’s voice. His lovely, accented voice that she already liked so much. Well, if she was going to die, at least her hallucinations were pleasant.

*****

“Ivy!” Vipir muttered hoarsely, spotting her moving slightly in the bushes. By the time he reached her, she was unconscious. “Damn,” he muttered. 

He pulled her out into the moonlight, checking her over; she looked unharmed but for the trace of blood on her hands and puffiness of her eyes. He wondered what could’ve caused her to collapse like that.

After the Breton girl had left, Brynjolf had been talking to Vex, saying that maybe someone should go after Ivy – watch to be sure she did what she was supposed to. Vipir quickly offered to go, knowing that otherwise Vex would have, and she wasn’t exactly fond of the girl. Brynjolf eyed him suspiciously, but finally had agreed; Vipir was to watch, not interfere, and let them know if she’d done everything as she was meant to.

It had been a while after the beehives went up in flames – exactly three, just as she was told – but he’d finally seen her splashing across the lake. He wasn’t sure how she didn’t attract the attention of the mercenaries, as loud as she was being. She was moving oddly; instead of swimming straight for the shore, she seemed to be disoriented. He finally saw where she came ashore, but when she didn’t come back up on the road, he decided he ought to go check on her.

He found her lying unconscious in a clump of bushes. Not knowing what else to do, for he didn’t know magic nor have any healing potions, he picked her up, intending to carry her back to the Guild. She groaned painfully as he jostled her, but didn’t wake; he couldn’t figure out what was hurting her so badly, but the sound tugged at his heart anyway.

He’d always been a protective sort, and her kindness to him only made it stronger now. So he carried her back to the Guild, Thrynn helping him get her inside.

“Thanks, friend,” Vipir said anxiously as Thrynn unstrapped her bow from her back. “Not sure what to do for her…I can’t see that she’s hurt anywhere.” 

He settled her onto the bed next to his.

“Could be she’s just tired,” Thrynn suggested. “Maybe sleeping it off will fix it.”

“She’s got blood on her hands, though,” Vipir said, pointing to them. “What if it’s more than that?”

“Maybe we should wake her up and ask, then,” Thrynn said. “You got any Draughts of Vigor?”

“One,” Vipir said ruefully, digging in his trunk. “Well…I can ask her to pay me back for it, right?”

“Sure,” Thrynn agreed. 

Vipir sat on the bed next to the unconscious girl, tilting her head back and opening her mouth, gently pouring the potion down her throat. 

Thrynn took note of how careful Vipir was being with her; it was quite tender. Sure, he was a flirt, but he didn’t often act _this_ way. He couldn’t help a smirk at his friend, though Vipir didn’t see it.

Vipir watched her anxiously, hoping for her to wake, while Thrynn took the time to unbuckle her sword so she’d be more comfortable. 

A few moments later, her eyes opened with a gasp, and before either of them knew what was happening, she’d grabbed Vipir’s hand and bent his wrist back, crushing his fingers in her grip.

“Ahh!” he cried, trying to twist away from her. “Damn, woman, what are you doing?” 

Her eyes widened in realization, and she immediately released his hand.

“Vipir?” she said hoarsely, her voice weak. “I – sorry. I thought…” she shuddered.

“It’s alright,” Vipir grimaced, rubbing his wrist and hand. “Talos, you’re strong.”

“Gods,” she groaned out, gritting her teeth. “This hurts to Oblivion.”

“What does?” Thrynn asked.

“My leg,” Ivy hissed.

“What happened?” Vipir asked anxiously.

“Dagger to the thigh,” Ivy choked out. “By the Eight…”

“Damn,” Vipir muttered. “Haven’t you healed it?”

“I took a potion,” Ivy said. “Stopped it bleeding. All I could do.”

“Well, it’s been too long,” Vipir said worriedly. “Another potion won’t help.”

“I know,” Ivy breathed, shutting her eyes tightly. “Just – please – help me get these off. Pressing on it – it hurts so much.”

“Of course,” Vipir said at once, unlacing her trousers when her shaky hand couldn’t manage. 

Ivy cried out painfully as he started to pull them down; Thrynn helped hold her still as Vipir pulled off her boots and then the trousers.

“By the Eight,” Vipir said, wide-eyed as he stared at the deep knife wound on the outside of her thigh. “How…” He couldn’t figure out how she’d been wounded so badly without any damage to her armor.

“How’d I get back here?” Ivy asked thickly. Her leg hurt less without the pressure of the tight leather on it, at least, but she was still in a fair amount of pain.

“I brought you back,” Vipir replied. “You passed out.”

“Lost…a lot of blood,” Ivy explained. “Either of you heard of a Restorative Draught?”

“Yeah,” Thrynn answered, shaking his head, “but I’ve never come across one. Those are rare.”

“I was afraid of that,” Ivy muttered. Well, at least some food and a bit of water would help some. “I need something to eat…and water. I…hate to ask,” she said hesitantly; she barely knew them, after all, and she’d never try to order them around like servants, but she went on anyway, “but do you think you could get me – anything?”

“Sure,” Thrynn replied, feeling a soft spot for the poor girl. The three of them were the only ones in the Cistern at the moment, so there wasn’t anyone else to ask, and she was so vulnerable he couldn’t say no.

“My gold’s in my pack,” Ivy said, motioning to it weakly. 

After the initial adrenaline rush of waking up to find two men surrounding her, she’d lost all her strength again. 

Thrynn nodded, taking just what he needed – he wasn’t cruel enough to take advantage of her weakened state, particularly as it seemed she’d just completed a damn-near impossible job for the Guild – and went to get her what she asked for.

“What happened?” Vipir asked, still sitting next to her on the bed. “I saw you burned the hives – what did you find inside?”

“I’m not sure,” Ivy said. “Everything from the safe’s in my pack, too – I didn’t get a chance to look at it yet.” She paused, taking a few deep breaths to try to control the pain. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Sure,” Vipir shrugged. “I was a little worried since Vex had so much trouble, and I know how good she is. It was worth seeing you back here alive.”

“All the same,” Ivy said. “Dear gods, this hurts.”

“I’m sure,” Vipir said sympathetically. He couldn’t think what else to do besides stroke her cheek softly to try and combat the pain, so he did. She gave a small, pained smile.

“You’re being very kind,” she remarked.

“I want to help,” Vipir admitted. “I just…don’t know how.”

“I’ll be alright,” Ivy said. “I’m alive, after all. Been hurt worse than this before. It goes away after a bit.” 

She wished she had Marcurio’s special healing spell at her disposal now; she’d enjoyed traveling with him because he had a way of taking the pain away that she couldn’t master. Adept as she was at destructive spells, when it came to healing, she just didn’t have the touch. It was late, though, and Marcurio would be asleep up at the Bee and Barb – if he was even in town at the moment. 

“How did that even happen?” Vipir asked, beyond curious. “Your armor’s not harmed at all.”

“It wasn’t covering me,” Ivy explained. “One of the mercenaries got hold of my trousers, and I tried to get out of them to get away from him; didn’t entirely work, but most of the fight was with my trousers around my knees.”

Vipir snorted in amusement at that.

“Sorry,” he added, stifling his grin. “But it does sound funny, even if it wasn’t then. Dirty little trick, wasn’t it?”

“No kidding,” Ivy replied, rolling her eyes a bit; he wasn’t wrong about it being funny, really. “But they’re both dead now, so it doesn’t matter.”

“You killed them both, did you?” Vipir asked, sounding impressed. “After you got away.”

“I did,” she confirmed. “Both of them were the size of Thrynn – I thought I was done for.”

“Damn,” Vipir said, shaking his head in awe. “That’s amazing, girl. I guess I know why you tried to break my wrist,” he added wryly. 

Ivy looked chagrined.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t mean to…”

“I understand,” Vipir said kindly, still stroking her face gently. “Can’t blame you.”

“That helps a lot,” Ivy admitted softly, turning her head slightly into his touch. He smiled at her.

“Good,” he said. “I wish I could do more.”

“It’ll go away,” she said. 

Just then, Thrynn came back in with a tray of food, Vex right behind him. Ivy nearly groaned out loud – did it have to be Vex?

“Here,” Thrynn said, setting the tray on the nightstand next to Ivy. “Stew, water, and mead – for the pain.”

“Perfect,” Ivy smiled weakly, trying to push herself into a sitting position. Thrynn leaned over to help her, and Vipir had the grace to cover her legs with the furs on the bed to give her a little modesty, placing them gently over her injured leg. 

“So you made it out alive,” Vex said, sounding grudgingly impressed. “Did you finish the job?”

“I did,” Ivy nodded, settling the tray beside her and reaching a shaky hand for the water. She spilled a little of it down her front, embarrassing herself, but no one commented. “I got three of the hives, and the contents of the safe…” she trailed off, seeing Thrynn had put her pack at the end of her bed. “It’s in there,” she nodded to it. Thrynn handed it to her and she pulled out the papers and gold, handing it all to Vex. “I don’t know what it is…I didn’t look at it yet.”

“Keep that,” Vex said, handing the gold back to her. “Your pay…for a job well done.” 

Ivy nodded her thanks, taking the gold and returning to her stew. 

Vex looked over the papers, and then Brynjolf showed up behind her.

“Good job, lass,” Brynjolf remarked, looking over Vex’s shoulder at the papers. “Well done indeed. I’m glad you got out of there alive.”

“Only a little worse for wear,” Ivy said with a small smile. 

The food was helping immensely with her strength, and as soon as she’d eaten it all, she started on the strong mead – it did wonders for numbing the pain.

“Aringoth sold Goldenglow?” Brynjolf finally gasped as he and Vex read the papers. “What’s that idiot thinking?”

“He sold it?” Vipir asked incredulously. “Without telling Maven?”

“It seems like it,” Vex frowned. “Well, she’s not going to be happy about that…though it explains why he stopped us from getting in. Or, at least, he thought he did,” she added, looking up at Ivy. “This is perfect – just what we needed. Thanks.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Ivy replied.

“You were,” Brynjolf agreed. “Alright, lass. Get some rest – it sounds like you’ve been through a lot. We can talk about more jobs in the morning.”

“Thank you,” Ivy said in relief. 

She definitely needed some rest, and she was sure the mead was going to see to that quickly. 

Brynjolf and Vex walked off toward the Flagon again, leaving Ivy alone with Thrynn and Vipir.

“The bastard sold the place,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “What an idiot.”

“I know,” Vipir said, still shocked. “This can’t be good. Mercer won’t be happy.”

“Well, he better not take it out on me,” Ivy huffed. “I did just as he asked.”

“Don’t worry,” Vipir said reassuringly. “You did a fine job. It’s Aringoth who needs to worry.”

“Seems like a really stupid move,” Ivy commented. “But…well, I’m glad I’m not him.”

“Me, too,” Thrynn agreed.

“Thanks for getting this for me,” Ivy said to him gratefully. “I appreciate it.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Thrynn said, grinning. “As soon as you can walk again, you’re on your own.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Ivy assured him with a smile. She looked around, feeling tired, though stronger than she expected after the food and water. “This an empty bed?”

“It’s yours, if you want it to be,” Vipir nodded. “The chest at the foot of it and the nightstand are yours, too. I should warn you, though,” he added with a grin, “that one’s mine.” 

He pointed to the bed next to hers.

“There are others, if you want one of them,” Thrynn broke in. “You don’t have to sleep next to this idiot.”

“I don’t know, I guess I can probably tolerate him,” Ivy teased with a small smile at Vipir. She liked the way his face lit up at that.

“You sure?” he asked anyway. “I only put you here because it was easiest at the time…you don’t have to stay.”

“I take it this one’s empty for a reason,” Ivy said dryly.

“Well, most of us don’t want to put up with him,” Thrynn laughed. Vipir still looked at her eagerly, ignoring Thrynn.

“Well, time will tell,” Ivy said. “Right now, I know I don’t feel like moving anywhere.”

“Alright,” Thrynn nodded. “Get some rest then, girl. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, Thrynn,” Ivy said earnestly as Thrynn walked away.

“Well, look at you,” Vipir said, shaking his head slightly. “Impressed Vex, even.”

“Is _that_ what that particular lack of emotion was?” Ivy snorted.

“Aye,” Vipir grinned. “Good job.”

“Did you give me something before?” Ivy asked curiously. “I was stronger when I woke up.”

“I did,” Vipir admitted. “Draught of Vigor. I didn’t know how badly hurt you were, and I wanted to find out…instead of just leaving you.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said, touched. She knew those weren’t cheap. “How much was it?” she asked, reaching again for her gold. 

He stopped her with a warm hand on her arm.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said softly. He realized he didn’t much care about being paid back after hearing what’d happened to her; he was simply glad she’d made it. It was an odd feeling for him. “I’m sure we’ll work it out somehow.” 

She gave him a small smile; his kindness surprised her.

“Thanks,” she murmured. “I appreciate it.”

“Get some rest,” Vipir said, touching her hand lightly. “And Ivy…if you need anything – say so. I’ll be right over there.”

“I will, Vipir,” she smiled. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, squeezing her hand gently and going over to his bed. 

She averted her eyes as he undressed – partly out of politeness, and partly because she didn’t need to add to her racing thoughts about him. Instead she focused on unbuckling the rest of her cuirass, glad she’d kept a tunic on under it, and set it next to the bed where she’d seen Vipir put her trousers and boots, adding her hood to the pile as well. She eased herself down, hissing as her thigh brushed the furs, but finally settling.

“You alright?” Vipir asked, glancing over as he heard her wince.

“Fine,” Ivy assured him. “Just fine.” 

Well, it seemed she’d found somewhere to belong. Now if only she could keep being Dragonborn a secret from them.

*****

Vipir awoke sometime later to scared whimpers; he was no stranger to someone having nightmares in the Cistern, as they all had such varied pasts that it wasn’t surprising. Typically it came from Sapphire, or more recently Etienne, but tonight it was the bed next to his – Ivy.

“No…stop…please,” she was begging in her sleep. “Don’t kill me…no…” 

Probably dreaming about the earlier fight, he thought. Well, he wasn’t going to let her stay scared if he could help it. He got up, looking around and seeing she hadn’t managed to wake anyone else just yet, then quietly went over to her bed. Remembering her reaction earlier, he maneuvered himself so he was behind her, holding her gently but firmly enough that she wouldn’t be as likely to hurt him.

“Sh sh,” Vipir said softly, stroking her arm. “It’s only a nightmare, Ivy, calm down.”

“Let me go,” she begged brokenly, and he felt bad; perhaps holding her was making it worse. Still, he was unwilling to take a blow _or_ to let her nightmare continue.

“You’re alright, Ivy,” he reassured her, continuing to stroke her arm gently. “No one’s going to get you. It’s only me, Vipir.” 

She jerked suddenly, telling him she had awakened, and immediately tensed, breathing hard. 

“No,” she whined. “Please – let me go – _don’t kill me_.”

“Shh,” Vipir soothed. “No one’s doing anything to you. It’s only a nightmare, Ivy – you’re safe, here with the Guild.”

“Vipir?’ she questioned in a whisper.

“Aye, it’s me,” he said calmingly. “Only me.”

“Why are you holding me still?”

“I didn’t want a broken nose,” Vipir said wryly. “I’ll let you go – just don’t hit me.”

“No,” Ivy said vehemently, immediately reaching for his arm and clutching it to her. “Don’t – don’t go.” 

The fear in her voice nearly broke him in pieces.

“Alright,” he said calmly. “Nothing to worry about, Ivy. You’re safe.” He could feel her shaking, and resumed rubbing her arm gently.

“S-sorry,” she stammered in a whisper. “Stupid.”

“Not stupid,” Vipir argued. “Nightmares happen. I told you – I’m glad to help.”

“Keep them away from me,” Ivy whispered. “Don’t let them kill me.”

“I won’t,” Vipir promised, deciding not to bother pointing out they were dead and nowhere around there. “Promise.”

“Thank you,” Ivy murmured, her voice slightly thick.

“Anytime,” Vipir assured her. “Anytime. Just go back to sleep; you’re safe. I’m here.”

“Good,” Ivy said, and her tone was so trusting it made his heart ache. 

No one had ever let him in like this before, minor as it seemed. He loved his Guild brothers and sisters like a family, and he’d protect any of them with his life; not being so good with words, however, he found they mostly barely tolerated him. He figured it’d end up being the same with Ivy eventually, but was glad to have this little bit of companionship while it lasted.

Shortly her breathing slowed and evened out, and he knew she was asleep again. He knew the gentlemanly thing to do would be to go back to his own bed, but after her pleading words, he couldn’t make himself do it. Instead he lay there with his arms around her until he fell asleep himself, keeping his promise.


	3. Settling In

Vipir was awoken the next morning by an angry Brynjolf shaking his shoulder. He realized his arms were still around Ivy and turned to give the man a dirty look; he was sure he knew what this was about.

“Get up,” Brynjolf hissed angrily. 

“Keep quiet,” Vipir whispered back, keeping his voice as soft as possible. “Give me a minute.” 

He extricated himself from Ivy as gently as possible, not wanting to wake her, before following Brynjolf across the Cistern.

“What the hell is this?” Brynjolf snapped. “You’re told to stay away from her, so that very night you decide to bed her anyway?”

“Of course not,” Vipir snapped back, highly affronted. “I wouldn’t do that, and she was hurt. Do you have to think bad of me all the time, Brynjolf?”

“You were in bed with her!” Brynjolf cried. “Vipir, you can’t keep trying to take advantage – “

“He didn’t take advantage of anyone,” Ivy’s voice interrupted angrily. They both looked over to see her limping toward them. “I asked him to stay, Brynjolf, so if you’re going to get angry about it, get angry at me.” 

Vipir went over to her to support her and keep her from having to put so much weight on her injured leg.

“Sorry,” Vipir muttered. “Tried not to wake you.”

“It’s fine,” she said kindly, her eyes still fixed on Brynjolf. “What business is it of yours who sleeps in whose bed anyway? Are you mad because he beat you to it?” 

Vipir and Brynjolf both stared at her in shock for that, and she reddened. 

“I – I didn’t mean…” 

Vipir let out a short incredulous laugh, though he squeezed Ivy gently to reassure her.

“Of course I’m not,” Brynjolf said, rather bewildered by the comment. “I – I know Vipir,” Brynjolf said, trying to sound firm, though Vipir’s sincere kindness toward the girl threw him off. “I don’t want him pushing you like he always tries – “

“I do not!” Vipir said hotly.

“Enough,” Ivy said firmly. “Vipir was kind to me, and he stayed because I asked him to after I had a nightmare. I’ll thank you to stop insulting him for it.”

“Ivy, you don’t understand,” Brynjolf began impatiently.

“I understand that I can take care of myself, and that if Vipir makes unwanted advances, he’s going to find himself at the bottom of the lake,” Ivy said harshly. “I’m pretty sure he’s smart enough to know it, too – so it isn’t any of your business.” 

Vipir stared at her in surprise – not at her threatening remark, he expected that, but at her total devotion to defending him. No one was that kind to him, despite his best efforts.

“Right,” Brynjolf said, looking defeated then. “You’re right, and I’ll stop butting in.”

“I think Vipir deserves an apology, too,” Ivy prompted. 

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed with a sigh. “Sorry, lad. It won’t happen again.”

“Thanks,” Vipir said, taken aback. 

Ivy’s arm was around his waist as she supported herself on him, and he felt her squeeze his hip gently.

“Ivy,” Brynjolf said, more businesslike, “how are you doing this morning?”

“Still hurts like crazy,” Ivy commented. “But I know who can take care of it, so it’s no big deal. Do you have my armor?”

“Aye,” Brynjolf nodded. “I’ll put it on your bed?”

“Thank you,” Ivy said, more politely than she’d been talking with him before. “I’d appreciate it.” 

Brynjolf walked off to get her dragon armor, and Vipir turned to her.

“You alright?” he asked. 

She smiled at him.

“I’ll be okay. I need to put something better on, though,” she frowned. “I have to run up to the Bee and Barb.”

“Why?” Vipir asked, gently leading her back to her bed so she could sit.

“There’s a mage up there, Marcurio – he’s excellent with healing spells,” Ivy explained. “I’ve traveled with him a number of times in the past. He’ll be able to mend this.”

“I see,” Vipir said. “I didn’t know – I should’ve taken you to him.”

“No,” Ivy smiled, shaking her head. “You didn’t know, and he was probably asleep, as late as it was. Don’t worry about it. I’d be grateful if you could help me up there, though,” she added. “I don’t think I can handle the ladder on my own.”

“Aye, I will,” Vipir nodded, helping her sit back on her bed. “Do you have a dress or anything with you? Instead of having to put trousers on over that leg.”

“No,” Ivy said ruefully. “I’m just going to have to deal with it. It won’t be for long, at least.”

“Now, hang on,” Vipir said patiently, going to his own chest. He dug through it for a minute.

“Got a dress in there?” Ivy teased, and he laughed.

“No, but I have this,” he said, holding up one of his own tunics. “I’m a lot bigger than you, so it’ll cover you well. It’ll be more comfortable than your trousers, anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Ivy asked, surprised. “I mean, you don’t have to do that…I’ll be alright.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Vipir said, handing it to her. “It’s clean, I promise. And I hear it’s supposed to be attractive to see a woman wearing your clothes,” he added with a short laugh. 

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then burst into laughter.

“Oh, Vipir,” she chuckled as his face reddened. “You’re no better with people than I am, are you?”

“I – sorry,” he muttered. “This is what Brynjolf was talking about.”

“It’s okay,” Ivy grinned, reaching over to pat his arm. “That’s just the sort of crazy thing I would say without thinking. Don’t feel too bad. Look at what I just said to Brynjolf,” she added. 

He relaxed a little; at least she didn’t seem upset.

“Thanks,” he said with a half-smile at her. “And thanks for defending me. You didn’t have to.”

“He was being unfair,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “And I don’t believe for a minute you’d force yourself on a woman, Vipir.”

“I wouldn’t,” he said earnestly. “I just…well, you said it yourself. I’m no good with people.”

“I’m glad to find there’s someone out there like me, then,” Ivy smiled. “You’ve no idea how many people I’ve offended without meaning to. It’s why I’ve never really fit in anywhere,” she added with a more serious tone.

“Neither have I, but the Guild puts up with me anyway,” Vipir said, shaking his head. “Sounds to me like you’ll be just fine here.”

“I hope so,” Ivy said. 

She took Vipir’s tunic and pulled it on over her own, standing up again; she was pleased to see it fell all the way to her knees. This would definitely be okay; she’d worn armor shorter than that. And it wasn’t pressing against the wound in her thigh, either. 

“Thanks, Vipir. This is perfect,” she said gratefully. 

She sat back down before she hurt her leg too badly, reaching for her boots. She winced a little as she tried to move her leg to put the first one on, and Vipir quickly knelt down in front of her, taking the boot from her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“Let me help,” Vipir said, gently sliding her boot onto her foot and lacing it back up.

“You’re sweet for someone who’s supposed to be taking advantage of me,” she teased.

“I _try_ to be,” Vipir explained. “I try to be friendly…I want to be nice to people. It just…doesn’t always go right.” Somehow, he found it easier with her.

“I understand,” Ivy said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I do appreciate it.”

“And I appreciate being understood for a change,” Vipir smiled, setting her foot down gently and reaching for the other one. 

Once she had both boots on, he helped her to her feet, getting her up the ladder, albeit slowly.

“Marcurio,” she said in relief when they walked into the Bee and Barb.

“Ivette,” Marcurio said in surprise. “Ah,” he added, shaking his head at the sight of her limping. “Injured again, I see.”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Could you – “

“Where is it?” Marcurio said with a resigned sigh.

“My thigh,” Ivy replied. “Stabbed straight into it.” 

Marcurio’s eyes widened.

“You do get yourself into some scrapes,” he said. “Alright. Let’s go upstairs, then. Who’s your friend?”

“Ah…” Ivy said, looking at Vipir; she wasn’t sure if she should give his name or not, being that he was a thief.

“Vipir the Fleet,” Vipir supplied for her, nodding at the mage.

“And why didn’t _you_ prevent this from happening?” Marcurio asked as they headed up the stairs. “Surely that’s what a companion – “

“Marcurio, hush,” Ivy scolded. “He wasn’t there. You know perfectly well I’m capable of handling myself, and it’s not like I was never injured on your watch.”

“Too true,” Marcurio muttered, holding open a door and motioning them inside. 

Vipir decided he didn’t like the smug man at all. He set Ivy in a chair at the small table next to the bed and Marcurio shut the door behind them. 

“Let’s have a look, then,” Marcurio said, kneeling next to the chair. Ivy pulled up the tunic until the wound was visible. “Whoa,” Marcurio said softly. “That’s a bad one.”

“Yes,” Ivy nodded. “Can you fix it?”

“Mostly,” Marcurio said. “It’s going to leave a scar.”

“As if I have no others,” Ivy rolled her eyes. 

“Alright,” Marcurio said. ”Hold still.” 

He placed his hands on either side of the wound and Ivy winced. 

Vipir took her hand, squeezing it gently. A moment later, a golden glow was settling on her where the mage’s hands touched her. She cried out in pain, squeezing Vipir’s hand hard. He’d never been healed by magic, but hadn’t imagined it would hurt; how strange. 

Marcurio concentrated hard, and eventually Ivy’s grip loosened.

“Thank you,” Ivy breathed, relaxing. “Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Marcurio said, shaking his head and seeming almost amused.

“You think it funny that she was injured?” Vipir asked coolly.

“You haven’t known her long, have you?” Marcurio smirked. “It’s a rare day when she _isn’t_ injured.”

“Be nice, Marcurio,” Ivy said, wrinkling her nose at him. “It’s not that bad.”

“Is too,” Marcurio argued, settling the tunic back and standing up. “I’d tell you to take it easy for a little bit on that – it was almost to the bone – but I know you won’t listen to me. So I’ll just ask for my usual fee and let you go.” Ivy rolled her eyes at him.

“Here you go,” she said, handing him a small sack of gold. “And as always, I appreciate it.”

“Stock up on more healing potions,” Marcurio said by way of goodbye. 

Ivy just shook her head as she walked out of the room, no longer limping.

“Better?” Vipir asked her as they walked out of the inn.

“Yes,” Ivy smiled at him. “His spells are very good.”

“Personality isn’t much,” Vipir snorted. Ivy laughed.

“He’s a bit full of himself, yeah,” Ivy agreed. “But he’s a good fighter…and handy with the healing magic.”

“Why’d you stop traveling with him?” Vipir asked. 

Ivy gave him a sidelong look.

“Jealous?” she asked knowingly. 

Vipir felt his cheeks warm, but denied it.

“Of course not,” he said, though it was a little true. “I’m only curious.”

“I tend to travel alone a lot of the time,” Ivy answered. “When I do travel, I like different companions; it’s fun to get to know new people. Until I mess it up,” she laughed self-deprecatingly.

“Understood,” Vipir said with a grin. “So your full name is Ivette?”

“Yes,” Ivy said, wrinkling her nose. “And I asked him not to call me that, but he doesn’t listen. I prefer Ivy.”

“They’re both pretty,” Vipir commented, and was gratified when she blushed.

“So how’d you earn your name, then, Fleet?” Ivy asked, turning the tables on him.

“Watch me outrun the town guard sometime and you’ll see,” Vipir smirked, making her laugh.

“Fair enough,” she nodded. 

They had arrived at the Guild’s secret entrance now, and before hitting the button to open it, she turned to Vipir. 

“Thank you,” Ivy said softly, sincerity in her eyes. “For being…well, so kind. And for last night.”

“Of course,” Vipir said at once. “Anytime you need me, Ivy.”

“See? You’re not so bad with people,” Ivy smiled. He smiled back.

“You’re just more understanding than most,” Vipir said. “And for the record, I was wrong before,” he added, the phrase jogging his memory.

“About what?” Ivy asked, confused.

“That doesn’t look attractive, it looks oddly shaped and ridiculous,” Vipir explained, gesturing to his tunic on her. 

She couldn’t help laughing at that.

“Thank for the compliment,” she teased, pressing the button on the Guild entrance. “I’m flattered.”

“What?” Vipir asked, perplexed. “It’s not like they’re your clothes…”

“I know,” Ivy said ruefully, “but being told you’re unattractive isn’t the best feeling, regardless.” 

_Oh_ , Vipir thought, wanting to smack himself in the face. _Dammit_.

“So much for getting better at it,” he groaned as they walked down the steps. “I didn’t mean you’re unattractive. Your armor is much nicer, though. You’re very attractive.” 

Ivy blushed at that as he pulled the chain to slide the stone closed above them.

“Thanks,” Ivy muttered, unsure what else to say. 

They made their way over to their beds and Ivy gave Vipir back his tunic, noting that her dragon armor was neatly in place on the bed. She grabbed her Guild armor from the floor before facing Vipir again. 

“Thank you for everything,” Ivy said. “I’m going to get changed…I’m sure I’ll see you around here, right?”

“You know where I sleep,” Vipir grinned.

“I’m afraid I might not be sleeping with you as often as you’d like,” Ivy teased, not even realizing how suggestive she sounded; Vipir didn’t mention it. “I tend to be gone a lot.” 

He was disappointed in that, but tried not to show it.

“Well, it’s there for you whenever you’re around,” he said. “I’m glad I met you, Ivy.”

“Me, too,” Ivy smiled. 

She walked off with her Guild armor into the washroom Brynjolf had shown her the day before, wanting to clean up a little. She didn’t have a clean tunic with her, but she definitely needed to wash, even if it was just a little. She’d have to make a run to Whiterun soon and get clean clothes. She wondered if she ought to keep most of her stuff there in Riften, actually; it’d give her an excuse to be around more, and she thought she’d like that.

After she dressed, feeling somewhat cleaner, she walked out into the Flagon looking for Brynjolf. What she saw instead shocked her completely; Vipir, standing there talking to none other than Etienne Rarnis. 

As soon as she saw his face, she remembered; it was the man she’d saved from the Thalmor Embassy. She had no idea he was in the Thieves Guild, and she’d never known if he’d even made it home okay.

“Etienne!” she cried in surprise, and he turned to her.

“Ivy?” Etienne said, his eyes widening. “Look at you, all dressed for the Guild! When did that happen?”

“Yesterday,” Ivy said, going over and hugging him. “I had no idea you were in the Thieves Guild! I never even knew if you made it home okay after you took off in Riverwood.”

“I did, I was just fine,” Etienne grinned, hugging her back.

“You look great,” she added, looking him over. 

He was no longer emaciated and battered as he had been when she rescued him, but full-faced and healthy; clearly, the months back with the Guild had done him good.

“And you haven’t changed,” Etienne laughed. “Wow. I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Well after you ran off on me from Riverwood,” Ivy scolded.

“Sorry,” Etienne said sheepishly. “I…didn’t want to keep holding you back.” He also hadn’t wanted her to know he was in the Guild, lest she turn him in to the guards – though clearly, that wouldn’t have happened.

“You weren’t, you ridiculous man,” she said, shoving him playfully. “It’s really good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” Etienne grinned. “And in Guild armor, no less. Good choice, friend.”

“I thought so,” Ivy grinned back.

“You two know each other, I take it?” Vipir asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Ivy heard the jealousy in his tone again; slight, but present.

“She’s the one that saved me from the Thalmor,” Etienne nodded. “Practically had to drag me out of the dungeon, and then used every healing potion she had on me. I heard you found Esbern,” he added to her.

“I did,” she affirmed. “Thank you again for that.”

“I hope he had the information you needed?” Etienne said.

“Sort of,” Ivy said. “It’s…kind of a long story.”

“Right,” Etienne said. “Well, I’m headed out on another job – if you’re going to be hanging around the Guild, I’m sure we’ll talk another time.”

“Of course,” Ivy grinned at him. 

Etienne walked away, and Vipir turned to her, face full of surprise.

“You’re the one who rescued him from the Embassy?” Vipir asked.

“I am,” Ivy confirmed. 

“So you’re the great savior he keeps talking about,” Vipir nodded. 

Ivy blushed. “I don’t know about great savior,” she muttered. “I only did what was right.”

“A woman who rescues someone she doesn’t know from a dangerous situation and makes sure he’s well enough to get home,” Vipir summed up. “I’d say that counts as a great savior. You didn’t even know him.”

“Doesn’t make it okay for them to torture him,” Ivy said, annoyed at the memory. “If you’d seen him…you’d understand.”

“What we did see was bad enough,” Vipir said. “Mind you, he’d been gone two months – most of us were convinced he’d betrayed us and wouldn’t be back.”

“Well, I assure you, he was definitely unable to get back here…and even as I watched, he didn’t say a thing about the Guild,” she added. “Just Esbern…and he didn’t even seem certain who he was.”

“Not many of us knew,” Vipir nodded. “I was one of the few who did. I can hardly believe it…you busted him out of the Embassy, and you’re the one who took down all those Thalmor right outside our doors.”

“I didn’t realize it was right outside your doors, to be fair,” Ivy said; Marcurio had led her through the tunnels a little, and once they’d met the Thalmor, the rest hadn’t been hard. “And I did have help. But…yes.”

“What happened to Esbern, anyway?” Vipir asked curiously. “He just – disappeared.”

“I got him out of here before the Thalmor could take him,” Ivy said. “He’s – well, he’s safe now, I’ll put it that way. Safe and happy – and not having to hide from anyone anymore.”

“Good,” Vipir nodded. “Still. Impressive.”

“If you say so,” Ivy mumbled. “At any rate, I’m glad to see Etienne’s safe and healthy nowadays. I did wonder about him a lot. I hated that I never knew what happened to him.”

“He recovered well,” Vipir agreed. 

“I hope you all weren’t too hard on him,” Ivy said worriedly. 

“Nah,” Vipir said. “After we found all the dead Thalmor…it fit in with his story. So we figured he was telling the truth then.”

“Good,” Ivy said, relieved. She smirked suddenly. “And you,” she added to him, “need to stop being so jealous. Of course I was happy to see him; I didn’t even know if he was still alive.”

“I – what?” Vipir asked uncomfortably. Had he been so obvious? Ivy shook her head, amused.

“Ah, Vipir,” she smiled. “I like you a lot. But I could see it when Marcurio was talking to me, and again now with Etienne. I’m not a competition prize, you know.”

“Of course you’re not,” Vipir said at once. “I – well, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to. You’re just – well, you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before, and I really like you.”

“Good,” Ivy smiled. She reached for his hand and squeezed it fondly. “I really like you, too. So don’t make things weird with this jealousy thing, okay?”

“I’ll try to behave,” Vipir said sheepishly.

“I’ll see you later, Vipir,” she said kindly, letting go of his hand.

“Later, then,” Vipir agreed. 

She walked over to Brynjolf, but could still feel his eyes on her. It made her feel rather giddy that he was so into her.

“So,” she said to Brynjolf. “You mentioned last night something about more jobs?”

“Nothing major until Mercer figures out what’s happening with Goldenglow, I think,” Brynjolf said. “But Vex and Delvin ought to have something for you.” He paused. “You seemed to know Etienne Rarnis.”

“Yes,” Ivy smiled. “I would be the one that pulled him out of the Thalmor Embassy. I was happy to see him alive and well.”

“You – “ Brynjolf said, eyes wide, and swallowed, lowering his voice. “You’re the one that infiltrated the Embassy?”

“Yes,” Ivy frowned. He seemed to be getting at something, and she wasn’t sure she’d like it.

“That means…” he trailed off, looking at her with wide eyes. “You’re the _Dragonborn_.” Ivy’s face tensed up. No, she definitely didn’t like it.

“Shh,” she hissed. “Keep it down! How could you possibly know that?”

“It was the Dragonborn who infiltrated the Embassy party, and as soon as Etienne returned and told us about her – you – I put it together. It must have been the Dragonborn that rescued him. You,” Brynjolf finished in awe.

“Yes,” Ivy hissed harshly. “Yes, I am, alright? Now please, don’t go around shouting about it! I didn’t want any of you to know!”

“Why in Oblivion not?” Brynjolf asked, surprised. “Do you have any idea what people here would think?”

“I know exactly what they would think,” Ivy snapped. “I’ve seen and heard it all before. It’s not what I want down here – I want to belong here, Brynjolf, not be the feared, intimidating Dragonborn! It’s terrible when everywhere you go, people look at you like you might Shout them apart, or think you’re this amazing god-like being. I don’t want to be worshipped or feared.” 

He stared at her for a moment.

“I guess I never thought about it like that,” he admitted. “Sorry, lass.”

“Just – please, _please_ don’t tell anyone, alright?” Ivy begged. _Especially not Vipir_ , she added mentally.

“Alright,” he agreed. “You have my word, lass; I won’t tell a soul.”

“And for that matter, don’t _you_ treat me any differently, either,” she added warningly.

“Aye,” Brynjolf said. “Understood.”

“Thank you,” Ivy said in relief. “Now. You mentioned Delvin and Vex would have jobs,” she said in a normal voice. 

Brynjolf nodded, pointing toward the bar.

“Tonilia’s there, too, if you got anything good you want to sell,” he added.

“Thanks,” Ivy nodded, walking over to the bar.

*****

An hour later, Ivy was heading out of Riften on horseback, pockets emptied of valuables and heavy with coin, two jobs to carry out in Whiterun while she was there.

Vipir had been gone before she left, so she hadn’t gotten to see him again. She knew that shouldn’t bother her – she barely knew him – but she wished she had. He made her feel good to be around, and after how caring and kind he’d been the night before – she couldn’t help but miss him.

She’d spoken to Rune and Thrynn again, saying a brief hello to Niruin whom she hadn’t met yet before heading out. She found she couldn’t wait to return; something about that musty old sewer tunnel felt like home to her, much more than her house in Whiterun ever had. She resolved to get back as quickly as possible.


	4. Too Much to Drink

“So your great savior returns, Rarnis?” Thrynn asked as several of the Guild members sat around having a drink at the Bee and Barb. 

“Looks like it,” Etienne grinned. “She was damn good luck for me…maybe she will be for the Guild, too.”

“I think Vipir’s already stolen your luck,” Rune laughed, and Vipir turned red. “He’s awfully sweet on her.”

“Shut up, Rune,” Vipir muttered. “She’s nice to me, unlike the rest of you animals.”

“Yeah, because she’s just as sweet on you,” Thrynn replied. 

Sapphire rolled her eyes – did they really need to encourage the _pig_?

“Or she’s just a kind person,” Vipir shot back.

“Kind or not, she’s pretty damn talented to have gotten through Goldenglow,” Cynric pointed out. “Even injured – she made it back alive.”

“Barely,” Sapphire said dismissively. “If Vipir wasn’t trying to get every woman in Skyrim to sleep with him – “

“Shut it, Sapphire,” Vipir bit out. Their barbs were stinging him worse than usual tonight. He took another drink. “We all know your opinion of me. That doesn’t discount _her_.”

“Easy, Vipir,” Rune said calmly. “No one’s denying what she’s done.”

“Only questioning his motives,” Sapphire shot at him. “Not that there _is_ a question.”

“Sapphire,” Etienne said softly. “Come on, now.”

“Fine,” Sapphire snapped, sitting back in her seat. 

Vipir got up to get more mead, not saying anything, and Thrynn joined him at the counter.

“You’re letting her get to you too much tonight, friend,” Thrynn said. “You usually ignore her better.”

“She’s being vicious tonight,” Vipir protested angrily. “And talking like I’m always after women is one thing, but making fun of Ivy…”

“You don’t need to be so defensive of her,” Thrynn said quietly. “Look, it’s obvious to all of us that you like her, and let me tell you, she likes you, too. But you know how Sapphire is; she acts this way to everybody. The rest of us know what Ivy’s done. Bringing back Rarnis was no small feat, and neither was Goldenglow. We all understand that.”

“I still don’t like it,” Vipir grumbled.

“Just stop letting her get to you,” Thrynn advised. “It’s not going to get you anywhere. Ignore her.”

“Why aren’t you lecturing her, then?” Vipir said.

“Because she’s too damn thick-headed to listen,” Thrynn grinned. “So are you, but sometimes you do it anyway.”

“Bastard,” Vipir said without feeling, rolling his eyes as the Argonian barmaid gave him his mead. “Fine. I’ll try to behave.”

Thrynn tried to help keep the conversation away from dangerous waters, but it got increasingly difficult as both Sapphire and Vipir drank more. Two hours later, it reached a boiling point.

“Just give it up already!” Sapphire yelled drunkenly at Vipir. “She’s not going to sleep with you, and no woman in her right mind would!”

“Saph,” Etienne said warningly, reaching for her hand, but she yanked it away.

“Just because _you’re_ a frigid cow doesn’t mean all women are!” Vipir yelled, more drunk than Sapphire. 

“Hey, mate,” Etienne growled, “lay off her.”

“No,” Sapphire shouted. “Let him go on! Go ahead, Vipir – get it out. Tell us all how _lonely_ your bed’s been all your life because you’re too small to – “ 

Etienne clapped a hand over Sapphire’s mouth as Vipir’s face grew more and more cloudy.

“That’s enough, Saph,” Etienne said firmly. “Both of you – knock it off.” 

Sapphire bit him and he cried out, yanking his hand back. She flew at Vipir, and before he knew what was happening, her fist connected hard with his eye. He was knocked off his chair, rage boiling through him. 

Etienne and Rune were holding Sapphire back even as she struggled, and Thrynn came over to grab Vipir before he could retaliate; they didn’t need an all-out brawl on their hands.

“Let me go!” Vipir snarled, trying to yank out of Thrynn’s grasp. “The terrible things that witch keeps saying about me and you’re just letting her get away with it?”

“Knock it off, Vipir, or I’m going to hit you myself,” Thrynn warned. 

“All of you need to get out of here,” Talen-Jei, one of the owners of the Bee and Barb, said angrily. “Now.”

“Of course,” Thrynn and Etienne said. 

Thrynn dragged Vipir out one door while Etienne and Rune pulled Sapphire out the other.

“Alright, alright, let me go!” Vipir shouted once they were outside. “Dammit. I can walk, alright?”

“You can’t hit the woman,” Thrynn said, crossing his arms and staring at Vipir shrewdly.

“I can if she hit me first,” Vipir growled.

“Friend, you’ve got to ignore her,” Thrynn sighed, shaking his head. “You’ve never let her stupid comments bother you before.”

“Aye, well, maybe now I’m afraid they’re true, and I don’t want them to be,” Vipir snapped.

“If you’re afraid she’s right about the size of your cock, then I think you need to worry about the opinion of someone who’s actually seen it,” Thrynn snorted.

“No,” Vipir mumbled. “What if she’s right that Ivy’ll never be interested in me because I’m a woman chaser? Or that I really _am_ no good in bed.”

“Oh, by the Eight,” Thrynn groaned. Vipir didn’t often get emotional when he drank too much, but when he did, he went all out. “Vipir, she doesn’t know what Ivy thinks of you any better than the rest of us,” he said. “And for that matter, you barely know the girl; admit it, you’re interested in her pretty face.”

“No,” Vipir snapped. “I mean – she _is_ pretty. She’s beautiful. But it’s not just that. She’s nice to me. She listens to me. She doesn’t take every word out of my mouth as a lie, and it’s a nice change.”

“We don’t think you always lie,” Thrynn said patiently. “Just…a lot.”

“Same thing,” Vipir sighed, deflating. “She…she’s kind. And caring. Look at what she did for Rarnis, for Talos’ sake,” he added. “Didn’t even know him.”

“I know,” Thrynn said. He had to admit, she was a sweet girl.

“She didn’t get through Goldenglow because of me,” Vipir said. “She made it back to shore all on her own. And if I hadn’t found her…”

“I know,” Thrynn nodded, trying to stay patient with the man. “I get it, Vipir.”

“No, you don’t,” Vipir sighed. “You think I want to bed her as well.”

“Don’t you?” Thrynn asked.

“Well, maybe,” Vipir admitted. “But…I want a friend. I want to be _her_ friend. You should’ve heard her talking, Thrynn – she wants a friend. I want to give her that.”

“Then show her,” Thrynn said. “She’ll get it.” 

They were quiet for a few moments.

“Sorry,” Vipir finally said. “Had too much to drink.”

“I know,” Thrynn smirked.

“Thanks for keeping me off Sapphire. That…wouldn’t have been good.”

“Not saying she didn’t deserve it,” Thrynn allowed. “She was being really cruel tonight. I think she’s afraid Rarnis is going to go after the girl, since she saved him and all.”

“Then we think alike,” Vipir snorted. “They sure looked friendly when they met earlier.”

“Oh, come on,” Thrynn said, rolling his eyes. “Rarnis is crazy about Sapphire, you know that.”

“Doesn’t stop Ivy being crazy about _him_ ,” Vipir said sullenly.

“By the Eight,” Thrynn sighed, “I am never letting you drink again.”

“For the best,” Vipir agreed. 

Thrynn chuckled, throwing his arm around Vipir.

“Let’s get you to bed before you sleep on the street,” Thrynn advised. “I might like you well enough, but I’ll be damned if I carry you down to the Cistern.”

“What if Sapphire’s right that I’m terrible in bed?” Vipir whined suddenly. 

Thrynn shook his head – there was no way he should have to have this conversation. None.

“If you’re that terrible, how’d you bed four women in one night?” Thrynn asked indulgently. 

Vipir grinned.

“Well, true,” he nodded. “But they weren’t special like _her_.”

_Dear god_ s, Thrynn thought. Vipir had barely known the woman for a day and he was already drunkenly babbling about her. He just hoped it wouldn’t come to this again; with any luck, the man got it out of his system.

He managed to get Vipir back to the Cistern, noticing Sapphire and Etienne weren’t around.

“They’re staying out tonight,” Rune explained as Thrynn dropped Vipir onto his bed.

“Good,” Thrynn nodded. “Better all around that way.”

“Thanks, Thrynn,” Vipir mumbled. “Good friend.”

“Go to sleep, you drunk bastard,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. 

Moments later, Vipir was snoring.

“Well, that was an interesting evening,” Rune sighed.

“Someone needs to talk to Sapphire about running her mouth,” Thrynn said. “She was getting ridiculous."

“I know,” Rune agreed. “I think Etienne was going to, but she’s drunk as a sailor, so I don’t know that it’ll help much.”

“Then we’ll talk to her tomorrow,” Thrynn said.

“You know she hates you,” Rune pointed out.

“I know,” Thrynn conceded. “But something’s got to be done. We can’t have this keep happening.”

“Why does she hate you so much, anyway?” Rune asked as they both stripped down to their trousers for bed.

“Damned if I know,” Thrynn shrugged. “Same reason she hates everyone, I guess.”

“She doesn’t hate me,” Rune argued.

“Because you’re the nicest damn person to ever grace this rathole,” Thrynn grinned. 

Rune just laughed. 


	5. How Vipir Became the Fleet

Ivy walked into the Flagon midafternoon the next day. She handed a stolen silver ring to Vex, told Delvin the numbers had been changed in Belethor’s ledger as he’d asked, and went to order some food after she got her pay. Taking the bowl of stew, she joined a few of the others at a table off to the side.

“Look who’s back,” Thrynn grinned at her. “Get the job done?”

“Of course,” Ivy grinned back. She looked over at Vipir, a warm smile on her face that quickly melted into a look of surprise. “Vipir, what happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Vipir said, shaking his head slightly. It throbbed a little, but he wasn’t about to let on that weakness to her. “Just a scuffle.”

“Sapphire punched him,” Thrynn offered, and Vipir gave him a dirty look.

“What did you do?” Ivy smirked at Vipir.

“Nothing!” Vipir protested. Cynric cleared his throat. “Alright, I was told I might have called her a frigid cow.”

“Then I’m not surprised she hit you,” Ivy commented. “You deserved it.”

“She was taunting him all night, and they were both drunk,” Thrynn supplied. 

“I see,” Ivy frowned. “It still wasn’t very nice.”

“Neither was what she was saying,” Cynric said in Vipir’s defense. “But it doesn’t matter – they’re both going to behave themselves now.”

“Right,” Vipir nodded. 

Ivy gave him an amused smile.

“Good,” she said. She reached for his face, placing her hand around his eye. “Hold still.”

“Dammit!” he yelped, trying not to jerk away as he felt her healing spell.

“Sorry,” she said sympathetically. “I’ve never known why it hurts like that.”

“It’s alright,” Vipir muttered. Now that the initial shock of pain was gone, it felt quite soothing. 

She trailed her hand gently down his cheek as she finished, a small smile on her face.

“Better?” she asked.

“Aye,” Vipir admitted. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, well, maybe I’ve gone soft,” Ivy laughed. “I can only do little things like that – I’m not great at healing spells.”

Thrynn tried hard to stop himself rolling his eyes. It was completely obvious that Ivy was just as into Vipir as he was to her; the man had nothing to worry about.

“That’s why you went to Marcurio,” Vipir realized.

“Yeah,” Ivy nodded. “So besides drunken brawls, what have you all been up to?”

“Sapphire was the only one brawling,” Vipir protested, and Ivy laughed.

“Just a local job or two,” Thrynn said. “Cynric – I wanted to talk to you about that heist in Solitude.”

“The wha – oh,” Cynric said, catching what Thrynn was trying to do. “Sure. Come on.” 

They walked off, leaving Vipir alone with Ivy. Ivy smiled, knowing exactly what they were doing, and couldn’t deny she was pleased.

“How’d your jobs go?” Vipir asked her.

“Perfectly,” Ivy smiled, though there was a catch behind it. “No trouble at all.”

“Something went wrong,” Vipir surmised.

“Well, not with the jobs,” Ivy said. “It’s – a long story. Don’t worry – everything’s fine.”

“You sure?” Vipir asked. “You can tell me, if you like.” 

Ivy smiled at him.

“Thanks, but it’s alright,” she assured him. “You do anything besides drinking?”

“Sleeping,” Vipir laughed. “I need to get going on another job, though.”

As if it had been a cue, Vex walked over to them at that moment.

“Hey, I need the two of you to do a heist for me,” Vex said at once. “Just got word on it.”

“Both of us?” Ivy asked in surprise. “Does the Guild work in teams?”

“On a big heist, usually…or if you feel like it,” Vex shrugged. “This one’s a big one, though, and you’ll need to have each other’s backs. Up for it?” 

Ivy glanced at Vipir, who looked surprised but pleased.

“Sure,” Ivy answered, and Vipir nodded. “Where are we headed?”

“Windhelm,” Vex said with a smirk. 

Vipir reddened.

“Oh, come on, Vex,” he started.

“I suggest you take horses,” she emphasized. “They’ll make it easier to carry it all back.”

“Sure,” Ivy said, confused by the interaction between the two of them.

“You’re going to Viola Giordano’s house,” Vex said. “Take everything valuable you can find. She pissed off a client.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “We’ll get on it.”

“Have fun,” Vex said, still smirking as she walked away.

“Is there something wrong with Windhelm that I don’t know about?” Ivy asked Vipir.

“Er – no,” Vipir said, face still red. “It’s – it’ll be fine. Just…go ahead and eat, and we’ll get going.” He couldn’t believe Vex would embarrass him like that. 

Ivy narrowed her eyes at him.

“Something’s going on,” Ivy accused. “You leading me into a trap?”

“No, no!” Vipir said hurriedly. “Not at all, Ivy. I wouldn’t. It’s just…a personal thing.”

“What is it?” Ivy asked curiously.

“I don’t want to say,” Vipir said, clearly embarrassed. She eyed him for a moment before relenting.

“Alright,” Ivy agreed. “I trust you.” 

He couldn’t stop a smile at that statement.

“You might be the first one to ever say that,” he informed her.

“Then have I made a mistake?” Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow but smiling to soften the accusation.

“No,” Vipir said earnestly. He would make sure she never thought her trust misplaced with him; she was the first to give it, and he would keep it.

“Alright,” Ivy said kindly. She finished her food and stood up. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

“Sure,” Vipir agreed, following her and refusing to look at Vex, knowing she was still smirking.

“You ever gone on a job with a partner before?” Ivy asked as they walked out to the stables.

“Twice,” Vipir said.

“So it doesn’t happen often, then,” Ivy surmised.

“Oh, it does,” Vipir assured her. “But…well. Not for me.”

“You do seem to have a lot of trouble in the Guild,” Ivy said sympathetically. “Why don’t they like you?”

“Well, like I told you, I’m no good with people,” Vipir admitted. “Thrynn puts up with me, but he doesn’t go on jobs like this often. The rest of them are nice enough, but they prefer others watching their backs. It’s important to have someone you can really trust with you – you don’t want to have to be worried the whole time about being abandoned or ratted out.”

“I see,” Ivy said. “Well, I think that’s unfair. If you weren’t any good, you wouldn’t still be in the Guild.”

“You’ve never seen me work,” Vipir reminded her. “You have no idea if I’m a clumsy oaf.”

“You wouldn’t be the best pickpocket in the Guild if you were a clumsy oaf,” Ivy said with a smile. “I still trust you, you know – I know you’ll have my back.”

“I will,” Vipir nodded. “And I know you’ll have mine.”

“You haven’t seen me work, either,” Ivy pointed out.

“No, but I know that you’re kind enough to take care of Rarnis without even knowing him,” Vipir reminded her. “You’ll do the same for others.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said with a smile. “I’m glad you trust me.” 

They reached the stables then; they each paid for the rental of a horse for the journey, as stealing something like a horse from the stable you pass by every day tended to be a bad idea (though the Guild managed to get themselves full “refunds” often, anyway). Then they set off for Windhelm.

*****

Ivy had been to Windhelm a number of times and knew exactly where Viola’s house was. She also knew the woman spent most of her night in Candlehearth Hall, spouting her latest conspiracy theories to anyone who would listen.

Vipir seemed on edge the whole trip, and it only got worse as they entered the city.

“Vipir,” Ivy said calmly, putting a gentle hand on his arm. “You need to tell me why you’re so tense.”

“It’s nothing,” Vipir said dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” Ivy said, her voice calm. “Something has you rattled about being here, and I need to know what it is. Aren’t we supposed to be able to trust each other?”

“Then why don’t you trust me saying it’s nothing?” Vipir grumbled.

“You’re twitching like a rat in a trap,” Ivy said. “That’s not very confidence-inspiring for being my partner on a heist.”

“Fine,” Vipir snapped. He could see he would have to tell her, and in fairness she made a good point. 

He pulled her over into a dark alcove, making sure they were hidden and out of earshot of anyone. She registered the fact that they were pressed quite close together, but tried not to dwell on it; they were here to do a job. 

“A few years ago, just after I’d joined, I came up here with Vex to clear out a house, just like this, for a client.”

“I see,” Ivy said understandingly. “I take it it didn’t go well.”

“Well, we got in and cleared the house fine,” Vipir said. “When we came out, though…the place was surrounded by the city guard. The client ratted us out.”

“Whoa,” Ivy said, eyes wide. Close as they were, even in the dark, she could see the apprehension in his eyes from the memory. “That’s awful.”

“It was,” Vipir said. “I’ve never been so scared in my life.” He shuddered, and was grateful when she rubbed his arm comfortingly. “Anyway. Vex just says to run, so she takes off, and so do I; she slipped into the shadows, and pretty much disappeared. I, on the other hand, had the attention of what felt like every guard in the city.”

“What did you do?” Ivy whispered, caught up in his story.

“I ran, like Vex said,” Vipir said. “Ran through the gates…and kept running. All the way back to Riften.”

“You ran all the way back to Riften from here?” Ivy asked, shocked.

“I did,” Vipir confirmed. “Took ages, but I did. I got back to the Flagon, drenched in sweat, barely able to breathe…Vex was sitting there at the bar, waiting on me, and everyone started laughing.”

“What? How was she back before you?” Ivy asked, nonplussed.

“Well, in my haste to get away, I forgot we had our horses tied up near the stables,” Vipir admitted. “Vex rode hers back and got back hours before me.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Stupid, eh?”

“No,” Ivy said earnestly. “Not stupid at all.”

“It’s alright,” Vipir sighed. “You can laugh. Everyone does; it was a dumb move. It’s why they call me the Fleet.”

“Well, I’m glad I got the real story,” Ivy smiled. “But I have no intention of laughing at you. You were afraid, and you had all the guards on you because your partner abandoned you,” she said, annoyance creeping into her voice. “That was wrong of her.” 

Vipir stared at her in surprise.

“You’re the only one to ever blame Vex for that,” he informed her. 

“You’re the one who told me you should be able to trust your partner,” Ivy reminded him. “She left you on your own, and you were new. We all do stupid things when we’re afraid, and without any guidance…”

“Ivy,” Vipir said feelingly. “I… _thank you_.” He’d been sure she’d laugh at him just like the rest, and though he knew he’d get over it, he still always felt a faint embarrassment when he thought of the day.

“Don’t worry, Vipir, I don’t think you’re an idiot,” Ivy assured him, correctly guessing his feelings. “In fact, I’m impressed you managed that run to begin with.”

“Really?” Vipir asked.

“I am,” Ivy smiled. “And she never should’ve left you.”

“Well, it’s not like she could risk staying and getting caught, too,” Vipir said reasonably.

“She still should’ve waited for you once she was out of danger,” Ivy pointed out. “Make sure you got away, anyway. And it definitely wasn’t right of her to laugh at you.”

“You’re the only one who hasn’t,” Vipir said ruefully.

“I don’t find it particularly funny,” Ivy said softly. She reached a hand up to stroke his face. His stubbled cheek was coarse under her fingers; she liked the feeling. “I don’t get pleasure from another’s misery.” She paused as he looked intently at her. “Is this the first you’ve been back to Windhelm since?”

“For a job like this, aye,” Vipir said. “With a partner, no less, and horses to boot.”

“Don’t worry, Vipir,” Ivy whispered, giving him a small smile. “I won’t abandon you. Promise.” 

With that, she stretched up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips, blushing slightly as she pulled away. It had felt like the right thing to do, but she still couldn’t believe she’d _done_ it.

“You kissed me,” Vipir said, staring at her in shock.

“Well…yeah,” Ivy confirmed. “For…for luck,” she smiled.

“For luck,” Vipir agreed, grinning widely. 

She’d _kissed_ him, for Divines’ sake! He definitely didn’t feel nervous anymore, and he felt a lot better for having told her his story than he expected. Her reaction helped, to be sure – he trusted her entirely now, and knew he wouldn’t have to worry about her running off on him like Vex had.

They walked through town, sticking to the shadows, keeping quiet. When they reached Viola’s house, Vipir stood guard while Ivy picked the lock, and she was in quickly.

“Impressive,” Vipir whispered as the shut they shut the door behind them.

“It’s not a hard one, and I’ve done it lots before,” Ivy whispered.

“A thief before you even joined the Guild?” Vipir grinned.

“You know it,” Ivy replied. “This is an easy house to hit – she’s the only one that lives here, and she’s almost never home.”

“Right,” Vipir nodded. “Let’s split up, then; I’ll take upstairs?”

“Sure,” Ivy smiled. “Have fun.”

“You, too,” Vipir grinned, sneaking away up the stairs.

Ivy prowled around the main floor, pocketing all the valuables she could take; she’d never taken so much from the woman before, but found it rather fun to be doing so tonight – Viola was never very nice to her, and she didn’t exactly feel bad about it. She kept alert for any sound, though every creak of the floor above made her flinch. This partner thing wasn’t necessarily easy, she thought wryly.

Once she was satisfied the main floor was cleared, she walked up to the second to see where Vipir was; she found him struggling with a lock on a chest.

“It’s only me,” she whispered as she approached, not wanting to scare him. 

He turned to look at her, frustrated.

“I got the rest,” he said, “but this damn lock won’t open.”

“Let me see,” Ivy said, motioning for him to continue. She gave him a couple tips on how to keep the pick from breaking so easily, and he finally got in. She grinned at him. “Good work.”

“Thanks,” Vipir said as they pulled the loot from it. “All that for a few septims and a necklace,” he said, shaking his head.

“Ah, but you learned something from it,” Ivy reminded him. “So it’s not all bad.”

“Most people ask for gold before giving out lessons, you know,” he told her as they split their loot between them, each carrying around half.

“Seems silly to charge you for something so little,” Ivy shrugged. “But if it makes you feel better, consider it payback for the Draught of Vigor.” 

“Alright,” Vipir agreed with a smile. 

“Ready?” Ivy asked then, and Vipir nodded. “Let’s go.” 

They went down to the main floor and Ivy paused by the door before opening it, listening hard. She didn’t hear anything. 

“I’ll go first,” she whispered to Vipir. “If there’s anyone waiting, they’ll assume it was just me; you go upstairs and out the back window.”

“What about not abandoning each other?” Vipir questioned.

“That’s the part where you’ll wait for me by the horses,” Ivy grinned.

“Well…alright,” Vipir agreed. 

Ivy quietly opened the door, but saw there was no one around and quickly motioned to Vipir to follow her. They shut the door behind them and quickly made their way through the shadows and out the gates before they were willing to breathe easily.

“Nicely done,” Ivy said.

“You as well,” Vipir replied. “You _are_ good.”

“Maybe it was the good luck,” Ivy laughed, blushing slightly in the dark.

“Could be,” Vipir chuckled, also reddening a little. He couldn’t get the feel of her soft lips on his out of his mind. 

They retrieved their horses and rode hard back to Riften, knowing it would be early morning by the time they arrived, but they didn’t want to hang around with so many stolen goods. They handed off their horses to the stable hands before making their way back to the gates of Riften.

“Easier than running it?” Ivy smiled.

“A good bit, aye,” Vipir laughed. “Hey…thanks,” he added. “For being so understanding about it.”

“Of course,” Ivy said sincerely. 

As they approached the gate, a guard came toward them.

“Hold there, travelers,” the guard said. “You’ll have to pay the visitor’s tax if you want into the city.”

“Visitor’s tax?” Ivy asked, narrowing her eyes. “You’re out of your mind – extorting people before they can even come in?”

“Too bad,” the guard said firmly. “You pay the tax or you don’t come in.”

“I suggest you take a look at our armor and rethink that, you idiot,” Vipir snapped. “We’re in the Guild, and I know who you report to. Let us in, or she’ll find out.”

“What?” the guard said, sounding scared. “I – uh – well – “

“I mean it,” Vipir demanded.

“Of course, sir, right away,” the guard said, hurrying to unlock the gate. “There you are. I didn’t mean any trouble.”

“Try thinking before acting next time, you useless sack of bones,” Vipir growled as they walked in the open gate.

“Nice,” Ivy commented as they walked through Riften.

“Maven likes the Guild,” Vipir informed her. “The guards aren’t to mess with us unless we’re blatantly doing something illegal and get caught, or she won’t be pleased with them.”

“I’ve heard Maven runs the city herself,” Ivy nodded. 

Shortly before they got to the temple where the secret entrance was hidden, they were stopped again.

“I don’t know you,” a gravelly voice said from next to a pillar, hidden in shadow. “You in Riften looking for trouble?”

“Maul, you idiot, it’s Vipir,” Vipir snarled. He was getting tired of the interruptions; it had been a while since he was out on the streets of Riften so late at night, and he’d forgotten the kind of riff-raff a person tended to run into.

“Oh,” the man said, surprised. “Sorry, Vipir. Didn’t recognize you. Who’s your friend?”

“New Guild recruit,” Vipir informed him. “Name’s Ivy, and you better remember it.”

“Oh yeah?” Maul asked. “Why’s that?”

“You must’ve heard about Goldenglow by now, lapdog,” Vipir sighed.

“Of course,” Maul nodded.

“Ivy’s the one who handled it,” Vipir informed him.

“I see,” Maul said, sounding impressed.

“So we’ll be getting back, and you can go sniff out some real trouble,” Vipir said.

“Right,” Maul agreed. “Go on, then.”

“Who is that?” Ivy asked as they approached the tomb with the button on it.

“Maul,” Vipir said, rolling his eyes. “Maven’s hired thug…lapdog, more like. He’s Dirge’s brother.”

“Ah,” Ivy said, remembering the surly man she’d met in the Flagon. “Well, thanks for that. That’s twice you’ve kept me out of trouble so far,” she grinned.

“Only because they didn’t know what was good for them,” Vipir laughed. “You have any other trouble, you let me know it, alright?”

“Of course,” Ivy said before yawning. She reached for her necklace and saw it was nearly five in the morning. “By the Eight, no wonder I’m tired.”

“What time is it?” Vipir asked, trying to hide his own yawn.

“Almost five,” she said. “I guess Vex’ll be asleep.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Vipir shrugged as they went down into the Cistern. “She sleeps on her own schedule. The rest are, though,” he nodded around, whispering. Ivy nodded her understanding and they walked through to the Flagon, surprised to see Vex still up with Tonilia and Vekel.

“Look who’s back,” Vex smirked at them. “And together, even.”

“Of course,” Ivy said at once. “We went on a job together, why wouldn’t we come back together?” She saw Vipir redden as the three others laughed.

“I take it you don’t know Fleet’s story,” Vex grinned.

“How his Guild senior abandoned him after he’d just been recruited and let him run all the way back here on his own? Yeah, I heard all about it,” Ivy said coolly. Vex’s grin faded. “That still doesn’t tell me why _we_ shouldn’t have come back together. We went as partners, we returned as partners.”

“I don’t suggest you start with me, Breton,” Vex snapped.

“I’m not starting anything,” Ivy replied. “Your job is done, and I’m not joining in while you make fun of Vipir for something _you_ allowed to happen. You want our loot?” she finished, not leaving room for argument.

“No,” Vex said, eyes narrowed. “That’s for you two to split; that’s the rule. Another rule is not to cross me,” she added.

“I have no intention of crossing you,” Ivy said. “I don’t have to agree with what you think is funny. I’m going to bed.”

“Fine, go,” Vex snapped, turning away from them both. 

Ivy noticed Tonilia giving her a shocked, but slightly impressed, look, but decided to wait until after she’d slept to try to fence anything. She stalked off back toward the Cistern, Vipir following close behind her. 

He waited until they were around the corner and out of earshot of the senior Guild members before pulling her into a tight hug. She tensed in surprise at first, but quickly hugged him back.

“Thank you,” Vipir said quietly. “No one’s ever stood up for me like that before.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to just laugh along with her,” Ivy said indignantly. “And she was so damn _smug_ about it.”

“Thank you,” Vipir said again. 

She could hear the emotion in his voice from it. Was everyone really so indifferent to him that something so small would provoke this kind of reaction?

“You’re welcome, Vipir,” Ivy said softly. “I’m not going to let anyone cause trouble for _you_ , either.”

“You know you pissed her off,” Vipir said, letting Ivy go.

“Too bad,” Ivy shrugged. “What’s she going to do, kick me out of the Guild?”

“If she had her way,” Vipir nodded. “But I don’t think Brynjolf would agree with it.”

“I don’t, either,” Ivy said. “So let her be pissed. Loyalty is important to me, whether that’s normal for a thief or not.”

“You’re a very interesting person, Ivy,” Vipir said, shaking his head. “I’m glad to call you a friend.”

“I’m glad to have you as a friend, too,” Ivy grinned.


	6. Maven's Request

Ivy woke up around noon the next day, seeing that Vipir was gone already. She blushed when she realized her first thought was of him.

She looked around the Cistern, stretching, and saw Thrynn and Niruin practicing with their bows. She pulled on her armor and went over to them, watching. A few moments after she got there, Thrynn hit the target dead center; he grinned at her. The grin faded, however, as Niruin’s next shot hit the same place, knocking Thrynn’s out.

“Fine, be that way,” Thrynn grumbled. 

Niruin grinned and Ivy laughed.

“You still did quite well,” Ivy assured him.

“You keep challenging an archery master,” Niruin said smoothly. “You have to know you’re going to get beat.”

“Heard you had a job in Windhelm with Fleet last night,” Thrynn smirked at Ivy, changing the subject.

“Yes,” Ivy said, her voice hardening. “And I’m not going to laugh about it with _you_ , either, so don’t start.”

“Easy, girl,” Thrynn laughed. “We all heard what happened between you and Vex; no one wants to cross you.”

“How’d you hear?” Ivy demanded. “It just happened!”

“Vex wasn’t happy about it,” Thrynn said. “Spread it all around how rude you were being, until Brynjolf told her to shut up.”

“I wasn’t being rude,” Ivy began angrily, but Thrynn held up a calming hand.

“I agree with you, girl,” Thrynn assured her. “It’s alright. He’s pleased as anything you defended him, though,” he added with a grin.

“Do you know where he’s gone?” she asked, changing the subject to something less embarrassing. “I wanted to unload some of our loot to Tonilia, but I want to make sure it’s split fairly first.”

“Sure, _that’s_ why you’re curious where he went,” Niruin smirked.

“Well, it is,” Ivy muttered, feeling her face heat. Of course, she also just wanted to see him again, but that wasn’t something she was going to admit.

“Brynjolf sent him on another job as soon as he got up,” Thrynn answered. “Over in Riverwood.”

“Ah,” Ivy said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Well, I’ll just wait until he’s back, then.”

“Brynjolf wanted to see you,” Thrynn added. “He should be out in the Flagon.”

“Good,” Ivy smiled. “Thanks, Thrynn. Keep practicing, and maybe one day you’ll beat the master archer,” she teased.

“That’s the plan,” Thrynn laughed.

“Not a chance,” Niruin taunted, grinning.

*****

“I’ve been told you got into quite the match with Vex this morning,” Brynjolf smirked when Ivy found him.

“It wasn’t anything big,” Ivy protested. “Let me guess, she’s telling everyone how I blew up at her or something?”

“Something like that,” Brynjolf laughed. “But don’t worry – Tonilia told me what happened.” He lowered his voice. “Good on you, sticking up for Vipir like that. He doesn’t get a lot of that around here, and he probably needs more support than we all tend to give him.”

“He’s not a bad guy, Brynjolf,” Ivy said earnestly. “He’s really nice, and terribly loyal.”

“So it seems,” Brynjolf nodded. “In any case – I apologized for how I’ve been to him as well. And…sent him off to Riverwood,” he added. “Give Vex a little time to cool down.”

“Probably for the best,” Ivy smirked. “Should I guess you’re sending me out, too, then?”

“I’m not sure,” Brynjolf said, his brow furrowing. “I know that Maven Black-Briar wants to talk to you, but I’m not sure what she wants. So she could be sending you somewhere else.”

“Maven?” Ivy asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No, nothing like that,” Brynjolf assured her. “She wants something done, and asked for you by name – I guess she found out you handled Goldenglow for us. I just don’t know what it is she wants done.”

“Right,” Ivy said, biting her lip nervously.

“Don’t worry too much,” Brynjolf said reassuringly. “You’d know if she was angry with you – we all would. This is just another Guild job, alright?”

“If you say so,” Ivy said, shaking her head. She’d never directly met the woman, but she’d seen her around the city, and the little she _did_ know made her nervous. “Where am I meeting her?”

“She said she’d be up at the Bee and Barb in the upstairs room this afternoon,” Brynjolf said. “You should meet her there soon.”

“Right,” Ivy said. “I’ll get going, then.” 

She walked off, feeling much more nervous than she ought to. Taking a deep breath, she made her way up to the inn.

*****

“About time you showed up,” Maven said coldly as Ivy approached her. “So you’re the one. Hmm. You don’t look so impressive.” 

Ivy decided snapping at Maven Black-Briar was probably a bad idea, so she took a second to calmly reply.

“I’m the best at what I do,” Ivy said firmly.

“Is that confidence I hear, or is it arrogance?” Maven mused. “Strange how often the two are confused.” She paused. “You have to understand…it’s been a long time since Brynjolf sent me anyone I could rely on.”

“You have no faith in the Guild, then?” Ivy asked coolly, wondering why the woman bothered if that was the case.

“Faith?” Maven snorted. “I don’t have faith in anyone. All I care about is cause and effect. Was the job done, and was it done correctly. There is no gray area.”

“You won’t have to worry about that with me,” Ivy said, sure of herself. “Where do I begin?”

“Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun and look for Mallus Maccius. He’ll fill you in on all the details,” Maven said shortly. “You botch this job, and you will be sorry.” 

_What a reward_ , Ivy thought privately.

“That won’t be an issue,” she said. “I’ll see you when I’ve finished.” 

She walked away, wondering if that had gone well or if she’d just pissed off Maven like she did Vex. Deciding she didn’t care in light of wanting to get the job done, she headed off to Whiterun.

*****

She found Mallus at the Bannered Mare just as Maven had said, where he let her know of the plan. She was to infiltrate Honningbrew Meadery, poison the mead and get the place shut down. The only catch was that she had to dispose of a skeever infestation on her way, but as she’d taken care of plenty of skeevers before, it didn’t bother her much. 

She stopped at her house in the city on the way out, asking Lydia to come with her; the housecarl grudgingly agreed. The two didn’t get along well; Lydia was headstrong and liked to rush into battle whereas Ivy preferred to sit back and size up the enemy first. It had often gotten them into trouble, but Ivy thought the woman wouldn’t likely be so much trouble with skeevers.

Ivy talked to the owner of the meadery, Sabjorn, offering to help him with his skeever problem, and he gave her the poison for the nest, directing her where to go. She and Lydia got started quickly, battling their way through the skeever-laden tunnels beneath the meadery.

They came upon a couple of frostbite spiders as well; Ivy hated the things and was glad for Lydia’s penchant for rushing straight into battle here while she hung back to fire arrows at them. Unfortunately, one managed to hit her with a bit of frostbite poison, chilling her straight to the bone. She used her curing potion to temper it, though she remained cold. Lydia, thankfully, was missed.

“Let’s just keep going,” Ivy said as her teeth chattered, and they moved on.

The end finally seemed in sight when out of nowhere, a mage and several skeevers attacked them at once. Lydia wailed away at the skeevers while Ivy fought the mage, finally taking him down with a bolt of lightning. Just as she turned to help battle the skeevers, one bit her hard in the arm; she cried out, and Lydia struck it down.

“Are you alright, my Thane?” Lydia asked anxiously. Ivy downed a healing potion, fixing the bite, but she couldn’t stop shaking. _Probably Ataxia_ , she surmised grimly, knowing the pests were infamous for carrying the disease.

“I’ll be alright,” she muttered. “You?”

“I’m fine,” Lydia said at once. “Here,” she added, holding out her hand. “I’ll poison the nest.” Ivy gave her the bottle with a trembling hand and Lydia did just that before helping Ivy walk out of the cave they’d found themselves in. The small tunnel led into the brewery, and they dropped the rest of the poison into one of the brewing vats, just as the plan called for. 

Mallus had mentioned that Maven was curious about how Sabjorn had gotten the meadery up and running so quickly, so Ivy also managed to check around and found a promissory note that looked like it could be relevant. She pocketed it before they headed out, letting Sabjorn know the job was done. He paid them as he’d promised, and they left the meadery. Ivy noticed it was dark out and checked her necklace; nearly midnight.

“Dammit,” she cursed, still shaking badly. “Arcadia won’t even still be open. I suppose I’ll have to shake all night, then.”

“You might still have something at the house,” Lydia said, trying to be reassuring.

“I suppose,” Ivy sighed. 

They got closer to the gate before they came upon a pair of guards holding a prisoner between them, bound and gagged. She barely spared them a glance, but then did a double-take; those muscular arms were familiar, as was the shoulder-length dark hair, and the black leather armor… Vipir! He’d been caught. 

_Well, damn_. She thought fast – it wasn’t technically any of her business. He’d been caught, and he should deal with the consequences, she supposed…but then, she wouldn’t want anyone to leave _her_. And she’d promised, hadn’t she? That she wouldn’t abandon him.

Hoping she might be able to pull off the authority necessary to release a prisoner, she hurried to catch up, coming around in front of them. She felt herself shaking even more severely now and knew it made her look less than authoritative, but it couldn’t be helped. She wanted to help him – even if it meant him finding out about her identity.

“Halt,” she said as forcefully as she could. 

Vipir, who’d been staring at the ground, looked up at her in surprise. She nearly gasped in shock as she saw dried blood all over his face, a wound in his forehead and likely a broken nose. The guards stopped at her command, still holding Vipir’s arms firmly. 

“Why have you taken this man prisoner?” Ivy demanded.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business,” the guard snapped. “Get out of the way, girl.”

“As Thane of Whiterun, I demand an answer,” Ivy said, drawing herself up and staring them in the eye.

“Thane?” the guard asked questioningly.

“Grod, it’s her,” the other guard said quickly. “The Dragonborn. I’m so sorry, my Thane – please, forgive us.”

“Tell me what I want to know, and we’ll see,” Ivy said coolly. “Why have you taken this man prisoner?”

“He was caught stealing, my Thane, down in Riverwood,” the guard named Grod said, obviously trying to make up for his rudeness. “We’re just going to let him sit in prison for a few days.”

“And what were the circumstances of this crime?” Ivy asked imperiously.

“Well, we were told to wait on him, Thane,” the other guard said quickly. “Was told a thief was gonna be coming around the Riverwood Trader after dark, and if we waited, we’d catch ‘im.”

“Who told you this?” Ivy demanded.

“Orgnar, my Thane,” Grod said. “I don’t know how he knew it, but he said it anyway.”

“I should’ve guessed,” Ivy sneered. “For future reference, gentlemen, that man is a fraud and a sneak, and he had this man set up. I demand you release this prisoner at once.”

“But…my Thane…” Grod said weakly.

“Do as I say,” Ivy commanded. “Or do you want the Jarl to know you’ve disobeyed the Dragonborn?”

“No, of course not,” the other guard said quickly, letting go of Vipir’s arm. 

Vipir yanked himself away from them and Grod untied his hands and the gag in his mouth. He spat it out.

“I told you I was framed,” Vipir snapped angrily at them.

“Why was he harmed?” Ivy demanded of the guards, relieved that Vipir was now free.

“He kept struggling,” Grod said sheepishly.

“If I hear you have ever harmed anyone in such a manner for anything short of murder, I will be dealing with you myself,” Ivy said severely. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, my Thane,” the guards said together.

“Get back to your barracks,” she ordered, and the guards hauled off. 

It might have been amusing how they obeyed her, under other circumstances. Thane or not, she was sure she couldn’t really do much to them. 

“Are you alright?” she asked, turning worriedly to Vipir.

“I’ll be fine,” Vipir said, sounding just as worried about her. “What about you? What happened?”

“Ataxia, I think,” Ivy said, rolling her eyes. “It’ll be fixed with a potion. And frostbite venom, too,” she added, remembering. “I’m still freezing.”

“You saved me from jail,” Vipir said softly, staring at her in shock. “Thane of Whiterun? Dragonborn?”

“Yes,” Ivy said heavily. “Look – it’s a long story, and it’s hard as hell to talk while I’m shaking like this. Let’s just get up to the house, alright?”

“House?” Vipir asked.

“I have a house in Whiterun,” Ivy explained. She motioned to Lydia to follow her again and the woman caught up. “This is my housecarl, Lydia.”

“Your housecarl,” Vipir said, bemused.

“Yes,” Ivy said. She started walking, leading them toward the city gates, but she was shaking so badly now she was weaving all over. Vipir put an arm around her to steady her path, keeping them moving forward. “Thanks,” she said softly to him.

“Sure,” he nodded. 

His head was throbbing and he could still feel the dried blood caked on his face, but at least he could walk. His head was spinning now, though; Ivy was the Dragonborn? And Thane of Whiterun? And had a house, and a _housecarl_? And yet, she sought out the Guild? And had just saved him from going to jail with her authority? He almost couldn’t process it all, but he stayed quiet as they walked up to the city.

Fortunately, her house wasn’t far inside the gate, and Lydia helpfully unlocked the door, letting them in.

“Sit down, my Thane,” Lydia said. “And uh…”

“Vipir,” Vipir introduced himself.

“Vipir. I’ll fetch you both a bit of water.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said, taking one of the chairs by the fire; Vipir sat in the other.

“You sure you’re alright?” he asked in concern. He’d heard of Ataxia, but had never contracted it or met anyone who had.

“Yes,” Ivy said. “I’ve been through this before. It looks much worse than it is,” she added. 

“Here,” Lydia said, handing them each a mug of water before going to the potion cupboard and rifling through it. “Aha!” she cried victoriously. “I knew it. We still have two cure disease potions.”

“Thank the Divines,” Ivy said, relieved. “Thanks, Lydia.” 

Between her chills and her shaking, she couldn’t get the potion open, let alone drink it, but managed to get it down with Lydia and Vipir’s help. Gradually her shaking subsided.

“Better?” Lydia asked when the shaking had been reduced to an occasional twitch.

“Loads,” Ivy breathed. It was much nicer to be able to sit still. “Thank you.” She looked around at Vipir now. “So what did they do to you?”

“Broke my nose and hit me in the forehead with the hilt of a sword,” Vipir spat. “I could hardly walk most of the way from Riverwood.”

“I’m sorry,” Ivy said softly. “Let me get you settled and I’ll fix it. Ah…oh, damn,” she muttered, reddening.

“What’s wrong?” Vipir asked.

“There’s only two beds,” Ivy remembered. “It’s usually just Lydia here, and sometimes me.”

“I see,” Vipir said. “I don’t mind sharing,” he added with a grin. 

“You sure about that?” Ivy asked, blushing a little.

“My Thane,” Lydia ventured, “I could go to the Bannered Mare…”

“Don’t be silly,” Vipir said. “Decide you can’t trust me after all?”

“Of course not,” Ivy said at once. “It just seemed…well, kind of rude of me to expect…”

“It isn’t rude, it’s what you have to offer,” Vipir said. “I stayed in your bed the other night anyway, didn’t I? This is no different.”

“I suppose,” Ivy said. “And this one’s bigger,” she added with a small laugh. “So there’s more room, at least.” 

“See?” Vipir said. “No problem.” 

Lydia cleared her throat in the background, and Ivy turned to look; her housecarl was very red in the face at their discussion.

“If you’re sure you’re okay with it,” Ivy said, biting her lip and turning back to Vipir – she didn’t want to subject Lydia to any further arguments.

“I’m sure,” Vipir said. “And I’m sure I just want to lie down, even if it’s on the floor,” he added as his head gave a particularly painful throb.

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “Come on, then. Let’s get you upstairs. Lydia,” she added, “get me some water and a few rags; I want to clean him up a bit.”

“Of course, my Thane,” Lydia nodded, hurrying away to do as she was asked. 

Ivy helped Vipir up the stairs and into her room, settling him on the bed without his cuirass and boots and making sure he was comfortable with pillows before hurrying to help Lydia.

Vipir lay there, trying to calm his racing thoughts; he was sure they weren’t helping his pounding headache. _He was laying in the Dragonborn’s bed_ , he couldn’t help thinking. This was…bizarre. 

He forced himself to stop thinking of it that way, or else he’d go mad. For tonight, she was just Ivy; like she’d been since he met her. Tomorrow…after they’d both rested…then he’d deal with the rest of it. For now – just Ivy.

He heard her telling Lydia to go ahead and go to bed, thanking her for her help, before she came into the room and shut the door behind her. She gave him a half-smile and walked over to him.

“Just your face?” she asked.

“Aye,” Vipir replied. It was all aching less now that he was lying down and not being forced to walk.

“I’m sorry Orgnar did that,” Ivy apologized as she sat next to him on the bed. “I should’ve known – I’ll be sure to tell Brynjolf as soon as we get back.”

“Why would you have known?” Vipir asked, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s a long story,” Ivy sighed. “It’s…it’s not important right now. Um…try to hold still, alright? This is probably going to hurt,” she added, though her touch was gentle as she placed her fingers over his nose.

“Alright,” Vipir said, steeling himself. Summoning all the magic she could, she focused on healing the broken bones. “By the Eight,” he hissed, wincing as the magic flowed through him. “That’s damn inconvenient.”

“I know,” Ivy said sympathetically. “I’m sorry, Vipir. Almost finished.” A moment later, the sharp pain had retreated to a dull ache. Vipir noticed Ivy looked exhausted.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked her in concern.

“I’m fine,” Ivy smiled. “I just hadn’t fully recovered my magic from before, and it takes a lot of energy to heal someone. But I’ll get this spot over your eye and be done, alright?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Vipir said, putting a hand on her arm. “It’ll be alright.”

“I know,” Ivy said. “But it’s fine.” 

He winced again as she put her hand over his brow, but this time her other hand found his, stroking his fingers comfortingly. He found it incredibly soothing even as the magic healed the wound. 

“Now I’ll just get you cleaned up a bit,” she finished.

“Thank you, Ivy,” Vipir said, feeling tired himself. “You…you don’t have to be so nice to me.”

“I want to,” Ivy smiled. She gently cleaned his face of blood, and her tenderness made his heart melt. He’d never met anyone so caring before. “I suppose you probably have a million questions for me,” she said, trying to keep her tone light, but he could hear the discomfort beneath it.

“Yes,” Vipir said seriously. “The first being, why did you bother keeping me out of jail?”

“ _That’s_ what you want to know?” Ivy asked incredulously, pausing to look at him. “Seriously? Not…Dragonborn…or Thane…or…”

“It can wait,” Vipir said firmly. “It doesn’t matter tonight.”

“Oh,” Ivy said, clearly surprised. She had expected him to demand answers of her regarding being Dragonborn, or perhaps even to shy away from her, but instead, he acted just like any other day. “Well…I told you I wasn’t going to abandon you, didn’t I?”

“In Windhelm,” he reminded her. “Because we were together on a job. This was my own problem.”

“Loyalty doesn’t stop because a job’s over,” Ivy said quietly. “Nor does friendship.” She paused. “You would’ve done the same for me.” Her tone was confident.

“I don’t have the city guards at my heels to do my bidding,” Vipir laughed lightly. “I couldn’t demand they release you.” He thought a moment before continuing. “But I probably would’ve sent Cynric in after you.” 

“Close enough,” Ivy smiled. She finished wiping the blood from his face then, checking him over critically. “Handsome as ever,” she teased.

“Thank the gods,” Vipir grinned. “I’d hate for a stupid mistake to take away from my good looks.” 

Ivy laughed; she had to agree.

“You feeling alright?” she asked.

“I am,” Vipir said gratefully. “Thank you, Ivy.”

“You’re welcome,” Ivy smiled. “Let’s get some sleep, alright? We’ll head back to Riften in the morning.”

“Alright,” Vipir nodded, settling down onto the bed properly. 

Ivy removed her armor, leaving her tunic on before climbing in bed next to him, trying to maintain a respectable distance.

“Good night, Vipir,” she said softly.

“Good night, Ivy,” Vipir replied, gently brushing his hand over her arm before settling to sleep.


	7. Dragonborn Revealed

By the time the two awoke the following morning, Ivy’s head was on Vipir’s chest, his arms tightly around her. Ivy woke up with no memory of having moved such, her face red. As she started to move, trying not to wake Vipir up, his eyes opened. His first reaction was to smile at seeing her, but his second was anxiety at her embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Ivy muttered, moving away from him. “I – didn’t mean to do that.”

“I’ve slept less comfortably,” Vipir smirked. “No need to be sorry.”

Nonetheless, Ivy dressed quickly and silently, and Vipir followed suit, both gathering their things and heading off for the stables.

“So what were you doing here in Whiterun anyway?” Vipir finally asked as they walked down the road.

“Maven gave me a job to do,” Ivy explained. “Putting Honningbrew out of business,” she added in a low voice so only Vipir would hear.

“I see,” Vipir nodded. “You got a job from the woman herself?”

“You have no idea how nervous I was when Brynjolf told me,” Ivy laughed.

“I bet,” Vipir chuckled. “Well, did you do it?”

“I did,” Ivy nodded. “Lydia helped.” 

She explained the details of it as they walked to the stable, but they didn’t talk much more as they flew back toward Riften on their horses. That suited Ivy fine; the longer she could put off the inevitable conversation with Vipir, the better.

When they arrived in Riften, it was only midafternoon; they’d made good time.

“I better go see Maven,” Ivy said nervously. Even though she’d done everything she’d been asked, she was still anxious about the woman.

“You’ll be alright,” Vipir said reassuringly. Ivy bit her lip.

“Well, assuming she _doesn’t_ kill me,” she said, “how about you meet me in the Flagon for lunch? I…suppose you’d like to ask me some things.”

“I would,” Vipir admitted. “Of course I’ll meet you for lunch.” 

Ivy nodded tightly at him and walked off toward the Bee and Barb. 

Vipir wondered at her reaction; she seemed less than pleased that he’d learned about this side of her. Why did she want to keep it hidden so badly? Why hadn’t she simply told him? Then again, he reasoned, most of the Guild weren’t all that forthcoming about their pasts; perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised.

*****

Ivy found Maven upstairs at the Bee and Barb, just where she’d been before. Maven was pleased enough that the job was done, but less pleased with the promissory note Ivy had found; there was no name on it, only an odd symbol. Ivy recognized it as the same symbol that was on the bill of sale for Goldenglow that she’d found in Aringoth’s safe; once she pointed this out, Maven handed it back to her, telling her to get it to Brynjolf.

She found Vipir in the Flagon as promised, explaining nervously to Brynjolf that he hadn’t been able to finish the job because he’d gotten caught.

“How’d you get out so quickly?” Brynjolf asked.

“Ivy,” Vipir admitted. “She told the guards off…it was amazing.”

“She told the guards off?” Brynjolf asked in amazement. Ivy walked up to them then. “Lass, you best be careful doing things like that,” he said, shaking his head. “You could get into some serious trouble.”

“Not in Whiterun,” Ivy snorted, rolling her eyes. “The Jarl wouldn’t do a thing to his precious Dragonborn Thane.” 

Brynjolf’s eyes widened.

“Thane?” he said.

“Yes,” Ivy said. “In any case, I don’t suggest you accept any more contracts from Orgnar. I presume you know Delphine?”

“I do,” Brynjolf said, his face clouding over. “Why?”

“She owned the Sleeping Giant Inn,” Ivy explained. “I know she’s against the Guild. You don’t have to worry about her anymore – she’s off in a hidden temple with Esbern – but Orgnar was in love with her, and no doubt wants to finish what she started, trying to find ways to get rid of thieves.”

“I see,” Brynjolf frowned. “I wish you’d told me.”

“It didn’t occur to me,” Ivy said apologetically. “I’m sorry. But…well, now you know.”

“Right,” Brynjolf said. “Well, thanks, lass. I hope you’ve spoken to Maven?”

“I did,” Ivy confirmed. “Just got back.” She pulled out the note. “There was this. I found it at Honningbrew,” she explained. “That’s the same symbol that was on the bill of sale from Goldenglow.”

“It is,” Brynjolf nodded, contemplating it. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen it before?”

“No,” Ivy said, “sorry. Maven was hoping you had.”

“Damn,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. “Well, I’ll show it to Mercer…maybe check with some old contacts…see what we can come up with. Good job, lass. You’re definitely making waves around here.” 

Ivy smiled, blushing slightly.

“Just trying to help,” she said modestly. “Ah…speaking of making waves… Vex around?”

“She’s in the practice room,” Brynjolf grinned. “She’s calmed down, don’t worry.”

“Good,” Ivy said. 

Brynjolf walked off with a wave at Ivy and Vipir, staring in frustration at the note he held.

“Who is Delphine?” Vipir asked curiously. “Why was she trying to get rid of the Thieves?”

“Because she’s a goody-two-shoes,” Ivy snorted. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.” 

They settled at a far table near the wall as they ate. 

“Delphine is a member of the Blades,” Ivy explained. “They’re the sworn protectors of the Dragonborn – me. Not that they’re great at it,” she added dryly. “She’s the one that got me into the Embassy – she thought the Thalmor had something to do with the dragons returning. Turns out they don’t, but they were looking for information as well – which is why they had Etienne.”

“Wow,” Vipir said, looking shocked. “That’s…crazy.”

“I know,” Ivy agreed. “So once I got Esbern out of here, he told us about this long-lost temple that used to be the home of the Blades, so we went there looking for more information. Well, it turns out it provided a nice little hiding place for both of them, so now they never leave it – which leaves me free to ignore them, and keeps her out of the Guild’s hair, anyway.”

“But this Orgnar is still causing trouble,” Vipir said, and Ivy nodded.

“He loved her, and he’s probably really upset that she left him,” Ivy said. “Still doesn’t give him the right to mess with the Guild. And in any case, the guards never should’ve harmed you – they’re not allowed to do that.”

“Were you a guard, too?” Vipir smirked.

“No,” Ivy grinned. “But Lydia was, before she became my housecarl.”

“How did you get to be Thane of Whiterun?” Vipir asked, astonished. “Thane _and_ Dragonborn!”

“I…well, I actually found out I was Dragonborn when I became Thane,” Ivy said. She decided it would be easiest to just power through the conversation and answer questions, trying not to let emotion get in the way. “I’d gone through Bleak Falls Barrow to get something for Jarl Balgruuf, and then when I brought it back to him, a dragon was attacking one of the watchtowers. He sent me with his housecarl and some of his men to kill it, because I had experience with a dragon before.”

“What?” Vipir asked incredulously. “You – when?”

“Damn,” Ivy said, closing her eyes. “I forgot you didn’t know about that, either.” She opened her eyes again, taking a deep breath. “Alright. Have you heard that a dragon attacked Helgen?”

“Aye,” Vipir nodded. “Everyone has.”

“Well, I was there,” Ivy said bluntly. “Bound for the chopping block along with Ulfric Stormcloak and some of his rebels. The dragon attacked just before they could cut off my head.”

“You’re a Stormcloak rebel?” Vipir asked, his eyes widening with every word. Was there no end to this woman?

“No,” Ivy said quickly. “Wrong place at the wrong time, and damned General Tullius said to throw me in with them anyway. But anyway…the dragon attacked, and somehow I got out alive, so Jarl Balgruuf counted that as ‘experience’. So I went to fight the one attacking the watchtower, and when I killed it – “

“ _You_ killed it?” Vipir gaped.

“Mostly, yes,” Ivy said sheepishly. “The guards were mostly too scared to move. But…I killed it, and then something weird happened, and one of the guards said I absorbed the dragon’s soul. He told me to Shout, and somehow I knew what he meant, so I did…and, well, I’m Dragonborn,” she finished. 

Vipir stared at her in silent wonder.

“I can’t believe it,” he whispered after a long pause. “I just…you’re the _Dragonborn_. Right here. In front of me.”

“Yes,” Ivy said grimly. “I am.”

“You’re the savior of the world,” Vipir went on in the same reverent whisper. “You’re the one sent to destroy Alduin and save us all.”

“I know,” Ivy said tightly, refusing to look at him now. She didn’t exactly need to be reminded of that.

“You can Shout like a dragon?” Vipir asked cautiously. “Like – breathe fire?”

“Yes,” Ivy answered. 

She felt like everything was crumbling now – Vipir would never see her the same way again. She’d be Ivy the Dragonborn to him, too – and probably the rest of the Guild, she realized.

“And you kill dragons,” Vipir added. “You actually _kill_ them.”

“I do,” Ivy said quietly. She couldn’t miss the flash of fear in his eyes, and her heart sank even lower. “I…think I should go.” 

She’d hardly eaten, but she didn’t feel very hungry anymore. She got up, trying not to let herself cry; she didn’t want to cry about it. She wanted to deal with it like a normal adult.

“Ivy…” Vipir called weakly after her, but she didn’t turn back around.

It wasn’t his fault, she reasoned. She _was_ powerful, and she _was_ to be the savior of the world. It would be intimidating to anyone. And so far…it had been to _everyone_. 

She made her way to her bed, lying down and curling into a ball. She didn’t feel like a powerful dragon hunter at that moment – she felt lonely and lost, once again alone.

“Ivy?” said a voice behind her, though not the one she expected; it was Thrynn. “You alright?”

“Fine,” she choked, trying to control herself. “Just…leave me be. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Thrynn asked, his tone concerned. 

Well, he wouldn’t be once Vipir told him everything, would he? He’d be just as intimidated by her as everyone else.

“Yes,” Ivy whispered. 

She heard Thrynn walk off but kept her back to Vipir’s bed; she didn’t want to see him, should he come in. For that matter, maybe he wouldn’t even want to sleep near her. It hadn’t seemed to bother him last night, but…well, the full impact of it hadn’t truly hit then, not the way it had now.

Ivy lay in her bed for a while, trying to decide what to do next. It seemed that, despite what she’d hoped, she’d never _belong_ in the Thieves Guild. The Companions hadn’t wanted her, the Mage’s College didn’t want her (but she didn’t much care for them, either), and even her various traveling companions hadn’t wanted much to do with her once they saw the danger of the dragons. Everywhere she went, people expected her to help them – or feared she would kill them. She’d hoped that finally, maybe, here in the Thieves Guild, she could have simple companions – _friends_. But now that was lost to her, too.

She didn’t know what else to do. Perhaps it would just be better to go back to traveling around Skyrim alone for the rest of her days; for all she knew, she didn’t have many days left anyway, if she could figure out how to get to Alduin.

Ivy realized that she wasn’t going to get anywhere lying in bed and trying not to cry, so she got up and sorted herself out, deciding to go up to the marketplace. At least it felt like being around people, she reasoned.

Unfortunately, the gray clouds and sour faces didn’t do a lot for her mood, so she opted instead to go into the Bee and Barb, ordering some mead and sitting by herself. It wasn’t long, though, before someone joined her.

“Your new friend found out about the dragon thing,” Marcurio surmised, looking across the table at her.

“Right in one,” Ivy said sullenly.

“How’d it happen?” Marcurio asked casually as Ivy took another long drink.

“He was framed for something up in Whiterun hold,” Ivy said dully. “I chose to use my special relationship with the guards to get him out of it.”

“Trusting of you,” Marcurio remarked.

“Too much so, apparently,” she sighed.

“He didn’t take it well,” Marcurio guessed. 

“Does anyone?” Ivy asked. “You aside,” she amended. 

Marcurio had stared at her in shock after she’d taken down a dragon while they were traveling together, but a moment later shrugged and said he understood why she got injured so damn often. 

Things had gotten awkward between them later as he realized he had feelings for her, but she didn’t return them – so they stopped traveling together, mostly. It had been a good several months together before that happened, though, and she’d enjoyed his friendship.

“Well, not everyone can be as strong and stoic as I am,” Marcurio smirked, making Ivy roll her eyes at him. “But hey, he didn’t see you take one of the beasts down – that’s got to count for something.”

“You should’ve seen his face,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “Utterly shocked by it. I could see he was afraid of me. He kept asking questions about how I’m the savior of the world, all that stuff.”

“As much as I hate to speak up in the defense of someone who is clearly after you,” Marcurio said with a grin, “you have to admit, he doesn’t seem to be the most eloquent chap in the world. Maybe he didn’t mean it the way he said it.”

“They always mean it the way they say it,” Ivy said dully. “Always in awe, or afraid.”

“In all fairness, Ivy,” Marcurio said softly, “there’s plenty of reason for someone to be in awe of you. You’re beautiful, and smart, and good at what you do – dragons aside.”

“Marc, please don’t start that now,” Ivy begged. “I…you know how I feel.”

“I do,” Marcurio nodded. “That doesn’t stop the rest of it being true, though. I’m not trying to hit on you, I promise.” 

Ivy just sighed, downing the last of her mead.

“Be right back,” she said to Marcurio, getting up to get another bottle. When she turned back around from the counter, she almost ran right into someone; she looked up as strong arms steadied her and realized it was Vipir.

“Ivy,” he said in relief. “I hoped you were here.”

“You don’t have to be here, Vipir, it’s okay,” Ivy said with a sigh. “I understand – it’s intimidating and completely insane. It’s…it’s okay.”

“No,” Vipir said vehemently, looking into her eyes. “Ivy…don’t run away. I’m sorry for how I acted – I know you probably get that all the time. But please…don’t run away from me. Give me a chance.”

“You – you _want_ a chance?” Ivy asked, surprised. “You…still want to be around me?”

“Of course I do,” Vipir said sincerely. “Friendship doesn’t stop for the Dragonborn, either.” His words were an echo of what she’d said to him last night. “Everything was going so well, Ivy…I’m happy to have your friendship. I don’t want to lose it for anything, not even a dragon.” 

Ivy merely stared at him, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. His shoulders sagged after a few moments. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m doing that thing where I’m bad with people again.”

“No,” Ivy said quickly. “No…not at all. I just…I almost can’t believe it. I don’t want to lose it either,” she added. “But…are you sure you can…you know…handle it?”

“Handle what, a tiny little Breton girl? Just because you can defeat a dragon doesn’t mean you can take me on,” Vipir said with a small grin. 

Ivy laughed, pleasantly surprised by his response. She looked around Vipir and saw Marcurio still sitting at the table, looking faintly disappointed. She felt a little guilty all of a sudden, though she knew she didn’t need to; the Imperial man knew of her feelings, and she wasn’t doing anything wrong.

“Hang on,” Ivy said, walking away from Vipir to talk to Marcurio. “Hey…I’m sorry,” she said to him.

“What for?” Marcurio asked, smiling at her, though she thought she could see a hint of sadness in it. “We were just talking. And it looks like things are actually okay with your friend anyway.”

“Yes, but…” she trailed off. “I don’t want to _try_ to hurt you, you know.”

“I know,” Marcurio said. “I’m fine. Go on and talk with him.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said, staring at him a moment longer. “Thanks for being nice to me when I needed it.”

“Anytime,” Marcurio said. 

She thought she heard him sigh as she walked back toward Vipir.

“Let’s go for a walk around the lake,” Vipir suggested. “I still want to talk about this.”

“Sure,” Ivy said with a hesitant smile. 

They talked as they walked, and Ivy was grateful that even though Vipir was curious, he no longer seemed afraid or awed by her.

“So you’ve known since the attack at Helgen?” Vipir asked. “That was over a year ago.”

“I have,” Ivy nodded. “It’s been an interesting year.”

“What’s it like?” Vipir wondered. “Being able to Shout like that.”

“Honestly, it’s pretty amazing,” Ivy admitted. “It’s pretty handy in battle, too,” she smirked, and Vipir laughed.

“I’m sure it is. Have you ever talked to a dragon?”

“Yes,” Ivy admitted. She looked around, making sure no one was listening. “There’s one…he lives on top of the Throat of the World. But…he’s on my side,” she said with a small smile. “Only…the Blades told me I have to kill him. So don’t tell anyone about him, because I don’t intend to do it.”

“Of course not,” Vipir said, trying to take that in stride. “Your loyalty again, I see.”

“He’s been nothing but kind and helpful to me,” Ivy said. “I could never kill him.”

“I’m not saying loyalty is a bad thing,” Vipir said. 

They were quiet for a while as they walked along. 

“What’s the hardest part?” Vipir asked eventually.

“Not being able to talk to people,” Ivy admitted. “They either fear me or worship me, or a little of both. Like Lydia,” she added.

“Your mage friend at the inn doesn’t seem to feel that way,” Vipir pointed out.

“Well, no,” Ivy admitted with a blush. “He was pretty good about the whole thing…and he sort of learned about it when a dragon attacked us on the road.”

“He’s in love with you,” Vipir said matter-of-factly.

“I know,” Ivy sighed. “That’s why we stopped traveling together. I…I didn’t want to make it harder on him.”

“You don’t care for him?” Vipir asked.

“Not in the same way,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “Hard to be friends with someone when you know they’re in love with you and you can’t return the feeling.”

Vipir tried not to show any reaction to this, but it did give him pause. He knew _he_ was developing feelings for her…and yes, she was nice to him, but that didn’t mean she returned them. What if she sent him the way of Marcurio, not wanting to be around him? He resolved to try to keep it in check.

“So how, exactly, did you get to be Thane of Whiterun, then?” Vipir asked.

“Oh,” Ivy said. “Jarl Balgruuf did that just because I killed that first dragon. And speaking of fearing me…those guards just about wet themselves when I’m around.”

“Well, it worked in my favor last night,” Vipir grinned. “That could be useful for us, you know.”

“Hey, I’m not going to abuse my power for thieves that can’t stop getting caught,” Ivy laughed.

“I’m just a special case?” Vipir teased.

“Yes, you are,” Ivy said, not teasing at all. 

Vipir couldn’t help grinning widely at that.

“What made you want to come to the Guild?” Vipir asked. “I imagine you were plenty busy with the dragons already.”

“The dragons, and everyone else wanting me to help them with a million things,” Ivy said, rolling her eyes. “But…it wasn’t what I wanted. I mean, not the Dragonborn thing – it’s a burden, but I admit, it’s pretty great,” she confessed. Vipir smiled. “But basically being a hired mercenary for everything…it just wasn’t right. I don’t mind helping people, but having to help them because they revere me…it’s a bit much. I always had a knack for breaking in to places,” she added. “So once I heard about the Guild, it only made sense to make my way to Riften and see if I could get in.”

“Always?” Vipir asked, cocking an eyebrow. He was enjoying getting to know her on their slow walk around the lake. “What happened before you were captured by the Legion?”

“Well, I grew up in High Rock,” Ivy said. “My mother died when I was young, and my father raised me as best he could…but we never had much money. I turned to stealing to get what I needed…and found where I fit,” she laughed. “He was never pleased about it, but I did it anyway. Then I lost him, and didn’t know what to do on my own.” She paused. “I’d heard a lot about Skyrim, and decided to come see it for myself. Then I got tangled in with the Stormcloak rebels…and the rest is history.”

“Quite a life,” Vipir nodded.

“What about yours, then?” Ivy asked with a grin. “You know all about me now, and all I know about you is that apparently, clients can’t stop ratting you out,” she teased. 

“I’m no Dragonborn with interesting tales,” Vipir chuckled. “I’m just a boring old thief.”

“You’re not old,” Ivy scoffed. “You can’t be that much older than me. And anyway, I don’t care how boring it is, I still want to know.”

“Alright, alright,” Vipir grinned. “I grew up in Falkreath, actually, with my mother. I never knew my father,” he added. “But she raised me well…she died when I was seventeen. I turned to stealing as well,” he added. “I ended up in Riften, and Brynjolf caught me trying to break into Maven’s place.”

“Maven’s?” Ivy asked, eyes wide. “You really tried that?”

“Not like I knew who she was at the time,” Vipir laughed. “But he stopped me, and told me that house was off-limits but he’d show me what to do instead. He showed me the shadowmarks so I’d know where to stay away from – “

“Shadowmarks?” Ivy asked, confused.

“Ah, no one’s told you about them yet?” Vipir asked, and Ivy shook her head. “Well, they’re a series of marks that the Guild uses to designate certain places as off limits, or safe. The diamond with the circle in the middle around the entrance to the Guild? That’s the Guild shadowmark.”

“I see,” Ivy frowned. “Hmm. I never thought anything of it.” 

Vipir looked around briefly and saw they were near a sandy patch by the lake. He grabbed a stick and motioned Ivy over with him, squatting down in the sand. She knelt next to him and he began to draw in the loose sand.

“The triangle with the circle in it designates a safe area for the Guild,” Vipir explained as he drew. “It means somewhere we won’t get into trouble. This one,” he drew a triangle with a line through it and a circle at the tip, “means danger; don’t go in there. There’s one on Mjoll the Lioness’s house – she hates us, and she’s a damn fine warrior. Don’t want to mess with her.”

“Right,” Ivy agreed fervently. She’d met the woman before, and knew it wasn’t a good idea to cross her.

“This one,” he erased the previous drawing and drew another diamond, this one with two circles, “means the place is under the protection of the Guild; you rob it, you’ll be in trouble. Maven’s house has one, as well as a few of the merchants here in Riften. Our allies in other cities have them, too,” he added. “And it might be a good idea to add one to your house in Whiterun. Keep anyone from messing with it.”

“That’s what Lydia’s for,” Ivy said.

“Perhaps, but it could save her the trouble,” Vipir grinned. “This one,” he added, drawing a triangle tipping a diamond, “means there’s a fence inside the building, and you can sell your stolen goods.”

“Wish I’d known that all this time,” Ivy laughed. “Is that all?”

“Aye,” Vipir nodded, sitting back into the sand properly now. Ivy sat with him and they looked out over the lake, Vipir idly drawing in the sand without looking at what he was doing.

“Vipir,” Ivy said softly, enjoying his companionship. He looked over at her. “Are we – is this – okay?”

“Of course,” Vipir smiled. “I am sorry for how I reacted when you told me. I didn’t mean anything by it, really.”

“I guess it’s only natural to be a little shocked,” Ivy admitted. “I just…I was so sure it was going to be just like everyone else.”

“You think I’m just like everyone else?” Vipir asked, half-teasing, half interested in her answer.

“Not at all,” Ivy smiled. “You’re a lot better than most others I’ve met.”

“I don’t know about better,” Vipir laughed. “I’m just a thief, after all.”

“A good thief, apparently,” Ivy corrected. 

“I try to be,” Vipir grinned.

They sat on the sandy spot the rest of the afternoon, sometimes talking, sometimes not. Never before had Ivy enjoyed this easy companionship with anyone, and she thoroughly enjoyed it.

“We should get back inside,” Vipir said after the sun had set, noticing Ivy shivering a little. 

“Probably,” Ivy agreed. 

Vipir stood up, offering his hand to help Ivy to her feet. She took it, his grip warm and strong as ever, and his touch sent a wave of happiness through her.

They walked back to the Guild, and Vipir kindly put his arm around her shoulders when she started shivering more noticeably.

“It’s not that cold out,” he teased her, his bare arms not giving him near as much a chill as Ivy in her full armor.

“Well, I’m no hot-headed Nord,” Ivy teased back. 

She was disappointed to lose the comfort of his arm around her when they arrived back in the Guild, but forgot to think about it when Vex came over to them as soon as they entered the Flagon.

“Right,” Vex said without preamble. “I want to apologize for being so rude to Vipir about what happened in Windhelm, and for snapping at Ivy before.” She sounded as though she was being forced to say it, and Ivy had a feeling that was exactly what was happening.

“Uh, thank you, Vex,” Ivy said, a little uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” Vipir agreed.

“Is this over now?” Vex asked impatiently. “Are we good?”

“Sure,” Ivy said, trying to hide a smirk, and Vipir nodded as well.

“Good,” Vex said, turning and walking away. 

Ivy let out a nervous giggle.

“That was unexpected,” she commented as they got something to eat and sat at one of the tables.

“Brynjolf made her say it,” Vipir laughed. “I know he did.” 

Thrynn joined them then, and Rune shortly after that. Although she was closest to Vipir, Ivy enjoyed the company of the other thieves. She liked having a group of friends to spend time with.


	8. Too Much Mead

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, to Ivy’s amazement. Delvin and Vex had a lot of jobs to hand off to her, and even Mercer seemed pleased that she was bringing in new coin for the Guild.

Ivy enjoyed going on jobs with a partner; usually she and Vipir went together, but sometimes she went with Thrynn or Rune, and once even Etienne. It was a nice change for her, doing these jobs for someone else instead of going out to clear a tomb or wipe out a bunch of bandits.

As much as she enjoyed being around Vipir, she found she also liked Thrynn’s fighting ability. She hadn’t been sure how he’d handle fighting a bunch of bandits, having been one himself, but he’d fought them off just as well as anything when they crossed a camp. She had a feeling it wouldn’t be so easy if he ever came across one he’d known, but she couldn’t really blame him for that.

He was an easy person to be around, too; he didn’t force conversation, but was happy to chat with her when she wanted to. 

They made camp one night when they were out on a job together, their journey taking longer than expected. They chatted as they cooked some rabbit over the fire, and Ivy ended up telling him how she’d almost been raped once after coming to Skyrim by a few bandits. He’d been angry to hear of it.

“When anyone hears I used to be a bandit, that’s what they always think,” he said. “Right away. I must have raped women.”

“Well, they kind of do that a lot, from everything I’ve heard,” Ivy said dryly. “Or, try to, anyway.”

“Well, I never did,” Thrynn said defensively, “and I never would. It’s horrible.”

“It is,” Ivy agreed. “But…I believe you wouldn’t, if that helps.”

“Good,” Thrynn said decisively. “I’m no monster. If I’m to bed a woman, she’s going to damn well enjoy it.”

“I don’t doubt _that_ ,” Ivy laughed, blushing when she realized how suggestive it sounded. 

Thrynn noticed and grinned at her.

“Don’t worry, girl,” Thrynn assured her. “You’re off limits; I know better.”

“What?” Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Off limits?”

“You’re Vipir’s,” Thrynn shrugged. “I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“What do you mean, I’m _his_?” Ivy asked angrily. “I’m _mine_ , Thrynn; I don’t belong to anyone.”

“Relax, will you?” Thrynn said, eyes widening in surprise. “He’s into you, and you’re into him; I wouldn’t mess that up.”

“Has he laid claim to me or something?” Ivy snapped. “Put the word out that no one is to touch his property?”

“Of course not,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “He’d never do anything like that. The rest of us aren’t stupid, Ivy,” he added. “A blind man could see what’s between you. Why are you so upset, anyway? You feel the same way about him.”

“I do not,” Ivy huffed.

“Right,” Thrynn snorted. “And if Vex started flirting with him, you’d be just fine with that.”

“I – “ Ivy couldn’t argue with that. She wouldn’t be, not at all; she’d be thoroughly annoyed.

“See?” Thrynn said smugly.

“That still doesn’t make me _his_ ,” Ivy muttered.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were disappointed because I won’t sleep with you,” Thrynn smirked. 

Ivy blushed deeply; she couldn’t deny she was attracted to him, though it was nothing like Vipir. Thrynn barked out a laugh at that. 

“Oh, Ivy,” he chuckled, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. “Relax, girl. You’re plenty attractive, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not,” Ivy muttered. “Just…shut up.” 

Thrynn continued smirking.

“Alright, alright,” Thrynn acquiesced after a minute’s silence. “Sorry, Ivy. But don’t be mad at Vipir,” he added. “He hasn’t said anything like that to anyone. He’s not trying to stake his claim, I swear.”

“Fine,” Ivy said, refusing to look at Thrynn again. “I…I’m going to sleep. You take the first watch.”

“Sure thing,” Thrynn laughed. He felt bad that he’d made her so uncomfortable, but he really hadn’t meant to.

Ivy lay in the small tent, furious with herself for not being able to control her reactions. Yes, she was attracted to Thrynn; how could she not be? She preferred Vipir, of course, and was quite a bit _more_ attracted to him, but she still appreciated a good man. And it had been a long time for her, she thought defensively. And now she had to go let Thrynn _know_ what she was thinking, damn it all.

Her heart sank. What if he told Vipir what had happened? Vipir would be…well, not pleased, she was sure of that. Thrynn was definitely right; there was something between them. She didn’t want to push anything – look at what had happened with Marcurio – but she was starting to feel a bit lonely where intimacy was concerned. She had feelings for Vipir that she’d never had for Marcurio, but even then – he was already her best friend, and she wasn’t willing to risk losing that.

She sighed in frustration, telling herself she’d warn Thrynn he better pretend it had never happened before she drifted off to sleep.

*****

Fortunately for her, Thrynn kindly agreed never to mention it – though she wished she could make him forget it had even happened. It made her feel awkward around him now, and she didn’t like that – she’d enjoyed just being friendly with him.

As soon as they got back, Brynjolf motioned her over.

“Mercer wants to see you right away,” Brynjolf said. “He’s been waiting on you.”

“Have I done something wrong?” Ivy asked worriedly. The Guild Master rarely requested her personally.

“No,” Brynjolf assured her. “Come on.” He walked off, Ivy following him, and Thrynn gave her an encouraging smile as she passed him. “He thinks he might know something about this buyer for Goldenglow,” Brynjolf explained. “Since you’ve been so good at uncovering information regarding that for us, he thought you’d be a good choice for this mission.”

“So it’s a compliment, not a scolding?” Ivy smirked.

“Something like that,” Brynjolf laughed. “He’ll give you more details; he didn’t tell me much aside from wanting to see you about it.” 

Brynjolf led her to a door off the Cistern and knocked; Mercer answered it a moment later.

“Ah, Ivy’s back,” Mercer said gruffly. “Come on in here, girl; I’ve got something special for you.” 

Ivy walked nervously into the room, which she saw looked like a sort of office except for the bed in the corner. Brynjolf shut the door behind her, leaving her alone with Mercer. She wished she didn’t feel so nervous.

“What can I do for you, Guild Master?” Ivy asked politely.

“Well, Brynjolf and I have been tracking down old contacts since you brought us this,” Mercer said, grabbing the note she’d found at Honningbrew off his desk. “No one can identify this symbol, though.”

“The same one on the Goldenglow bill of sale,” Ivy nodded.

“Right,” Mercer agreed. “Well, funny you mention that. You see,” he said, grabbing the bill of sale and showing it to her, “this paper mentions a Gajul-Lei. Now, according to my sources, that’s an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei. Slimy bastard.”

“An Argonian?” Ivy asked, recognizing the type of name.

“Very good,” Mercer said. “He’s our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I’m betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer.”

“You don’t think he did it himself, then?” Ivy asked.

“No,” Mercer said, shaking his head. “For one, he’s not that smart…or brave. For another, he has no reason to.”

“And what reason would anyone have to do it?” Ivy asked.

“It seems as though someone’s trying to get between the Guild and Maven – our primary client. Nowadays, anyway,” he added ruefully. “Taking us out of the equation at Goldenglow, and – “

“Funding the meadery’s competition,” Ivy said, realizing. “Interesting. If the Guild can’t keep Goldenglow running like Maven wants, she’ll get angry…”

“And stop letting us by so easily,” Mercer nodded. “Exactly. Very clever, see, because without Maven’s support – the Guild is all but drowned.”

“You admire this mystery person, then?” Ivy asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, they’re well-funded and they’ve been able to avoid detection for years,” Mercer pointed out. “If nothing else, I’m impressed it reached this point.” He paused. “But don’t mistake my admiration for complacency,” he went on. “Our nemesis is going to pay dearly.”

“As well they should,” Ivy agreed. “I’ll help in any way I can.” 

Mercer gave her a rare smile.

“I hear you’re fitting in well already,” Mercer said. “Bringing us a good amount of coin.”

“I try,” Ivy nodded. “I like the Guild.”

“Well, you’re good at your job – that’s what matters to me,” Mercer said. “Get on up to Solitude, shake Gulum-Ei down and see what you come up with. Talk to Brynjolf before you leave,” he added. “He knows a bit about Gulum-Ei, too – he might be able to help you.”

“Okay,” Ivy said. “I’ll leave first thing in the morning.”

“Good girl,” Mercer nodded. “And hey – I’ve noticed you’re getting close with some of the Guild members. I’d rather you didn’t mention any of this to them just yet, alright? No need to risk anyone being a rat,” he added.

“I don’t think that’s anything you have to worry about,” Ivy said seriously. “The Guild’s pretty loyal.” 

Mercer smirked as though he found her comment amusing.

“If you say so,” he said. “Either way, don’t go chatting about it to anyone besides Brynjolf, am I clear?”

“Of course,” Ivy nodded. “I won’t.”

“Good luck,” Mercer said by way of dismissal. Ivy walked out the door, taking care to shut it back behind her, and sought out Brynjolf.

“Mercer told me to ask you about this one,” Ivy said as she found him talking to Vipir, Sapphire, and Etienne. She gave Vipir a friendly smile, and her spine tingled with pleasure when he returned it.

“Alright,” Brynjolf said, walking away with her. “I take it he didn’t want anyone else to hear?”

“No,” Ivy confirmed. “Well, he said to talk to you about Gulum-Ei.”

“Him?” Brynjolf asked, shocked. “Why?”

“Mercer said he had an old alias of Gajul-Lei – the name on the bill of sale for Goldenglow,” Ivy explained. “He thinks Gulum-Ei will be able to tell us who the buyer is.”

“I can’t believe he’s mixed up in all this,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. “That Argonian couldn’t find his tail with both hands.” Ivy snorted. “Don’t get me wrong,” Brynjolf said quickly, “he could scam a beggar out of his last septim…but he’s no mastermind.”

“You think he’ll give me trouble, then?” Ivy asked.

“Trouble?” Brynjolf said. “He’s one of the most stubborn lizards I’ve ever met! You have your work cut out for you, lass.”

“So how do I get him to talk?” Ivy wondered.

“You’ll have to buy him off,” Brynjolf said. “It’s the only way to get his attention. If that fails…follow him and see what he’s up to,” he advised. “If I know Gulum-Ei, he’s in way over his head and you’ll be able to use it as leverage.”

“So if he’s betrayed us,” Ivy said slowly, “what should I do?”

“We don’t want him killed,” Brynjolf said quickly. “We’ll figure out how to make him pay, but let him live. It would be a waste of a good contact in a good place to kill him now.”

“Right,” Ivy said. “So – why don’t you send someone he knows? Wouldn’t he be more likely to trust one of you?”

“He doesn’t trust anyone,” Brynjolf said, “and it’s mostly because no one can trust him. He’ll shake your hand and stab you in the back in the same motion. You’d better be careful around him, lass,” he added warningly.

“I will be,” Ivy said, storing that information away. “But even more reason – he’d be less likely to attack one of you, wouldn’t he?”

“I’m not so sure,” Brynjolf said. “He’s been a lot quieter than normal lately. He used to give us a good haul out of the East Empire Company, but he claimed the pickings have been slim as of late so he hasn’t been able to get us anything. For that matter, if he’s holding out on us, that’s information we’d be interested in having, too,” he added.

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “Buy him off, tail him if I have to, see if he’s holding back from the Guild.”

“And don’t get stabbed in the back,” Brynjolf added with a grin.

“Always good advice,” Ivy agreed with a laugh. “Okay. I told Mercer I’ll head up to Solitude in the morning.”

“Good,” Brynjolf nodded. “I’d rather this be done quickly. It’s been long enough we’ve been having so much trouble here in the Guild; it doesn’t need to continue. Though I must say,” he added admiringly, “you sure are helping to turn things around a bit.” 

Ivy blushed.

“Just doing my job,” she said modestly.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m glad you came up to me in the market that day,” Brynjolf said. “And if I’m not much mistaken, Vipir’s pretty pleased about it, too,” he teased.

“Oh, stop it,” Ivy said, reddening further. “Don’t tease me, Brynjolf.”

“Alright,” Brynjolf laughed. “Good luck with that slimy lizard, lass,” he added.

“Thanks,” Ivy smiled, walking away. 

She went back to the Cistern to put her things in her chest. She saw the Cistern was empty now except for Vipir, who was shooting arrows at the target across the water, an angry look on his face. Setting her things on top of her chest, she walked over to him.

“Nice shot,” she said as he hit near the center. He turned to glare at her for a second before resuming. “What?” she asked indignantly. He’d just been friendly to her a few minutes before.

“What are you doing?” he asked snappishly.

“Well, I _was_ wondering what you were so angry about,” Ivy snapped back. “But if you’re going to snap at me, I’ll just go away.”

“Of course you will,” Vipir said, clearly annoyed. “You’ll just go find someone else to flirt with.”

“Vipir!” Ivy said angrily, eyes blazing. “What are you on about?”

“Just forget it,” Vipir said, firing another arrow. “You’ve got your pick of men, after all, just go enjoy them.”

“I don’t know what got into you all of a sudden, but it had better stop,” Ivy said threateningly. “You sound ridiculous.”

“Aye, it’s just ridiculous,” Vipir growled. “Ridiculous, stupid Vipir and his stupid feelings.”

“I’ve _never_ said your feelings were stupid,” Ivy said, affronted. “And I never would. But you _are_ being ridiculous.”

“Then why are you still standing here talking to me?” Vipir snapped.

“I don’t know!” Ivy retorted. “Apparently I shouldn’t waste my time.” 

She turned and walked away, leaving a still-snarling Vipir behind her as he continued shooting the target in his anger.

What in Oblivion had gotten into him all of a sudden? He didn’t act like that, and especially not toward her! Did he really think she was flirting with the others? And even if she was, what right did he have to get so angry? Sure, there was…something…going on between them, just as Thrynn had said, but that still didn’t make her his property!

She narrowed her eyes as she stalked toward the Flagon. Thrynn! Surely – surely! – he wouldn’t have said anything. 

Would he? 

Stalking out to the Flagon, she saw him sitting at a table with Etienne and Rune.

“Thrynn,” Ivy said angrily. 

He jumped and looked around, looking shocked to see her so angry.

“What’s wrong?” Thrynn asked at once.

“Come here,” Ivy snapped. 

Shaking his head in wonder at her, he did as she asked.

“What is it?” Thrynn asked.

“Did you tell Vipir…I…after I specifically asked you not to?” Ivy demanded.

“Of course I didn’t,” Thrynn said, surprised. “I haven’t seen him since we got back anyway. Ivy, what the hell – “

“He’s yelling at me, practically accusing me of bedding the Guild all of a sudden!” Ivy said.

“Well, I didn’t say anything,” Thrynn shrugged. “I keep my promises, Ivy.”

“He was fine five minutes ago,” Ivy fumed. “What the hell happened, then?”

“I don’t know,” Thrynn said. “I’m sorry.” 

She let out a breath, calming down slightly.

“Sorry, Thrynn,” she said more calmly. “Just – he made me so angry!”

“It’s alright,” Thrynn said, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Just calm down a bit. Maybe one of the others knows,” he added, nodding back toward the table.

“Right,” Ivy sighed. 

He gave her a small smile that told her he thought her mad, but she walked over to the table with him anyway. 

“Etienne, you were with Vipir a bit ago,” Ivy said as she sat down. “Do you know what pissed him off?”

“Oh,” Etienne said sheepishly. “That. Um…well…it was Sapphire,” Etienne admitted. 

Ivy flared up again.

“What did she say to him?” she asked at once. “I swear, Etienne, I know you’re in love with her, but if she keeps this up – “

“I know, I know,” Etienne said, attempting to placate her. “I’ve told her to knock it off. I’m sorry.”

“What did she say this time?” Ivy demanded. 

“I’d rather not say,” Etienne said, his cheeks turning pink.

“Fine,” Ivy said, making to stand up. “I’ll go ask her myself. Where’d she go?”

“Ivy, sit down,” Rune said calmly. “She went out on a job for Delvin. Etienne,” he added, still calm, “I think Ivy deserves to know what’s causing trouble here.” 

Ivy generally liked Rune; he was sweet, and he was definitely the peacekeeper of the group. Right now, though, his calm manner just made her want to shake him.

“She – well, she started yelling at Vipir how Ivy wouldn’t…ah…sleep with him,” Etienne said, looking extremely uncomfortable. “Told him it was because she was too busy with…everyone else.” 

Ivy growled in rage. 

“I told her to knock it off,” Etienne said pleadingly. “I know it’s not true. But she didn’t like that we went on that job together a few days ago…I think she’s jealous. And she’s never liked Vipir; he tried a bit too hard to get her into bed himself in the beginning.”

“This is ridiculous,” Ivy snarled. “This is – she needs to knock it off, and Vipir needs to get ahold of himself,” she bit out. “I’m going to beat sense into them both, I swear. I’m _not his possession_ to keep away from everyone else,” she finished with a growl.

“We know you aren’t,” Rune said calmly. “Look, I don’t think he means to do it. He’s just not good at dealing with things appropriately.”

“And what’s Sapphire’s excuse?” Ivy snapped.

“Etienne,” Rune smirked, and Etienne blushed. “She heard him talk about you for days after he got back. His great savior,” he added.

“I was bloody grateful,” Etienne grumbled. “What’d you expect?”

“And you know she was upset she couldn’t find you herself,” Rune reminded him. “See, she’d been after him for a while, but he didn’t know it. She was heartbroken when he disappeared, afraid she’d never see him again. She was really grateful when he came back, but didn’t like that another _woman_ had rescued him.”

“Which didn’t mean anything,” Etienne pointed out. “Who cares if it was a woman? I like men just as well. She saved my _life_.”

“She didn’t want to have lost you to someone else before she even had a chance,” Rune said. “But it didn’t matter, because you weren’t going to see her again. Now she’s around every day…and so Sapphire is jealous.”

“Well, she can damn well get over it,” Ivy snapped. “I’ve no interest in Etienne, nor he in me. No offense,” she added, glancing at him.

“None taken; it’s the truth,” Etienne said. “You were – and are – very kind, but I’m in love with her.”

“Then she needs to settle down,” Ivy said. “She can’t keep saying these things about me; it isn’t fair.”

“I know,” Etienne nodded. “I’m trying. I promise.”

“And Vipir,” Ivy said, even more angrily, “needs to have his – “

“Easy, Ivy,” Thrynn chuckled. “No need to get violent. I’ll talk to him, alright?” 

Ivy eyed Thrynn shrewdly.

“You’ll make it worse,” she finally said.

“I won’t,” Thrynn said patiently. “I keep my promises.” 

Ivy sighed, slumping in her chair.

“Right,” she said. “I _didn’t_ need this tonight.”

“Word is you’re headed out on a special job for Mercer,” Rune nodded. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not supposed to say,” Ivy said. “But I’ve got to go all the way to Solitude, and I could do without this… _ridiculousness_ right before I leave.”

“Then just forget about Sapphire and Vipir, and we’ll have a drink,” Thrynn laughed, getting up. “Mead all around?”

“Alright,” Ivy said, finally allowing herself a small smile. “Thanks, Thrynn.”

She sat and drank with the three for a few hours, getting far drunker than was really wise. Then again, she wasn’t always known for the smartest decisions.

“You’re so nice, Rune,” Ivy said at one point, slumping over toward him with a vague grin on her face. 

He laughed at her antics.

“And you’re drunk,” he said, putting an arm around her to keep her from falling all the way to the floor.

“Verrrry handsome,” Ivy slurred, gazing up at him. 

He reddened as Thrynn and Etienne laughed.

“Thanks, my dear,” Rune said. “Thrynn – I think it’s time we put this one to bed. She’s going to have a hard enough time starting out in the morning as it is.”

“But I’m having fun!” Ivy protested. “Don’t make me go. You’re handsome too, guys,” she added pleadingly.

“And you can’t hold your mead, Breton,” Thrynn laughed, picking her up in his arms easily; he had a feeling it would be far easier to carry her to her bed than try to direct her at this point.

“Especially you,” Ivy said, gazing up at Thrynn. “Very handsome. Know who else?”

“Vipir?” Thrynn guessed, highly amused.

“Yes,” Ivy said decisively, though it came out more as “yesshh”. “Handsome Nord men.”

“Kind of you,” Thrynn grinned, not bothering to argue with her. He’d take the compliment, even if she was too drunk to know what she was saying.

“Thurnn,” Ivy slurred, then giggled. “Thrynn. Whoops.”

“Yes, Ivy?” Thrynn said, trying not to laugh.

“I _want_ you,” Ivy informed him. 

Thrynn was momentarily thrown; he’d known her feelings, of course, and she was drunk, but even so – it wasn’t something one heard often.

“I’m sure you do,” he decided to say, continuing to play along with her for now.

“And Vipir,” Ivy added. “You _and_ Vipir.” 

Thrynn reddened at that. Well, she was a little minx when she was drunk, wasn’t she?

“I’ll see what I can do,” Thrynn chuckled. He’d reached the Cistern and found Vipir was already in bed; he looked to be asleep. Thrynn set Ivy gently on her bed.

“Dammit,” Ivy cursed, much too loudly.

“Shh,” Thrynn shushed as he stood up. “Be quiet. What is it?”

“Vipir,” Ivy whined, not toning down her voice at all. “He’s not being fair.”

“I know, girl,” Thrynn said kindly. “Just go to sleep.”

“No,” Ivy said stubbornly, crossing her arms like a young child. “ _Want_ you.” 

Thrynn noticed Vipir tense; clearly he’d awoken.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Thrynn bargained, though he intended no such thing. “Only if you go to sleep now.”

“Oh,” Ivy said. “Well, fine,” she huffed. She lay down on her bed, not bothering to remove her Guild armor. “Night, Thrynn.” 

He hadn’t taken two steps away before she was snoring lightly.

“If it makes you feel any better, a second ago she wanted us both,” Thrynn whispered lightly to Vipir, trying to keep him from getting angry again. “Girl can’t hold her mead.”

“Why am I being unfair?” Vipir whispered back, trying not to be hurt.

“She was upset that you yelled at her,” Thrynn said. “She didn’t understand why.”

“Sapphire was right,” Vipir said harshly. “She _is_ all over everyone but me.”

“Don’t be an idiot, Vipir,” Thrynn sighed, “and keep your voice down. The girl is crazy about you, and you’re deliberately blocking it out if you don’t see it. You can’t keep letting Sapphire get to you; she’s a jealous harpy who doesn’t want Ivy around. You _know_ that, Vipir.”

“Then why is she trying to get you into her bed?” Vipir asked harshly.

“Because she’s too drunk to know what she’s saying,” Thrynn advised. “And then – even then – she still said she wanted you, you know.” 

Vipir sighed.

“I screwed up, didn’t I?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Thrynn agreed. “But it’ll be alright.”

“I’ll apologize to her in the morning,” Vipir groaned. “Dammit. I – sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thrynn said. “Not every day a pretty girl says she wants me in her bed, so there’s that,” he added with a grin.

“I hate you,” Vipir said, shaking his head. 

Thrynn laughed softly.

“She wants _you_ , friend,” Thrynn said. “That’s all there is to it. Me, too, apparently, when she’s drunk, but at least she doesn’t have to drink a barrel of mead to be interested in you.” 

Vipir laughed quietly. 

“You probably won’t see her in the morning, though,” Thrynn added. “She’s off to Solitude for Mercer.”

“In that state?” Vipir asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…I probably should’ve cut her off sooner,” Thrynn mused. “But she’ll be alright.”

“Well, thanks for not letting her fall in the Cistern, anyway,” Vipir said, starting to get up.

“Just – be nice to her, alright?” Thrynn said as he stood. “She doesn’t want to upset you.”

“I know,” Vipir sighed. “I shouldn’t have snapped at her to begin with…and I shouldn’t have listened to Sapphire. I’ll try to be better about it.”

“Good,” Thrynn said. “Night, Vipir.” He walked off.

Vipir went to the foot of his bed and rifled through his trunk for a few moments, trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake Ivy. After a few minutes of writing a note and setting something on her nightstand, he got back into bed.

“Good night, Ivy,” he whispered to the drunk girl across from him. “Sleep well.”


	9. A Shifty Argonian

Ivy awoke the next morning to find her head throbbing and her stomach rolling. _Dear gods, I’m never drinking again_ , she thought miserably. 

She rolled over, pulling her necklace from beneath her to check the time – it was still only eight in the morning. A potion bottle on her nightstand caught her eye; she moved to grab it, though moving made her feel sick. A note fluttered to her bed as well, and she took it, trying to focus her hazy vision well enough to read it.

_Ivy,_

_Sorry for being such an ass. This is a Regenerating Draught; Thrynn told me you drank too much. This should help make your journey a little more pleasant. Good luck in Solitude – I will miss you._

_-Vipir_

Ivy downed the potion at once, and was relieved to find it cleared her head nicely and stopped her stomach feeling like it was going to come out her mouth. She reread the note, and couldn’t stop a smile – he was going to miss her.

_Thrynn told me you drank too much_ , the note said. Ivy’s face reddened; oh, dear gods, she hoped she’d only dreamed half the stuff she’d said. She buried her face in her hands, scrubbing at her eyes; she’d just have to deal with it later. She had to get breakfast and get moving, or Mercer was going to end up angry.

“Feeling alright?” a voice said, and she froze. Slowly she let her hands fall from her face, looking up into the amused eyes she knew she’d see.

“Hi, Thrynn,” she whispered, and she could feel her cheeks burning. 

“Morning, girl,” Thrynn said kindly. “How are you doing?”

“I’m – I’m alright,” Ivy said, her voice catching. “Um…Vipir left me a Regenerating Draught.” 

“Good,” Thrynn smiled. “Sorry I let you drink so much. I should’ve stopped you.”

“It was my own fault,” Ivy said. She cleared her throat. “So…um…”

“Yeah, you said everything you think you did,” Thrynn smirked. “I think Rune’s still blushing.”

“Oh, gods,” Ivy groaned, burying her face in her hands again. “Oh no.” 

Thrynn laughed, but not as though he was making fun of her.

“It’s alright,” he said kindly, patting her shoulder. “We’ve all done it. Well, not hit on each other,” he amended, “but gotten drunk enough to regret.”

“I’m sorry, Thrynn,” Ivy whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Relax, Ivy,” Thrynn said gently. “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.”

“Vipir was asleep, right?” Ivy asked, trying to remember.

“Ah – not entirely,” Thrynn admitted. “You…were a bit loud.”

“Oh, gods,” Ivy moaned.

“It’s alright,” Thrynn repeated, rubbing her arm. “He had to head out already this morning, but I’d say him leaving you that potion means he’s not too upset.”

“I…suppose you’re right,” Ivy admitted. “I just…dear gods. The things I said…”

“I had no idea how adventurous you were,” Thrynn couldn’t help teasing, and Ivy punched him in the arm. “Hey, be nice, now.”

“Then don’t bring it up, _ever_ again,” Ivy warned.

“I’ll behave,” Thrynn promised. “You ought to get going, though,” he added. “Solitude’s a long ride.”

“Right,” Ivy said, shaking her head and trying to put herself together. “Thanks for getting me back here last night, by the way,” she added. “I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Thrynn smiled. “Good luck, Ivy.”

“Thanks,” Ivy smiled. She stretched, grimacing at the tightness of her muscles from sleeping in her armor. At least it was better than the dragonscales. Thrynn walked off and she gathered all the things she thought she might need for her journey. Smiling slightly, she took the note Vipir had left and put it in her pack as well.

*****

Ivy arrived in Solitude around noon the following day, having stopped twice along the way to rest.

She missed Vipir terribly, particularly having parted on such bad terms the night before. She hoped whatever job he had been on had gone well, and not resulted in capture again.

She stopped in at Bits and Pieces, the trader in the city, to sell off some of the things she’d collected on her journey. Sayma, the owner, chatted with her for a bit; the woman liked hearing her stories, even if she tended to revere Ivy a little more than she preferred.

Finally, Ivy excused herself to go over to Angeline’s Aromatics, wanting to stock up on a few potions. As usual, the old woman had a kind word for her, which she appreciated.

By the time she made it to The Winking Skeever, it was after dinnertime and her stomach was growling. She decided to have a bite to eat before trying to find the Argonian, and sat down to listen to the bard, Lisette, sing. Fortunately, she stayed away from “The Dragonborn Comes” – Ivy had heard enough of that song to last her a lifetime.

Once fed and with a bit of mead in her, she decided it was time to seek out Gulum-Ei. Figuring it wouldn’t look so great if she asked around, she kept a low profile as she scanned the inn for an Argonian. She finally spotted one, seated in an alcove near the door and looking incredibly shifty. This had to be him – he looked every bit as shady and untrustworthy as Brynjolf had made him sound.

“Hello,” she said pleasantly as she approached him.

“What do you want?” the Argonian said distastefully. 

“Looking for a bit of information,” Ivy replied, keeping her voice pleasant. She hoped maybe she’d be able to get him to talk without too much effort if she was nice. 

“Hmm,” the Argonian said, contemplating her. “By your scent, I’d say you’re from the Guild. But that can’t be true,” he went on. “Because I told Mercer I wouldn’t work with them anymore.”

“So he said,” Ivy said. “It seems like you’ve started going in the other direction though, haven’t you? You must know betraying the Guild carries a consequence.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said loftily.

“Goldenglow Estate,” Ivy said, her voice becoming less pleasant.

“I don’t deal in land or property,” Gulum-Ei said smoothly. “Now if you’re looking for goods, you’ve come to the right person.”

“Odd,” Ivy said, raising an eyebrow. “As it seems you were the one on the bill of sale for the Estate itself… Gajul-Lei.” She could tell he was thrown by the fact that she knew this name.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said at once, recovering himself. “Did you say Goldenglow Estate?” Ivy _just_ managed to keep from rolling her eyes. “My apologies. I’m sorry to say I know very little about that… bee farm, was it?”

“You acted as a broker for its new owner,” Ivy said. “Whether you know much about the place or not.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” Gulum-Ei said indifferently. “I can’t be expected to remember _every_ deal I handle.”

“Lucrative position you have, then, is it?” Ivy asked coolly. “Strange, that – word is you were doing so poorly you couldn’t afford to give the Guild their cut anymore.”

“I – well,” Gulum-Ei said, obviously flustered.

“Identify the buyer and we’ll forget what we know,” Ivy said firmly. “I’m not playing a game here, Argonian.”

“Look, if I tell you anything, I could be killed,” Gulum-Ei said, somehow still sounding bored. “It’s not worth my life.”

“Or I could kill you now,” Ivy suggested. 

Gulum-Ei smirked.

“You know better,” he said. “Your Guild would be furious.”

“Fine,” Ivy snapped. “What’ll it take to get you to talk, you slimy bastard?”

“That sounds more like the Guild I remember,” Gulum-Ei said dryly. “Fine. I have a buyer looking for a rare item. Get it for me, and I’ll see what I can remember for you.”

“What is this rare item?” Ivy asked suspiciously.

“A case of Firebrand Wine,” Gulum-Ei smirked. “There’s a case sitting in the hall to the left inside the Blue Palace.”

“You want me to rob the Palace because your ass is too lazy to bother with it?” Ivy said, rolling her eyes. “Pathetic. Fine,” she sighed. “I’ll be back.”

“Sure you will,” Gulum-Ei smirked.

Ivy walked out of the inn, thoroughly annoyed. What a petty little errand. No doubt he expected her to get caught, thrown in jail, and then he’d not have to hear from her again. Well, she’d show _him_.

It took less effort than she thought; the guard by the entrance was practically falling asleep. She got the wine with no issue at all, taking it straight back to Gulum-Ei – he looked shocked to see her.

“You’re back quickly,” he said when he saw her. “Too hard?”

“Hardly,” Ivy snorted. “I didn’t get Mercer Frey’s attention because I’m a _bad_ thief. Here,” she added, setting the case on the table, but not letting go of it. “Give me what I asked for, and this is yours.”

“Fine,” Gulum-Ei said. “Here, take this,” he added, handing her a bag. “Soul gems. Filled,” he added.

“You’re trying to bribe me now?” Ivy asked incredulously.

“Not at all,” Gulum-Ei said. “I consider it an investment in prolonging my life.” He sounded as though he were mocking her. 

Brynjolf be damned, she thought, if he kept up like this, the Argonian was going to end up in the middle of the Sea of Ghosts.

“And the information?” Ivy prompted.

“I’ll tell you what I know,” Gulum-Ei sighed. “I was approached by a woman who wanted me to act as the broker for something big. She flashed a bag of gold in my face and said all I had to do was pay Aringoth for the estate. I brought him the coin and walked away with her copy of the deed.”

“Did she say why she was doing this?” Ivy asked.

“Not at all,” Gulum-Ei said. “I tend not to ask too many questions when I’m on the job. I’m sure you understand.” Ivy sighed. “However, I did notice she was quite angry, and it was directed at Mercer Frey.”

“So is that it?” Ivy asked bluntly. “No name or anything?”

“In this business we rarely deal in names,” Gulum-Ei said smoothly. “Our identity comes from how much coin we carry.”

“I think you’re lying to me,” Ivy said, eyes narrowed.

“Look,” Gulum-Ei sighed, “that’s all I know. I never promised you I’d have all the answers. Now, since our transaction is done, I’ll be on my way.” He got up, grabbed the wine, and walked out of the inn without another word.

_Slimy bastard indeed, Brynjolf_ , Ivy thought grimly. Oh, well. She’d come here for answers, and she was going to get them. Time to tail the lizard.

*****

Nearly an hour and a dozen dead bandits later, Ivy stood in a large cavern full of loot, confronting Gulum-Ei over the bandit she’d just shoved her sword through.

“Now, there’s no need to do anything rash,” Gulum-Ei said hastily, fear evident in his voice. He damn well should be afraid, Ivy thought; she had entirely run out of patience with the Argonian after fighting a cave full of bandits unexpectedly and having to tail him all this way.

“Tell me what you know, and then I’ll decide that,” Ivy snapped, not sheathing her sword.

“This isn’t as bad as it seems,” Gulum-Ei said quickly. “I was going to tell Mercer about everything, honestly! Please,” he begged. “He’ll have me killed!”

“Then tell me right now or I’ll save him the trouble,” Ivy threatened.

“No, please!” the Argonian pleaded. “There’s no need for that. I’ll tell you everything. It’s Karliah. Her name is Karliah.”

“You say that name like I should know it,” Ivy said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Mercer never mentioned her?” Gulum-Ei asked, surprised, and Ivy shook her head. “Karliah is the thief responsible for murdering the previous Guild Master, Gallus. Now she’s after Mercer.”

“And you’re helping her?” Ivy cried. She didn’t exactly have a great fondness for Mercer, but she certainly didn’t want him _dead_.

“Help…?” Gulum-Ei asked, wide-eyed. “No, no! Look, I didn’t even know it was her until after she contacted me. Please, you have to believe me!” 

Ivy stared at him, fuming.

“Where is Karliah now?” Ivy demanded.

“I don’t know,” Gulum-Ei said, so Ivy growled, raising her sword again. “I don’t! When I asked her where she was going she just muttered, ‘where the end began.’ Here, take the Goldenglow Estate deed as proof,” he added, fumbling in his satchel and handing her a piece of paper. “And when you speak to Mercer, tell him I’m worth more to him alive!”

“That’ll be Mercer’s decision,” Ivy muttered, glancing over the deed. She pocketed it and looked around. “For that matter,” she added, indicating the many crates of goods and chests of gold sitting around, “you’d better start giving the Guild their share again, because I will be informing them what’s here – and I have no control over what they do about it.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Gulum-Ei said, looking relieved when Ivy finally sheathed her sword. “Look – if you’re ever in the area and need anything fenced…I’ll make a deal with you.”

“Good,” Ivy said. “Is there another way out of this smelly cavern, or do I have to go back through the warehouse?”

“No, here,” Gulum-Ei said, pulling a lever that opened a door off to the side. “Follow the path there up to the main road; that’ll get you back to Solitude.”

“Right,” Ivy said, feeling exhausted at the thought of the long walk.

Once out on the path she could see Solitude’s lighthouse just ahead, and she knew how far it was from the city’s entrance. Gathering her strength, she made her way back to the city, paid for a bed in the Winking Skeever, and promptly fell into it.

*****

It took her almost two days to get back to Riften; a dragon attacked her near Whiterun and she had to lay over in her house for a rest. The dragon had managed to get her with its tail spikes, right through the leather of her armor, and it took her long enough to get back to the house that a healing potion wouldn’t fix it. 

It was just dusk when she stepped through the gates of Riften, and there was a chill in the air; winter was fast approaching. She shivered; she couldn’t wait to get back down into the Flagon. With Vekel cooking in the Flagon and the cooking fire in the Cistern, it always stayed reasonably warm down there.

She walked through the Cistern, finding it eerily empty; it wasn’t that odd for everyone to be elsewhere, but it felt strange to her to come into it this way. Once she was in the Flagon, though, she found several of the members were sitting in there, Brynjolf included. And, much to her delight, Vipir. She flashed him a grin before walking over to Brynjolf.

“Well, look who’s back,” Brynjolf grinned. “How’d it go?”

“Well enough,” Ivy said. “Had to tail him, but he eventually talked.”

“Good,” Brynjolf nodded. “So do you have a name?”

“I – I do,” Ivy said hesitantly. “Ah – where’s Mercer?” Secretive as he’d wanted her to be about it before, she wasn’t sure if she was supposed to give the information to anyone but him.

“He said he was leaving for a few days,” Brynjolf said. “Seemed important. But I’m in charge in his place,” he added. “You can tell me.”

“I – “ She didn’t want to offend Brynjolf or make him angry, but she wanted to tell Mercer first. “Sorry, Brynjolf – I just feel like I ought to go to Mercer before anyone else.”

“Alright, lass,” Brynjolf said, pleasantly enough. “I see the lizard didn’t manage to stab you in the back,” he added, reaching for her torn armor over her arm, “but what about this?”

“Dragon spikes,” Ivy sighed. “I wasn’t fast enough. It’ll be alright, though.”

“Balimund, up at the forge, can fix it for you,” Brynjolf said, pulling his hand back. “He’s used to fixing the Guild’s armor.”

“Good,” Ivy smiled. “Oh!” she added, fumbling in her pouch. “I can give you this. The deed to Goldenglow,” she said, handing it to him, “and also the information that the Argonian’s got an entire cavern full of goods and gold for all his ‘slim pickings’.”

“Good job, lass,” Brynjolf grinned at her. “You’ve done well. Here,” he added, handing her a sizeable pouch of gold. “Your pay.” 

“Thanks,” Ivy smiled. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to have some dinner and rest – this long on the road is wearing.”

“Not to mention dragon slaying,” Brynjolf laughed, and Ivy grinned in agreement. “Go on, lass – have a rest. You deserve it.” 

Ivy bought a bowl of stew and a bottle of mead from Vekel before heading over to the table and sitting with the others.

“Got any room for me?” she asked with a friendly grin.

“You could sit on Vipir’s lap,” Cynric suggested with a smirk. “I don’t think he’d mind.” 

Ivy saw Vipir’s cheeks color as she felt her own do the same, though Thrynn and Rune laughed.

“Here,” Vipir said, getting up and pulling another chair over for her, next to his.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him, happy to see him. “How’s everything going?” she asked the table at large as she started eating.

“Same as usual,” Rune replied. “How’d your job go?”

“Well enough,” Ivy replied. “Still don’t think I can talk about it, but I got what I was meant to get.”

“Good enough, then,” Vipir nodded. “What happened?” he asked, running his fingers over the ruined leather on her arm. 

She winced slightly; the wound was still a little sore. He pulled back apologetically.

“It’s alright,” she said with a small smile. “Dragon attack.”

“Dragon?” Cynric asked, shocked. “You fought a dragon?”

“Have you not told them?” Ivy asked Vipir incredulously.

“Of course not,” Vipir said. “You didn’t seem like you wanted anyone else to know…so I didn’t say anything.” 

She stared at him in shock for a moment. Out of everything she’d expected, that hadn’t been it.

“I can’t believe…thank you, Vipir,” she said softly. “That was…very kind of you.”

“I try,” Vipir said with a small smile. “Not that it matters now, you’ve just outed yourself.”

“I suppose I have,” Ivy agreed. “I’m the Dragonborn,” she told them. 

Cynric stared at her disbelievingly, Rune gave an incredulous laugh, and Thrynn just grinned at her.

“I guess that means you think you’re some big, bad fighter now,” Thrynn said. 

Ivy glared at him.

“I don’t think anything I haven’t thought the whole time I’ve been in the Guild,” she said. “And that includes kicking your ass if need be.”

“Sure you could,” Thrynn snickered.

“You’re really the Dragonborn?” Rune asked skeptically.

“I am,” Ivy sighed. Vipir reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She was grateful for that show of support. “Yes, it means I’m to save the world from the dragons, and yes, it means I can kill them.”

“You can Shout like a dragon?” Cynric asked, sounding awed. It was easier to handle the reaction knowing that Vipir was on her side, though.

“Yes, I can,” she said shortly. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Ah – that won’t be necessary,” Cynric said hastily.

“Shout or not, I can still lick her,” Thrynn grinned.

“You think so, do you?” Ivy asked, hearing the challenge in his voice. At least _he_ didn’t seem afraid of her.

“I know so,” Thrynn said smugly.

“Alright then, bandit,” Ivy said, getting out of her chair. “Let’s go.”

“You sure you want to do this in front of everyone?” Thrynn smirked.

“I think you ought to be more worried than me,” Ivy said.

“Oh, come on, you two,” Rune said. “Is this really necessary?”

“Don’t worry, Rune,” Ivy smirked. “I won’t hurt him. Much.”

“Cocky, eh?” Thrynn laughed. “We’ll see how long that lasts. No weapons – and no magic,” he added.

“I thought you said you could lick me, Shout or no,” Ivy reminded him.

“That’s not magic,” Thrynn nodded to confirm. “Go on, then.” He held out his hand for her to shake if she accepted.

“Fine,” Ivy said, taking his hand. 

They stepped back and eyed each other, careful to stay in the middle of the floor away from the tables. 

Thrynn made his move first, coming after her. She stood stock-still and he grinned, thinking he’d caught her too off guard, but a moment later, she hollered, “FEIM!” and he passed right through her. She rematerialized laughing as he turned around, completely shocked.

“You – what?” Thrynn asked, bewildered.

“Just a simple Shout,” Ivy shrugged innocently. “That’s all.”

“Alright,” Thrynn admitted. “That was a good one. But you can’t win, either, if you’re not _there_.”

“Oh, I know,” she grinned. 

He wasn’t expecting it, so she flew at him, determined to knock him to the ground, but he was too quick for her; he blocked her with his arm. She knew she could never beat him in strength, so she had to outmaneuver him; she ducked under his arm at the last moment, slamming her fist into his side. It winded him and he stared at her in shock for a second before coming at her; she ducked at the last second, coming up behind him and grinning.

They fought like that for a bit longer, getting the attention of those who hadn’t already been watching as they sparred. Ivy stayed too quick and light on her feet for Thrynn to get a good hold on her, but with so much dodging, she had trouble getting a hit on him, either. 

He finally managed to land a blow to her chest, knocking her backward and winding her for a moment. She fell to her knees to catch her breath; she wondered if he’d still come after her, or if he’d be a gentleman and hang back.

She was glad to see he treated her as a real opponent and came directly at her again, even if it cost her another Shout; she made herself ethereal again so he passed through her, allowing her another moment to get her breath back.

“That was a good tactic,” he praised, breathing heavily. “I would’ve had you.”

“Maybe,” Ivy panted, grinning at him all the same. 

They went back to sparring, Ivy landing a few more blows on Thrynn before he finally knocked her down, pinning her. He grinned.

“Yield?” he asked, both of them panting.

“You wish,” Ivy grinned.

“I’m not letting you up,” Thrynn pointed out. “You’re done.”

“You wish,” Ivy repeated, summoning her Thu’um for the last time. “FUS!” she cried, and Thrynn flew off her and fell just next to one of the other tables. She quickly pounced him, knee in his chest and pinning him with her full weight.

“Yield?” Ivy smirked.

“You yield?” Thrynn asked. “Very well, I accept.” 

Ivy couldn’t help laughing.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, now,” Brynjolf said, stepping in. “You’re both good, now let’s not tear the Flagon apart.”

“Fine,” Ivy grumbled, getting up. She held a hand out to Thrynn, helping him to his feet as well. “Still a damn good fighter,” she admitted.

“And you’ve got a damn powerful tool working for you,” Thrynn said. 

“They get a lot deadlier than that,” Ivy admitted. “I wasn’t trying to kill you.”

“Thanks,” Thrynn laughed. 

Ivy was glad to see he still didn’t seem to be treating her any differently, though when she rejoined the table, Cynric still seemed wary of her.

Thrynn sat down, trying to make himself more comfortable. Having her close to him like that had done things to his body that he hadn’t quite expected. Knowing she was attracted to him only made it worse.

“Impressive,” Vipir said to her as she sat next to him.

“Thanks,” Ivy smiled. 

She was feeling a little flushed, and it was from more than just the exertion. Damn, but it _had_ been too long for her – and after missing Vipir while she was in Solitude, she was ready to jump on him. Not that the Cistern provided any privacy for that sort of thing, she thought ruefully. And Thrynn – by the gods, what was she going to do about her desire for _him_? Fighting him hadn’t been a great idea, in hindsight.

“So I guess we’ve established that Ivy’s the alpha-dragon,” Rune joked, making Ivy laugh.

“You’re damn right,” she said before turning more serious. “Um…thanks, guys. I – I know it’s kind of crazy, but – well, most people don’t react well to it.”

“What do you mean?” Thrynn asked.

“Most people decide I’m some holy gift from the gods…or perhaps Oblivion,” she said. “Fear me or revere me, it seems.”

“I don’t see anything to fear,” Thrynn smirked.

“You better consider yourself lucky I like you, Thrynn,” Ivy muttered.

“Lucky indeed,” Thrynn laughed.

“You’re still the same Ivy we’ve known for this long,” Rune reminded her. “It’s not like you’ve changed.” 

Ivy couldn’t help a large grin at that.

“If only more people would understand that,” she said. “Thanks, Rune.” It meant a lot to her that he saw it that way.

“True,” Cynric agreed, looking slightly less wary of her.

They sat and talked for a bit longer, Ivy remembering to take it far easier on the mead this time. Eventually, though, it was just Ivy and Vipir with Vekel and Tonilia still at the bar. Everyone else had gone to bed.

“I missed you,” Vipir said as they leisurely drank their mead. “I’ve gotten used to having you around here.”

“I missed you, too,” Ivy smiled. “Apparently, for some crazy reason, I like your company.” Vipir laughed. “I got the potion, by the way,” she added. “Thank you. It was a life saver.”

“I figured,” Vipir said. “You drink like that often?”

“No,” Ivy said, blushing slightly. “I – well, I was mad at you.”

“I know,” Vipir said, turning serious. “I’m sorry, you know. It was just Sapphire…”

“I know,” Ivy nodded. “Etienne told me. But…Vipir…” she trailed off, taking a deep breath before turning to look him in the eye. “I need you to trust _me_ , okay? Not her.”

“I do,” Vipir said. “She just – she knows what buttons to push. And…it’s not like it would make you untrustworthy if…if you were.” He didn’t want to say it aloud. “I don’t have a claim on you or something.”

“Well, at least you realize it,” Ivy smirked. “But – you’re special to me, you know,” she added, color tinging her cheeks again. “I’m not going to go around hurting you.”

“I’m glad,” Vipir said. “Claim on you or not…I like you, Ivy. I really do. You’re…my best friend.” 

His cheeks were pink, and Ivy grinned.

“And you’re mine,” Ivy informed him. “I’ve never been able to get close to anyone like I have you. To trust anyone so completely.”

“You can trust the others, too, you know,” Vipir pointed out.

“Not the same thing,” Ivy shook her head. “It’s just…different.”

“I trust you,” Vipir said earnestly. “I do. I’m sorry I was an ass because of Sapphire. I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“I hope so,” Ivy smiled. “I prefer you when you’re not yelling at me for being a whore.”

“I hardly called you a whore,” Vipir laughed, then lowered his voice. “Though after what I heard you telling Thrynn…”

“I was drunk,” Ivy said, blushing fiercely now. “Just – forget that happened.”

“Alright, alright,” Vipir agreed, though he knew he wouldn’t. After Thrynn had told him she wanted them both…gods. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to share her like that, but the _idea_ of it…

_Stop getting ahead of yourself, Vipir_ , he scolded. _She hasn’t even slept with_ you _yet_.

But he did hope she would soon.

They headed off to bed shortly after that, though Ivy did seem to have forgiven him. He desperately wanted to kiss her goodnight, but was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop there…and with the Cistern full of people, that was far from the best idea he’d ever had. He settled for wishing her pleasant dreams, loving the way it made her smile.


	10. A Plan Discovered

Ivy kept busy the next couple of days with local jobs; she didn’t want to go far in case Mercer came back. She tried not to spend much time with the other Guild members; she missed them, but Vipir and Thrynn were both driving her mad to be around. She knew it wasn’t appropriate, but she was desperate enough for intimacy she was afraid she’d do something stupid soon. She really didn’t want things to end up like they had with Marcurio.

After nearly getting caught pickpocketing an emerald ring from a mark, though, she gave in and decided to ask for Vipir’s help; maybe the master pickpocket could teach her something.

“Hey, Vipir,” she said as she approached him in the training room. 

He was practicing with a sword, and he was quite good; she wouldn’t have minded just watching him for a bit.

“Ivy,” he said with a small smile, turning to her. “What do you need?”

“Was hoping you might still be offering that pickpocket training?” Ivy said hopefully. “I ah…didn’t do so well this time.” 

Vipir grinned at that.

“Sure,” he said. “As long as you’ve got the gold.”

“Of course,” Ivy grinned back, holding up a small pouch and tossing it to him. 

He caught it easily and stowed it away on his belt, putting the practice sword back on the wall.

“Right,” Vipir said, coming to stand by her. “Get that pouch back.”

“What?” Ivy asked, bewildered. “Come on, Vipir – you’re watching me, you know I’m doing it!”

“And I also know what would make a mark notice,” Vipir said patiently. “I’ve got to see your technique before I can teach you anything, you know. It’s not about me watching you do it.” 

Ivy frowned, thinking. Well, this was certainly more interesting than she expected, but she supposed it made sense.

“Alright,” she said. “Well…I wait until they’re distracted,” she explained. 

Vipir obediently turned to examine a bookshelf, and Ivy smiled. She crept over to him, noticing where he’d stowed the pouch of gold, and grabbed for it. His hand flicked out to catch her wrist almost immediately.

“Too hard,” he said, turning to her. “Anyone would feel that bump.”

“Well, how am I supposed to snatch something without touching them?” Ivy asked, annoyed.

“Well, if you want to do it your way,” Vipir said, “then here. You pretend to be distracted by the books.” 

Ivy agreed, standing where Vipir had been before. She listened hard, wondering what he was doing. A moment later, she felt the softest brush against her armor; something she wouldn’t likely have noticed if she hadn’t been concentrating so hard, and if she had, would’ve pinned it down to her armor shifting. 

“Light touches,” Vipir smirked, coming around in front of her and handing back the enchanted ring he’d taken. “It’s about accuracy, not speed.”

“I – that was amazing,” Ivy said, trying not to show how much his touch alone had affected her. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

“Try again,” Vipir ordered, trying to control himself as well. By the gods, but he’d never had this trouble training anyone else. 

He turned away, pretending once more to be a mark she’d snuck up on from behind. He grinned when he felt a much lighter touch this time, but it lasted a lot longer. He let her take the pouch before turning to her. 

“Alright, I lied,” he laughed. “It’s a _little_ about speed.” She huffed. “Pocket that,” he told her. “I’ll show you what I mean. Now, before, you barely felt me – right?”

“Yes,” Ivy agreed.

“You thought it could be an odd movement of your armor, or the wind, or any number of things,” Vipir said. “Now,” he added, going for her coin purse and imitating what she’d just done with him, “ _that_ lasts long enough it couldn’t just be random coincidence,” he explained. 

Ivy frowned; he was right. She would definitely notice that.

“Well, if I’m supposed to use a light touch and worry about being accurate, how am I supposed to do it quickly?” Ivy grumbled.

“Practice,” Vipir laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, your method’s a good one, but it’s most effective if you’re experienced enough to do it well. A better way, in the beginning, is misdirection.”

“What do you mean?” Ivy asked.

“Make sure your mark is focused on you,” Vipir explained.

“Well that’s stupid,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “I’m supposed to have them _watch_ me do it?”

“No, you’re supposed to have them watch _you_ ,” Vipir said. “Keep their attention on you, and they won’t notice when your hand is digging for their coin.” 

To prove his point, he held up an amulet that had been in her pouch. She stared at him, open-mouthed – when had he done that?

“But – you – how did - ?” Ivy spluttered, and Vipir laughed.

“All I was doing was making you pay attention to what I was saying,” Vipir said. “You’re watching my face – so my hand’s free to go where it likes.” _Damn_ , he thought to himself, trying not to turn red. That sounded worse than he meant it, and now that’s all he could think about. “Try it,” he added, trying to get himself under control. This was about training, not sex.

Ivy tried keep her breathing even and pay proper attention, too. This was ridiculous, she thought. She was being pathetic. She was better than this, and she wasn’t going to let her desires get in her way; she was going to learn from him. She tried to focus. 

Okay. Distract him. 

_How, though?_

Then she had an idea.

“Alright,” she nodded, stepping close to him. “I see. So I need to make sure your attention is on anything but what I’m trying to take.” 

Vipir nodded. 

“Like complimenting your fine armor,” she added, reaching one hand up to brush against his armored chest. “You do fill it out nicely, you know.” 

She was being unusually brazen, and didn’t think she could ever act this way with a mark, but she’d be damned if she was going to let him win…and in any case, she meant the words. He grinned at her. 

“I like how you wear it with your arms bare,” she added, trailing a hand down one of his arms, looking over at it intently; she felt him shudder. “Makes you look tough.” 

As she spoke, one hand was moving toward the coin purse. She flicked her eyes over to make sure her hand was on the right track and Vipir laughed, catching her wrist again.

“Very good,” he admitted, even as she blew out a frustrated breath. “You almost had me forgetting I was your mark to begin with.”

“Then why’d you stop me?” Ivy muttered petulantly.

“Your eyes,” Vipir explained. “When your mark’s distracted with your face – and they usually will be, while you’re talking to them – you’ve got to make sure you don’t let your face tell them what you’re doing. Your eyes flicked toward my coin purse, so I remembered it was there as well and thought to check it – and that’s when you’re caught.”

“Damn,” Ivy sighed. She looked up at him. “You _are_ good at this, you know.”

“They don’t call me a master pickpocket for nothing,” Vipir grinned. He patted her encouragingly on the shoulder. “Don’t get too discouraged. It’s not an easy skill for everyone to pick up. That was still quite good,” he added.

“Really?” Ivy said, looking hopeful. “You think so?”

“I do,” Vipir nodded.

“Well, that gives me some hope, then, I guess,” Ivy said, laughing self-deprecatingly. “I guess I’ll just have to keep trying.”

“Practice makes perfect,” Vipir agreed. 

Suddenly Ivy grinned hugely and he looked at her in confusion – until she held up the very coin purse he’d told her to take. 

“Well!” he laughed, looking at the purse. “Perhaps you learn better than I thought.”

“I think I just got lucky,” Ivy admitted, handing the coin back to him.

“Perhaps,” Vipir agreed. “But even so – I didn’t have any idea you took that.”

“Good,” Ivy laughed.

“Now,” he added, “it’s a little bit different if you’re trying to get something closer to them than in their pouch. Harder to distract them when you’re trying to snatch something from a front pocket, say.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded, earnestly trying to listen to every word he said. He was being helpful, and she appreciated it – even as she wanted nothing more than to push him down on the floor and kiss him furiously. 

“It’s not impossible, though,” Vipir added. “Still just have to use a little misdirection – and know your mark.” He smiled at her, once again trying hard to rein himself in. This was going to be difficult. “But a distraction is always going to help you out,” he said softly, reaching his hands up to run his fingers through her golden hair. She closed her eyes and he felt her intake of breath at his touch. Gods, what she did to him. “You have beautiful hair,” he whispered, his fingers gently scratching down her scalp to the back of her neck. She shuddered in pleasure, breathing hard. 

He nearly leaned in to kiss her, almost forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. If he didn’t stop this soon, he was going to end up taking her right there on the floor. He deftly unclasped the chain that held the amulet around her neck, being careful that she didn’t notice a change in his attentions, and brought the ends around the front, caressing her neck as he went. 

“And such lovely eyes,” he added as she opened them to stare, mouth slightly open, up at him. Trying hard to focus, he managed to get the amulet in one hand, continuing to distract her with the touch of the other as he quickly put the amulet in his pouch, out of sight. She hadn’t noticed a thing, and he smiled – he felt a little bad for taking advantage of her this way, but he hadn’t been _lying_ with the compliments.

“Vipir,” she murmured, a catch in her voice. 

By the gods, if he didn’t kiss her now – 

“Oh, by the Eight, can’t you go up to the Bee and Barb like decent people?” Cynric’s voice interrupted them. They sprang apart guiltily.

“Just a bit of pickpocket training, Cynric,” Vipir answered, his voice rougher than he meant it to be.

“Sure it was,” Cynric snickered. “Come on. No one wants to walk in on that.”

“I hate you,” Ivy said conversationally to him, and Cynric laughed. The moment was gone, though Ivy realized that was probably for the best.

“Just take it out of here,” Cynric said. “I don’t care what you get up to as long as I don’t have to see it.” 

Ivy stuck her tongue out at him and walked away, out of the training room toward her bed. 

Vipir followed her, shaking his head. _That asshole,_ he couldn’t help thinking.

“Sorry about that,” Vipir said sheepishly.

“Not your fault,” Ivy muttered. “I – sorry for - well. That wasn’t…”

“It’s alright,” Vipir assured her, and held out her amulet as well. “Here.”

“I – how did – you rotten thief!” Ivy exclaimed, impressed nonetheless. She was also a little hurt – had he just been doing that to distract her?

“Sorry,” Vipir laughed. “But – it worked. I don’t recommend trying that tactic on most people, though.”

“You – that wasn’t very nice,” she muttered, and he saw the hurt in her eyes. “You…you know how I…well…”

“Ivy,” Vipir said softly, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. “I would never use your feelings against you to steal from you like that. I swear it. I was just trying to…well…explain.”

“And that’s why you were complimenting me, and touching me,” Ivy grimaced, disappointed.

“Well, not entirely,” Vipir admitted. He could tell she was hurt by the appearance that he’d done it just to steal from her. “Truth be told, it was much more difficult for me to focus on what I was trying to do. I…” _Want you_ , he wanted to say, but the memory of Marcurio once again stopped him. “Anyway. It’s not impossible to take even something like that…so long as someone’s properly distracted. That’s all.”

“Right,” Ivy murmured, putting the amulet back on. “Well. I’m going to – to go.” 

She felt faintly embarrassed that she’d let him affect her so much, and mostly wanted him to throw her down on the bed and take her then and there. She knew getting away from him was a good idea at the moment.

“Right,” Vipir agreed, sounding just as flustered as her. “I – I’ll see you later.” 

Ivy nodded, walking quickly away toward the Flagon; she needed a drink.

Unfortunately for her, she nearly ran into Thrynn in her haste; his strong hands on her shoulders to steady her didn’t make things any better.

“Ah – sorry,” she mumbled, quickly scurrying away from him. 

He watched her, surprised at the odd reaction. He hoped she hadn’t gotten into another fight with Vipir. He walked on through to the Cistern, seeing Vipir sitting by the edge of the water, looking uncomfortable.

“Hey,” Thrynn said, approaching him. “Everything alright?”

“Fine,” Vipir mumbled.

“Your girl seemed flustered,” Thrynn prodded. “You two get in another fight?”

“What? No,” Vipir said, shaking his head. “Just – bit of training.”

“What’s wrong, then?” Thrynn asked with a frown.

“Pickpocket training,” Vipir said. “It’s…ah…rather close and personal.”

“Ah,” Thrynn chuckled, realizing the problem. “I see.”

“I took her necklace,” Vipir said. “I don’t think she liked that.”

“Well, seducing a woman so you can steal from her isn’t exactly romance,” Thrynn said fairly. “If it’s a mark, sure, but someone you’re in love with…”

“Who said I was in love with her?” Vipir snapped. “I’m not. She’s – she’s pretty, and it’s hard to keep my hands off her.”

“Whatever you say,” Thrynn shrugged, not arguing with the man. “Either way. Why’d you do it, then?”

“She asked me for training,” Vipir said. “Mind you, she needs it; she’s a terrible pickpocket. But I was trying to show her you can still get something off a mark even if they’re wearing it. It…got a bit out of hand.”

“So why didn’t you just take her already?” Thrynn asked impatiently. 

Truthfully, he was tired of the sexual tension between them because he could feel it and it made things more difficult for him, too. He wished they’d just get it over with.

“Marcurio,” Vipir said distastefully. “That mage up at the inn who’s in love with her. I don’t want to end up cast aside like him. And Cynric came in,” he added. “I was standing there, trying to focus on getting the amulet from her… I’ve never had so much trouble taking something from a mark in my life,” he added. “I couldn’t focus. I had my fingers in her hair,” he murmured, remembering. “It’s so soft. And her skin,” he added. “Smooth as marble. Then…she said my name…and I could just hear, she wanted –“ 

“Alright,” Thrynn interrupted tightly, “I get it.” Dammit, he thought, were they _trying_ to torture him? 

Vipir looked up at him sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he said. “She’s just – “

“She’s damn gorgeous, I know,” Thrynn said. “You don’t have to explain her appeal to me, Vipir.” 

Vipir eyed him.

“You want her, too,” Vipir finally said.

“I’d be crazy not to,” Thrynn replied. “But not the same way you do.” 

And it was true; she was sweet, sure, but he didn’t have any interest in a real relationship with her – or any other woman, for that matter. But to bed her…he would certainly be crazy not to want that. Not that he planned to do anything about it.

“Sorry,” Vipir said quietly. “I…just…sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Thrynn said. “Look, Vipir – she wants you, too. Stop wasting all our time and driving us all insane and just go for it already before you both explode, alright?”

“You’re right,” Vipir said. “We’ll – we’ll do something about it.”

“Good,” Thrynn said, nodding.

*****

Ivy sat in the Flagon with a bottle of mead, wishing she could control her racing thoughts. Had she really had to bump into Thrynn as well? _Really_?

“Hey, lass,” Brynjolf said, coming over to her a bit later. “Mercer just got back – he wants to see you.” He paused, noticing her strange mood. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Ivy said quickly, standing up. “Mercer. Good. Where is he?”

“In his office,” Brynjolf said, motioning to the Cistern. “He said to see him right away.”

“Of course,” Ivy said. 

She hurried back through to the Cistern, refusing to look anywhere but at Mercer’s room, not wanting to make eye contact with Vipir or even Thrynn. She knocked on Mercer’s door.

“Come in,” he called, and she pushed it open. She saw he looked exhausted. “Shut the door,” he advised her, and she quickly obeyed. He sat in the chair behind his desk.

“You alright, Mercer?” she asked in concern. 

He raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

“Fine,” he nodded. “Brynjolf said you’ve got a name for me, but wouldn’t tell him what it was.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should tell anyone but you,” Ivy admitted. “I didn’t want to mess up.”

“Good girl,” Mercer praised. “But in the future – you can tell Brynjolf. He’s my Second.”

“Alright,” Ivy agreed.

“But you do have a name,” Mercer prompted.

“Yes,” Ivy said. “Gulum-Ei told me it was a woman named Karliah – I presume you know the name.”

“Karliah,” Mercer said quietly. “I haven’t heard that name in decades. This is grave news indeed…she’s someone I hoped to never cross paths with again.”

“Gulum-Ei told me she killed the last Guild Master,” Ivy said sympathetically. “I imagine she’s bad news.”

“Karliah destroyed everything this Guild stood for,” Mercer sighed. “She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she’d done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished.” 

Ivy felt a pang of sympathy for him; this sounded terrible, and as he already seemed exhausted, she felt bad burdening him with it.

“Why has she returned, then?” Ivy wondered.

“Karliah and I were like partners,” Mercer said, and there was something in his voice that made Ivy wonder for a moment if he’d loved her. “I went with her on every heist. We watched each other’s backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, there’ll be no one left that could possibly catch her.” He paused. “And then she’ll have no trouble dismantling the Guild entirely.”

“Then she can’t be allowed to kill you,” Ivy said defensively. 

She was surprised that he was remaining so calm, to be honest; she wasn’t sure she could, if their roles were reversed. Clearly, with a cool head, he made a good Guild Master – even if he was harsh.

“Right,” Mercer agreed. “If only we knew where she was,” he added, sounding hopeless. “Maybe we could get the jump on her.”

“Gulum-Ei mentioned that he asked where she was going,” Ivy said eagerly. “He said she muttered something about ‘waiting where the end began’, but he didn’t know what it meant.”

“Is that right?” Mercer asked, perking up. “There’s only one place she could mean,” he added. “The place where she murdered Gallus.”

“And you know where this is?” Ivy asked with interest.

“Yes,” he nodded. “A ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum. We have to get out there before she disappears again.”

“We?” Ivy asked. “You mean me?”

“I mean us,” Mercer nodded. “I’m going with you, and together we’re going to kill her.”

“But…” Ivy trailed off. “Why me? What about Brynjolf, or even Vex, or Delvin? Don’t they deserve – “

“You’ve led us this far,” Mercer interrupted bluntly. “You’ve gotten us to this point – with some assistance, I admit, but largely on your own. You deserve to see this through to the end.” 

There was something strange in the way he said that, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was.

“I…well, if you’re sure,” Ivy ventured. “I just…wow.”

“Get everything you need,” Mercer said, standing up with an effort. “We’ll leave right away.”

“Mercer,” Ivy protested, “you’ve just gotten back and you’re clearly exhausted. We won’t be much good at all if you’re too tired to function.”

“We can’t let her slip through our fingers,” Mercer said determinedly.

“Gulum-Ei said she was waiting, though,” Ivy pointed out. “It sounds like she’ll be there for a bit. One night’s rest isn’t going to hurt, and not taking it really _might_.”

“Alright,” Mercer agreed. “You have a point. We’ll leave first thing in the morning, though,” he added. “So get yourself ready.”

“I will,” Ivy nodded. She paused, wanting to say something to him, but not knowing what. “Mercer…” she trailed off.

“What is it, Ivy?” he asked, sounding as though he’d like to fall asleep.

“Don’t worry,” Ivy finally settled on saying. “Rest well, and don’t worry about her. We’ll get her taken care of.” 

Mercer offered her a smile.

“You are loyal to a fault, girl,” he said. “Get some sleep. And feel free to let everyone know what’s going on,” he added. “In case – well, if we fail, they’ll need to keep on the lookout for her. Just…don’t mention the place we’re going.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “Good night, Mercer.” She walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. 

She stood there a moment, trying to let all that sink in – she hadn’t expected this at all, and was rattled by the revelation that she was going with the Guild Master on such an important mission. She shook herself back into reality; she had to get something to eat and gather her things so she’d be ready as soon as Mercer wanted her in the morning.

“You alright?” Vipir asked, looking at her in concern as she walked through the Cistern. 

She wondered what was showing on her face to make him look at her like that.

“I’m fine,” she replied. “Just – surprised.” She remembered what Mercer had said about telling everyone about Karliah. “Come with me,” she added, motioning to Thrynn as well; Cynric must still be in the practice room, she thought. 

Thankfully, the shock of what Mercer had told her seemed to have overridden her desires – at least for the moment. She walked through to the Flagon, both men following her, and found Brynjolf talking to Delvin and Vekel at the bar.

“How’d it go, lass?” Brynjolf asked as she approached.

“Um…interesting,” Ivy said. “Vekel – can I get some of your famous stew and some mead?”

“Sure thing,” Vekel grinned at her. He’d warmed up to her over the days she’d been part of the Guild. 

He handed her what she wanted and she had a seat, the others sitting near her or standing. Vipir chose the seat right next to her.

“What’s going on, lass?” Brynjolf asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Not quite,” Ivy said. “Mercer said I’m allowed – and encouraged – to let you know what I found out.” She took a deep breath. “The name Gulum-Ei gave up was Karliah.”

“Karliah!” Brynjolf said, eyes wide, and Delvin sucked in a breath of surprise. “You’re joking, lass.”

“No,” Ivy said, shaking her head and taking a bite. “She had Gulum-Ei buy Goldenglow because she’s angry at Mercer, and she funded Honningbrew as well. Mercer told me she’s very clever.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf nodded.

“Karliah’s the one who murdered Gallus?” Thrynn asked, and Delvin nodded.

“Murdered him in cold blood,” Delvin said. “If she’s after Mercer now…that’s not good.”

“No,” Ivy agreed.

“Gallus was the last Guild Master?” Vipir asked. “Is that right?”

“Aye,” Brynjolf confirmed. “He, Mercer, and Karliah were…well, thick as thieves,” he said. “They were a team. And then…Karliah betrayed us all and killed Gallus – we were never able to find her.”

“So what’s he going to do about it?” Delvin wanted to know. “Now that we know.”

“Apparently, he and I are going after Karliah in the morning,” Ivy said. 

A stunned silence followed.

“How does he know where she is?” Brynjolf finally asked.

“Gulum-Ei gave me a cryptic clue that Mercer understood,” Ivy explained. “He asked me not to say where it was. No doubt he doesn’t want any of you to try going after her and end up getting killed.”

“Alright,” Brynjolf nodded. “Fair enough. But why are you going with him?”

“Well, it sounds like it’s plenty dangerous,” Ivy said, “so I’m sure he doesn’t care to handle it alone – it’ll be good to have two people, I imagine. And he said since I managed to root all this out, I deserve to be the one to see it through.”

“That’s fair,” Delvin agreed. 

“So you’re going to seek out this woman, who _murdered_ the last Guild Master, in the morning?” Vipir asked, sounding stunned.

“Yes,” Ivy nodded. “And Mercer wanted everyone to know it, too – he said in case something happens to us, it’s only right you know to look out for her. He seems to think she’ll have an easy time taking out the Guild if she kills him.”

“He knew her better than anyone, so he’s probably right about that,” Brynjolf said, furrowing his brow. “I don’t like Mercer making you go do this with him, though, lass. Particularly if he thinks there’s a chance you won’t come back.” 

Ivy could almost feel the tension radiating off of Vipir next to her; he didn’t seem to like the plan, either.

“I’ve done dangerous things like this before,” Ivy shrugged. “I’ve been through dungeons and caves, I’ve even fought forts full of bandits.”

“That’s true,” Thrynn pointed out. “She’s damn good at it.”

“But this is Karliah,” Delvin said, shaking his head. “You don’t understand, Ivy – she’s vicious.”

“She can’t be more vicious than a bandit, though she’s likely smarter than one,” Ivy said. 

Thrynn made an indignant noise and she grinned at him. 

“Sorry, Thrynn. I meant in general.”

“Lass, she murdered Gallus in cold blood,” Brynjolf reminded her. “Her own Guild Master.”

“Yes, but I have no attachment to her,” Ivy said. “I’m going into this not trusting her, and knowing she’ll try to kill me. It’s just like any other fight for me – I don’t know her from a draugr.”

“You’ve fought draugr?” Delvin asked, sounding impressed.

“Hundreds,” Ivy nodded. “It’ll be alright.” She’d finished eating now and turned to her mead.

“Well…be careful, won’t you?” Brynjolf said, still sounding worried. “I’d hate to lose the lass that boosted my reputation so well,” he teased.

“Don’t worry, Brynjolf,” Ivy laughed. “I’ll be alright. Did you know Karliah?”

“I did,” Brynjolf said grimly. “Or, thought I did, anyway. She always seemed very nice – always willing to prove herself. Kind of like you,” he added with a small laugh.

“I’m not sure whether to be insulted or not,” Ivy grinned.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” Brynjolf said. “But she was. Really helpful, always wanting to fix everything, always wanting to learn more. She and Gallus had a bit of a relationship,” he added.

“A relationship?” Ivy asked, startled. “And she killed him?”

“I know,” Brynjolf said sadly.

“I’d never have believed it of her,” Delvin said, shaking his head. “Real sweetheart she was. But then Mercer came back alone, and there was no trace of Karliah…well, she wouldn’t have gone on the run from us if she didn’t have something to hide.”

“That’s…that’s terrible,” Ivy said, feeling sad. To pretend you were in love with someone and end up killing them? How could anyone do that?

“Well, with any manner of luck at all, you’ll be taking care of it for us,” Vekel said. “She was before my time, but I’ve still heard all about it. Good luck, girl. You’ll need it.”

“If anyone’s still got luck in this Guild, I’d say it’s Ivy,” Thrynn laughed.

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed, grinning at her. “She’s certainly made that apparent.” 

Ivy noticed Vipir still hadn’t said anything and glanced over at him; his face was stony.

“I’m going to get to bed,” Ivy said, looking back at the rest of them. “Mercer wants to start out early tomorrow.”

There was a general murmur of ‘good night’ and ‘be careful’ as she got up, and she tugged on Vipir’s arm to get him to come with her.

“Vipir,” she said softly as they reached their beds. “Are you okay?”

“No,” Vipir said, his voice strangled. “This woman murdered the Guild Master…and you’re going after her. Ivy…I…”

“It’ll be okay,” she said, squeezing his hand. She sat down on her bed, pulling him to sit next to her. “Don’t worry, Vipir.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Vipir whispered.

“You won’t,” Ivy promised. “As soon as she’s taken care of, I’ll be back – and without her trying to ruin the Guild, imagine how great it’ll all be again!”

“What if you don’t come back?” Vipir said. 

He didn’t want to be so emotional about this, but he couldn’t help it – Thrynn’s taunts be damned, he _was_ in love with her, and he knew it. To think she was going after such a cold-blooded murderer…

“I _will_ come back,” Ivy said fiercely, looking him in the eyes. “That’s a promise, Vipir. Best friends, remember? I’m not going to abandon you – in any sense of the word.” 

He managed a small smile at that.

“Best friends,” he murmured. 

He knew it was more than that – could see in her eyes it was more than that for her – but he couldn’t do this with her. Not now. For now, it was enough to know. 

He reached a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. She smiled softly at him, and he couldn’t take it anymore – he leaned in and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently.

It seemed she was having none of that, though, as she quickly reached for his head and pulled him into a much deeper kiss. Their tongues thrashed together, both of them breathing heavily, until they finally broke apart, staring at one another.

“For luck,” Vipir said with a small grin, and she laughed quietly.

“For luck,” she agreed. She put her arms around him and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. “I’ll come back, Vipir,” she promised in his ear. “And I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too, Ivy,” he whispered, holding her tight. He didn’t want to let go. 

It seemed she didn’t, either, because they sat there like that for a long time before she reluctantly pulled away.

“I’ve got to get some sleep,” Ivy murmured. “Want to start out well rested.”

“Of course,” Vipir agreed. He paused before getting up, stroking her soft cheek gently once more. “Be careful, Ivy.”

“I will,” she agreed sincerely. Taking his hand off her face, she brushed her lips against his fingers. “Sleep well, Vipir.” 

He forced himself off her bed and undressed before falling into his own. He heard her getting settled as well. _Please_ , he prayed to the Divines, _please let her be alright._


	11. The Traitor

Ivy woke early the next morning, being as quiet as she could so she wouldn’t wake anyone else. She saw Mercer’s shadow standing over by the Guild desk across the Cistern and wondered why he hadn’t woken her. She gathered up all her things, hoping she was well-prepared, and went over to him.

“Ready?” he whispered.

“Ready,” she whispered back.

“Let’s get going, then,” Mercer said, and walked off toward the exit.

“Ivy,” a different voice said, just loud enough for her to hear; she looked around and saw Thrynn in his bed nearby.

“What is it?” she murmured, approaching him.

“He loves you,” Thrynn whispered. 

Ivy shook her head; this really wasn’t the time. 

“Just…come back for him, alright? For – all of us,” Thrynn said before she could reply. She could tell he meant himself, too. “Be careful.”

“Don’t worry, Thrynn,” she said. “No old Dunmer’s going to take me down.” Thrynn smiled sleepily at her. “I’ll see you soon.” 

He nodded and she went back after Mercer; he’d already climbed out of the Cistern and seemed a little impatient with her now.

“Got anymore goodbyes to say?” he asked sarcastically.

“Sorry, Mercer,” Ivy apologized. “They’re just worried. It’s not exactly a safe mission.”

“Well, come on,” Mercer said, shaking his head. 

She knew he wouldn’t understand, so she just went with him and didn’t bother to try and explain further.

“We’ll take horses up to Windhelm,” Mercer said as they walked through the quiet, dark streets; it wasn’t yet dawn. “Snow Veil Sanctum is north of there, so we’ll rest a bit there and then set out from the city.”

“Good plan,” Ivy agreed.

“Hold on there,” a voice in the shadows spoke up, stopping them. “You’re not looking for trouble in Riften, are you?”

“By Akatosh, Maul, you’re an idiot,” Mercer growled. “It’s the Guild Master, you moron; leave us be.”

“Oh,” Maul said, sounding surprised. “Uh – sorry, Guild Master.”

“I’ve met ants smarter than you,” Mercer snapped as they walked away.

“He’s not the brightest, is he?” Ivy asked dryly as they went out the gates.

“Never has been,” Mercer said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t know why Maven keeps him around.”

They made their way to the stable in silence, paying for their horses and riding off to Windhelm.

*****

They decided it best to stay in Windhelm overnight instead of heading straight for Snow Veil Sanctum; Mercer agreed with Ivy that it would be a good idea to be as fully rested as possible before trying to face a danger like Karliah. 

Mercer wasn’t exactly a chatty companion, but from what little he did say, she came to the conclusion that he had in fact been in love with Karliah. Her betrayal and murder of Gallus, who’d also been in love with her, had really gotten to him, and she felt for the man. That couldn’t be an easy situation to deal with.

They set out at first light the next morning, Mercer assuring her he knew where they were going, but they remained on foot; it wouldn’t do to try to sneak up on Karliah on a galloping horse.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at Snow Veil Sanctum, stopping several yards away from the entrance.

“Stay here, and stay alert,” Mercer said in a low voice. “I’ll be right back; I’m going to scout the area.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded, and Mercer went off, Ivy remaining still and vigilant. 

Several minutes later, she felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped, whirling around to find Mercer smirking at her.

“You call that alert?” he said, shaking his head. “She could’ve killed you.”

“I – “ Ivy was stunned; she’d been alert, listening to every tiny movement of leaves or grass around her. She had no idea how he’d snuck up on her.

“I’ve gotten a good look around,” Mercer said, ignoring her. “I’m certain Karliah’s here.”

“Did you see her?” Ivy asked in a hushed voice.

“No,” Mercer said, “I saw her horse. Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of it,” he sneered. “She won’t be using it to escape.” 

Ivy took his meaning; she wasn’t thrilled he’d killed the poor beast, but he had a point. 

“Let’s get moving,” he added. “I’d like to catch her while she’s distracted.”

“Good idea,” Ivy agreed, and she followed him down to where there was a door that the Guildmaster quickly unlocked.

“Take the lead,” Mercer said quietly when they were inside.

“Me?” Ivy asked, surprised.

“Yes, you,” Mercer said impatiently. “I was under the impression I was in charge here.”

“I – right, of course,” Ivy said. “I just – “

“Karliah’s expecting me,” Mercer cut her off. “She’s not expecting you. If we go around a corner or through a door and she sees you first, it may just surprise her enough to give me the edge to get her.” 

Ivy realized that was a fair point.

“Understood,” Ivy conceded.

“Just make certain you keep your eyes open,” Mercer added. “Karliah’s sharp as a blade. The last thing I need is you blundering into a trap and warning her that we’re here.” 

Ivy was slightly offended by this, but chose not to argue.

“Don’t worry,” she told him. “I’ve done this before. I know what to look for.”

“Good,” Mercer nodded, satisfied.

They made their way through the ruins; it was nothing Ivy hadn’t done a dozen times before, and she felt unfazed, altogether. If nothing else, she thought it a good warm up for Karliah.

Mercer might be a good thief, but he wasn’t the best fighter. She saved him a number of times from draugr; he wasn’t as grateful as she thought he ought to be, but knew there wasn’t much point telling him that.

After several long hours in the ruins, they came upon one of the circular puzzle doors Ivy had encountered so often.

“I suppose it’s too much to hope that you magically have the claw for this?” she asked, disappointed. She knew how they worked, but without the matching claw, it didn’t mean anything.

“No doubt Karliah’s got it,” Mercer shrugged. “Don’t worry. These doors have a weakness, if you just know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really.” He headed over to it.

“Mercer,” she said cautiously, “those doors are trapped to trigger retaliation if you try it with the wrong combination.”

“Did I not tell you I was in charge?” Mercer snapped. 

Ivy shook her head in resignation. Fine, if he wanted to get himself killed, he could have at it. She couldn’t see exactly what he did, but to her surprise, the door started moving a moment later, descending into the ground like normal.

“Wow,” she whispered. “You’ll have to show me how to do that sometime.”

“Sure, kid,” Mercer snorted. “Look – Karliah’s going to be close. Be very cautious.”

“Alright,” Ivy agreed. She readied her sword before she stepped through the door, the stone thudding into place leaving sudden silence behind it.

The next thing Ivy knew, she felt a piercing pain in her shoulder and she fell to the ground, completely immobilized. She couldn’t even cry out in pain. A shadow moved at the edge of her vision and a Dunmer with violet eyes came into her view. Her vision grew hazy, but she didn’t pass out. 

Mercer stepped over her carelessly.

“Did you honestly think your arrow would reach me before my blade found your heart?” Mercer sneered as he approached the Dunmer.

“Give me a reason to try,” Karliah said. 

Ivy was momentarily shocked; for such a cold-hearted murderer, she’d expected Karliah’s voice to be cold, hard, and unforgiving; perhaps like Mercer’s. Instead it was soft and mournful; angry, but sad.

“You’re a clever girl, Karliah,” Mercer taunted. “Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired.”

“’To ensure an enemy’s defeat, you must first undermine his allies’,” Karliah said. “It was the first lesson Gallus taught us.” 

Ivy noticed the Dunmer choked a little on Gallus’ name. She wished she could see better; she had a faint view of the fuzzy outlines of the two as they talked, but that was it.

“You always were a quick study,” Mercer said, almost laughing. He sounded colder than Ivy had ever heard him.

“Not quick enough,” Karliah replied. “Otherwise Gallus would still be alive.”

_Wait_ , Ivy thought. _But then why did she kill him?_

“Gallus had his wealth and he had you,” Mercer sneered. “All he had to do was look the other way.”

“Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales?” Karliah asked, her voice almost desperate. “Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?”

“Enough of this mindless banter!” Mercer cried angrily. “Come, Karliah, it’s time for you and Gallus to be reunited!”

“I’m no fool, Mercer,” Karliah said firmly. “Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise you the next time we meet, it will be your undoing.” 

Ivy watched as her hazy view of Karliah shimmered out; it seemed the elf had become invisible. Mercer cursed.

“Dammit, Karliah!” he yelled in frustration. 

He turned instead and walked back toward Ivy. 

“How interesting,” he sneered, crouching down next to her. 

She still couldn’t move. She wondered if the maniacal gleam in his eye was because of whatever poison was clouding her vision. 

“It appears Gallus’s history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place.” 

So _Mercer_ had killed Gallus, then. And he was going to kill her. And she’d _trusted_ him. 

“But do you know what intrigues me the most?” he mused. “The fact that this was all possible because of you. You and your misguided sense of loyalty. Don’t worry,” he added. “I’ll be sure to tell the Guild how you betrayed them, just like Karliah. That’s why I had to kill you, after all.” His laugh was what terrified her, even in the face of certain death. “Farewell, Ivy. I’ll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards.”

With that, he pierced her through with his sword, just beneath her ribcage. She’d have cried out in agony, had she been able to utter a sound. 

She felt a tear fall from her eye. _Vipir_ , she thought brokenly. She’d promised him she’d come back to him…and now she was going to die. And he’d think it was because she betrayed him. She wondered if her heart could ache any worse. 

Before long, though, she fell into sweet, painless unconsciousness.

*****

When Ivy awoke, she was aware of darkness, and then of pain. She tried moving her arm and was pleased to see that it worked. Everything rushed back to her; Karliah shot her with a poisoned arrow and then Mercer stabbed her, leaving her to die. 

He’d betrayed the Guild! She had to get back to Riften and warn the others!

She struggled to get up, but a warm hand held her shoulder down.

“Easy, easy,” Karliah’s soft voice soothed. “Don’t get up so quickly. How are you feeling?”

“I…everything hurts,” Ivy said. She glared at the Dunmer. “You shot me!”

“I did,” Karliah admitted. “But I saved your life. My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding out. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I – but…” Ivy said; her head was spinning. “I don’t understand,” she groaned; the pain was making it hard to think. Healed she may have been, at least well enough, but it didn’t stop it hurting.

“My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer,” Karliah explained. “But of course, he sent you ahead of him; I didn’t have a clear shot at him. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way…and it ended up saving your life.”

“Mercer,” Ivy whispered. “He stabbed me. He betrayed the Guild! It wasn’t you – _he_ did it. And he lied to them all! That son of a bitch!”

“Yes,” Karliah nodded. “He did.”

“But then you,” Ivy asked, still thoroughly confused. “Why didn’t you return? Why did you go on the run? You could’ve settled this years ago!”

“I was scared,” Karliah admitted. “I was grieving for Gallus and I was scared; I knew they would believe what Mercer told them, and I had no desire to face my death by trying to go back to the Guild. I bided my time…hoping for a way to finally get to Mercer.”

“Well, that was selfish,” Ivy said angrily. 

Karliah glared at her.

“It’s very easy to judge when you weren’t part of the situation,” Karliah said coolly. “Mercer’s more powerful than you know.”

“We have to warn them,” Ivy said then. “We have to tell the Guild!”

“I know,” Karliah agreed. “I hope that we will be able to do so soon. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive.”

“Why?” Ivy asked. “Why not just kill him? After what he’s done – “

“And do you think your Guild will believe my word?” Karliah asked, shaking her head. “They’ve believed me a traitor for a quarter of a century; me killing the Guild Master, with no proof of my claim, would make me more of a terror. No,” she said. “He must be brought to the Guild to answer for what he’s done. He needs to pay for Gallus’s murder.”

“And what proof do we have now that he’s gotten away?” Ivy asked angrily. “He’s going to go right back to them and tell them I’m a traitor as well!”

“My purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn’t simply for irony’s sake,” Karliah explained. “Before you both arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus’s remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside.”

“Well, what does it say, then?” Ivy asked impatiently. “Let’s go!”

“I don’t know what it says,” Karliah said, disappointed. “It’s written in some sort of language I’ve never seen before.”

“Dammit,” Ivy bit out. “Well, can’t it be translated? Surely someone would know – “

“Enthir!” Karliah exclaimed. “Gallus’s friend at the College of Winterhold…of course. It’s the only outsider Gallus trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity.”

“Nightingale,” Ivy said, frowning. “You used that word before, with Mercer. What’s a Nightingale?”

“There were three of us,” Karliah explained. “Myself, Gallus, and Mercer. We were an anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild. Perhaps I’ll tell you more about it later,” she said. “Right now – are you feeling up to moving?”

“I – I think so,” Ivy said, sitting up cautiously. She hurt, but not as bad as expected.

“Then we need to get up to Winterhold right away,” Karliah said. “We have to see if Enthir can translate this for us; it may be our only hope.”

“Karliah,” Ivy said weakly as she got to her feet, her head swimming with all this information.

“Yes, Ivy?”

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For saving my life.”

“At least I could save one,” Karliah said with a sad smile. “Let us hope it is not in vain; I hope your Guild will listen to us.”

“They have to,” Ivy said. She paused, realizing something. “Mercer thinks I’m dead, doesn’t he?”

“I would assume so, yes,” Karliah nodded.

“He’ll probably tell the Guild I’m dead, too, then,” Ivy said. “They’ll all ask about me,”

“Right,” Karliah said, frowning. “What are you getting at?”

“Well, that’ll be our first piece of proof that Mercer is a liar,” Ivy said. “He says I’m dead, and I show up perfectly alive – they’ll have to believe us.”

“Or they’ll believe I healed you because you were working for me,” Karliah pointed out. “Which – let’s face it, now isn’t far from the truth.”

“Well, it’ll make them pause, at the very least,” Ivy said. “And…I know them. They’re not going to kill me on sight…so they won’t kill you either.”

“I hope you’re right,” Karliah said, sounding as though she didn’t believe it. “I really hope you’re right.”

With that, Ivy gathered up her things – Karliah had removed her pack and her sword, presumably to make her more comfortable – and the two started out toward Winterhold.


	12. The Liar

Enthir was able to recognize the language as Ancient Falmer, but unfortunately said he had no idea how to read it. He seemed amused by Gallus’ idea of writing his journal in a dead language, but Ivy was far from amused.

“I’ll still try to help,” Enthir assured her. “Calcelmo, the court wizard in Markarth, has been doing an in-depth study of the Dwemer, and by association the Falmer, for years. He’s even got a museum he keeps talking about opening one day over there. He might be able to provide the means to translate this.”

“Markarth?” Ivy asked, incredulous. “That’s clear across the country!”

“I know,” Enthir said, “but he’s the only hope I can see. No one else is crazy enough to bother with the Falmer anymore.”

“This is urgent, Enthir,” Ivy pleaded.

“Ivy, it will be alright,” Karliah said softly. “Mercer won’t do anything to the Guild; he thinks you out of his way, and thinks me gone back into hiding. We have time.”

“Time for him to turn everyone against me,” Ivy said heatedly. “And Vipir…”

“I know,” Karliah said kindly. They’d talked of the Guild a bit on the way up to Winterhold, and Karliah had picked up on Ivy’s feelings for the Nord thief. “But if this isn’t done right, we could both be killed. We have to make them believe us.”

“I – you’re right, Karliah,” Ivy said, deflating. “Alright.”

“Rest for a few hours first,” Karliah advised. “Then get a horse; it’ll be faster.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. She couldn’t deny a little rest would do her good. “You’re not coming with me?”

“I try to stay out of the large cities,” Karliah explained. “It’s a better idea if you go without me.”

“Okay,” Ivy sighed. 

She headed upstairs and paid for a room, falling into the bed. At least she knew Calcelmo – well, a little, anyway. She’d helped him figure out how to court the Jarl’s housecarl, and killed a troublesome frostbite spider for him – she hoped that would be good enough to get him to help.

Her last thought before falling asleep was of Vipir. She had to get back to him; and he had to believe her. He just had to.

*****

Ivy made it to Markarth the next night, having ridden hard all day. She stopped in Dawnstar and again in Morthal only long enough to change horses; she was desperate to get this taken care of. She stumbled into Understone Keep, hoping Calcelmo was still in his office; luckily, he was.

“Calcelmo,” Ivy said desperately, hurrying to him.

“What are you doing here?” Calcelmo snapped, turning to her. She was used to his easily-annoyed ways, so didn’t say anything. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?”

“I need your help,” Ivy said. “I’ve heard you’re well-versed in the ancient Falmer language.”

“Then you were well-informed,” Calcelmo said, satisfied. “I am at this very moment on the cusp of completing my magnum opus on the subject. I’m calling it, ‘Calcelmo’s Guide to the Falmer Tongue’. It will revolutionize the way we understand those ancient beings.”

“Please, Calcelmo – I need to see this work,” Ivy begged.

“Preposterous!” Calcelmo thundered, looking scandalized. “That research represents years of personal toil in some of the most dangerous Dwemer ruins in Skyrim! You must be mad to think I’d allow anyone to see it before it’s completed!”

“I understand,” Ivy said impatiently, “but you’ve no idea how important this is. I need something translated desperately, and you’re the only one who knows anything about the Falmer language!”

“No,” Calcelmo said stubbornly. “Absolutely not. I cannot believe you’d make such a selfish request of the grandest scholar in Tamriel!”

“What about everything I did for you and Faleen?” Ivy said, angry now. “What about your damn spider? I’ve done a lot for you, Calcelmo, and now I need your help!”

“But it’s years of personal work!” Calcelmo protested. “If you wanted to see the museum, then…perhaps…but this! You don’t know what you’re asking!”

“I’m asking you to do something that may make the difference between life and death for me,” Ivy said, tears in her eyes now from her desperation. “And will certainly make the difference in a case of lost love. Please, Calcelmo,” she begged. “You _must_ help me.” 

Calcelmo considered her for a moment; he didn’t look happy.

“Alright,” he finally relented. He rummaged on his desk and pulled out a page of notes. “I’m not giving you the whole book, but you can have these notes on translating the written language.”

“That’s all I need,” Ivy said, breathless with relief. “Thank you, Calcelmo, thank you – I can’t tell you how important this is.”

“Just get out of here,” Calcelmo grumbled. “And if I hear you’ve ever shown those to the public before my book comes out – “

“You have my word, Calcelmo, I would never,” Ivy said sincerely. “Thank you again.” 

She turned and went out the door, making her way to the Silver-Blood Inn to rest for the night before heading back to Winterhold the next morning.

*****

Brynjolf stood at his stall in the market, only half-heartedly trying to sell his goods today. He was keeping a sharp eye out for Mercer or Ivy; he’d hoped they’d be back by now and was quite worried. Finally, though, today, he managed to catch a glimpse of the Guild Master.

Immediately abandoning his booth, he made his way to Mercer.

“Mercer,” he said, his voice low but relieved. “Where’s Ivy? Did you find Karliah?”

“Yes,” Mercer growled. “Your little protégé betrayed us, Brynjolf. Turns out she was working with Karliah this whole time; they both turned on me.”

“What?” Brynjolf asked, gobsmacked. “You’re joking, Mercer.”

“No,” Mercer said shortly. “I had to kill the girl; Karliah managed to slip away. I’m just going to grab a few things and I’m going back out after her.”

“You…you killed Ivy?” Brynjolf asked faintly.

“She betrayed us, Brynjolf,” Mercer snapped. “She deserved it. Now, go.”

Brynjolf watched Mercer walk away, frozen with shock. No. There was no way. It couldn’t be. She would never have betrayed the Guild; she was the most solid of all of them.

_But…was she, though_? A little voice asked in his head. _You said yourself she reminded you of Karliah._ And she hadn’t seemed that worried about going out looking for the elf, either.

_No_ , Brynjolf told himself firmly. There had to be a misunderstanding somewhere. He’d ask her – 

But then, he couldn’t ask her, could he? She was dead. Mercer had to kill her, because she tried to kill _him_.

It just didn’t make _sense_ , Brynjolf thought desperately. She’d been so nice…so kind…even to Vipir, when most of the others shut him out. They’d become fast friends. 

Then Brynjolf’s stomach sank. Was Vipir in on this, too, then?

He had to find the Nord before Mercer did. If he’d been in on the plot to kill the Guild Master…

Brynjolf grabbed his things from his stall, hurrying down to the Flagon. He saw Vipir sitting at a table with Thrynn, looking unhappy.

“I didn’t think she’d be gone this long, Thrynn,” Vipir was saying. “I’m getting worried about her.”

“I know,” Thrynn said; Brynjolf saw the blond looked worried, too. 

Then his heart sank; he realized he was going to have to tell Vipir the girl was dead. He knew how much the man cared for her. 

_But he might be in on the betrayal_ , his little voice reminded him.

“Vipir,” Brynjolf snapped, anger rising in him at the thought. The man turned to look at him in surprise at his tone. “What do you know about where Ivy went?”

“Nothing,” Vipir said, voice surprised. “She said she couldn’t tell any of us. Why? What’s – agh!” 

Vipir choked as Brynjolf grabbed him by the throat, eyes blazing.

“Are you trying to kill Mercer, too?” Brynjolf snarled in his face. 

Vipir’s eyes widened even farther as his face reddened with the pressure Brynjolf was putting on his throat.

“No,” Vipir spluttered. “What? Who – “ Brynjolf’s hand tightened, and he choked again.

“Brynjolf!” Thrynn said angrily, getting up. “Let him go! What are you on about?”

“His little girlfriend betrayed us,” Brynjolf snapped, not letting go of Vipir. “Were you in on it, Vipir? Don’t lie to me!” 

Vipir spluttered, trying to say something, but he couldn’t get the words out, so tight was Brynjolf’s hold. 

Thrynn stepped over angrily, yanking Brynjolf’s arm away from Vipir and shoving the older man backwards.

“What?” Vipir rasped, catching his breath as he slumped against the wall. “Ivy – she – how?”

“She’s been working with Karliah this entire time,” Brynjolf snarled. “You’ve never gotten close to anyone like that, Vipir – was it because you were working with her?”

“No,” Vipir said, rubbing his throat. “I – you can’t be serious. She wouldn’t. She…she wouldn’t!”

“Brynjolf,” Thrynn said angrily, “what makes you think she was working with Karliah? What makes you think _Vipir_ was working with Karliah?”

“Mercer told me she was,” Brynjolf bit out. “She turned on him and they both tried to kill him when they found Karliah.”

“Tried…to kill…” Vipir gasped, still having trouble. “Ivy,” he said brokenly. “She couldn’t have. She…no.”

“Think about it!” Brynjolf yelled; the others in the tavern were listening fully now. “She did the same damn thing Karliah did, didn’t she? Got in good with all of us, proved herself to all of us – even Mercer started to like her. What a perfect instructor Karliah must have been!”

“Brynjolf, this is insane,” Thrynn boomed. “You’ve lost your mind. She’s not like Karliah.”

“Well, she sided with her, and that’s bad enough,” Brynjolf growled. “Not that it matters now.”

“What do you mean?” Vipir asked.

“She’s dead,” Brynjolf said shortly. “Mercer killed her. Karliah still got away.”

“She…Ivy…dead?” Vipir asked, unable to believe it. 

She was dead? She couldn’t be…just… _dead_. She… _no_.

“Aye,” Brynjolf spat. “I swear, Vipir, if I ever find out you had anything to do with this – “

“Brynjolf, lay off him,” Thrynn demanded. “He had nothing to do with betraying the Guild. If Ivy did that…none of us had any knowledge of it.”

“Fine,” Brynjolf snapped, walking over to the other Guild leaders. He had to decide what was to be done next.

“Thrynn,” Vipir whispered. “She – it’s not true.” 

Thrynn didn’t know what to say. Brynjolf and the others were crowded around the bar, so it didn’t seem like a good idea to bother with drinks there.

“Let’s go up to the inn for a drink,” Thrynn said roughly, hauling on Vipir’s arm. Vipir followed him mindlessly, unable to even comprehend the man’s words.

Ivy. His dear, sweet Ivy. His best friend – the kindest woman he’d ever met. Dead. Traitor. Betrayed the Guild…betrayed _him_. And now – dead.

He struggled up the ladder behind Thrynn, barely paying attention to where he was going. Thrynn managed to sit him in a chair before going to get drinks.

“Strongest you’ve got,” Thrynn muttered, throwing gold down on the bar. “And keep ‘em coming.”

“Sure,” the Argonian barkeep grinned. She liked that request – she was always well-paid for it. 

Thrynn took the mead over to Vipir, handing him a bottle as he took a long draught of his own.

He couldn’t believe it. Sweet little Ivy – she was the kindest they had in the Guild. So nice, and so talented. She’d even tolerated Mercer better than the rest of them, for Divine’s sake – how could she have gone and betrayed them?

“She can’t have,” Vipir finally said, his voice still raspy and a little thick. “It can’t be true. Something else happened.”

“I don’t know why Mercer’d lie about it,” Thrynn murmured. Though he, too, couldn’t believe it.

“She promised me she’d come back,” Vipir whispered. “Promised it. She…gods. It was all a lie, wasn’t it, Thrynn?” Every word was filled with pain.

“No,” Thrynn said firmly. “It can’t have been. Remember, Vipir – the night you yelled at her and she got drunk? She couldn’t have kept up a lie then, could she? She didn’t even know what she was saying.”

“But she’s dead,” Vipir said. “Because she tried to kill Mercer. I don’t…”

“I don’t understand, either,” Thrynn said quietly. He didn’t have feelings for the girl like Vipir did, but he still considered her a friend and was nearly as upset as Vipir about her loss.

“I should’ve told her I loved her,” Vipir whispered. “I never told her.”

“You’d just feel worse about her betrayal,” Thrynn pointed out.

“She promised,” Vipir said brokenly, not listening. “She promised she wouldn’t abandon me. Ever.” 

Thrynn felt his heart crack at the pain in his friend’s voice.

“I’m sorry, Vipir,” Thrynn said, pain in his own voice. He still couldn’t believe she was a traitor, but in any case, he was going to miss her. She’d been a lot of fun to have around.

The door opened and Thrynn looked up; Vipir didn’t even move. It was Etienne.

“What’s the matter?” Etienne asked at once upon seeing them.

“Ivy betrayed us,” Thrynn said at once. “Mercer had to kill her.” 

Etienne stared at him in shock.

“…Kill her?” Etienne whispered. “No…”

“That’s what Brynjolf told us,” Vipir rasped. “Mercer told him she turned on him as soon as they found Karliah.”

“No,” Etienne said more firmly. “No. She can’t have. It isn’t true.”

“Well, Ivy’s dead, so we don’t have anyone’s word other than Mercer’s, do we?” Vipir spat angrily. “And he wouldn’t have killed her without a damn good reason.” 

Etienne sat down with a dull thud in a third chair at the table.

“Ivette?” a new voice asked, sounding shaken. 

Thrynn and Etienne stared at him, but Vipir still didn’t look up from the table.

“Yes, mage,” Vipir bit out. “Ivette is dead. She’s been killed.” He nearly choked on the words, they hurt so bad to say. He couldn’t stop picturing her fierce brown eyes as she promised him she’d come back.

“You let her be killed?” Marcurio yelled, eyes blazing. “How could you?”

“I didn’t have anything to do with it,” Vipir said dully. “I just got caught in the web.”

“I’ll kill you!” Marcurio said angrily, flying at Vipir. 

Vipir didn’t move to defend himself; he felt the man hit him in the face, but barely registered the pain. A moment later he realized the blows stopped; he managed to glance up to see Thrynn holding Marcurio back.

“Let him go,” Vipir muttered dully. “He was in love with her too; he has every right to be angry.”

“You godsdamned piece of – “ Marcurio shouted, tears in his eyes as Thrynn let him go.

“I didn’t kill her, mage,” Vipir sighed. “I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. She lied to all of us – I had no idea.”

“What do you mean, she lied to you?” Marcurio demanded.

“Vipir,” Thrynn said warningly, but Vipir only waved a hand vaguely at him.

“A lot of things,” Vipir said. “It’s not important. All that matters is that she betrayed us…betrayed me…and I’ll never get to ask her why.”

“You should’ve been with her!” Marcurio accused. “You should’ve protected her!”

“Do you not think I wanted to, mage?” Vipir asked angrily, looking at him with eyes blazing now. “Do you think for a second I don’t wish I’d been there with her so I could’ve been killed instead, so she could get away? You weren’t with her all the time, either – she could’ve just as easily been killed before she ever met me.” 

Marcurio deflated at this; he couldn’t argue it.

“She’s really dead?” Marcurio whispered.

“Yes,” Thrynn said harshly. 

Marcurio bowed his head.

“Sit down, mage,” Vipir sighed. “Have a drink with us.” 

Thrynn looked at him like he was crazy. 

“He was a friend of hers, too,” Vipir explained. “Or…well, so she led us all to believe. I don’t know what’s true anymore.”

Keerava, the barmaid, brought over more drinks for them all, then held her hand out expectantly. Vipir paid her this time. He didn’t care about his gold. He didn’t care about anything.

“She can’t have betrayed us,” Etienne said miserably, taking a drink. “She’s too…genuine. She never would have…”

“Hey,” Marcurio frowned, looking at Etienne properly. “You’re the one she got out of the Embassy, aren’t you?”

“I – I am,” Etienne said, peering at him. “Marcurio,” he said, realizing. “What are you – oh, you live here, don’t you?”

“I do,” Marcurio nodded dully.

“Sorry, friend. Uh…thanks for all that.” Marcurio had been instrumental in healing Etienne enough to get back to Riften alive.

“I didn’t know you lived here,” Marcurio said. “You should’ve told us. I would’ve seen you home.”

“I’d been enough of a burden,” Etienne said, waving a hand. “Didn’t want to make it worse.”

“She was worried sick about you when we woke up and found you were gone,” Marcurio mentioned. “I’ve rarely seen her so upset.”

“Sorry,” Etienne said sheepishly. “But that…that’s my point. Before she even knew any of us,” he added to Thrynn and Vipir. “She was so honest…so genuine. She…can’t have betrayed us. I don’t believe it.”

“She wouldn’t betray anyone if her life depended on it,” Marcurio said, wincing when he realized how that’d come out. “I mean…you know what I mean.”

“She wouldn’t,” Etienne agreed. “Vipir…you know that.”

“Then why did Mercer kill her?” Vipir asked, not caring about Marcurio’s presence anymore. “Why’d he kill her and tell us she betrayed him?”

“Who’s Mercer?” Marcurio asked, eyes narrowed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Thrynn advised. “The less you know about all this, the better.”

“He’s a mercenary, Thrynn, he’s not going to care,” Vipir said dully. “We’re in the Thieves Guild, friend,” he added. “Mercer’s our leader.” 

Marcurio’s eyes widened in realization.

“Vipir,” Thrynn said warningly.

“I – I don’t care,” Marcurio assured them. “Like he said…hired mercenary. I have no place to judge. So…she was in your Guild,” Marcurio guessed. Vipir nodded. “And your leader says she betrayed you.”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Vipir said, “but, yes. He went off on a mission with her…and she betrayed him. He had to kill her, or she would’ve killed him.”

“No,” Marcurio said at once. “Your leader’s lying, then. I knew her too well – she would never -“

“I thought I knew her too,” Vipir said. “I trusted her. She promised me she’d come back.” He snorted. “Of course she was confident she’d come back if she planned on joining with Karliah to kill Mercer.”

“No,” Thrynn said. “She was being honest with you, Vipir – there’s no way that’s what she intended.”

“Then what happened?” Vipir asked impatiently. “She’s dead – I can’t exactly ask her about it. All I have is what Mercer said – and what reason has he given us to doubt him?” No one said anything. “I just…I can’t believe she’s gone. Whatever she did…tried to do…I can’t believe I’ll never see her again.”

“Me, either,” Thrynn said sadly. 

Etienne nodded, taking a long drink.

“What’s wrong with your voice?” Marcurio asked Vipir, whose voice was still raspy from Brynjolf’s assault. “You didn’t sound like that before.”

“Near choked to death,” Vipir said with a humorless laugh. “There was suspicion that I was in on her betrayal.”

“You would’ve been, though,” Marcurio said at once.

“I was not,” Vipir snapped.

“No – I mean – if she had done that, you would’ve been. She would’ve told you,” Marcurio elaborated. “Look – I saw her with you. It was painfully obvious how she felt about you – extremely painful,” he added grimly. “She would’ve told you everything.”

“She didn’t always tell me everything,” Vipir disagreed, though he had to admit, he felt like the mage had a point.

The four sat in subdued silence for a while after this, each lost in their own thoughts of Ivy.

“We need to find out what happened,” Thrynn said finally. “Somehow.”

“We already know what Mercer said,” Etienne pointed out. “How else are we going to learn anything?”

“Could go after Karliah ourselves,” Thrynn said. “She could tell us.”

“We wouldn’t know where to begin,” Vipir said. “And anyway, if Mercer found out, he’d kill the rest of us, too. Or she would.”

“I could look for her,” Marcurio volunteered. “This…Karliah.”

“Mercer’s going to kill anyone he thinks is in league with Karliah,” Vipir said bluntly. “No point risking your life on it.”

“You know,” Etienne said thoughtfully, “it could be Mercer was too hasty.”

“What do you mean?” Vipir asked.

“You know what Ivy’s like,” Etienne pointed out. “Wants to reason with people, doesn’t she? Maybe she decided to try to talk to Karliah, and Mercer just assumed…”

“You know, that could be true,” Thrynn agreed.

“That doesn’t change her being dead,” Vipir said dully.

“No,” Marcurio agreed.

“But it means she didn’t betray us,” Etienne pointed out. “And that she never lied to any of us…including Vipir.”

Vipir considered this. It did make it easier to think that she had been genuine and never lied to him. That she’d truly wanted him. And she meant her promise. And he could grieve for her without feeling guilty.

“She wouldn’t have lied to him,” Marcurio spoke up quietly. “I guarantee you, nothing she said to you was a lie.” 

There was a long pause.

“To Ivy, the Dragonborn,” Thrynn finally said, raising his mead. “A damn fine woman and a good thief.”

“And the best friend I ever had,” Vipir said softly, raising his own bottle.

“To Ivy,” Etienne said.

“Ivy,” Marcurio agreed, trying to hold back tears again. 

They all took their drink then sat in silence for a long time after, downing more and more mead.

A while later Thrynn tried to get up, saying he thought it was time for bed, but barely was able to stand. Vipir couldn’t help snorting at him.

“I think I’d fall down the ladder if I tried to get home,” Etienne admitted, slurring badly.

“Down a ladder?” Marcurio slurred. “I’ll barely make it up the stairs. I don’t even remember which room’s mine.”

“Maybe with more mead,” Thrynn nodded decisively. “K’rava!” he cried. “More mead!”

“Not a chance,” Keerava said distastefully as she came over to their table. “You’re all ridiculous. Marcurio, I thought better of you.”

“No, you didn’t,” Marcurio argued. 

Keerava threw up her hands. 

“Talen-Jei, help me get these idiots upstairs,” Keerava called to her fiancé. “They can sleep it off up there; we’re empty tonight anyway.”

“You’re a doll, Keerava,” Etienne said kindly, struggling to his feet with the others. 

Somehow they managed to get up the stairs and into beds, all falling asleep in short order.

*****

Brynjolf wasn’t all that pleased that the boys had gone out and gotten drunk, but didn’t say much; he knew this had to be hard on Vipir. He felt bad for accusing him the day before and apologized.

Unfortunately, no one knew what the next steps were. They needed to find Karliah – everyone agreed on that – but no one knew where to look, and with Mercer gone…

“But we will find her, and we will kill her,” Brynjolf said. 

Etienne had shared his theory about Mercer acting too rashly; Brynjolf wasn’t sure he believed it, but either way, it made it very much Karliah’s fault that everything had happened. 

Vipir tried to be as much a part of everything as he could, but inside, he was utterly heartbroken. Betrayal or not, the fact remained that Ivy was gone – he would never see her again, never kiss her again. Never get the chance to tell her that he did love her. Her past with Marcurio be damned – he wished more than anything that he’d just told her.

It had been two days since he learned of Ivy’s fate. He’d actually spent some time at the inn, drinking with the mage. They weren’t exactly friends – they probably never would be – but it was an odd comfort to have someone else who’d been in love with her. They didn’t always talk much, but just the company was nice.

If only he could see her just one more time, he thought. Just…to know.


	13. A Thief Exposed

It took Ivy a day and a half to get back to Winterhold; a snowstorm near Dawnstar made it so she had to stop. She was antsy the entire time; she was absolutely desperate to get back to the Guild. She missed Vipir so much, and she couldn’t stand the thought that he was mad at her and thought her a traitor.

Finally she got the translation back to Enthir, however, and he promised to work as fast as he could. Ivy and Karliah waited in the inn while he worked; Karliah tried to calm Ivy down, but to little avail.

“I know it’s hard,” Karliah said sympathetically. “But we’re almost there, Ivy – we’re almost ready. And then we can expose Mercer for what he’s done and we’ll be able to fix everything.”

“Unless they all hate me,” Ivy sighed.

“It will be alright,” Karliah said. “I know Brynjolf; he’s a reasonable and loyal man. He’ll listen to us.” 

Ivy adjusted in her chair in the Frozen Hearth for the hundredth time.

“Tell me about Gallus,” Ivy suggested. She needed to occupy her mind somehow. 

Karliah smiled sadly.

“He was a scholar, a master thief and a natural leader,” Karliah said fondly. “Everyone respected him and followed him without question. It was Gallus who taught me…honed my skills to a razor sharp point. I owe everything to him. We were…very close,” she added.

“You were lovers,” Ivy said with a small smile.

“Yes,” Karliah said softly. “He once said he felt comfortable around me; able to let his guard down. It flattered me,” she smiled, “particularly as I felt the same way. I can’t help but think that I’m responsible for what happened to him.”

“No,” Ivy said firmly. “That was Mercer’s fault. You can’t blame yourself for the actions of a madman.”

“You are kind, Ivy,” Karliah said.

“So I’ve been told,” Ivy smirked. “Vipir…he and I are like that,” she added softly. “He’s my first real, best friend. I miss him so much,” she whispered. 

Karliah put a hand on Ivy’s arm.

“Then he’ll believe you,” Karliah assured her. “You’ll be with him again soon.” 

Ivy shook herself. Here she was, pining away for Vipir, when he was at least still there; she _would_ see him soon. Karliah never got to see Gallus again.

“Why were you so unwilling to simply kill Mercer?” Ivy asked. “I know you wanted to take him back to answer for himself, but was it worth letting him get away?”

“Mercer lied to the Guild, branded me a murderer and slandered my name across his network of contacts,” Karliah said. “Not to mention attempting to kill you in cold blood, just like he did with Gallus. For twenty-five years I ran, never sleeping in the same place twice and carefully covering my tracks. Mercer doesn’t need to die,” she added fiercely. “That’s too simple for him. He needs to feel the cold sting of fate as his life crumbles in front of him and he’s hunted by the Guild.” 

Ivy couldn’t find a way to argue with that.

Much later, in the early hours of the morning, Enthir finally came to them; he’d finished translating the journal.

“This is intriguing, but highly disturbing,” he said, shaking his head as he sat down with them. “It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey’s allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an ‘unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures’.”

“Does the journal say where this wealth came from?” Karliah asked.

“Yes,” Enthir frowned. “Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild’s treasury without anyone’s knowledge.”

“Mercer’s been stealing from the Guild?” Ivy gasped. “You’re kidding!”

“Anything else, Enthir?” Karliah asked urgently. “Anything about the Nightingales?”

“Yes,” Enthir said, flipping through his translated notes. “Here it is. The last few pages seem to describe ‘the failure of the Nightingales’, although it doesn’t go into great detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher.”

“Shadows preserve us,” Karliah said fearfully. “So it’s true…”

“I’m not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher,” Enthir said. “What is it? What’s Mercer Frey done?”

“I’m sorry, Enthir,” Karliah said apologetically. “I can’t say. All that matters is that we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately. Farewell, Enthir…words can’t express…”

“It’s alright, Karliah,” Enthir said kindly. “You don’t have to say anything. Good luck to you both.”

“Thank you, Enthir, thank you so much,” Ivy said.

“Anytime,” Enthir smiled.

“Come, Ivy,” Karliah said, getting up. “We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do any more damage to the Guild.”

“Of course,” Ivy said quickly, following her.

“We’ll take a carriage as far as Windhelm,” Karliah said. “Perhaps we’ll be able to sleep a little on the trip so we won’t have to stop in the city.”

“Good plan,” Ivy agreed quickly. 

She paid for their carriage and they jumped in. They were too keyed up to sleep at first, so they talked instead.

“So this ‘Twilight Sepulcher’,” Ivy began. 

Karliah sighed.

“You’ve come this far, so I see no reason for concealing it any longer,” she said. “The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal. It’s what the Nightingales are sworn to protect with their lives.”

“Why does it require that type protection?” Ivy asked curiously.

“Everything that represents Nocturnal’s influence is contained within the walls of the Sepulcher,” Karliah explained. “Now it seems Mercer’s broken his oath with Nocturnal and defiled the very thing he swore to protect.”

“Defiled it how?”

“I think I should wait to explain that,” Karliah confessed. “It will make more sense later.”

“I’d understand better if less mystery was involved,” Ivy remarked.

“As a Nightingale, I’ve been sworn to secrecy regarding the Sepulcher,” Karliah said apologetically. “I know the Guild doesn’t do much to foster faith, but I’m going to have to ask that you continue to trust me.”

“You’re wrong,” Ivy said at once. “The members of the Guild…Mercer notwithstanding…have been incredible. I’d trust any of them…well, okay, almost any of them…with my life.”

“Then I am glad to hear they have managed that, even with Mercer at the helm,” Karliah smiled. “Once we reach Windhelm, I believe it wise for us to split up. There’s no doubt Mercer will be looking for me, and that translation has to get back to the Guild, no matter what.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “I’ll take the translation; you keep the journal and the notes. That way…either one of us…”

“Exactly,” Karliah agreed. “I’ll see if I can find out what Mercer might be up to once I get to Riften. I’ll meet you near the stables,” she added.

“Right,” Ivy said. “And…we’ll go in and face the Guild. Together.” She gulped.

“We will,” Karliah nodded. “In the meantime,” she added, rummaging in her pack and pulling out a sword, “I wanted you to have this. It belonged to Gallus,” she said softly. “But given the circumstances…everything you’ve done for the Guild…I think he’d approve.”

“I’ll put it to good use,” Ivy promised, taking the blade reverently. It was clearly well-made and strong.

“If the Guild isn’t willing to listen to reason, you might have to,” Karliah said with a pained smile. 

Ivy desperately hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

*****

They did sleep a little in the carriage and reached Windhelm by morning; both were eager to be off. They set off for Riften, riding separately in case Mercer was about.

When Ivy finally reached Riften, her heart filling with warmth at the sight of the city, she was pleased to see Karliah had already arrived. She handed off her horse to a stable hand and joined the woman.

“Are you ready?” Karliah whispered. Ivy nodded. “I’ve not seen a trace of Mercer just yet. He could still be in the Ragged Flagon.”

“And if he is?” Ivy asked nervously.

“Then we show them all Gallus’s journal and hope for the best,” Karliah said determinedly. “We have proof, remember; all he has is his word.”

“Right,” Ivy swallowed. “Then let’s not waste any more time.” 

They made their way through the city and to the Guild entrance. Ivy pushed the button, but nothing happened. She turned to Karliah, stricken.

“They’ll have locked it,” Karliah said grimly. “They’re going to be expecting me…or at least, be afraid I’m going to show up. We’ll have to go through the Ratway.”

“Alright,” Ivy said anxiously. She wasn’t afraid of the Ratway, but she was sure the Guild entrance being locked was not a good sign.

They easily went through the Ratway; it seemed Karliah remembered the way with no problem, despite not having been back for years. Ivy took a deep breath when they reached the door to the Ragged Flagon; she wasn’t certain of the last time she’d ever been this nervous.

“I’ve got your back,” Karliah whispered helpfully.

“And I’ve got yours,” Ivy responded, knowing it was true, no matter what happened. Loyal to a fault, Mercer had said. Perhaps so. “Let’s go.” 

She opened the door to the Flagon, Karliah keeping behind her.

Vekel was at the bar, Cynric, Rune, and Niruin at a table in front of him. No one else was in sight.

Not seeing Vipir or Thrynn made Ivy even more anxious, but she walked over to those who were there, head held high, trying to look determined instead of scared witless. Niruin spoke first as they approached.

“What in blazes is going on?” he demanded. “Are you working with Karliah?”

“I am,” Ivy said calmly. “All will be explained, I promise. Where – “

“So it’s true,” Cynric said, eyes wide. “You’ve turned traitor. I can’t believe it.” 

That stung badly, but Ivy tried not to let it show. Karliah kept silent; she was sure that was for the best for now.

“No,” she answered, still trying to keep her voice calm. “I have to – “

“Ivy,” Rune murmured, staring at her. “You…you were dead.”

“Then Mercer has been back,” Ivy said dryly. “He tried to kill me, yes. Please – tell me where Brynjolf is.”

“Look, I’ll tell it to you straight,” Vekel spoke up. “Brynjolf and the rest are in the Cistern. They’re ready to cut you down…well, Karliah, anyway, as we all thought you dead. I know you have a damn good reason for siding with Karliah,” he added, his tone indicating she better, “so I hope you give it to them.”

“I do,” Ivy said softly, “and I fully intend to. Thank you, Vekel.” She turned to Karliah; the Dunmer’s stoic resolve was slipping slightly. “Let’s go,” she said firmly. “They’ll listen to us. They have to.”

“I know,” Karliah agreed, steeling herself. 

Ivy felt as though her feet were made of lead as she forced herself to walk through the tunnels, pushing open the false back to the storage cupboard and proceeding toward the Cistern.

“This is it,” Ivy whispered as they stood in front of the door.

“This is it,” Karliah agreed. 

Ivy wondered if the Dunmer was as scared as she was. 

She pushed open the door, stepping through it to find Brynjolf, Vex, and Delvin waiting for them, swords out, clearly ready to fight. It seemed as though they knew Karliah was in town. Vipir and Thrynn were behind them; their faces, along with Brynjolf’s, turned to shock when they saw Ivy.

“Ivy?” Brynjolf said hoarsely. “You – you’re dead.”

“Not yet,” Ivy said. “I’d prefer to keep it that way,” she added. The pain on Vipir’s face made her heart hurt, but she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere until she’d proven her case.

“You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer,” Brynjolf said sharply.

“Please, lower your weapons so we can speak,” Karliah said softly. “I have proof that you’ve all been misled.”

“Yes, and she’s standing right in front of us,” Vex spat, glaring at Ivy. 

Ivy tried to keep her composure, as much as it hurt.

“Or I’m proof that Mercer already lied to you once,” Ivy countered, her voice cracking. 

She couldn’t take her eyes off Vipir now. By the gods, had she missed him; she longed to run to him, throw her arms around him, and apologize a million times. He looked utterly stricken at seeing her.

“No tricks, Karliah,” Brynjolf said fiercely, though he sheathed his sword, “or I’ll cut you down where you stand. Put your weapons away,” he added to the others. They all obeyed but Vipir; he seemed frozen with shock. “Now what’s this so-called proof you speak of?”

“We have Gallus’s journal,” Karliah said calmly. “I think you’ll find its contents disturbing. Ivy…” she said, prodding the girl. 

Ivy shook herself slightly.

“Right, sorry,” she said, handing over the translation Enthir had given them of Gallus’s journal. “Here, Brynjolf. Everything’s in here.”

“I’ll just see,” Brynjolf said, snatching it from her. 

She took a step back from him and looked at the ground; she couldn’t make herself look anyone in the eye anymore. Brynjolf made a noise of disbelief as he paged through the translation. 

“No,” he finally gasped. “No, it can’t be. This can’t be true. I’ve known Mercer too long…”

“It’s true, Brynjolf,” Karliah said sadly. “Every word. Mercer’s been stealing from the Guild for years…right under your noses. He murdered Gallus when he found out.”

“There’s only one way to find out if what the lass says is true,” Brynjolf said abruptly. “Delvin, I’ll need you to open the vault.” 

He started walking away, clearly intending the others to follow, which they did. Ivy chanced glancing up; Vipir had sheathed his sword, but looked afraid to approach her. She offered him a reluctant smile; now wasn’t the time, she knew, but soon. Soon she could tell him everything.

“Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn,” Delvin said angrily as he followed Brynjolf with the rest. “What’s in that book? What did it say?”

“It says Mercer’s been stealing from the Guild for years,” Brynjolf said harshly. “Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered.”

“How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys?” Delvin asked, shaking his head. “It’s impossible. Could he pick his way in?”

“That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy,” Vex snapped. “There’s no way it can be picked open – I tested it myself.”

“He didn’t need to pick the lock,” Karliah said quietly. 

They were all standing in front of the door to the vault now, Ivy uncomfortably close to Vipir. Just a little longer…

Brynjolf stuck his key in the vault door.

“What are you on about?” Delvin demanded of Karliah. “Why wouldn’t he – “

“Delvin,” Brynjolf interrupted, “use your key. We’ll open it up and find out the truth.” 

Delvin obediently stuck his key in the other lock and the door opened.

“By the Eight!” Brynjolf cried, rushing into the vault. “It’s gone, everything’s gone! Get in here, all of you!” 

The others made to rush after him.

“The gold, the jewels…it’s all gone,” Delvin said in shock. 

Ivy stood by the door but could see the place had been utterly ransacked.

“That son of a bitch!” Vex yelled. “I’ll kill him!” She actually drew her sword again.

“Vex!” Brynjolf commanded. “Put it away, right now. We can’t afford to lose our heads…we need to calm down and focus.”

“Do what he says, Vex,” Delvin said quietly. “This ain’t helping right now.” 

Vex glared at them both a moment before doing as they asked.

“Fine,” she muttered. “We do it your way. For now.” 

“Let’s get out of here,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. “I need to think.” He sighed. “Delvin, Vex…watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away.”

“Yes, boss,” Delvin nodded. 

Vex walked after him without a word. Brynjolf shut the vault behind him and turned to stare at the others.

“Ivy,” Brynjolf said softly. “I – I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Ivy said calmly. “You believed Mercer just like we all did. It isn’t your fault.”

“And Karliah,” Brynjolf added. “I can’t apologize enough. On behalf of the entire Guild.”

“You believing us is apology enough,” Karliah said kindly.

“I…I _can’t_ believe this, really,” Brynjolf said. “I just…this is…”

“Absolutely insane?” Ivy supplied. Brynjolf let out a small laugh.

“Indeed it is, lass. Listen…I need to know…well…everything. I have to know what we’re dealing with here.”

“Brynjolf,” Karliah spoke up softly, “if I may…I will tell you what you wish to know, but Ivy has something else to take care of.” She nodded toward Vipir.

“Ah…right,” Brynjolf nodded. “Aye…Ivy…go.”

“Thank you, Brynjolf,” Ivy said gratefully. She shot a look at Thrynn, who still just looked bewildered but nodded at Vipir, too. “Vipir,” she said softly. “Come on.”

“Training room’s empty,” Thrynn volunteered. 

Ivy gave him a small smile in thanks as she walked off, Vipir right behind her. 

They walked together into the training room before Ivy finally stopped, turning to look at Vipir. He looked as though he’d seen a ghost; she realized it probably felt like that to him.

“Ivy,” he said, his voice thick and broken. 

She couldn’t wait a second longer; she flung her arms around him, holding him tightly.

“Vipir, I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She felt his arms go around her as well. “I’m so sorry. I know what Mercer said he was going to tell you…”

“You’re real,” Vipir said thickly, not letting go of her. “You’re…you’re real.”

“I’m real,” Ivy agreed firmly. “He didn’t kill me, Vipir. I’m alive. I’m fine. I’m here.” 

He suddenly squeezed her so tightly she could barely breathe and burst into tears.

“Ivy,” he sobbed, clutching at her. “I thought I’d never see you again…Ivy…oh gods…”

“Shh,” she soothed, running her fingers through his hair gently. “It’s alright, Vipir. It’s all okay now. I promise.”

“You came back to me,” Vipir sobbed. “You came back…”

“I always keep my promises,” Ivy murmured. “Always.” 

She held him just like that, not even protesting his tight hold on her, stroking his hair. She knew he needed this, and really, so did she.

Vipir couldn’t remember crying so hard in his life. He hadn’t cried since he found out she died; he’d come close, but he hadn’t done it. But now…holding her in his arms, real and warm and safe – he couldn’t stop.

It _had_ been like seeing a ghost, watching her walk into the Cistern like that. He almost couldn’t believe it. He watched, stunned, barely processing what was going on around him. She looked scared to death; he wanted to hold her, tell her it was okay, but he was afraid if he tried to touch her, she’d disappear – a mere apparition. He barely even noticed the dark elf behind her.

Then she had proven herself, proven her innocence – and that Mercer, the bastard, had been the villain all along. Mercer, his trusted Guild Master…and Ivy had risked everything to prove it to them and save their Guild.

“Ivy,” Vipir said hoarsely as he managed to calm down a long while later.

“What is it, Vipir?” Ivy said kindly, pulling back just far enough to see his face, red and tearstained.

“I love you,” Vipir choked out. “I know that’s what happened with Marcurio but I don’t care…I love you and I have to tell you.”

“Oh, Vipir,” Ivy said, tears coming to her own eyes now. “I love you, too.” 

He squeezed her tightly to him again, his hand pulling her head into his chest as he laid his cheek on top of her head.

“I knew it,” Vipir whispered into her hair. “I knew you wouldn’t betray us. I knew it couldn’t be true, I _knew_ it.”

“Thank you,” Ivy choked, his belief in her overwhelming her emotions. “Thank you, Vipir. Oh, gods, I was so afraid…”

“I thought I’d never see you again,” Vipir confessed. “Ivy…”

“It’s okay,” Ivy whispered. “It’s okay. I’m here, Vipir, I’m here.” 

“You two alright?” Thrynn asked, coming into the room. “You been in here awhile.”

“Yes,” Ivy said, pulling away from Vipir slightly again, but keeping an arm around him as she turned to face Thrynn. “We – we’re good.”

“She’s alive, Thrynn,” Vipir said, as though he still couldn’t believe it.

“I see that,” Thrynn said with a small grin. “Ivy…welcome back.”

“Thanks, Thrynn,” Ivy smiled. “I missed you – I missed all of you. I was afraid you’d all hate me. Cynric and Niruin in the Flagon…”

“Well, we couldn’t convince everyone,” Thrynn smirked. “But we tried.”

“You believed in me, too?” Ivy asked softly, and Thrynn nodded.

“And Etienne,” Vipir added. “Oh, damn,” he said, his face falling. “Marcurio.”

“What?” Ivy asked, looking at him and frowning. She didn’t like how that sounded. “What happened? Did something happen to Marcurio?”

“No, he’s fine,” Vipir assured her. “But…well…he thinks you’re dead, too.”

“Why would you tell him that?” Ivy asked, astonished.

“We went up to the Bee and Barb for a drink when we found out,” Thrynn explained. “Etienne found us there…and Marcurio overheard. Vipir said it was only right he knew as well…so he ended up getting drunk with the rest of us.”

“You didn’t attack each other?” Ivy asked shrewdly, eyeing Vipir.

“He tried,” Vipir admitted. “I couldn’t bring myself to fight back. But Thrynn pulled him off me.”

“They’ve been bonding ever since,” Thrynn added with a laugh.

“Oh, gods,” Ivy groaned. _That_ didn’t sound good.

“Nothing bad,” Vipir assured her. He sighed. “Gods, Ivy. I can’t believe you’re here. I just…”

“It’s okay,” she promised. “It’s all fine now, I swear.” She paused a moment. “Where is Etienne, anyway? And Sapphire, for that matter.”

“Off on a job, believe it or not,” Thrynn said. “Odd timing, I know.” 

Ivy squeezed Vipir once gently before letting him go and walking over to Thrynn. She put her arms around him and squeezed hard; he hugged her back.

“Glad to see you,” Ivy murmured.

“Glad to see you, too,” Thrynn said softly, squeezing her a little. “I missed you.”

“Missed having someone around who could beat you in a fight?” she teased, trying to lighten the mood a little. He laughed.

“Sure you can,” Thrynn said indulgently. Feeling sentimental, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before releasing her. “Glad you made it back to us, girl,” he said sincerely. “Don’t let this happen again, alright?”

“I’ll do my best,” Ivy agreed, blushing slightly at his attention. “I…I have to go see Marcurio. I can’t…it’s not right to let him keep thinking…”

“Of course not,” Vipir agreed at once. “I’ll come with you. I’m sure he’ll be furious with me.” He took a deep breath and let it out, scrubbing at his face with his hands. “Sorry,” he added to Ivy. “For losing it like that.”

“Don’t be,” Ivy said fiercely, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Don’t even think on it, Vipir. Don’t.”

“Thanks,” he said with a weak smile. “Well…I guess we’ll be back.”

“Brynjolf wants to see you, actually,” Thrynn said apologetically to Ivy. “That’s one of the reasons I came in here.”

“Right,” Ivy said, letting out a breath. “He still in the Cistern?” Thrynn nodded. “Thanks, Thrynn. I promise I’ll get you soon and we’ll go see Marcurio together,” Ivy added reassuringly to Vipir.

“Clearly, you keep your promises,” Vipir said with a small laugh. “Alright, Ivy.” 

He watched her as she walked away out of the room, staring at the spot where he couldn’t see her anymore.

“You okay, Vipir?” Thrynn asked quietly. 

Vipir shook his head slowly.

“I don’t know, friend,” Vipir said honestly. “I’m not sure I’m not having the strangest dream of my life. But please…don’t wake me up. She’s alive here.”

“It’s not a dream, friend,” Thrynn assured him. “She’s really still alive.”

“She is,” Vipir nodded, a grin spreading across his face. “And you know what else? She loves me.”

“I’ve been telling you that for weeks,” Thrynn said dismissively, but he grinned too. He was glad she’d said it.

“I just can’t believe it, Thrynn,” Vipir said. “I just…can’t. It’s a miracle.”

“That anyone would love you? Sure is,” Thrynn teased. Vipir gave him a dirty look. “Go wait for your girl, friend. Enjoy your time with her.”

“Such as it is,” Vipir sighed. “I’m sure she’s going to have to help the leaders sort the rest of this out.”

“Probably,” Thrynn agreed as they walked back toward the Cistern. “But Mercer thought he killed her, and she managed to survive that; I’d say you don’t have a lot to worry about.”

“True enough,” Vipir admitted. “And this Karliah; she’s nothing like I expected.”

“She just sounds…sad,” Thrynn agreed. “Doesn’t seem anything like a murderer. Then again, guess she’s not one,” he added.

“Terrible that he lied about her for so many years,” Vipir said, shaking his head. “That miserable bastard.”

“Can’t believe he stole everything,” Thrynn added. “Every last damn thing.”

“No wonder we’ve been doing so badly,” Vipir snorted. “Now thanks to Ivy, I bet everything improves.”

“Probably,” Thrynn nodded.


	14. Into the Lion's Den

“You get that all sorted?” Brynjolf asked Ivy as she came back out to him. He looked exhausted and tense.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Thank you, Brynjolf.”

“The least I could do,” Brynjolf said ruefully. “I sort of attacked him after Mercer told me you’d been in league with Karliah…I figured since you were so close, he had to be in on it, too.”

“Brynjolf,” Ivy said in surprise.

“I know, I know,” Brynjolf assured her. “I’ve apologized about a hundred times, and I’ll apologize to you again – I’m sorry, Ivy.”

“It’s alright,” Ivy sighed. “After all, we’re all okay. So…Thrynn said you wanted to see me?”

“Aye,” Brynjolf confirmed. “Karliah told me everything. I need to ask something of you,” he added. “I believe you can handle it, and I don’t want to risk anyone else. I need Vex and Delvin here with me in case Mercer returns, and Karliah, too…and the rest of the Guild members – I don’t want them doing this.”

“What is it?” Ivy asked warily.

“I need you to break into Mercer’s house,” Brynjolf said apologetically, “and search for anything that could tell us where he’s gone.”

“He has a house?” Ivy asked, perplexed.

“Aye, here in Riften,” Brynjolf confirmed. “A gift from the Black-Briars after they kicked the previous family out…place called Riftweald Manor. He never stays there, just pays for the upkeep on it. Hired some lout by the name of Vald to guard the place.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “Well…I’ll take care of it.”

“Be careful, lass,” Brynjolf said. “It’s the last place in Skyrim I’d ever want to send you, but…well, you’ve proven time and again that you’re damn good.” Ivy blushed slightly.

“Why can’t I take someone with me?” Ivy wanted to know.

“I just don’t want you taking the Guild,” Brynjolf said. “Sorry, lass. I know you’d like to take Vipir with you. But…I don’t want to lose anyone else to this madman. You can handle yourself, I know that…they can too, but – it’s just less for me to worry about.”

“Right,” Ivy sighed. “I understand, Brynjolf. You don’t mind if I take someone else, though?”

“No,” Brynjolf said. “I’ll caution against it; who knows what Mercer’s set up in there, and I think you’re going to have better luck on your own, but it’s up to you if you’d like a hired hand or something.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said.

“Just get in, get the information, and leave,” Brynjolf advised. “I don’t suggest hanging around. And you have permission to kill anyone that stands in your way.”

“Noted,” Ivy nodded. “So what’s the best way to get in?”

“Good question,” Brynjolf admitted. “I’ve only set foot inside a few times myself and that was in Mercer’s company. If you can get past his trained watchdog, I think your best bet might be the ramp to the second floor balcony in his back yard.”

“I don’t suppose the ramp is easy to access,” Ivy said dryly.

“No,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. “It’s some sort of crazy contraption Mercer commissioned for quick escapes. I’d wager a well-placed shot at the ramp’s mechanism would lower it in a hurry, though.”

“Right,” Ivy said. “And then you mentioned a watchdog?”

“That’d be Vald,” Brynjolf said, rolling his eyes. “A real piece of work, that one, and nearly as bright as Maul. I’m sure you’ve met Maul?”

“Yes,” Ivy snorted. “I understand you.”

“Well, Mercer’s holding something over his head, keeping him loyal,” Brynjolf said. “Talk to Vex…she used to know him very well, if you catch my meaning. Or…just try to sneak around him, if you prefer.”

“I see,” Ivy smirked. “Alright. I’ll get it done. I’ve got something I’ve got to take care of first, though,” she added, remembering that although she’d thought to take Marcurio with her, he still thought her dead.

“Just hurry,” Brynjolf said. “This is important.”

“Oh, I know it is,” Ivy nodded. “The bastard stabbed me; I’m not about to let him get away. Not to mention what he’s done to a Guild I love.” 

Brynjolf smiled at that.

“I’m glad to hear that, lass,” he admitted. “After all this, I’d hardly blame you if you wanted to put your back to Riften for good.”

“Never,” Ivy said fiercely. “I’ll be back soon, Brynjolf.”

“Good luck, and be careful,” Brynjolf warned. 

Ivy nodded as she walked over toward Vipir, who was sitting on her bed waiting for her.

“That one’s mine,” Ivy grinned.

“So am I,” Vipir smirked. 

Ivy couldn’t think of an argument for that; it was perfectly true. 

“What’s Brynjolf want you to do now?” Vipir asked.

They walked over to the Cistern exit; Ivy presumed it was okay to unlock it now.

“Ah…get into Mercer’s house,” Ivy admitted. “Come on. I want to talk to Marcurio first.”

“You’re supposed to break into that madman’s house?” Vipir said in astonishment. “Ivy, that’s crazy.”

“We have to find where he’s gone,” Ivy said. “We have to track him down, Vipir.”

“Then I’m coming with you,” Vipir said at once. 

Ivy smiled sadly at him.

“I wish you could,” she said softly, squeezing his hand. They climbed the ladder and exited the graveyard. “Brynjolf said he doesn’t want anyone else from the Guild going.”

“You’re not going alone,” Vipir said firmly. “He already tried to kill you once.”

“And didn’t succeed,” Ivy reminded him. “I’m going to take Marcurio…if he’ll consent to come.”

“Him?” Vipir yelped. Ivy eyed him, frowning. “Well, I’m sorry, Ivy, but it’s bad enough I thought I’d lost you, only to hear you’re planning to go off with some man who’s in love with you – “

“Vipir,” Ivy said harshly, stopping and staring at him. “Don’t start this. I’ve already told you how I feel about him, and I’ve told you how I feel about you. I want you to come with me more than anything, but Brynjolf doesn’t need that right now. I don’t need _this_ right now,” she added firmly. “Please – it’s been hard enough, Vipir,” she added more softly. “I missed you so much. I was desperate to see you again…don’t make it like this.”

“You’re right,” Vipir sighed, resigned. “I’m sorry, Ivy.”

“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Ivy promised him. “But I would like protection, and I trust him. Can’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you,” Vipir said seriously. He leaned over to kiss her softly. “I always will.”

“Thank you,” Ivy smiled; his kiss made her heart race. “Now come on. Let’s get this over with so I can hurry up and get back, alright?”

“Alright,” Vipir agreed. 

They walked into the inn; Marcurio was nowhere to be found. 

“He’s usually up in his room when I come,” Vipir told her. “He hasn’t been down here much.”

“Right,” Ivy said, biting her lip. 

She went upstairs, Vipir staying close behind her, and knocked softly on the door she knew to be Marcurio’s. It opened after a moment to a red-eyed Marcurio, whose face quickly turned to utter shock when he saw her.

“Ivy?” he whispered, as though he couldn’t believe she was there.

“Yeah,” Ivy said with a small smile. “I managed to survive.” 

Before she knew what was happening, she was in his arms, his lips pressed to hers in a desperate kiss. She was afraid Vipir was going to pull him off her and beat him to a pulp, but nothing happened; she didn’t pull away, as she knew Marcurio needed this, and she was perfectly alright with it. She hoped Vipir would understand.

“Ivy, by the gods, you’re alive,” Marcurio choked out, pulling away from her lips and hugging her tightly.

Vipir stood watching; his initial flash of anger upon seeing Marcurio kissing Ivy faded abruptly – if he’d had any sense, that’s what _he_ would’ve done, instead of blubbering all over her. He knew he had to trust Ivy, and he could hardly deny Marcurio this small measure of comfort; Vipir, at least, got to have her love in return. So he stood calmly and waited, watching the man pull away and grab Ivy tight, his eyes shut against the tears Vipir knew were threatening to fall. 

“I’m alive, Marc,” Ivy assured him gently. 

He finally released her and she took a step back, then rounded on Vipir.

“You!” he yelled. “You told me – was this a trick? Was this some horrible attempt to make me look a fool?”

“No,” Vipir protested honestly. “I swear, Marcurio – I thought her dead.”

“Everyone did,” Ivy said. “It’s – it’s a long story. But I’m not,” she added. “I survived. I got incredibly lucky, but I survived.”

“I brought her up here as soon as I could, friend,” Vipir said quietly.

“What happened?” Marcurio demanded. “They told me your Guild Master killed you!”

“I – wait, you know about me and the Guild?” Ivy asked, astonished.

“I decided it was worth him knowing,” Vipir admitted. “He had the right to know what happened to you.”

“Right,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “Well, he tried to kill me,” Ivy said. “Would have succeeded, if it weren’t for Karliah – she’s nearly as good at healing spells as you,” she said with a small smile.

“I thought Karliah betrayed the Guild?” Marcurio demanded in confusion.

“So did we all,” Ivy said. “Look – it’s a crazy story, and everything everyone’s learned has been in the last hour or so. I have something I have to do, though, and it’s dangerous, but I can’t take any Guild members with me. Marcurio…would you please…”

“You think, after all this, I’m going to just come along and be your paid guard dog?” Marcurio exploded. “Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what I’ve gone through, Ivy? Thinking you were gone, and knowing – “ he broke off, his voice choked.

“I know,” Ivy said softly, her face pained. “I’m sorry, Marc – I’m so sorry. If I could’ve killed Mercer and kept everyone from thinking me dead, I would’ve, I promise you. I’ll explain everything to you, but this has to be done. Please…just…please?” she begged, holding out a coin purse. 

Marcurio eyed her for a minute before shaking his head slowly.

“Put your gold away, Ivy,” he said softly. “Come on. What do we need to do?”

“Oh, thank you, Marc,” Ivy said in relief, tears in her eyes. “Thank you so much. We’ve got to break into my Guild Master’s house – come on.” 

They walked out of the inn and Ivy turned to Vipir. 

“I’ll see you later, alright?” She wanted to kiss him again, but didn’t want to hurt Marcurio further.

“Of course,” Vipir said softly. 

He squeezed her fingers gently, and she could tell he understood; she was quite grateful. He walked off, leaving her alone with Marcurio.

“So we’re breaking into the house of your Guild Master, who told everyone he killed you because you betrayed them all, even though you survived and he’s the one who betrayed them?” Marcurio asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well – yeah, that sums it up nicely,” Ivy admitted. “I know it’s crazy. I promise you can’t be any more shocked than those in the Guild.”

“I told them you couldn’t have betrayed them,” Marcurio said quietly as they walked. “I knew it couldn’t be true.” 

Ivy smiled at him.

“I appreciate the confidence,” she said.

“And I got to talk to Etienne again,” Marcurio added, looking for a less somber note. “He’s doing well.”

“Oh!” Ivy said, pausing. “I forgot to ever tell you he was in the Guild. I was so surprised,” she added. “But it was good to see him so healthy.”

“You’re telling me,” Marcurio snorted. “I _live_ here and I didn’t know he was here. He doesn’t come by the inn much. So, why are we breaking into this place?”

“Mercer’s disappeared, now everyone knows what he’s done,” Ivy said. “We have to see if we can find some evidence of where he’s gone – we have to track him down.”

“I see,” Marcurio said. “And you couldn’t have one of your Guild friends assist you, I suppose?”

“No,” Ivy said. “We’ve had enough happen to the Guild; we don’t to risk losing anyone right now.”

“But I’m disposable,” Marcurio snorted. “Thanks, Ivy.”

“That’s not it and you know it,” Ivy said firmly. “I know you can handle yourself, Marc, or I wouldn’t have asked you. I wanted you with me because you’re good and I know if I need a healing spell you’ll be able to fix me up immediately. Don’t start with me.”

“You wanted me with you?” Marcurio asked skeptically.

“Of course I did,” Ivy said softly. “Marc, just because I’m not in love with you doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I like you a lot, you know, and I miss traveling with you sometimes. I’d trust you at my back any day.” 

Marcurio didn’t say anything to that, but he looked mollified. 

“Now, let’s get moving. I want to track this bastard down; he stabbed me and left me for dead, and I’m going to pull his guts out through his nose if I get my way.” 

Marcurio snorted.

“Well, there’s the Ivy I’ve always known,” he said dryly. “Alright. Let’s go.”

*****

Ivy decided she didn’t want to deal with an angry Vex and to take her chances with Vald. It turned out Brynjolf had been right and he was even stupider than Maul; she told him Mercer needed him in Markarth right away, but offered to watch the house for him. 

He’d given her the key and thanked her for being so kind. 

She and Marcurio made their way inside, killing a few bandits who had taken up residence; clearly, Vald was useless.

They made their way into the basement before they found anything. Mercer had set traps galore, but it was nothing the two hadn’t encountered in various ruins before, so they managed to navigate them with little trouble.

“This man is completely insane,” Marcurio remarked, shaking his head as they passed a swinging-axe trap. “Out of his mind.”

“Clearly,” Ivy snorted. She’d explained the story a little more fully to him as they’d made their way through the house. “But obviously we’re on the right track; he wouldn’t have put all these traps down here if he wasn’t hiding something big.”

They finally made their way into a room that seemed to have no other exit; they’d reached the end. Marcurio helped her search through various papers, looking for anything of note, and they eventually ended up with a decently-sized pile that looked promising. 

Ivy looked around for anything that seemed worth taking with her; she found several jewels, a nice amount of gold, and in a locked case, a sword that was glowing with some kind of enchantment. Marcurio waited patiently while she picked the lock on the case; she wasn’t surprised Mercer had made it difficult. She finally got it open and picked up the sword; she could tell it had a frost enchantment on it as she held it.

“Want a sword?” she smirked at Marcurio. 

He shook his head in amusement.

“I’m a mage, Ivy,” he reminded her. “And that belongs to your Guild.”

“True,” Ivy admitted. She put it in her pack along with the rest of it, glancing around once more but seeing nothing of note. “Well, let’s get back out of here,” she said. “This place is creepy.”

“Ivy,” Marcurio said quietly, putting a hand on her arm to still her. 

She looked at him in surprise.

“What’s the matter, Marc?” Ivy asked softly.

“I’m really glad you’re alive,” Marcurio whispered. “I…I know there will never be anything between us. But to think I’d never even see you again…”

“I know,” Ivy said. “It’s okay, Marc; I’m fine.”

“It just made me think,” Marcurio continued doggedly, as though determined to get something out even though he knew it wouldn’t go over well. “No matter what…I’d never get a chance to see you again. To hold you again. To…to kiss you again. Not that I’m trying to push you or say ‘one day maybe’,” he added quickly at her look. “But just to know that it was so…final. I couldn’t live with that.”

“Marc,” Ivy said softly. Her heart hurt for him.

“I want to kiss you,” Marcurio confessed. “To know that no matter what happens…I got a final kiss from you.”

“You already did,” Ivy reminded him, “and it wasn’t very nice of you, by the way, in front of Vipir like that.” 

Marcurio winced.

“I know,” he admitted. “I couldn’t help myself. But…I just…I want to know I took the chance when I had it. I know it’s incredibly selfish of me,” he added. “I’m sorry, Ivy. But I…I just…” He trailed off, looking so pained and lost it nearly made Ivy tear up.

“Shh,” she said softly, walking over to him. “I – I understand, Marc. It just…it doesn’t _change_ anything.”

“I know,” he assured her.

“I can’t keep hurting you like this,” she whispered.

“Just one last time,” Marcurio pleaded with a tiny smile. 

Ivy shook her head in amusement.

“You are mad,” she informed him. “Utterly mad.”

“Traveling with you for half a year, what did you expect?” Marcurio smirked. 

Ivy hit him in the shoulder, laughing.

“I hate you,” she murmured.

“I know,” Marcurio said, his face pained. “I don’t blame you.” 

She shook her head, knowing she shouldn’t do what she was about to, knowing she was going to do it anyway. She reached up, placing a hand on Marcurio’s face.

“I do care for you, Marc,” she whispered. “I hope you always know that. Even if it can’t be in the way you want it to be.” 

With that, she moved her hand to the back of his head, pulling him down to her and kissing him gently, not protesting when he deepened the kiss. She felt tears spring to her eyes; this was wrong, she was only hurting him, and it wasn’t fair. She didn’t _want_ to hurt him. 

After a few moments, though, he broke away, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

“I’ll always care for you, Ivy,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead as she dropped her hand from his hair. “And I’ll be there for you anytime you need me.”

“I know,” Ivy smiled sadly. She let out a breath. “We need to go. I have to get this back to the Guild.” 

Marcurio nodded; she thought perhaps he wasn’t up for speaking, and didn’t prompt him further.

They made their way back through the house, ending up just outside the gate.

“Thank you for your help, Marc,” she said quietly. “I appreciate it.”

“Anytime,” Marcurio said. “I’ll see you later, Ivy.” 

He ran off into the night and she stood watching him for a moment, feeling somewhat deflated. She hoped that maybe, somehow, he could manage to get over her now.

She sighed and shook herself slightly, remembering she had to get back to the Guild. She went down into the Cistern, finding Brynjolf still sitting at the desk, this time talking with Karliah.

“Did you find anything, lass?” Brynjolf asked anxiously.

“Some,” Ivy said, putting the gold and jewels down on the desk, followed by the sword. “I figured it was only fair the Guild gets these,” she added. “And then I found these.” She handed him the papers. “I’m not entirely sure what it all means, but it definitely looked promising.”

“Nicely done,” Karliah said approvingly, glancing over her loot before looking at the papers. “Oh!” she gasped, grabbing one of the papers and reading it quickly. “Brynjolf – he’s going after the Eyes of the Falmer!”

“You’re joking, lass,” Brynjolf said, eyes wide as he looked at the paper. 

Ivy gave them a moment to look before interrupting.

“What?” she asked.

“The Eyes of the Falmer,” Brynjolf said. “They’re gems bigger than your head, set in an ancient Falmer statue in a Dwarven ruin.”

“Irkngthand,” Karliah nodded.

“Any thief who got them would be set for several lifetimes,” Brynjolf explained. “But the Dwemer ruins…they’re near impossible to get through.”

“Gallus and Mercer tried once,” Karliah remembered. “They only made it about halfway in before they succumbed to the ancient Dwemer technology and had to turn back. But now…well, Mercer won’t have any trouble now.”

“Then let’s go get him!” Ivy exclaimed. “I’ve been through Dwemer ruins before – they’re not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” Brynjolf asked, eyes wide. “Lass, they’re impossible.”

“Well, I’ve done it before, and I’ll do it again, especially if it means getting Mercer,” Ivy said firmly. “If you don’t want to come, fine – I’ll do it myself.”

“Cocky, aren’t you?” Brynjolf said, shaking his head.

“No,” Ivy said firmly. “I just know what I can handle. They’re difficult and they take an age to get through, but I know I can do it. It’d be loads easier with help, but…”

“Alright, lass,” Brynjolf said. “Don’t worry. We’ll be with you. We’ll get him.”

“Brynjolf,” Karliah said, suddenly businesslike, “the time has come to decide Mercer’s fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you.”

“Aye, lass, and the decision’s made,” Brynjolf nodded. “Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die.”

“Damn right he does,” Ivy muttered. 

Karliah gave a small smile.

“We have to be very careful,” Karliah cautioned. “Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal.”

“You – you’re serious?” Brynjolf asked, shocked. “Then it’s all true… everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher.”

“Yes,” Karliah said. “That’s why we need to prepare ourselves and meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the southeast gate is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I’d ask you both to meet me there in half an hour’s time.”

“What is going on?” Ivy demanded. “What are Nightingales? What are we meeting you for?”

“I will explain everything when you meet me,” Karliah promised. “I just have some things to prepare – I will see you soon.” 

With that, she got up and left without another word.

“Strange elf,” Ivy muttered.

“Indeed,” Brynjolf agreed. “Well, lass, I suppose we’ll go meet her. Listen – don’t say anything to anyone yet about the Nightingales, alright? We all thought they were a myth,” he explained. “It’s better to keep it that way until we figure out what’s going on.”

“You don’t think this is something dangerous, do you?” Ivy asked him. “I mean, going and meeting her like this…”

“I think she would’ve told us if it were dangerous,” Brynjolf assured her. “It should be alright. By the way…most everyone else is in the Flagon. A lot of people waiting to apologize to you.”

“I don’t need their apologies,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “It isn’t their fault they believed their Guild Master. Why shouldn’t you all have believed him? He hadn’t given you reason not to.”

“Nor had you,” Brynjolf reminded her. “In any case, I know Vipir will want to see you again – this can’t have been easy on him. Spend time with him while you can, lass, because once we set off for Irkngthand, we may be gone a while. You said yourself you know Dwemer ruins are huge.”

“I do,” Ivy nodded. “Alright. Thank you, Brynjolf. I’ll go with you to meet her in half an hour.”

“Good,” Brynjolf nodded. “I’m going to go through these notes and see if I can find anything specific.”

“Good luck,” Ivy said as she walked away through to the Flagon.


	15. Nightingales

As Ivy joined the others in the Flagon, everyone – even Vex – was apologetic to her. They were pleased she’d helped bring the truth to light, and Vekel even gave her a free meal. At Vipir’s request, she enjoyed it while sitting on his lap; he didn’t want her to get far.

Unfortunately, sitting so intimately with him caused her mind to wander to other things – things she desperately wanted but didn’t have time for. She wondered if she could convince Karliah and Brynjolf to hold off on heading out after Mercer until morning – Brynjolf, for one, seemed plenty exhausted, and she and Karliah had spent the day traveling and a bundle of nerves besides. She herself was okay, but emotional exhaustion was definitely settling in.

For now, at least, it was enough to be near him, and he certainly seemed to appreciate the reassurance that she was, in fact, alive.

She went to meet Brynjolf back in the Cistern after she ate, knowing they needed to get going. Vipir came with her, not letting go of her hand.

“He can’t come, lass,” Brynjolf said with a tiny smile as they approached.

“I know,” Ivy said. “Don’t worry.”

“Well, we better get moving,” Brynjolf said, standing up.

“Will you be back tonight?” Vipir asked anxiously.

“I’m not sure, but I think so,” Brynjolf said. “I think Karliah would’ve told us if this was going to take all night – and there’s no way we can start after Mercer right now. We need to rest first.”

“Good,” Ivy nodded. “Brynjolf…I’ll meet you outside, okay?”

“Sure thing, lass,” Brynjolf said with an understanding smile. He walked out, leaving the two in the Cistern.

“Promise you’ll come back?” Vipir said softly, reaching up to stroke her hair.

“Of course I will,” Ivy smiled, brushing a hand over his cheek. “I always will. You just better not have fallen asleep on me,” she teased.

“Not a chance in the world,” Vipir said. He pulled her to him in another hug. “I love you, Ivy. I didn’t tell you before and thought I’d lost my chance…so I intend to tell you every chance I get now.”

“That could get old fast,” Ivy teased with a laugh. He smiled. “I love you, too, Vipir – that’s another promise.” 

He leaned down to kiss her, and she let him; his lips were soft, and his kiss sent a tingle through her that she’d never felt with Marcurio.

“Be careful,” Vipir said softly as they pulled apart. She squeezed his fingers gently before letting go.

“I will,” Ivy smiled. “Be waiting for me,” she countered.

“Forever,” Vipir grinned, watching her leave. If she could always come back to him – he would wait as long as it took.

*****

“I’m glad you’re here,” Karliah said quietly as Brynjolf and Ivy approached.

“Of course, Karliah,” Brynjolf nodded.

“Why _are_ we here?” Ivy added.

“This is the headquarters of the Nightingales,” Karliah explained, “cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We’ve come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer.”

“What kind of an edge?” Brynjolf asked suspiciously.

“If you follow me, I’ll explain inside,” Karliah said. They followed her into the little door in the mountainside, into a tunnel.

“So, can you tell me more about the Nightingales now?” Ivy asked as they walked.

“Yes,” Karliah nodded. 

She went on to explain that she, Mercer, and Gallus had been part of the Nightingale Trinity, but it disbanded when Mercer betrayed them. They were a group dedicated to protecting the Twilight Sepulcher, the temple of the Daedric lord Nocturnal – patron of thieves and mistress of darkness. In return for protecting the temple, the Nightingales were granted Nocturnal's influence over their luck - which, Karliah informed them, was instrumental in how they performed as thieves.

“So this is Nightingale Hall,” Brynjolf said as they walked, sounding awed. “I heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed.”

“The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose,” Karliah informed him. “It helped avert attention from our true nature.” She paused as they continued to walk. “What’s wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing.”

“I’m trying to understand why I’m here, lass,” Brynjolf admitted. “I’m no priest, and I’m certainly not religious. Why pick me?”

“This isn’t about religion, Brynjolf,” Karliah said. “It’s business.” They came into an opening now, a torchlit chamber. “This is Nightingale Hall. You’re the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. We’ll proceed to the armory…there is Nightingale armor for you.”

“Whoa,” Ivy said as they set eyes on the armored mannequins. 

She and Brynjolf wasted no time in exchanging their armor, averting their eyes from one another while they changed. 

Ivy was amazed by this new set; it consisted of a cuirass, boots, gloves, and a hood that covered most of her face. It flowed like liquid over her skin, but she could tell it was strong and would protect her well. She took a step and realized she was absolutely silent as she moved.

“Damn, lass,” Brynjolf whispered. “This – this is for us to wear?”

“To have,” Karliah corrected. “Those are both yours now.” 

Ivy looked at Karliah and saw she’d pulled her own face mask up; Ivy could barely see her but for her violet eyes looking fiercely out of the opening. It gave her chills.

“Incredible,” Ivy said, shaking her head in amazement. “We’ll never be seen on a job again.”

“That’s the idea,” Karliah smiled. “Come on; follow me.” 

Brynjolf and Ivy did as she asked, both too amazed by their own silence to break it.

“Okay, lass, we’ve got these getups on…now what?” Brynjolf finally asked as they paused in front of a gate.

“Beyond this gate,” Karliah said, “is the first step in becoming a Nightingale.”

“Whoa there, lass,” Brynjolf said in alarm. “I appreciate the armor, but _becoming_ a Nightingale? That was never discussed.” 

Ivy felt equally unsettled.

“To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs,” Karliah said. “If she’s to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck.”

“What sort of arrangement?” Brynjolf asked suspiciously. “I need to know the terms.”

“The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf,” Karliah smiled patiently. “Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher.”

“Aye, there’s always a catch,” Brynjolf smirked. “But at this point, I suppose there isn’t much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in.” 

Karliah nodded in satisfaction before turning to Ivy.

“And you, Ivy? Are you ready to transact the Oath with Nocturnal?”

“I don’t think I understand,” Ivy protested. “You mention we can use our abilities for whatever we wish – _what_ abilities? What does being a Nightingale _do_?”

“You will be provided all the power and knowledge befitting a Nightingale,” Karliah explained. “Including that armor. On a moonlit night, you will blend into the shadows. You’ll have little trouble with locks. You’ll scarcely be seen unless you mean to. The abilities, in short, to make a fantastic thief.” 

Ivy paused, considering this.

“I see,” she finally said. “Well, that does sound…amazing, actually. And what, exactly, am I to do in return?”

“You’ll be required to defend the Twilight Sepulcher and everything within when the need arises,” Karliah said. “More importantly, upon your death, your spirit will be bound to the Twilight Sepulcher as one of its guardians.”

“I – “ She knew there might be a catch in Karliah’s little plan, her being the Dragonborn and having a dragon’s soul, after all…but didn’t think it was the right time to mention it. Karliah stared at her expectantly. “Alright, then. But – why me, Karliah? Why not Vex – or Delvin? Or any of the others – Vipir, Thrynn, Etienne. I’ve barely been in the Guild any time at all – shouldn’t they have the opportunity for this instead? It doesn’t seem fair.”

“Can you imagine Vex doing this?” Brynjolf asked Ivy with a laugh. “She’d be offended at the first hint that her skills could use any improving.”

“True enough,” Ivy admitted.

“Gallus made me a Nightingale many years ago,” Karliah said patiently. “Gallus, Mercer, and I – we were the Nightingale Trinity. We trusted each other implicitly and counted on one another to always have the other’s best interests at heart. We never thought for a second one would betray any other – except, apparently, Mercer,” she added. “You, Ivy – you helped bring the truth to light. You came to the Guild, and set on this path – you cleared my name and were able to condemn Mercer. I know Brynjolf is a loyal man, but in the short time I’ve known you, I’ve never seen a loyalty to match yours. There is no one else I would trust at my back apart from the two of you – no matter what.” 

Ivy stared at her in shock for a moment.

“Thanks, Karliah,” Ivy finally whispered. “I – I understand. I trust you both as well.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed. “As do I.”

“Right,” Karliah said, businesslike. “Are we ready, then?”

“I’m ready,” Ivy nodded.

“Me, too,” Brynjolf said.

“Then follow me,” Karliah said, opening the gate. 

There were three pedestals with paths leading to them. 

“Ivy, you take that one,” Karliah pointed to the one on the left, “and Brynjolf, you go there,” indicating the one on the right.

They obeyed her quickly, Karliah herself taking the one in the middle. Ivy thought she looked nervous. Ivy watched as Karliah got down to one knee, looking at the ground before speaking.

“I call upon you, Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow…hear my voice!” 

There was a blinding flash of blue light before a blue ball of crackling energy appeared in front of them and began to speak.

“Ah, Karliah,” it said condescendingly. “I was wondering when I’d hear from you again. Lose something, did we?” 

Ivy realized it was Nocturnal speaking.

“My Lady, I’ve come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure,” Karliah said.

“You’re already mine, Karliah,” Nocturnal said dismissively. “Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now?”

“I have two others that wish to transact the Oath,” Karliah said. “To serve you both in life and in death.”

“You surprise me, Karliah,” Nocturnal said. “This offer is definitely weighted in my favor.”

“My appetite for Mercer’s demise exceeds my craving for wealth, Your Grace,” Karliah said.

“Revenge?” Nocturnal said. “How interesting. Very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed.”

“Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms,” Karliah said. “We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met.”

“Very well,” Nocturnal said, her voice bored. “I name your initiates Nightingale and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future,” she added with a slight sneer in her voice, “I’d suggest you refrain from disappointing me again.” 

Without another word, the mass of energy evaporated, leaving nothing in its wake but the three Nightingales.

“Now that you’ve transacted the Oath,” Karliah said to the others; she sounded a little shaky, Ivy noticed, “it’s time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to you; Mercer’s true crime.”

“What could he have done that’s worse than all this?” Brynjolf asked as he walked toward the center circle, meeting Ivy and Karliah there.

“Mercer was able to unlock the Guild’s vault without two keys because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher,” Karliah said sadly. “The Skeleton Key. By doing this, he’s compromised our ties to Nocturnal and in essence, caused our luck to run dry.”

“All while robbing us blind,” Brynjolf said angrily. 

Karliah nodded.

“I presume this key unlocks any door,” Ivy said. “That would explain a lot.”

“Well, yes,” Karliah said, “but the Key isn’t only restricted to physical barriers. All of us possess untapped abilities,” she added. “The potential to wield great power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the key can unlock these traits as well…the potential becomes limitless.”

“Well, a key that can open anything would be damn useful,” Brynjolf admitted. 

Ivy glared hard at him and spoke up before Karliah could.

“When the usefulness comes at the cost of betrayal and the lives of those who trusted you, I don’t think it’s very useful,” Ivy said harshly.

“No, no, lass!” Brynjolf said quickly, eyes widening. “I didn’t mean anything by it. Just – I can see why Mercer wanted it. That’s all I meant…I swear.” 

Ivy couldn’t help but believe him, so she let it go.

“It sounds like no one should have this,” Ivy pointed out. “It’s much too dangerous for anyone to possess.”

“Exactly,” Karliah nodded approvingly. “This is about more than just Mercer’s betrayal.”

“What do you mean?” Brynjolf asked anxiously.

“If the Key isn’t returned to its lock in the Twilight Sepulcher, things will never be the same for the Guild,” Karliah said heavily. “I’m sure you’ve started to see the effects of it already. As time passes, our luck diminishes – to the point of non-existence. Our uncanny luck defines our trade,” she added. “Without this Key placed in its rightful home…there will be no Guild.”

“Then it will be returned where it rightfully belongs,” Ivy said firmly, then laughed a little. “That might be the first time I’ve said that about something to do with the Guild.”

“Very true,” Karliah agreed with her own short laugh. “In this line of work, we rarely set out to return a stolen item to its rightful owner.”

“Right then,” Ivy said, letting out a breath. “So we’ll go after Mercer at Irkngthand, take him down, get the Key, and return it where it belongs. For the Guild…and for Gallus.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf agreed at once. “That we will.”

“In the morning,” Karliah added. “Tonight we shall rest. It will be a long journey, and Dwemer ruins are large. I don’t know when we’ll return.” 

The unspoken thought they shared that they weren’t sure if they would return at all hung in the air, but no one mentioned it.

“Karliah, you can come back to the Flagon and stay with us, if you like,” Brynjolf offered. “You’re more than welcome there.”

“Thank you, Brynjolf,” Karliah said. “But I think I shall stay here in the Temple tonight. I’ll meet you both in the morning at the stables; I think it best we take a carriage to Windhelm and conserve our energy.”

“Agreed,” Brynjolf nodded. “Alright. We’ll see you in the morning, then.”

“Good night, Karliah,” Ivy added.

“Feel free to give your friends their answers when they inevitably ask about your armor,” Karliah said. “I think it matters little now that it remain so secret.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said; she was glad she wouldn’t have to avoid the questions Vipir was sure to have. 

She gathered her old armor and walked away with Brynjolf as they headed back toward the Guild.

“What a night, eh, lass?” Brynjolf said, shaking his head.

“I know,” Ivy agreed. “I can’t believe…well. This is _all_ crazy.”

“I hope you know,” Brynjolf added, “that I meant what I said. I do trust you entirely. I…know I wasn’t so trusting after what Mercer said, but…”

“I understand,” Ivy said calmly. “Don’t worry, Brynjolf. I know how it looked. I’m sorry it came to what it did. I actually felt bad for Mercer, can you believe that?”

“I did, too,” Brynjolf said. “It seemed like he was trying so hard to put the Guild back together…he seemed just as lost as the rest of us. And it was him all along, the lying bastard,” he bit out, punching the stone wall of Riften in his anger. “Dammit,” he hissed, clutching his fist. 

Ivy shook her head in amusement.

“I know he’s a miserable bastard, but it’s not worth hurting yourself over,” she smirked wryly. “Here,” she added, taking his hand. 

He winced as she healed him but then flexed his hand again, surprised.

“Thanks, lass,” Brynjolf said.

“Just don’t make me waste all my magic healing you over stupid things like that,” Ivy laughed.

“Understood,” Brynjolf chuckled. “Ivy…” he stopped as they reached the Guild entrance, turning to her. She looked at him expectantly. “Thank you for everything you’ve done,” he said feelingly. “You don’t understand what this means for the Guild. You risked everything for us…and are about to help fix everything as well. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Thank _you_ for letting me join in the first place, Brynjolf,” Ivy smiled. “You have no idea – I’ve never been able to belong anywhere before. Your support…and everyone else’s support, for that matter – it makes me feel so much better. Like I matter, beyond just being the Dragonborn.”

“Well, you matter a lot to all of us,” Brynjolf confirmed. “Dragonborn or not. And, perhaps a little more than the rest to a certain dark-haired thief,” he added teasingly, making Ivy laugh.

“And to think, if you hadn’t let me in, I never would’ve even met him,” Ivy sighed.

“I don’t know about that,” Brynjolf argued. “Fate has a way of making things happen when they’re supposed to happen.”

“Fate, huh?” Ivy smirked. “I had no idea you were so whimsical, Brynjolf.” 

He laughed heartily.

“I’m not so sure about whimsical,” Brynjolf said. “But I’m glad we found you, lass. And grateful for everything.”

“Thank you, Brynjolf,” Ivy said sincerely. “That means the world to me.” 

Brynjolf pushed the button to let them into the Guild and they descended the ladder a moment later.

“Ivy,” Brynjolf said quietly as they came in, “I know you’re probably not planning to get a lot of sleep tonight…and that’s fine. Just…ah…I have to request you don’t get piss-drunk again, alright?”

“Don’t worry,” Ivy smirked, though she blushed a little. “I have no intention of that. That’s for the celebration of the return of our luck afterward.”

“Good lass,” Brynjolf laughed. “Good night, then. I’ll meet you in the morning. Enjoy your night.”

“I intend to,” Ivy murmured.


	16. Riften is for Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And NOW, for the "explicit" rating! This one has the sexytimes. Enjoy :)

Ivy headed immediately for Vipir’s bed where he lay, eyes closed. After depositing her old armor on her bed, she sat down next to him, but he didn’t stir. She took a moment to simply look at him; his gorgeous face, still a bit puffy from earlier, though much more relaxed than it had been when she’d first seen him. A lock of his hair had drifted down over one of his eyes, and she gently pushed it back into place, stroking his cheek. 

She felt him sigh softly at her touch and smiled.

“Vipir,” she said softly. 

He opened his eyes and jumped away from her for a moment, peering at her in surprise.

“Ivy?” he finally said, eyeing her. 

She laughed.

“Yes, it’s me,” she smiled. She pulled her mask down so her whole face was visible; she’d nearly forgotten she was wearing it. “Sorry about that.” 

“Fancy hood,” Vipir remarked, smiling back.

“Yeah,” Ivy nodded. “I’ll tell you all about it. But I thought you promised not to fall asleep on me?” she teased.

“I wanted to rest before you came back,” Vipir explained. “So I didn’t lose any time with you.”

“Excellent plan,” Ivy agreed with a grin.

“You’re back, then?” he confirmed. “You’re not leaving again?”

“Not just yet,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “In the morning. I’ve got all night.”

“Praise the gods,” Vipir said, and she could hear the relief in his voice. “I get you all night?”

“Well, it would only be fair if I spent some time with the others as well,” Ivy mentioned, pretending to contemplate. “Rune, and maybe Thrynn…” 

Vipir growled in annoyance and Ivy laughed. 

“Don’t worry, Vipir. Tonight…I’m all yours.”

“You’re damn right you are,” Vipir grinned sitting up and pulling her in for a kiss. 

She kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

“I don’t think _here_ is exactly appropriate,” Ivy smirked. 

She knew where this was heading – she _longed_ for where this was heading – and she didn’t want the entire Cistern playing voyeur.

“You’re right,” Vipir laughed softly. He got up, quite awake now, and took her hand, leading her back out of the Cistern. “It’s alright. I’ve got another idea.” 

She followed him up to the city itself, curious.

“Where are we going?” Ivy asked.

“You’ll see,” Vipir grinned. “Just follow me. You’ll like it, I promise.”

“Vipir,” Ivy said with a quiet laugh, “it’s freezing out here. You can’t be expecting…”

“Trust me, Ivy,” Vipir pleaded softly. 

She smiled at him.

“Of course,” she whispered back. “Always.” 

His face lit up at that before he turned and led her on, out the gate and down, it seemed, toward the lake. 

She was a little nervous at this; Mercer was _supposed_ to be going to Irkngthand, but there was nothing saying he wasn’t hanging around Riften waiting for a chance at any of them first.

It didn’t take much longer before Vipir slowed his quick pace, leading them off the trail and into a thicket of trees, hidden from the world. There, in the middle of the smallest of clearings, she saw a small hunting shack.

“Just give me time to get a fire going,” Vipir said, “and it’ll be as warm and cozy as you could ask for.”

“How do you know about this place?” Ivy asked as she walked after him, helping him pick up firewood.

“Etienne, mostly,” Vipir grinned. 

Ivy had already picked up in her short time with them that Etienne had been quite an open lover before Sapphire, with men and women alike. 

“Thrynn’s brought a number of women here as well. No one ever uses it; we’re not even sure anyone but the Guild knows it’s here,” Vipir went on.

Ivy tensed again at the thought of the Guild knowing about it.

“Vipir…” she trailed off, biting her lip. 

He paused to look at her.

“What is it, my dear?” he asked softly, the endearment and the concern in his voice making her smile a little.

“What about Mercer?” she said in a hushed voice. “Just because we don’t _think_ he’s around here…”

“Ivy,” Vipir murmured, setting down the logs he’d grabbed so far and coming over to her, taking her face in his hands ever so gently. “I will keep you safe, my beautiful girl. I promise.” 

He brushed his lips softly against hers. He wanted her desperately, but knowing he had all night with her made him feel less urgent about it.

“No problem claiming me now, I see,” Ivy smirked. 

Vipir grinned, heat flooding his eyes.

“I plan to claim you as my own _entirely_ ,” Vipir growled in a low voice, and Ivy couldn’t help but shudder with desire. 

She’d been with other men, of course…Marcurio had been particularly fun, she had to admit…but something told her that with Vipir, it was going to be a lot more than just fun.

“You better,” she found herself replying, her voice much more sultry than she’d intended. Her eyes widened as she realized what she’d said; had she really just given into him so submissively? _That_ was unlike her…

Vipir, however, merely chuckled lightly, moving away to pick up the logs he’d set down, looking for more firewood. 

Ivy couldn’t stop staring at him; his strong arms holding the logs, his muscles glinting in the dim moonlight that fluttered down through the trees. The way his leather Guild trousers hugged his lower half, leaving little to her imagination.

By the gods, she wanted him…she _needed_ him. And she would have him tonight; that much was absolutely certain. Shaking herself, she went back to helping him collect firewood; it would be quicker this way, and anything that got her next to him faster was a good idea.

At one point she stopped, feeling eyes on her, and looked around to find Vipir staring at her just as hungrily as she’d been admiring him. 

She blushed and took stock of what they were both carrying.

“I guess this is probably enough,” Ivy said.

“Right,” Vipir said, shaking himself from his hungry stare. “Let’s take it in, then.” 

She followed him into the small shack, thoroughly enjoying the view of him and very much forgetting to be worried about Mercer.

They set the firewood down by the fireplace; it was too dark for Ivy to see much, as only the dim moonlight coming through the lone window illuminated anything. There was something intriguing to her about only being able to see the faintest outline of Vipir as he crouched next to the fireplace, layering in bits of kindling.

“I can light that,” Ivy offered, her voice shaking slightly. 

Vipir looked around for her and looked confused for a moment.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“Right here,” Ivy said in surprise, stepping closer to him. 

He squinted in the direction of her voice before finally smiling a little.

“You’re damn near invisible in that fancy new armor,” Vipir informed her.

“Good,” Ivy grinned, pleased to hear it worked well. “That’s the point. Here,” she added, conjuring a ball of flame into her hand.

“I’ve got it,” Vipir said, waving her away. “Have you _ever_ lit a fire without the use of magic?”

“No,” Ivy admitted. 

“And just what will you do when you’re stuck on a cold road while you’re out of magic?” Vipir teased, shaking his head.

“Ask the handsome Nord with me if he’ll warm me up,” Ivy said flirtatiously, and Vipir laughed.

“Come here,” he said, motioning her over to him. “I’ll show you.” 

She knelt next to him and watched as he showed her how to manipulate the wood. She removed her gloves, tossing them to the side so they wouldn’t be harmed.

She was quite focused on his deft hands and wasn’t paying much attention to the lesson. _What those fingers would feel like running over her skin…_

“Ivy,” Vipir said, his voice amused.

“What?” she asked, startled.

“You’re not even paying attention,” Vipir smirked.

“I am too,” Ivy replied.

“Then what did I just ask you?” Vipir prompted.

“I…uh…” she hadn’t heard him speak and couldn’t recall him asking anything, focused on his hands as she’d been. 

Vipir laughed.

“Come on now, I’m trying to show you an important survival skill,” he scolded. “I asked you if you understood well enough to try it.” 

Grinning, he moved so he was behind her, his arms wrapped around her; he felt her shudder. 

“Here,” he said, grabbing her hands and putting them on the wood where his had been a moment before. He tried to ignore the way she wrapped her fingers gently around the stick; enough time for _that_ in a moment. “You take this hand, and move it like this,” he instructed, moving her hands to show what he meant. 

He desperately tried to think of something – _anything_ – else to take his mind off of the way her hand moved on the stick she was holding.

“Look,” Ivy finally said excitedly, moving on her own now. “There’s smoke!” She’d truly never done this before, and she found it fascinating.

“Well done,” Vipir praised. “Keep at it for a moment and it’ll catch the kindling,” he added, letting her manipulate the stick on her own now but staying pressed against her; he didn’t feel like moving. 

A moment later, a small flame licked up, catching the dry leaves and straw on the top of the kindling pile. Vipir adored the proud way Ivy grinned at her accomplishment.

“I did it!” Ivy said as the smaller sticks caught. “Look at that – I made fire. Without magic!”

“Very good,” Vipir chuckled, squeezing her shoulders gently. “See? You don’t have to have magic for everything.”

“Well, it still makes it easier,” Ivy laughed. She felt a warm glow that had little to do with the small fire in front of her. 

Vipir moved away to her slight disappointment, rearranging the sticks and leaves to make it catch more fully. 

“Thanks, Vipir.”

“Anytime,” Vipir grinned, pleased that she was happy. 

He split his attention then between the fire – making sure it continued to grow – and her. Even the firelight flickering off her armor left her partly in shadow; she was hard to see.

“Are you going to tell me how you came across that armor?” Vipir asked. “It’s very unique.”

“You have no idea,” Ivy said. “It’s one of three – Karliah and Brynjolf have the others.” She sighed. “Have you heard of the Nightingales, Vipir?”

“I have,” Vipir nodded. “They’re not real, though.”

“Actually…they are,” Ivy admitted. “And…well, I am one now. This is Nightingale armor.” 

Vipir stared at her in shock.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” he eventually asked.

“I am,” Ivy said. “I’m an agent of Nocturnal.”

“So, is that what you were off doing just now?” Vipir asked, poking at the fire again.

“Yes,” Ivy said. “It appears that Mercer is one, too – or he was, a long time ago. Him, Gallus, and Karliah. Then he betrayed them, and – well, Karliah said we’d need to be on equal footing to be able to have a chance with Mercer. So now it’s the three of us.”

“That’s incredible,” Vipir admitted. “So are you some unimaginably good thief now?”

“Well, I like to think I always was,” Ivy said teasingly and Vipir chuckled. “But…not yet. Mercer…well, he did something to piss off Nocturnal, and until it’s set right – no one benefits.”

“And you intend to set it right?” Vipir asked.

“Of course,” Ivy nodded. “With Brynjolf and Karliah’s help, of course. But we will set it right…and then the Guild will be back on its feet for sure.”

“That will be a nice change,” Vipir said. He shook his head in disbelief. “And all because of you.”

“Partly because of me,” Ivy corrected. “I didn’t do everything alone.”

“You may as well have,” Vipir pointed out. “If you’d never joined us…would any of this have come to light?”

“Well…” Ivy trailed off. She supposed not.

“Dragonborn, Thane, and now Nightingale,” Vipir sighed dramatically. “How will I ever keep up with the likes of you?”

“Oh, shut up,” Ivy laughed, shaking her head. “You’re terrible, Vipir.”

“Maybe so,” Vipir allowed. The fire was going well now and he set a large log on it before sitting back with Ivy on the straw bed the Guild members had kept on the floor on the other end of the small shack. “But it’s all still true. You’re an amazing woman, Ivy.” 

“Vipir…please don’t,” Ivy begged, blushing. “I don’t want it to be like this with you – “

“Relax, Ivy,” Vipir said, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. “I don’t mean anything bad. I’m not trying to sound reverent or anything. I just – I am honored to know you, my dear. To have you here with me. To have your love,” he finished softly, resting his head on hers as she laid her own on his shoulder. “You make me feel like a lucky man, Ivy.”

“I’m the lucky one,” Ivy said quietly. “Lucky enough to meet you, and keep you.” 

He turned to kiss the top of her head.

“I am pretty great,” Vipir grinned, and Ivy laughed.

“The best,” she said adoringly, raising up and turning to look at him. “You’re very handsome, you know.” 

Vipir grinned, his cheeks coloring slightly; he was pleased at the compliment.

“And you’re not even drunk this time,” he laughed. 

“It was true that time, too, though,” she said, returning his grin with her own. She turned so she was facing him less awkwardly and leaned in to kiss him. “And the other day when you were giving me pickpocket training, too,” she added mischievously. “Even if you were mean about it.”

“I was not,” Vipir defended himself. “You asked for training; I was giving you what you paid for.”

“Making me think you were seducing me just so you could steal my amulet hardly counts as training,” Ivy snorted.

“You think I was doing that just so I could get that necklace from you?” Vipir asked, shaking his head disbelievingly. “I barely remembered that’s what I was even supposed to be _doing_. And if Cynric hadn’t come in, I had every intention of following through, you know.”

“You weren’t just trying to prove you could?” Ivy asked, and Vipir could hear the insecurity in her tone now.

“Beautiful Ivy,” Vipir said softly, stroking her hair. “You have no idea how badly I wanted you. If I could use it as an excuse to touch you, what kind of idiot would I be not to take that chance?” 

Ivy smiled; she couldn’t deny that small thing had been on her mind, and his reassurance that he’d been just as into it as she had made her feel better.

“In that case,” Ivy whispered, “I think I’m in dire need of more training.”

“Is that so?” Vipir smirked. Well, if that was the way she liked to play, he certainly wasn’t going to deny her. “And do you have the coin?” Ivy looked taken aback for a moment and he laughed. “I’m joking, Ivy, relax,” he assured her. 

She blew out a breath and shook her head in amusement.

“You’re awful,” she informed him.

“You keep saying that, I might start to believe it, you know,” Vipir grinned at her.

“Sure you will,” Ivy said. “Your ego’s not going to get in the way or anything.”

“Perhaps my ego’s so big for a reason,” Vipir winked. 

Ivy couldn’t help shuddering a little at the implication.

“Perhaps I need proof of that,” Ivy said breathily. 

Vipir enjoyed the challenge in her tone.

“This do?” he asked, holding up her breast band and smirking mischievously.

“I – what?” Ivy said, eyes wide with complete shock. “I don’t even – that was under my armor!”

“I told you, Ivy,” Vipir said, his eyes dancing, “distraction is key.” 

She was annoyed at his smugness and turned on by the fact that his fingers were so nimble he’d done that under her armor without her noticing. Desire coursed through her, forcing her to do the only thing she could think of; she leapt at him, crushing his lips with her own in a fierce kiss as she pushed him to the floor beneath her.

“You ridiculous, smug Nord,” Ivy breathed, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. They were dark with desire as well.

“Aye, I won’t argue with that,” Vipir said breathlessly in reply. 

He reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her down to him to kiss her hard. Having her on top of him like this was driving him mad already, and feeling her soft, warm lips on his own would be his undoing.

Ivy kissed him for all she was worth, groaning as their tongues brushed one another in a fight for dominance. She could scarcely breathe with the feeling of him underneath her like this, all warm, solid, Nord muscle. She raised herself up, refusing to take her mouth off his, and put her hands on his strong arms; gods, but she loved the feel of the muscle beneath her hands. He was so strong, so solid, so utterly gorgeous.

“Vipir,” she whimpered against his lips, and felt him groan in response. 

She raised up then so she was straddling him and sitting upright. He gazed up at her passionately as she started undoing the buckles on his Guild armor, determined to remove it from him entirely.

He felt her shaking hands as they tried to undress him; he felt just as shaky as she seemed to be, but wanted to help her out anyway. His fingers brushed hers as they met in their haste. They didn’t speak as they managed to get his armor undone, and he sat up, readjusting her as necessary so he could pull the whole thing off. His tunic followed in short order, leaving him bare-chested in front of her.

“By the gods,” Ivy whispered, staring down at him. He shivered as one of her fingers trailed over his chest. “You are gorgeous.” 

He grinned at that, letting her continue to rove her fingers over his skin. It was driving him mad but he was determined for her to enjoy herself – and she certainly seemed to be enjoying _this_.

Ivy trailed her fingers over his chest, down his stomach and back up, across his shoulder and down his arm, loving the way he shuddered under her light touches. Gods, how many times had she looked at those strong arms and wished she could be wrapped up in them? To touch them – to touch _him_ – so intimately…it was better than her wildest dreams. 

She dragged her gaze up his torso and back to his face; he was staring heatedly at her, and the passion in his eyes made her shudder.

“Ivy,” he whispered softly, his eyes boring into hers. Just her name; just reaffirming that it was, indeed, his Ivy upon his lap, Ivy’s fingers trailing over his skin until he felt burning hot all over, Ivy’s beautiful lips coming at him as she kissed him deeply again. Ivy’s tongue moving against his own, thrusting into his mouth and making him groan.

He hissed with pleasure as one of her fingers brushed over his nipple; he felt her grin against his mouth as she flicked it gently and he moaned again. He quickly recovered himself and brought his hands up to undo the rest of the buckles and clasps on her Nightingale armor. Once he had it undone, she helped him get it off entirely, flinging her hood away with it. A moment later, she sat in front of him, as bare-chested as he was since he’d already removed her breast band.

“By the Eight,” Vipir breathed, looking her over. 

She was beautiful, utterly beautiful; he’d never seen this much of her before. Her skin was smooth as marble, except where it was marred by various scars. A battle-worn woman she was indeed, and it made him respect her all the more. He looked up at her face and saw she looked a little self-conscious. 

“What’s the matter, beautiful girl?” he asked softly, reaching up to stroke her hair.

“I know I have a lot of scars,” Ivy said, sounding faintly embarrassed. “Sorry about that. Just…kind of ignore them.”

“Ignore them?” Vipir said in disbelief. “They’re part of what make you who you are, Ivy – a brave adventurer.” 

“You really think so?” Ivy murmured, a shy smile on her lips.

“I know so,” Vipir said softly, pulling her in for a soft kiss. “You are beautiful, Ivy, scars and all – don’t doubt that.”

“Thank you,” Ivy said feelingly. 

It meant a lot to her. Most men she’d been with had remarked upon her scars, and none had seemed to like them much. Marcurio hadn’t thought they were a big deal one way or another; then again, he _had_ been the one to heal the wounds that caused many of them. She was pleased that Vipir thought them part of her beauty.

He pulled back, looking her over more thoroughly. His fingers came up to trace a particularly dark, ragged scar just beneath her ribcage. She shuddered at his touch.

“Mercer,” he whispered softly as he traced the outline of the scar. “That was where…”

“Yes,” Ivy murmured, staring at him.

“Ivy,” he said roughly, looking up into her face, his eyes tormented. “Thank the gods for you, Ivy. Thank the gods that you’re here with me.” 

With that he captured her lips in a harsh, desperate kiss. She kissed him back fervently, wanting to take away his pain, to let him know she was here and real and they were together.

She felt his hand trail up from the dark scar below her ribs to slide across her breast. She moaned and flinched as he brushed across her nipple, and he moved his hand to the other breast to do the same, his other hand still tangled in her hair. She arched her back to give him better access and he pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, grasping her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinching lightly as he tugged on her hair. 

She cried out at this, shutting her eyes. His gentle hands touched her so perfectly, moving in just the right ways, and his fingers were so very soft…it was no surprise he was such a master pickpocket with deftness like this.

He grinned as she cried out at his touch; he could tell he would have a lot of fun with her. He’d bedded a number of women in the past, and he’d had a good enough time with them, but there was something _more_ about Ivy that he knew was going to give him the time of his life.

“You like it rough, do you, girl?” Vipir said, his voice far rougher than his touch.

“Yes,” Ivy whimpered as he pinched her nipple again. 

He yanked her head back by her hair and she whimpered as she allowed lovely access to her neck. He flicked his tongue across her collarbone, down one side and up the other, her little cries of pleasure spurring him on. A moment later she had so lost herself that he felt her gyrating against him, pressing into him as though she couldn’t help herself.

There was a time for teasing and taking it slow, but tonight was not that time.

He swiftly disentangled his fingers from her hair, moving her off him and making them both stand. He deftly unlaced her new trousers as she kicked off her boots for him, sliding them down her legs and off her feet with her smallclothes until she stood bare before him. 

Before he could take much time to admire the view, however, her hands were on his own trousers, shakily unlacing them and pushing them off his hips with his smallclothes, ensuring they were both bare to one another. 

There was a slight pause as they stared into each other’s eyes before Vipir grabbed her, pulling her up into his arms until her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Oh, gods,” Ivy moaned as she pulled herself to him. 

Thankfully she was easy to hold on to, but he had a feeling that would likely change as things became more passionate. He moved them over so her back was against the wall of the shack where a bear pelt hung, providing softness for her skin.

“I’ve needed you so badly, Ivy,” Vipir whispered hoarsely.

“Yes,” Ivy panted, tangling her fingers in his hair now. She pulled lightly and he growled at her, tightening his grip on her as he held her up. “Take me, Vipir – take me. Please,” she finished in a whispered moan. 

He couldn’t have disobeyed her if his life depended on it.

“As you wish, my lady,” he ground out, holding her against the wall and positioning himself to enter her. He slid his length along her sex for a moment, savoring the intense heat and wetness he felt there; she clearly needed him, was ready for him. She wriggled against him, desperation showing in her eyes.

“Vipir,” she whined. 

With that, he thrust himself inside of her at once; she cried out in a mixture of sweet agony and bliss. Well, he already knew she wanted him to be rough, so without giving her much time to adjust to him at all, he started thrusting forcefully into her.

She let out a guttural groan that he’d never heard _anyone_ make before. Her tight, wet heat gripped him like he never would’ve imagined as he thrust shallowly into her.

Ivy was in heaven; he wasn’t being gentle with her like he was afraid he’d hurt her, and she loved it. Cradled in his strong arms, she felt him moving her and pulling her down onto him with every thrust he gave her. She leaned back against the wall and his lips sought out her breasts, kissing all over them before his tongue flicked over her nipple. 

“Oh!” she breathed as his soft tongue touched that sensitive spot. She wrapped her arms around his head as she leaned against the wall, giving him all the space he wanted. He teased her with his teeth, nibbling on her gently, and she tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging. He bit down at that, making her cry out and pull his head more tightly to her. She felt him laugh softly against her skin. The sound drove her absolutely mad.

“You drive me crazy, beautiful lady,” Vipir whispered as he pulled his lips away from her breasts, kissing her chin gently. 

With the feeling of him thrusting into her, she was unable to form a coherent reply. He was larger than anyone she’d been with before, and the way he hit every spot within her made her lose control of her body entirely.

He stopped thrusting, holding her still for a moment and staring at her until she opened her eyes.

“Vipir,” she whimpered, wriggling against him to get him to move again. 

He shuddered.

“Ivy, I love you so much,” Vipir said, so tenderly it brought tears to her eyes.

“I love you, too, Vipir,” Ivy whispered just as sincerely. “So very much.”

Vipir readjusted his grip on her so he was holding her more firmly and brought her away from the wall, doing his best to keep his balance as he knelt on the floor, lowering her to the makeshift straw bed.

“I can’t believe you managed that,” Ivy confessed with a giggle. He hadn’t even slipped out of her.

“Neither can I, to tell you the truth,” Vipir confessed, laughing as well. He’d been sure he wouldn’t make it. “I think it was all luck.” He pulled out of her slightly before thrusting back in gently, making her gasp. “You feel incredible, Ivy,” he whispered. “You’re so _wet_.” 

Ivy flushed – no one had ever said such things to her out loud like that.

“You – you too,” Ivy said shudderingly. “I…your…you…”

“Say it, Ivy,” Vipir encouraged, leaning over to whisper in her ear. “Go on. Tell me.”

“Your…cock,” Ivy murmured, and he grunted in pleasure. “I love…how you feel.”

“Gods, yes,” Vipir moaned, beginning to thrust into her again. 

He could tell she wasn’t used to talking in such a way, but he loved hearing the words from her lips, and she was clearly enjoying it just as much. He held himself up with one arm, reaching between them with his other hand and stroking the small bundle of nerves at her center that he knew would drive her crazy.

“Oh…oh gods…Vipir!” Ivy panted. 

Her voice calling his name in passion was killing him; he couldn’t imagine a sweeter sound.

“That’s it, my sweet Ivy,” he said hoarsely, trying to control himself; he wanted her pleasure first.

“H-harder,” Ivy managed to choke out. 

His eyes widened in surprise; _that_ was rarely a request he got. But if that’s what she wanted…

Vipir began to thrust inside of her even harder, his deft fingers working on her bud. 

Oh yes, he knew how to use those fingers, alright. Master pickpocket indeed – his touch was perfectly calculated. Ivy yelled out in pleasure as he pounded her into the floor, and she reached a hand up to clutch at the straining muscles of the arm he was holding himself up with, her nails digging into him. She thought she felt him growl at that. He was taking her hard and fast, just like she’d wanted from him – just like she’d longed for, showing her his strength with every thrust.

Her other hand found its way up to his hair, fisting her fingers in it and tugging slightly; it only drove him to go faster as he growled her name.

Suddenly she could feel her climax building; she was right there, she was so ready for it, she needed him so badly, and he kept going and thrusting inside of her and hitting her just _there_ and stroking her just like _that_ and oh gods she was losing her mind and she’d never yelled so loud in her life…

“Vipir!” she cried out loudly, her muscles clamping down around him as her body stiffened with her release. 

He’d been wrong – her yelling his name like _that_ was, in fact, the sweetest thing he’d ever heard. 

“Yes, Ivy, come for me, beautiful one,” he panted, thrusting into her so hard he was sure he had to be hurting her but she didn’t seem to care much. Her fingers were pulling at his hair painfully but he didn’t want to stop her; let her have a souvenir if she liked.

“Oh gods, oh gods,” Ivy was choking out, almost a sob as her body started to relax. 

A few more hard thrusts and then Vipir found his own release, spilling himself inside of her.

“Ivy!” he cried out hoarsely, his climax claiming him harder than it ever had.

“Yes, Vipir, yes,” Ivy crooned breathlessly, her fingernails still digging into his arm. 

He finally collapsed onto his elbows, breathing heavily as his head dropped to her shoulder, resting there for a moment and kissing her soft skin.

“Ivy…by the gods…” he murmured as he stayed on top of her, his breathing ragged.

“Oh, Vipir,” she whispered. 

She turned her head and pulled his lips to hers for a kiss. As he broke away, he gently lifted himself off of her, lying next to her instead and pulling her tightly against him. 

They lay in silence for a time, the sound of their breathing only accompanied by the crackling of the fire.

“Well, Thrynn’ll be happy,” Vipir said wryly sometime later. 

Ivy felt herself flush – what did he mean by that? Surely Thrynn should have no interest…

“Why’s that?” she asked aloud. 

“He kept telling me to get on with it,” Vipir said.

“Well, you should have,” Ivy smirked. “I’ve wanted it for some time now.”

“As have I,” Vipir admitted. He sighed. “Oh, Ivy. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.”

“All yours,” Ivy agreed, and Vipir couldn’t help but grin at that. Oh, how he loved to hear that. “I like that you have the touch of a master pickpocket,” she added mischievously, and he laughed.

“Enjoyed that?” he asked, squeezing her gently. “I’m glad.”

They lay in silence for a little while longer, neither feeling the need to speak as they simply lay together.

“So where exactly is it you’re going?” Vipir finally asked her. 

His hand had moved to stroking her hair gently now, her fingers tracing idle designs over his chest.

“It’s an old Dwemer ruin, apparently by the name of Irkngthand,” Ivy said.

“I’ve heard of those ruins,” Vipir remarked. “Supposed to be dangerous.”

“They are,” Ivy agreed. “But I’ve been in a few of them now, and as long as you keep your eyes open and pay attention – it’s not so bad.”

“Or it’s not so bad to you because you’re amazing,” Vipir teased, pulling her head over so he could kiss her temple. 

Ivy laughed.

“If you say so,” she said. “In any case…I’ve made it through plenty of others…and already survived Mercer once. I think between the three of us, we won’t have much trouble.”

“Even if I would’ve doubted you before, now that you came back from the dead…” Vipir laughed softly. “I think you can handle anything.”

“Thanks,” Ivy smiled against his chest. “I appreciate the confidence.”

“How long will you be gone?” Vipir asked.

“I don’t know,” Ivy sighed. “Too long,” she added with a wry grin. “I don’t want to be away from you at all.”

“Nor I,” Vipir admitted, squeezing her.

“I’m not sure where Irkngthand is, exactly,” Ivy said, “and some of the ruins are massive. It took me a week to get through one of them,” she recalled.

“A week?” Vipir asked uneasily. He didn’t like the idea of her being gone so long – not when he’d just got her back.

“They aren’t _all_ that big,” Ivy assured him. “And that was definitely the biggest one I’ve ever been in. I had to go through the whole thing, and then this massive cavern called Blackreach – “

“Blackreach?” Vipir asked with interest. “The place is real? I thought it was a myth.”

“It exists,” Ivy nodded. “I was looking for an Elder Scroll.”

“ _Those_ are real?” Vipir asked incredulously. 

Ivy laughed.

“You’re going to end up saying that a lot if you’re around me for very long,” she told him. “Yes, they are real, and I found one. The dragons are real, the Dragonborn is real, the Nightingales are real – eventually this will stop surprising you.” 

Vipir chuckled.

“Maybe,” he said, bemused. “But really, Ivy. You found an Elder Scroll? What did you do with it?”

“I sold it to the library at the College of Winterhold,” Ivy said. “Once I used it I had no need of it. And it was quite a burden.”

“You used it?” Vipir asked. “You really used it? And you’re…you’re still okay, and everything?”

“Yes,” Ivy said, amused. “It’s most likely because I have dragon blood. But even so.”

“And you wonder why people are intimidated by you,” Vipir teased. 

“No, I do understand,” Ivy said with a small sigh. “It just kind of makes it hard when they are _all_ the time. When I can’t get close to anyone because of it.” She smiled. “That’s why I’m so glad I found you. And Thrynn,” she added with a small laugh. “He sure seemed to take it well.”

“He did,” Vipir said. “Then again, look at the size of him – pretty hard to intimidate him anyway, I’d say.”

“True,” Ivy agreed.

They lay there until the fire started to go down, sometimes talking, sometimes not, always content. Vipir finally made himself get up and put another log on the fire after he felt Ivy shivering. He dug around in a basket in the corner, producing a somewhat ratty blanket.

“It isn’t much,” he apologized as he covered them with it while he lay down. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ivy smiled softly. “It’s perfect. I’m with you…it’s all perfect.” 

Vipir propped himself on his elbow this time, staring down at her and running his hand over her chest, her stomach, her neck and shoulders; he couldn’t get enough of simply touching her. She didn’t seem to mind the attention.

“You should get some sleep,” Vipir murmured as he stroked her cheek. “You’ll need to be rested tomorrow.”

“I can sleep in the carriage,” Ivy said, shaking her head though she yawned. 

Vipir smiled knowingly.

“Go on, Ivy,” he said. “It’s alright. I’m right here.” 

She smiled fondly at him for that.

“I know you are,” she said, “and that’s why I don’t want to sleep. I don’t want to miss a moment with you.”

“But we’ll have plenty of moments,” Vipir told her. “We have as long as we like, Ivy – just as soon as you return.”

How optimistic he was, she thought. She couldn’t say with certainty that she’d return from Irkngthand alive, but she couldn’t very well _tell_ him that. And even if she did, there was still the matter of facing Alduin.

“We will,” Ivy said instead, not wanting to upset him. And in any case…she could at least hope it was true. “That doesn’t mean I’ve had enough of you tonight.”

“Ah, my sweet Ivy,” Vipir murmured fondly, leaning over to kiss her gently. “Go to sleep, my love. Then you will be well-rested and better able to make it back to me.” 

He lay down properly, pulling her over into his arms and holding her tightly.

“I don’t want to,” Ivy pouted. 

He rubbed her back softly.

“Just rest, my little Nightingale,” he murmured. 

It was something his mother had said to him when he wouldn’t go to sleep, he remembered; he liked to sing, and she called him her little nightingale. Her reference had been to anything but Nocturnal, of course, but it still seemed to fit. He thought of the lullaby she used to sing to him, when he was cranky and wouldn’t sleep so easily. She called it her “little nightingale’s lullaby”. Well, he could think of no one more suited to it, so he started to sing softly.

“You sing beautifully,” Ivy murmured after a few lines; she was surprised. He was better than most bards she’d heard. 

He smiled.

“My mother told me that, too,” he admitted. “But she had to say that. I was her son.”

“Well, she was quite right,” Ivy smiled, closing her eyes and snuggling into his embrace. “Please…keep going.”

“As you wish, my dear Ivy,” Vipir grinned. He was pleased that it seemed to make her happy. 

Sure enough, by the time he’d finished his song, her breathing was slow and even, her eyes closed in sleep. He sighed softly; if he could only find a way to keep time from moving on, to keep them there that way in that little abandoned hunting shack forever…he would gladly do it.


	17. Irkngthand

Loathe though he had been to fall asleep while he had Ivy in his arms, Vipir finally succumbed to his tiredness. When he awoke, rays of sunlight were streaming through the trees and into the shack, illuminating Ivy so she looked as though she was glowing.

He smiled at the thought, lying there and just looking at her for a little longer. He didn’t want to wake her, though he knew he was being selfish; surely she would’ve been expected back by now, and he didn’t want to get her in trouble with Brynjolf or Karliah. He sighed softly, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

“Ivy,” he murmured softly, continuing to stroke her cheek. “Wake up, my beautiful girl.” 

She stirred, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes as she let it out. Upon seeing him, she smiled radiantly.

“Hello,” she said, sleep thickening her voice. “It’s morning.”

“It is,” Vipir agreed. He lifted her timepiece necklace to look at it. “But still early. Just after seven-thirty.”

“That’s good,” Ivy sighed. “Oh, Vipir, I don’t want to leave.”

“I know,” he smiled, brushing his lips against her forehead. “But when you return…we can have many mornings like this.”

“Promise?” Ivy said.

“Of course,” Vipir said. “Come on, love. Let’s get you dressed.”

“Right,” she smiled, stretching and getting up. She gathered all her clothes, the contentedness of the night before not quite having left her yet as she dressed. She fitted all the armor back on properly, leaving the mask off her face; it may be useful on a job, but it was somewhat irritating otherwise.

“You make that look amazing,” Vipir grinned at her as he turned to her after getting his own armor back on. “Every inch a perfect thief.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said, blushing slightly at the compliment.

“It’s _definitely_ attractive,” Vipir smirked, recalling what he’d said about her wearing his tunic. She apparently remembered, too, because she laughed heartily at that.

“Thanks,” Ivy said, the smile not leaving her face. She sighed, looking around, making sure she had everything. “Well…I suppose we better get going. I’m to meet Brynjolf and Karliah at the stables…do you know where they are from here?”

“Of course,” Vipir smiled. He tossed a little water on the remnants of the fire and then held out his hand to her. “Come on.” She happily took it and he led her through the woods until they finally came out behind the stable. They went around to the front where Ivy saw Karliah and Brynjolf talking, already waiting for her. She hurried out to them, her face slightly red at the reason for her lateness.

“I’m so sorry,” she said quickly as she approached them with Vipir right behind her. “I didn’t – “

“It’s alright,” Karliah smiled gently. “Brynjolf just got here himself.”

“Where were you?” Brynjolf asked in surprise. “I couldn’t find you in the Flagon anywhere.”

“Us lowly footpads don’t have private rooms to take women to, Brynjolf,” Vipir smirked. “We had to find our own way around it.” Brynjolf laughed.

“Alright, fair enough,” he nodded. “Well, lass – are you ready?”

“I am,” Ivy nodded. 

“Then let’s be off,” Karliah said. She went over to the carriage driver, paying him to take them as far as Windhelm. 

Vipir took Ivy’s hand and squeezed it, pulling her to him for a short kiss.

“For luck,” he grinned, and she laughed delightedly.

“For luck,” she agreed. It had certainly worked last time.

“Take care of her,” Vipir pleaded with the other two.

“I’ll do everything I can,” Brynjolf nodded at the man.

“We’ll be back sooner than you can miss her,” Karliah added with a knowing smile.

“I already miss her,” Vipir said, not taking his eyes from Ivy. Karliah laughed. Vipir pulled Ivy close one last time, sticking something in her pocket and making sure she felt it. “To remind you of me,” he whispered in her ear before he pulled away. She smiled at him and turned to climb into the carriage with the other two.

“I’ll see you soon,” Ivy said to Vipir over the side of the cart. She didn’t want to say good-bye – it felt much too final.

“Soon,” Vipir nodded. He stood and watched as the carriage pulled away; he couldn’t bear to see her out of sight, so he turned and disappeared into the woods before she’d fully left. By the gods, would he miss her. He couldn’t wait for her to return to him.

*****

“So did you get any sleep at all, then?” Brynjolf smirked at Ivy as the carriage rode along.

“I did,” Ivy laughed. “Vipir made me.”

“Smart lad,” Brynjolf chuckled.

They rode along toward Windhelm, and the other two asked Ivy questions about the Dwemer ruins she’d been through before. She gave them as many details as she could, hoping it would help them all make it out alive.

They talked about the Guild; Karliah was curious to know about some of those who hadn’t been there when she was. Brynjolf and Karliah talked a little bit about the days before Gallus had been murdered; it sounded like the Guild had had quite the glory days indeed. Ivy hoped they would quickly return to that.

They made it to Windhelm in the middle of the afternoon; they decided it best to get some sleep, even if it meant heading out after dark. They wanted to be well-rested before their journey began, knowing it would likely mean at least a few nights of camping in the ruin. Once they were stocked up on supplies, they all got rooms in Candlehearth Hall.

Ivy fell into her bed, reaching into her pocket where Vipir had slipped something and fishing it out. It was only a short note, but Ivy cherished it all the same.

_My dear Ivy,_

_Know that as you read this, I am surely thinking of you and missing you. As I write this, I don’t know where you’re going, but I do know you’ll return to me soon. Luck be with you, my dear._

_All of my love,_

_Vipir_

She smiled and tucked it back away in her pocket before she disrobed, making sure to keep it nice and safe. She had all his love; she would be fine.

*****

“So you finally got to be with her,” Thrynn smirked at Vipir when he saw him later that day. Vipir laughed.

“Am I that obvious?” he asked.

“I’d know that look a mile away,” Thrynn grinned. “Good for you. I assume she’s gone?”

“Aye,” Vipir sighed, taking a drink from his mead. “Left this morning.”

“Did you make it a great night, at least?”

“Of course,” Vipir smiled. “A great night indeed.” He sighed longingly again. “Ah, Thrynn…just lying there with her…beautiful Ivy…”

“Good on you, friend,” Thrynn said honestly. “She’ll be back soon enough, you know.”

“I know,” Vipir agreed. “But…I thought she was dead, Thrynn. And I just got her back.”

“I know,” Thrynn said kindly. “I understand. We all just got her back,” he added. “I know you’re the one that’s in love with her, but the rest of us care about her a lot, too.”

“She knows,” Vipir smiled. “It makes her so happy. To belong somewhere.” 

Thrynn nodded, and they sat in silence for a short time.

“Hey, friends,” a new, somber voice said to them, joining them at the table. 

Vipir looked up to see Etienne, looking drawn.

“What’s the matter?” Vipir asked, startled. Etienne gave him a strange look.

“He doesn’t know yet,” Thrynn reminded Vipir. “He just got back.”

“Know what?” Etienne asked. “Has there been news on Karliah? Has she been taken care of?”

“Oh, have we got a story for you,” Vipir said with a short laugh. He’d forgotten Etienne still thought Ivy dead. “First and most importantly…Ivy’s alive and well, and she definitely didn’t betray the Guild.” 

Etienne’s jaw dropped.

“She – she’s alive?” Etienne asked, as though he almost didn’t dare believe it. “She’s really still alive?”

“Aye,” Vipir confirmed, and Thrynn nodded.

“Saw her ourselves just last night,” Thrynn added.

“And I saw her this morning,” Vipir said with a grin. 

Etienne let out an amazed laugh.

“By the gods, she’s still alive. That’s…that’s amazing. Where is she?” He looked around eagerly as though hoping to see her.

“Well, she took off again,” Vipir said. “But she’ll be back.” 

They sat there for a while, joined shortly by Rune as well, explaining everything to Etienne. Sapphire eventually joined them as well.

“You mean she wasn’t a traitor?” Sapphire asked, frowning when she heard.

“No,” Vipir said firmly. “She wasn’t. She risked everything to save the Guild.”

“And still won’t sleep with you, I presume,” Sapphire said smugly. Vipir reddened; he didn’t think it was any of Sapphire’s business.

“Saph, enough,” Etienne said firmly. “You said you’d stop this.”

“Alright, alright,” Sapphire grumbled. “Sorry.” 

Vipir continued talking with the others, choosing to ignore Sapphire and pretend she simply wasn’t there.

He wished Ivy was there with them then…she always made it so enjoyable to simply sit and talk with everyone. They were soon enough joined by Cynric and Niruin as well. Vipir saw Vex and Delvin talking to Vekel and Tonilia at the bar, and Dirge still standing lookout for the Flagon. Rarely was everyone there at one time, but he realized Vex and Delvin probably decided they wanted everyone there and ready to defend the Guild, should Mercer come along.

*****

It was mid-morning when the three Nightingales reached Irkngthand.

“Well, Mercer’s been here,” Karliah said grimly as they found a crew of bandits who’d been slaughtered just outside. “We’ll just have to catch up to him.”

“We will,” Ivy said determinedly. She was certainly out for blood now; he’d messed with far too much of her happiness for her to show him any mercy.

“We should be careful,” Karliah added. “No doubt Mercer’s left some of the traps and such behind for us.”

“Exactly,” Ivy nodded. “Treat it like any other Dwemer ruin.” Brynjolf snorted.

“The rest of us haven’t been in dozens of them,” he said dryly.

“You know what I meant,” Ivy said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Let’s get going,” Karliah said, shaking her head in resignation at her two companions.

They moved through the great chamber they’d entered, finally realizing they needed to head up. They got up to a balcony and went through into another room where they could see through a golden gate.

“Wait a moment…what’s that?” Karliah said suddenly, peering through the slats of the gate. “It’s Mercer!” she cried, pointing. “Look – down there!”

“I’m on it, lass,” Brynjolf said tightly as Ivy hurried to peer through as well. “Damn it! There’s no way through,” Brynjolf said in frustration.

“He’s toying with us,” Ivy realized. “He wants us to follow.”

“Aye, lass,” Brynjolf said grimly. “And we will…and we’ll be ready for him, too. Let’s keep moving.”

They searched around, finding their way through and coming out in another giant chamber.

“Look at the size of this place,” Brynjolf said in awe, staring around. “Have you ever seen anything like it in your life, lass?”

“Can’t say that I have,” Karliah whispered. “Imagine the riches hidden within these walls.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of treasure,” Ivy said. “But we can’t risk dealing with it now. There’s too much riding on this.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf admitted.

They kept walking through, and Ivy was slightly unnerved by the lack of Dwarven spiders, guardians, and traps. It seemed Mercer hadn’t felt like bothering with leaving anything for them this early on. It made her more anxious about what could be awaiting them farther in.

A short time later, they were about to enter another chamber when the ground began quaking beneath them. Ivy readied her sword, not knowing what she was waiting to fight but being prepared nonetheless. Brynjolf placed a protective hand on both her and Karliah.

“What was that?” Karliah asked when the quaking and noise had stopped.

“No idea,” Brynjolf said. “Ivy?”

“Not a clue,” Ivy said. “Maybe the place is falling down.” That didn’t seem likely to her, however; the Dwarves had built their cities well, and they weren’t likely to suddenly crumble.

“Well, we ought to keep moving on,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head and taking his hands off them.

They walked into the next chamber, seeing that indeed, a tower had collapsed.

“So this is what we heard,” Brynjolf said, amazed. “The entire tower collapsed.”

“The only reason to do that would be to block pursuit,” Karliah said in frustration. “It must be Mercer. We’ll have to find another way around.”

“Mercer was able to knock this thing down?” Brynjolf asked. “Gods…”

“It’s the Key, Brynjolf,” Karliah explained. “In his hands, there’s no telling what he’s capable of.”

Despite Ivy’s confidence in getting through a Dwemer ruin, she was definitely starting to feel nervous now. If Mercer had the ability to do something like that… She shook herself. No, she couldn’t think like that. It was just another Dwemer ruin, just another enemy to defeat. And she would make it. She promised Vipir, after all – and she’d return to him, no matter what.

As they proceeded, Ivy keeping a sharp eye open, they still ran into little trouble. A lone Dwemer Guardian Sphere did attack them, but it was easily dealt with between the three of them. A moment later, however, she jumped on Karliah, pulling her back and knocking them both to the floor with a strangled yell of fear.

“What in Oblivion…?” Karliah muttered as Ivy got back up.

“I’m sorry, Karliah,” Ivy said shakily. “Look there,” she pointed at the gold columns that seemed to be centered in a track. “That’s a trap. Spinning blades that span the width of the hall; you get close to them, they’ll activate, and you’ll be chopped to bits.” 

Karliah’s eyes widened.

“Dear gods,” Karliah murmured. “You’re sure?”

“Incredibly sure,” Ivy said grimly. If it hadn’t been for Marcurio the time she discovered that…

“Then we’ll have to find another way through,” Karliah said desperately.

“Not so fast,” Ivy said. “Look up there – there’s a lever. That nearly always stops them entirely so safe passage can be achieved.”

“Aye, but if we have to get past it to pull the lever, what good does that do us?” Brynjolf asked hopelessly.

“All we have to do is become ethereal,” Ivy smirked.

“What?” Karliah asked in confusion. “Who – “

“Ivy, you rotten lass,” Brynjolf chuckled. Ivy grinned at him. “Go on, then.”

“Brynjolf, you’re not going to let her be killed for – “

“Don’t worry, Karliah,” Ivy said reassuringly. “I’ll be fine. Do not follow until I am sure they’ve stopped,” she warned. Stepping as close to the hidden trap as she dared, she called up the power of her Thu’um. “FEIM…ZII GRON!” she Shouted, and the second she could feel she was no longer real, made a dash for the top of the ramp. 

Sure enough, the blades started as soon as she was close to them, but they sliced right through her without harming her in the slightest. She made it over to the lever and pulled it; just as she’d hoped, the blades slid back into their homes, becoming silent and still once more. She cautiously approached them, testing it, but they remained hidden. Ivy flickered back into existence and called to the other two that it was safe to follow.

“How do you know the Thu’um?” Karliah asked, amazed. “That was…unbelievable!”

“I’m the Dragonborn,” Ivy explained to her.

“Whoa,” Karliah murmured. “Well. That would be useful…I’d think you’d use it all the time.”

“Well, the Shouts like that don’t last forever, as you saw,” Ivy said, “and I can’t keep doing it over and over. It…makes me tired, in a way,” she tried to explain. “It takes a lot of strength to perform them in the first place as well. Not to mention that with that particular one…I can’t be harmed, but neither can I do harm. It’s no way to win a battle.”

“Most impressive,” Karliah said. “I can’t believe…Dragonborn.”

“Best be careful, Karliah,” Brynjolf said. “She’s pretty touchy about it. I saw her Shout Thrynn across the room when he challenged her.”

“Oh, stop it, Brynjolf,” Ivy scolded. “I just don’t like people treating me like I’m a goddess to be worshipped over it.”

“Well, I won’t deny I’m impressed,” Karliah said with a shrug, “but it doesn’t change what I know about you already.”

“Thanks, Karliah,” Ivy smiled at her. It was good to have yet another person to depend on with her identity.

They continued through the ruins, everyone being extra careful. They managed to fight off a few more of the Dwemer guardians; three spheres and two spiders. Coming into another large chamber, however, Ivy tried not to groan out loud.

“Shor’s bones!” Brynjolf exclaimed. “Look at that monstrosity!”

“It’s a Dwarven Centurion,” Ivy said. “Very tough, and very deadly.”

“Think we can sneak around it, lass?” Brynjolf asked.

“I hope so,” Ivy said, shaking her head. She’d had marginal success sneaking past them before, so she only hoped it would work again. “Just don’t make a sound.” The other two nodded at her and they made it past the Centurion, finally getting through a door on the other side of the chamber.

“Thank the gods,” Ivy breathed. “Those are _not_ fun to fight.”

“Agh, the stench in here,” Brynjolf said, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s the Falmer,” Karliah said, making a face as well. “This must be their hive. We’ll have to keep silent if we want to avoid drawing their attention.”

They moved through the chamber, trying not to make a sound. They saw many of the Falmer sleeping in their crude tents along the way. After what felt like an eternity, they made it through another door at the end of the chamber and came out in a tunnel.

“Going well so far, eh?” Ivy said grimly.

“Well, we haven’t been killed,” Brynjolf said optimistically. Ivy gave a short laugh.

“True enough,” she agreed. They proceeded down the tunnel.

“I can hear water rushing through these pipes,” Karliah said at one point. “We must be beneath a lake.”

“I think you’re right, lass,” Brynjolf agreed.

A little farther down the hall they were confronted by a small army of the Dwemer guardians. They fought tooth and nail against the dozen-odd creatures, but Ivy still managed to get hit by one of the Guardian Spheres. She cried out in pain, gritting her teeth against it as she continued to fight the enemy.

“Dammit,” she hissed, dropping her sword as soon as they were all dead and fumbling around for her healing potion.

“You alright, lass?” Brynjolf asked worriedly as Ivy clutched her arm where the Guardian Sphere had sliced through her armor.

“That never should have been able to penetrate this armor,” Karliah said, shaking her head. “It’s too strong. Mercer has to have strengthened them.”

“All the more reason to kick his ass,” Ivy muttered as she downed the potion. The bleeding stopped and it healed over for the most part, though it still hurt a lot. She knew her healing spell wouldn’t provide much relief, so she decided not to waste her magic in case she still needed it. “I’m fine, Brynjolf. Let’s just keep going.”

“Mercer’s close, I’m certain of it,” Karliah said. “He wouldn’t have put all these here if he weren’t desperate to delay us. We must prepare ourselves.”

“I’ve been prepared,” Ivy said, eyes blazing. 

She was surprised the ruin had been as easy to get through as it was; it’d only been around eighteen hours since they’d set out from Windhelm. She was starting to get tired, but adrenaline and fury were powering her; she assumed it was true of the others as well.

“Then this is it,” Brynjolf said, just as ready with rage as Ivy. “We do this for Gallus, and for the Guild.”

“For Gallus and the Guild,” Karliah agreed, nodding.

“For Gallus and the Guild,” Ivy repeated. “Let’s move.”

She pushed open the door herself and the three cautiously went into the next room, looking around. There in the middle was a giant statue; a Falmer, if Ivy wasn’t much mistaken. She saw the giant gleaming jewels in the eyes…and Mercer, crawling along the statue toward them.

“He’s here,” Karliah whispered. “And he hasn’t seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door,” she ordered.

“Aye, lass,” Brynjolf said at once. “Nothing’s getting by me.”

“Ivy,” Karliah directed, still whispering. “I’m going to go this way; you go down that ledge and see if you can -”

“Karliah, when will you learn that you can’t get the drop on me?” Mercer’s voice rang out through the chamber, far louder than expected.

“Dammit,” Karliah hissed, and Brynjolf turned back around, ready for a fight. 

There was a shudder as the whole place quaked again; clearly Mercer’s doing, as his laughter indicated, and the ledge Karliah had pointed out to Ivy had broken off.

“Ah, Ivy,” Mercer sneered, standing on the neck of the Falmer statue, having pried the eyes out of it. “When Brynjolf brought you before me, I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. At that moment, I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade.”

“I’ve been at the end of your blade once, you filthy traitor,” Ivy snapped, “and I survived. You won’t be so lucky.”

“Then the die is cast,” Mercer said, almost arrogantly, “and once again my blade will taste Nightingale blood!”

“Not if mine gets there first!” Ivy shouted. She looked frantically around for a way down to him and finally saw a way across the collapsed ledge. She took off for it, hoping the others would follow on their own.

“As for you, Karliah,” Mercer laughed as Ivy struggled over to him, “I’ll deal with you when I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better reacquainted.” 

Ivy wanted to stab him in the throat. She’d finally made it over to the platform where the statue stood, and saw a way up to Mercer. She barely started on it when a cry of fear issued from where she’d left Karliah and Brynjolf. She looked over, horrified; Brynjolf was attempting to kill Karliah with his daggers.

“What’s…what’s happening?” Brynjolf cried, terrified. “I can’t stop myself!” 

Karliah dodged a blow swiftly.

“Fight it, Brynjolf!” Karliah cried. “He’s taken control of you…fight it!”

“I’m sorry, lass,” Brynjolf said, clearly scared to death. “I…I can’t!”

“Damn you, Mercer Frey!” Karliah said, pulling out her own sword.

“Don’t kill him!” Ivy screamed. “Karliah – don’t kill him!”

“I’m trying not to!” Karliah called back desperately, though it was clear she was fighting him hard just to keep him at bay. “Get Mercer, Ivy! Do it for the Guild!” Ivy shook herself – she had a job to do, and she was damn well going to do it.

Mercer had started climbing down the statue, so she ran toward him. Gathering up the strength for her Thu’um, she let out a Shout of Unrelenting Force, keeping it low-powered in case she needed it again; she was already feeling the strain of it.

Fortunately it did what she intended, and it caused Mercer to fall from the statue before he’d finished climbing down. Unfortunately, it didn’t damage him as much as she’d hoped; he still ran at her, crossing blades with her at once.

Ivy dodged, conjuring up her magic to shoot a bolt of lightning at him, but he beat her to it; apparently he could do magic too, and hit her with a frost spell, freezing her painfully. She gritted her teeth, fighting through it, though it had cost her her magical energy; she had to rely on her sword now. She managed to slice through Mercer’s side, making him howl in pain, and she felt herself strengthened; she wondered if this was part of the magic of the Nightingale blade of Gallus’s.

A moment later, he managed to get her straight through the shoulder, piercing her completely. She collapsed to her knees with a shout of agony; he’d gotten her sword arm, and she could barely hold onto the thing anymore.

_No_ , she thought desperately. He would not kill her; not before, and not this time! She felt her energy draining fast, though – was this more of Mercer’s special power? She didn’t know, but she knew she didn’t have much time. She struggled to her feet, summoning the last of her strength for another Shout.

“KRII…LUN!” she Shouted at him, knocking him flat on his back as it drained his own energy. He looked at her in wide-eyed terror as she dragged herself over on top of him. With great effort, he stabbed his sword at her, and she was too weak to dodge it as he pierced her side with it.

“You…bastard,” Ivy said around gritted teeth, willing herself not to pass out. “You are dead.” 

With that, she used every last bit of her energy to stab him in the heart. There was a moment’s silence, as though time had stopped. Ivy quickly reached into her pack for a healing potion, but downing it didn’t seem to do anything; she tried a Potion of Vigor and was relieved that it gave her the tiniest bit of strength. She grabbed the Eyes of the Falmer off Mercer, stowing them in her pack, and then pulled the Key from him as well.

“Brynjolf,” she called weakly. “Karliah…”

“We’re fine, lass,” Brynjolf called, sounding incredibly shaken.

“I held him off,” Karliah called as well. “We’re coming, Ivy – are you alright?”

“No,” Ivy groaned. “No…”

“Did you get the Key?” Karliah asked urgently as she approached her side. 

Ivy nodded weakly. Suddenly there was a horrendous cracking sound and water started pouring in the ceiling.

“No!” Brynjolf cried. “The place is coming down! We have to get out of here – we’ll all drown!”

“I…can’t,” Ivy panted, tears falling on her cheeks now as she lay on the ground, unable to find the strength even to move. “I can’t…take my pack…take the Key…return the Key…”

“Brynjolf, can you carry her?” Karliah asked urgently.

“Aye,” Brynjolf said, picking her up. Ivy cried out in pain. “Sorry, lass,” he apologized as he hurried after Karliah, who had gone to open the door they’d come in.

“Tell Vipir I’m sorry,” Ivy breathed tearfully. “Please…”

“It’s alright, lass,” Brynjolf said reassuringly, though his voice was shaking. “We’ll get you back to him, it’ll all be alright.”

“The door’s blocked!” Karliah wailed. “We have to find another way out!”

“I don’t see anything,” Brynjolf said frantically, looking around in desperation.

“There,” Ivy said weakly, pointing above them. “Above the statue – there’s light. Sky.” 

Brynjolf looked at it hopelessly.

“We’ll have to swim for it,” Karliah said determinedly. “Once the place fills up, we’ll be able to get up there.” 

The water was already sloshing around her and Brynjolf’s ankles.

“I can’t,” Ivy said, panic evident in her weak voice. “Can’t swim now…”

“Come on,” Karliah said, ignoring her. “Bring her up here, Brynjolf; it’ll give us more time.” She ran up the small ramp leading to where Mercer had stood on the Falmer statue. 

Another hole opened up in the ceiling, pouring more water in.

“I’ve got you, lass,” Brynjolf said to Ivy, sounding as though he was trying to reassure himself as well. “I’ve got you – don’t worry.”

“He used his Nightingale blade,” Karliah said desperately, examining Ivy quickly as they reached the small ledge. “Healing potions will do nothing…here,” she added, producing a small bottle. “It’ll help reinvigorate you. I’ll do my best to heal you in the time we have.” 

Brynjolf kept her in his arms, holding her still as Karliah tipped the potion down her throat. She yelled in agony as Karliah started to heal her wounds; she couldn’t stop thrashing, and Brynjolf was having a hard time holding her.

“You have to be still, lass,” Brynjolf said desperately. “You have to be still; it’ll be alright.”

“I’m sorry,” Ivy moaned. It hurt, it hurt so badly; she tried hard to remain still, but it hurt worse than any healing ever had.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Karliah murmured. “There,” she finally said. “That’ll keep you from bleeding to death, anyway.” She paused, looking around them. “The water’s nearly up to us already.” 

A great cracking introduced another hole in the ceiling, filling the cavern faster. 

“Brynjolf, we’re going to have to carry her through the water,” Karliah said. “She won’t heal any farther than this, and we’ll be lucky if she stays awake.”

“Alright,” Brynjolf said determinedly; he’d get her back, whatever it took. For Vipir, and for the Guild – and for himself, he acknowledged.

“Brynjolf…take my pack,” Ivy whispered. “It has the Key…don’t lose the Key…”

“I’ve got it,” Karliah said, pulling the pack off her. “Don’t want it to fall while we’re carrying her. It’s alright, Ivy; the Key is safe, and we’ll get you to safety, alright?” 

Ivy could feel the water at her back now, in Brynjolf’s arms.

“Are you ready, lass?” Brynjolf asked Karliah tightly. “We’ve got to get going. It’s not that much farther to the hole Ivy saw.”

“Yes,” Karliah said determinedly. “Ivy, I need you to swim, as hard as you can, for as long as you can. We’ll get you the rest of the way, alright?”

“Alright,” Ivy breathed. She knew there was no way she could do much of anything, but she would try – she didn’t want to die. 

Brynjolf set her in the rapidly rising water, and immediately began treading water himself. Ivy did her best, and then Brynjolf and Karliah were holding her, helping her.

The cavern was collapsing faster now, the pressure of the water making all the holes larger and the water rise more rapidly. This benefitted them though, as it meant they didn’t have to swim for as long.

Ivy didn’t even know where they were in relation to the exit or what was going on or how long it had been – she could barely remember her own name as she focused every part of her being into not slipping under the water.

“We’ve done it!” Karliah cried at one point, and Ivy felt herself being hauled out of the water by both Karliah and Brynjolf. “We’ve done it, Ivy, we’re out.”

“You’re alright now, lass,” Brynjolf added, keeping a reassuring hand on her. “You’ll be just fine now.” At that, Ivy lost consciousness.

“Well, she made it longer than I expected,” Karliah panted. “It could’ve been worse. Brynjolf, are you okay to carry…”

“Of course,” Brynjolf said, exhausted but seeing little alternative. He picked Ivy up, cradling her to him. “Why won’t healing potions help? What happened?”

“Mercer was using a Nightingale blade,” Karliah explained. “Gallus had one, too; I gave it to Ivy. The wounds can be healed by magic, and then only just – but the worst part is that it drains the life energy of whatever is hit with it. Potions of Vigor only help a little…and with all the blood she lost before I could heal her…”

“Will she be alright?” Brynjolf asked as they walked toward the mouth of the small cave they’d found themselves in.

“I – I don’t know,” Karliah said, biting her lip. “I healed her a bit, so I think she should be – in time. But she will be weak for some time…and she will need to rest.”

“She will get all the rest she needs,” Brynjolf confirmed.

“But we’re miles away from Windhelm,” Karliah reminded him with a sigh. “And we’re both exhausted as well.”

“I don’t care,” Brynjolf said determinedly. “I can get her back to Windhelm. If you need to stop and make camp – I understand.”

“I – no,” Karliah said, shaking her head. “I’ll be alright. But – can you carry her so far?”

“I’m going to,” Brynjolf said. There was no room for ‘can’t’.

“Alright, then,” Karliah sighed. “Let’s move.”

Fortunately it was daytime, and the sun was shining, keeping them from being too cold, though Brynjolf still felt Ivy shivering constantly. He wished they had something to cover her with.

They hit a rainstorm just outside of Windhelm, and the rain was cold, piercing them through until they were all shivering. They struggled to the gates of the city, managing to get into Candlehearth Hall. Brynjolf asked for a room with two beds so he could care for Ivy.

Karliah joined him at first as they got Ivy’s wet armor and clothes off her; Brynjolf politely looked away while Karliah stripped her naked, wrapping her up with a linen sheet that was warm and dry from being in the room with a fireplace.

“I don’t know what else to do for her besides keep her warm,” Karliah said tiredly. “I can’t heal her any farther; she has to overcome this on her own.”

“Right,” Brynjolf said, just as exhausted. “Let’s get something to eat, then; we both need it. Then you get some sleep.”

“I will,” Karliah nodded. 

They covered Ivy more fully with extra furs lying around the room, and they’d put her in the bed nearest the fire. They went out and ordered hot bowls of stew, and Brynjolf asked for some broth as well. He hoped that perhaps he could feed it to Ivy even while she slept, just to get some sort of sustenance in her. He returned to their room, telling Karliah to rest well, and ate his stew quickly.

He could see Ivy was breathing, but she still hadn’t stirred. He was incredibly worried about her, especially after all that shivering she’d done. Once he finished his stew, he sat down on Ivy’s bedside, taking the bowl of broth and trickling some into her mouth. She swallowed it several times, which was encouraging. He’d almost finished with the small bowl when one spoonful made her splutter, coughing and opening her eyes in shock.

“Vipir,” she murmured, looking around in confusion. 

Brynjolf couldn’t help smiling a little at that.

“No, lass, it’s Brynjolf,” he reassured her, stroking her hair comfortingly. “We’re in Windhelm – you’re alright.”

“Hurts,” Ivy whimpered.

“I know, lass,” Brynjolf said sympathetically. “Just rest.”

“Where’s Vipir?” she asked again, more forcefully. “Need…”

“It’s alright, lass; he’s back in Riften. We’ll get you back to him as soon as we can; I promise,” Brynjolf assured her.

“Good,” Ivy murmured, her eyes fluttering shut again as she fell back into sleep. 

Brynjolf set the almost-empty bowl of broth aside, deciding she’d had enough for now; maybe after a little sleep she’d wake up enough to eat for herself. Checking to make sure she was tightly covered, he got into his own bed, hoping beyond hope that the lass would pull through.

*****

A few hours later, Brynjolf was awoken by fearful whimpering. He jolted upright, looking over at Ivy; she didn’t seem to be harmed. He wondered if she was having a nightmare. He saw her trying to thrash around, but was caught in the blankets and furs; he went over, quickly untangling her, and she woke.

“Are you alright, lass?” he asked in concern.

“Hot,” Ivy whispered, her voice raspy. “Too hot…” 

Brynjolf put a hand to her forehead. Dear gods, the girl had a fever.

“Sorry, lass,” Brynjolf said quickly, removing all the blankets except the sheet that kept her modesty intact for now. He remembered her timepiece necklace and pulled it out to look at it; she barely seemed to notice. It was three in the morning…all the shops would be closed, and he didn’t know enough about potions to steal the right thing on his own. “Dammit,” he muttered. He pushed the soaked hair away from her sweaty face gently. “I’ll be right back, lass, alright?”

“Yeah,” Ivy murmured, looking distressed. 

Brynjolf quickly got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing some cool water from the pump and snatching a cloth that lay there as well, hurrying back to the girl’s side. He’d never taken care of anyone who was ill before, so he didn’t exactly know what to do, but he was damn well going to do his best to make her comfortable. He hoped Karliah might know more in the morning.

He brought the water next to her bed and sat down with her. She was still awake, but seemed barely alert.

“What happened?” Ivy asked weakly, looking up at him. “Where are we?”

“We’re in Windhelm, lass,” Brynjolf soothed. “It’s alright. We’re at the inn.”

“Where’s my armor?”

“By the fire,” Brynjolf said. “You were soaked through and frozen. Ivy…can you sit up? You need some water.” 

She nodded weakly and attempted the feat, but collapsed the next moment.

“It hurts,” she whimpered.

“I know, lass,” Brynjolf said, hurting for her. “It’s alright. I’ll help.” 

He managed to sit her up enough that she could drink from the cup of water he’d brought in. After the first sip, she drank enthusiastically – he cursed himself for not thinking to quench her thirst before.

After a few pauses to rest, she’d drained the cup.

“Thanks,” she said fervently.

“You need more?” Brynjolf asked anxiously. Ivy shook her head.

“No,” she said. “Just…so hot.”

“Alright, lass,” Brynjolf said, laying her back down. “Just lay there and relax.” 

He dipped the cloth in the water, soaking it through, before brushing it across her face. She sighed in relief.

“That feels nice,” she murmured, closing her eyes. “Cooler.”

“Good,” Brynjolf said. “Just relax; I’ll take care of you. Try to rest.”

“I want to see Vipir,” Ivy said softly, not opening her eyes. “Please…”

“He’s not here,” Brynjolf said. “But don’t worry, lass, we’ll get you back to Riften as soon as we can.”

“Riften,” Ivy breathed. “Marcurio – find Marcurio. He’s a mage.”

“Alright,” Brynjolf agreed soothingly, continuing to dab her face with the cool water. He had no idea who Marcurio was, but Karliah had said magic wouldn’t help any further – he didn’t think it wise to tell Ivy this at the moment, however, so he kept quiet.

After a little while of this, she was asleep again. Brynjolf was so worried about her he wondered if he even _could_ sleep, but knew he wouldn’t be much good to her tired. He dipped the cloth in the water one last time, wringing it out and laying it across her forehead. He got back into his own bed, hoping she’d be alright.


	18. Respite and Healing

Brynjolf awoke again the next morning, sunlight coming in the window. He was grateful for that, at least; it meant it was daytime and the shops would be open. Perhaps they could do something more for Ivy. He looked over at her; she seemed to be sleeping peacefully, though the linen had fallen off her head.

There was a soft knock on the door a moment later, and Brynjolf hurried to open it. He was vastly relieved to see Karliah standing there.

“How is she?” Karliah asked at once.

“She woke up a few hours ago with a fever,” Brynjolf said. “I tried to cool her down as best I could. I don’t think she’s woken since.”

“A fever,” Karliah groaned. “That’s the last thing we need. Perhaps her wounds became infected.”

“It could’ve been the cold,” Brynjolf pointed out. “She was shivering most of the way here.”

“Yes,” Karliah nodded. “May I come in?” she added. “I’d like to look her over myself.”

“Aye, of course,” Brynjolf said. “Did you get some rest?”

“I did,” Karliah assured him as she headed for Ivy’s bed. “I’m fine. And you?”

“Mostly,” Brynjolf said. “Couldn’t stop worrying about the lass.”

“Well, she’s definitely got a fever,” Karliah murmured, frowning. “Brynjolf, look away, won’t you?” 

Brynjolf obeyed and Karliah pulled the sheet from Ivy’s sweaty skin. The wounds didn’t look infected, even if they didn’t look particularly nice, either.

“Is there anything we can do for her?” Brynjolf asked, still looking away.

“Try to keep her comfortable,” Karliah said, shaking her head. “That’s about it. Brynjolf, will you run to the shops and get her a tunic and trousers? Her armor’s damaged anyway, and it will be a lot more comfortable for her.”

“Right away,” Brynjolf said. He pulled on his armor. “Anything else?”

“More water,” Karliah said. “And we’ll see if she can keep down a little food. You can see if The White Phial has a Restorative Draught as well. They’re not cheap, but with all the blood she lost…”

“Of course,” Brynjolf said quickly. They could always make that money back, anyway. He headed out, shutting the door quietly behind him, and hurried off.

*****

Ivy awoke to hazy vision and strange purple eyes watching her. Everything _hurt_ ; she felt like death, and wondered for a moment how she was even still alive. She was uncomfortably warm as well, but seemed to only be wearing a sheet.

“Purple,” she murmured, blinking at the eyes.

“My eyes?” the voice attached to the eyes said. It sounded familiar.

“Mmhmm,” Ivy said, then coughed slightly. Her throat was dry.

“It’s alright, Ivy,” the voice soothed, stroking her hair back from her face. “Brynjolf will be back with food and water soon.”

“Brynjolf?” Ivy asked, frowning. Then she remembered. “Ah. Yes. And you’re Karliah.”

“I am,” the voice said, though it sounded worried. “How are you feeling, Ivy?”

“Warm,” Ivy said, blinking a few more times. “I can’t see well.”

“You’re very weak,” Karliah explained. “It’ll right itself soon enough.” 

The door opened then and Ivy tensed, though she wasn’t sure why. 

“It’s only Brynjolf,” Karliah assured her.

“She’s awake?” Brynjolf asked, shutting the door quickly and setting down the things he’d brought.

“Yes, and disoriented,” Karliah frowned. “She barely recognized me. Here,” she added. “She needs water.” 

Brynjolf handed her the cup.

“Alright, lass,” Brynjolf said, sitting next to Ivy and gently lifting her up. She winced at the pain it caused, but didn’t complain. He kept his arms around her while Karliah helped her drink the cup of water. 

A moment later, Ivy realized her vision wasn’t so hazy; she could make out faces.

“That’s better,” she said with a tiny smile. 

Karliah smiled back at her, setting the cup aside.

“Do you think you can eat something, lass?” Brynjolf asked, still firmly holding her upright.

“I…can try,” Ivy murmured. Karliah got up and brought over the bowl Brynjolf had brought in. “What…is it?”

“Bread and broth,” Brynjolf said. “Easy to get down.” 

Karliah helped her get it into her mouth and Ivy swallowed it; it did seem to help some. About halfway through the bowl, Ivy made a noise of protest.

“Too much,” she moaned. 

Karliah quickly set the bowl aside. She could tell Ivy was weakening further toward sleep again. 

“Before you rest again, can I help you get dressed? We’ve brought you comfortable clothes,” Karliah said.

“Okay,” Ivy agreed, her head swimming. 

Brynjolf turned away as Karliah helped her get her now-dry underthings on, and then Brynjolf assisted further with the tunic and trousers. 

“Did they have a Restorative Draught?” Karliah asked Brynjolf. He shook his head.

“No. Elgrim sometimes does, though.”

“That old man’s still kicking?” Karliah asked, amused. Brynjolf nodded. “Alright. Well then, we’ll get her to Riften.”

“Riften,” Ivy murmured, having lay back down after they’d gotten her dressed. “Marcurio. Vipir…” And she drifted off.

“Who’s Marcurio?” Karliah asked.

“No idea,” Brynjolf shrugged wearily. “She said he’s a mage, she seems to know him from Riften and thinks he can help. I’ve never heard the name.”

“I’m afraid magic can do little for her now,” Karliah frowned.

“I didn’t think it a good idea to tell her that,” Brynjolf mentioned. Karliah nodded.

“Of course,” she said. “Well…in any case, we do need to get her to Riften. She can’t ride, so we’ll take a carriage. Can you get her out there?”

“Definitely,” Brynjolf nodded. “We should have something to eat first ourselves, though.”

They grabbed a quick breakfast for the two of them, staying in the room with Ivy as they were both worried about her. She didn’t stir, but started shivering again before long.

Karliah packed up Ivy’s things, carrying them for her, while Brynjolf carried Ivy herself. Karliah stole one of the furs in the room as well, shoving it in her pack for Ivy for the trip. 

Ivy awoke as they walked out the gates, moaning in pain.

“This hurts,” Ivy whimpered. “What’s going on?”

“We’re heading for the carriage, lass,” Brynjolf said. “Taking you back to Riften.”

“Oh,” Ivy murmured. Well, that was good. “Okay.”

“Just rest,” Brynjolf said, squeezing her gently. “We’ve got you .”

They settled her as comfortably as they could on the floor of the carriage, a spare blanket spread out underneath her and the fur covering her. She was still shivering, though, even as she fell asleep again, so Brynjolf lay down next to her, lending her his own warmth.

“You’re very kind to her, Brynjolf,” Karliah mentioned as the carriage pulled away.

“I’m the one that found her,” Brynjolf said quietly, not wanting to wake Ivy up again. “Talked to her in the marketplace, had her do a job for me – she did it flawlessly. I brought her in…I feel a bit responsible for her.”

“I see,” Karliah said, nodding. “She told me she hasn’t been with the Guild for that long, but she was the one who worked out everything that I’d done.”

“She was,” Brynjolf said admiringly. “It was incredible. When Aringoth sold the place, we tried to send Vex in to see what had happened – she nearly got killed, and then that was the first thing Mercer sent Ivy to do. She nearly got killed, too, but Vipir brought her back…and she did everything she’d been asked.”

“How’d she get hurt?” Karliah asked. “I didn’t mean for any of you to get killed over it…”

“Aringoth hired a bunch of mercenaries,” Brynjolf said. “He didn’t want us to get in there, of course.”

“I see,” Karliah said. “Well…I’m sorry it nearly cost her life.”

“She still got out,” Brynjolf said. “She’s the one who put Honningbrew out of business as well, and ferretted out Gulum-Ei.”

“So she foiled every single thing I was trying to do,” Karliah said, impressed. “Amazing.”

“She did,” Brynjolf chuckled. “I can’t believe you worked with Gulum-Ei – are you mad, lass?”

“I was desperate, and I thought the slimy bastard was my best chance,” Karliah admitted. “Plus, I knew if it got that far, he’d give me up – which would tell Mercer just where he could come find me. I was determined to get him.”

“Well, that it did,” Brynjolf said. “She was incredible, though. And she trusted Mercer – makes it worse, really.”

“Everyone did,” Karliah said. “Until he killed Gallus, even I never would’ve believed it of him.”

“Sorry, Karliah,” Brynjolf said softly. “I’m sorry about Gallus.”

“Well…it’s done now,” Karliah said. “It’s…it’s over. I almost can’t believe it – twenty-five years on the run, and it’s all over. All that remains is to return the Key.”

“We will,” Brynjolf assured her. “As soon as Ivy’s well.”

“Brynjolf…” Karliah trailed off, looking pained. “I…I can’t face Nocturnal. Not until the Key is returned. And you…the Guild needs you.”

“So you plan for this to fall to Ivy?” Brynjolf said angrily. “Don’t be ridiculous. She’s nearly given her life for the Guild several times already. She’s done enough.”

“But…”

“If you don’t want to go, fine,” Brynjolf said. “But I’m not letting her do it alone. Vex and Delvin can handle things while we return the Key. I _will_ be with her.” 

Karliah stared at him for a moment.

“Ivy spoke of loyalty among the Guild,” Karliah said quietly, “but I wasn’t sure how much I believed her – knowing Mercer. But I see she was right.”

“Loyalty indeed,” Brynjolf murmured, staring at the girl next to him. “She would’ve died for all of us, you know. You heard her, back in Irkngthand – telling us to go.”

“You found a good one,” Karliah smiled softly. “I’ve no doubt she’ll be an asset for the Guild for some time to come.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf murmured. That she would.

*****

Vipir sat in the Cistern, Thrynn on Ivy’s bed across from him, talking to the man and trying to keep his mind off Ivy. She’d left four days ago, and he had hoped perhaps she’d be back by now – he knew that probably wasn’t realistic, but he couldn’t help worrying about her.

“She’ll be alright,” Thrynn finally said when it was apparent that Vipir was not focusing on the subject of a planned heist.

“I know,” Vipir sighed, shifting restlessly. “I can’t help it. I miss her so damn much…”

“Obviously,” Thrynn snorted.

The entrance of the Cistern opened up then, and Vipir glanced up eagerly, hoping to see Ivy – just as he’d done a hundred times since she left. Thrynn shook his head in amusement at the man.

Brynjolf came down into the room, and Vipir couldn’t control his excitement. If Brynjolf was back, it meant Ivy was, too.

“Brynjolf!” Vipir said, getting up and hurrying over to the man. “Where’s – “

“I’ve got her,” Brynjolf said grimly, and Vipir’s stomach sank. “Go ahead and hand her down, Karliah,” he added. 

Vipir saw the woman lower Ivy gently into the opening until Brynjolf caught her, and Vipir saw she was unconscious and incredibly pale.

“Dear gods,” Vipir gasped, “what happened?”

“She’s alive,” Brynjolf said, “but very ill.”

“Brynjolf…give her here, give her to me,” Vipir begged. 

Brynjolf handed the girl over to him as Karliah came into the Cistern as well. Vipir pulled her close to him, wanting to protect her from whatever was wrong with her.

“I’m going to go get Elgrim,” Karliah said. “I’ll bring him through the Ratway.”

“Marcurio,” Vipir said at once, scared at how ill Ivy seemed. “Find Marcurio – she always says how great he is at healing spells.”

“Vipir…” Brynjolf trailed off; he didn’t want to bring yet another stranger down into the Flagon. “Magic can’t do anything else for her.”

“He can damn well try,” Vipir snapped. “Find him. He’s in the Bee and Barb. Imperial, wears mage’s robes. He knows of the Guild.”

“Alright,” Brynjolf shrugged wearily. “Find him for us, Karliah, and bring him with Elgrim, alright?”

“Of course, Brynjolf,” Karliah nodded.

“She’ll be in my room,” Brynjolf added, and Karliah nodded once more before heading out.

“What do you mean, your room?” Vipir asked, cradling Ivy closer. “I can take care of her!”

“I know you can,” Brynjolf said patiently. “But she’s going to rest better in private than out here in the Cistern, and she desperately needs rest. You can stay with her; I’ll take Mercer’s room.” 

Vipir stared at the man in shock for a moment.

“Right, then,” Vipir said. He followed as Brynjolf walked away, leading them to his room.

Vipir was terrified; Ivy looked nearly dead, but she felt as though she was on fire.

“What happened?” Vipir asked. “Why is she so…”

“A lot of things,” Brynjolf said. “Mercer stabbed her with an enchanted blade, and she lost a lot of blood. Then we ran into some cold weather, and now she has a fever. She’s barely alert most of the time when she wakes.” _Oh gods_ , Vipir thought. Surely they had to be able to do something. Surely she’d be alright. Wouldn’t she? “She’s asked for you several times,” Brynjolf added quietly.

“Will she be alright?” Vipir asked hoarsely.

“I hope so,” Brynjolf said. “I did everything I could for her, Vipir, I swear it.”

“And Mercer?” Vipir asked quietly.

“Dead,” Brynjolf said. “Dead and gone. He won’t bother us anymore.”

“Praise the gods,” Vipir breathed. 

Ivy stirred just then and he looked down at her anxiously.

“Ugh,” she moaned painfully before taking in a breath. The smallest of smiles came to her lips, though she didn’t open her eyes. “Vipir.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement; she knew it was him.

“Aye, my Ivy, it’s me,” Vipir said at once. “I’ve got you now, love.” Her smile got bigger.

“Yes,” she murmured. He thought his heart might explode at the happiness in this simple statement.

“Here,” Brynjolf said; they’d arrived at his room and he pushed the door open. “Settle her on the bed; I’ll get the fire going.”

“She’s already burning up,” Vipir protested.

“That’s the fever,” Brynjolf said. “But she doesn’t need a chill on top of it. We’ll keep her cool with water, but letting it get too cold in the room would be a bad move.”

“Alright,” Vipir said, realizing Brynjolf was right. He set Ivy down on the bed.

“Vipir?” Ivy asked, opening her eyes slightly now.

“Aye, my dear one?” Vipir asked softly.

“Marcurio. Find him,” she pleaded. “He might…help.”

“I already sent Karliah after him,” Vipir assured her. “He should be here soon.” Ivy smiled at him.

“So nice to me,” she murmured.

“You think you can stay awake for a bit, lass?” Brynjolf asked, coming over to the bed now the fire was going.

“Maybe,” Ivy sighed.

“Then I’m going to get some food,” he told her. “You comfortable?”

“Too hot,” Ivy grimaced. “But…yes.”

“I’ll get some cool water as well, then,” Brynjolf nodded. “I’ll be right back.” He went out and shut the door behind him.

“Where are we?” Ivy asked, looking around in confusion. “Hard to focus.”

“Brynjolf’s room,” Vipir said, stroking her face, sweeping her hair off it. “He wanted you to have peace and quiet.”

“You’ll stay?” Ivy asked hopefully, closing her eyes again.

“Of course I will,” Vipir promised, taking her hand. “I won’t leave you, dearest. How are you feeling?”

“Hurt,” Ivy said with a small smile. “Hurt and hot and miserable and weak.” 

He couldn’t help smiling a little at her childish tone.

“Well, I’ll do my best to fix it,” he assured her. “You promised to come back to me, and kept it, so now I’ll promise to make you better.”

“Yes,” Ivy murmured. With great effort, it seemed, she reached up for him, touching his face briefly. “Missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” Vipir said, taking her weak hand and kissing her fingers before laying it back down next to her. “Just relax.” 

There was a short knock on the door then and Thrynn came in, carrying a bowl of water and several clean cloths.

“Brynjolf said to bring this in,” he said quietly, not seeing Ivy was awake. He set them down on the nightstand.

“Thrynn,” Ivy smiled, looking over at him. “Hello.”

“Hello, girl,” Thrynn grinned. “Word is you’re pretty messed up.”

“Not unusual for me,” Ivy said ruefully. Thrynn chuckled.

“Anything else I can do for you, Ivy?” Thrynn asked.

“No,” Ivy sighed. “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Thrynn said, nodding as he left.

“Here, love,” Vipir said to Ivy, dipping a rag in the water and noticing it was quite cool. He dabbed her face with it and she sighed with pleasure.

“Oh, thank you,” she murmured. “That feels wonderful.”

“Good,” Vipir smiled. He dabbed it around her neck as well, brushing it across her shoulders, wanting to cool her as much as he could. 

She cried out in pain suddenly, her eyes flying open, when he touched a certain spot; he yanked his hand away in surprise. 

“I’m so sorry – what is it?”

“Stabbed,” Ivy winced, pain permeating her voice. “Shoulder…and my side.”

“I’m sorry, love,” Vipir said apologetically. “I didn’t know.” He felt terrible for hurting her.

“’S’okay,” she muttered. Vipir went back to rubbing her face softly.

“Anything else?” Vipir asked.

“No,” Ivy said. “Just there.” Brynjolf came in then with a bowl, setting it on the nightstand.

“Try to get this in her,” Brynjolf advised. “I’ve got to talk to Vex and Delvin…I’m sure she’s in good hands.”

“She is,” Vipir promised. 

Brynjolf left then and Vipir helped Ivy sit up, propping her with pillows so she’d be at least a little more comfortable. When he realized she didn’t even have the strength to lift the spoon, he fed her himself, being as gentle as he could.

“Sorry,” she said with a half-smile at one point.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Vipir said. “I don’t mind in the least.” 

She managed to eat the entire bowl and then he gave her the cup of water Brynjolf had brought as well; between the two of them, half of it ended up down the front of her, but she drank what she could. 

“You want anything else?” he asked when she was finished.

“Sleep,” Ivy said softly.

“Well, Marcurio’ll be here soon, I hope,” Vipir said. “As soon as he fixes you up, you can go back to sleep.”

“And you’ll be here?” Ivy asked.

“Of course I will,” Vipir said. “Promise.” 

He sat holding her hand and continuing to dab her face with cool water, leaving her upright for the time being.

Not long after, Karliah came in, followed closely by Marcurio and Elgrim.

“Ah, you’re awake,” Karliah said in surprise.

“Marcurio,” Ivy said hopefully.

“I had some trouble getting him to come with me,” Karliah said as Marcurio pushed around her, moving toward Ivy. “He didn’t believe me.”

“Well, you can’t just trust every stranger you come across in Skyrim,” Marcurio said. “Unless you’re Ivy,” he added with a smirk at her. She managed to roll her eyes. “I’ve been told you’re hurt. I’ve also been told there’s nothing I can do.” He sat on the edge of the bed opposite Vipir.

“Are you sure?” Ivy asked desperately. “You’re so good at healing spells…”

“The blade you were pierced with causes damage that magic is unable to reverse,” Karliah said. “I’m sorry, Ivy.”

“But it hurts,” Ivy said, looking at Marcurio with tears in her eyes. “It hurts so much.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Marcurio said softly, putting a hand on her arm. “I’ll try, Ivy.”

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Where is it?” Marcurio asked, businesslike now.

“Her shoulder and her side,” Karliah said.

“Right then,” Marcurio said. “Well, let’s get this off her,” he added, starting to pull gently at her tunic. Vipir gave him a dirty look. “Well, Nord, what would you like me to do about it if I can’t see the wound?” Marcurio said impatiently.

“I’ve got it,” Vipir said firmly.

“Be nice,” Ivy begged. “Please.”

“Sorry, Ivy,” Vipir and Marcurio said at once. 

Marcurio sat back and let Vipir remove Ivy’s tunic, leaving her in her breast band, which fortunately didn’t cover the wounds and could stay in place. He helped her lay back down properly so she was more comfortable.

“By the Eight,” Marcurio said, taking in the sight of the wounds. They looked terrible, and Vipir felt slightly sick at seeing what she endured as well. “Alright, Ivy,” Marcurio said gently. “Try to hold still. This won’t feel good.”

“I know,” Ivy said. 

She was barely conscious anymore, and everything was going fuzzy for her. She reached for Vipir’s hand and he took it, squeezing it softly. She felt Marcurio’s warm hands on her and flinched; it was like fire on her already-burning skin.

“You’re hot as coals,” Marcurio murmured.

“She has a fever on top of the wounds,” Vipir said.

“We’re not sure if it’s infection or from the cold,” Karliah added. “She was soaking wet and we had to walk through the north.” 

Marcurio shook his head, but didn’t say anything as he started to heal Ivy.

“Ahh….” She cried out as his magic flowed through her.

“I’m sorry, Ivy,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry.” She gripped Vipir’s hand tightly as Marcurio worked. A few minutes later, he pulled back, looking tired. “That’s as much as I can do for you, Ivy,” he whispered. “Whatever happened isn’t responding to my magic much. Did it help at all?”

“Yes,” Ivy whispered. “It doesn’t hurt as badly. I knew you could help, Marcurio. Thank you so much.”

“Of course, Ivy,” he said. “My magic can’t do anything for your fever. I hope Elgrim will be able to.”

“I’m going to try,” Elgrim nodded.

“Get better soon,” Marcurio said, squeezing her hand gently. “I’ll leave you be. If you need anything else…”

“Thank you,” Ivy said, her voice so weak it scared him a little. He got up and walked out the door.

“Ivy, I’ll be right back,” Vipir promised, squeezing her hand and going after Marcurio. 

She nodded – barely a movement for her weakness.

“Mage,” Vipir called after Marcurio, who stopped and turned. “I – I’m sorry for being rude. Thank you so much for what you did for her.”

“It wasn’t much,” Marcurio said. “But I tried.”

“If she’s hurting even a little less, it was worth it,” Vipir said firmly. He pulled out a coin pouch and handed it to the mage. “Here,” he added. “For your trouble.”

“Ivy’s no trouble,” Marcurio said quietly. He sighed, taking the coin. “Thank you. I’m glad you called for me. I know you don’t care for me.”

“She asked for you just after she woke,” Vipir said. Marcurio eyed him.

“If I can be of further assistance…”

“I’ll find you,” Vipir promised.

“Take good care of her,” Marcurio begged.

“With every breath I possess,” Vipir promised. 

Marcurio walked away and Vipir returned to Ivy.

*****

“Well, it doesn’t look like he managed to do much,” Karliah said, looking over Ivy’s wounds as the two men left. “They’re still just as bad.”

“The pain,” Ivy murmured. “He takes away the pain.”

“If you say so,” Karliah said; she didn’t see how that could be true, but if it helped the girl, then so be it.

“Those wounds do look pretty bad,” Elgrim said grimly as he looked them over. “Were they cleaned before healing?”

“No,” Karliah said. “There was no time. It was heal them then or she would’ve died.”

“I see,” Elgrim frowned. “And you said on top of that, she was soaked and chilled for a time?”

“Yes,” Karliah said. “And lost a lot of blood before she could be healed.”

“Right,” Elgrim said grimly. He reached into his pouch just as Vipir came in; he went to sit on the other side of the bed, out of the way. “I’ve got a single Restorative Draught here; it should help with the blood loss, and hopefully the fever. It takes months to make, so this’ll have to do.” 

He handed it to Ivy, and she tried to grab it but dropped it immediately. Vipir picked it up at once, uncorking it and tipping it into her mouth. She swallowed and then made a face.

“Awful,” she said.

“I know,” Elgrim agreed. After examining her wounds a little more closely for a moment, he turned back to his pack. “There might be an infection settling in there. I’ll make a poultice that should help draw it out. Aside from that potion, that’s the best I can do. You’re going to have to fight it on your own.”

“Okay,” Ivy murmured, her eyes closing. Vipir stroked her face softly.

“I think she’s asleep again,” Vipir said quietly.

“All the better,” Elgrim said as he messed with his ingredients. “She won’t have to deal with this.” 

He worked busily while Vipir continued stroking Ivy’s cheek, wishing he could simply fix her.

Vipir stared at her beautiful face, so grateful she was back with him. It seemed as though he’d almost lost her once again, but he was determined he’d make sure he didn’t this time.

“Right,” Elgrim finally said. He grabbed a clean rag and coated it with the poultice he’d made, covering her wounds with it. Vipir then helped hold her upright so that bandages could be wrapped around her. “This should help with any infection. Leave this on until morning, then clean the wounds well and wrap her with clean bandages. Keep the wounds covered until they’ve healed, cleaning them every day.”

“Of course,” Vipir nodded. That he could easily do. “And the fever?”

“If it’s infection, this’ll help stop it,” Elgrim said. “If it’s chills…there’s not much to be done. Keep her comfortable, make sure she gets plenty of water and food when she can handle it. Plain broth is good when she can’t. Keep the room warm, even if you must cool her off. Plenty of rest is essential. And she doesn’t get out of this bed until the fever’s gone and the wounds are healed,” he added firmly. “She is not to go out anywhere.”

“Of course not,” Vipir said at once, though Karliah didn’t look like she thought much of that plan. Vipir didn’t care; he’d see to it the girl got what she needed. “Thank you, Elgrim.”

“Divines watch over her,” Elgrim said as he got ready to go.

Vipir nodded, not moving from Ivy’s side as he tried to make sure she was comfortable. The man shut the door behind him, though Karliah stayed.

“She still has one task to accomplish,” Karliah murmured, looking at Ivy. 

Vipir glared up at her.

“You’ll just have to wait on that, then,” he told her harshly. “She goes nowhere until she’s well.”

“It’s not something that can wait,” Karliah said.

“Then someone else will have to do it, won’t they?” Vipir said at once. “I won’t let you send her back out until she is fully well.” 

Karliah stared at him for a moment.

“I’ll take my leave,” she said, getting up and leaving. 

Vipir wasn’t thrilled about her reaction, but Ivy was more important at that moment, so he didn’t push it.

The door opened again a moment later, much to Vipir’s exasperation.

“By Talos, what – oh, sorry, Brynjolf.” 

Brynjolf entered, holding a satchel.

“Here – I got these from Elgrim,” Brynjolf explained. “Ice wraith teeth. He says if we keep them in a bowl of water, it’ll keep it cool for her for a long time.”

“Excellent,” Vipir said, nodding at him. “Thank you, Brynjolf.”

“How is she?” Brynjolf asked as he put the teeth in the bowl of water.

“I think she’s a little better,” Vipir said. “Her mage friend used his magic and she said it hurts less. I got her to eat as well, and she’s all bandaged up with a poultice Elgrim gave her. I suppose she just needs to rest now.”

“It will be best for her,” Brynjolf nodded. “If she wants anything to eat, you’re to get it even if Vekel’s not there; he said it’s fine.”

“Alright,” Vipir said. “Thank you, Brynjolf. For bringing her back to me.”

“I did my best, lad,” Brynjolf said. “I just hope she gets better soon.”

“We all do,” Vipir said softly. She seemed peaceful enough at the moment. “Karliah acted like she wanted to send her out again soon.”

“We have something else to do for the Guild,” Brynjolf explained, “but it will wait. It’s not the best solution, but…well, I won’t risk her any further.”

“Good,” Vipir said.

“I hope you’ll be comfortable enough in here,” Brynjolf said, turning to get his things.

“Thank you for this,” Vipir said. “I’m certain it will be better for her.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf nodded. “As long as she needs the place…it’s hers.”

“Are you going to be the new Guild Master, then?” Vipir asked.

“I – I don’t know,” Brynjolf said, looking uncomfortable. “That’s something that needs discussed…and I think Ivy’s earned the right to be part of the discussion. So…I’m in charge for now, we’ll leave it at that.”

“Alright,” Vipir said. Brynjolf sighed tiredly. “You ought to get some rest, friend. It’s been a long week.”

“Indeed it has,” Brynjolf agreed. “I’ll see you later, Vipir. If you need anything…if she needs anything…just come and get me.” Vipir nodded, and Brynjolf left him alone with Ivy, hoping she’d be alright.


	19. Recovery

Ivy slipped in and out of consciousness for the next several days. At first she seemed coherent for the most part, but as she continued to get warmer, she seemed quite out of her mind. By the third day, Vipir was highly concerned about her. She’d awoken a panting, sweating mess once again; he’d quickly brushed cold water over her as best he could, but she was talking as though there were dragons in the room.

“It’s alright, Ivy,” Vipir said soothingly as he wet several cloths, placing them on her bare skin to try and help cool her that way. “You’re safe, there are no dragons.”

“Always dragons,” Ivy said, scared. “Always – everywhere.”

He’d been careful to change her bandages just as Elgrim had instructed; the wounds did seem to be healing more quickly than he expected, for which he was grateful. She’d only been awake one time when he’d done it, and it hadn’t been a pleasant experience at all – he’d had to call Thrynn in to hold her down while he cleaned them.

But if anything, she seemed to be getting worse.

The fourth day, she barely woke at all; once when Karliah helped her to the washing room, and that had been it. Vipir had spooned broth into her mouth to try and get something in her, but that was all he could manage.

Late that afternoon, Thrynn and Etienne had come in.

“Mate, you’ve got to take a break,” Etienne had said firmly to Vipir. “Come on – let’s go to the Bee and Barb and have a drink. You need to get out of here for a little bit.”

“I can’t leave her,” Vipir said, though he knew the man was right. He couldn’t just walk away from her, but he was getting restless with only seeing the Flagon.

“You can,” Thrynn said patiently. “She’ll be just fine. I’ll stay with her every second; that’s a promise. Go with Rarnis – whether you admit it or not, you need a break.”

“But…” Vipir trailed off. Getting out, even just to the marketplace, admittedly sounded wonderful to him. He felt immensely guilty about it.

“Go,” Thrynn ordered. “You’re not doing her any favors putting yourself through this. I can take care of her. You know that.” 

“I do,” Vipir sighed. “You’re right. Just…don’t leave her,” he added.

“I won’t,” Thrynn promised. 

Vipir took one last look at Ivy, brushing her hand with his fingers, before getting up and turning to Etienne.

“Thanks, friends,” he said quietly. “Let’s go.” He followed Etienne out of the room. “By the Eight, I feel so guilty leaving her,” he said, shaking his head.

“It’s alright,” Etienne said kindly. “Come on. Rune and Cynric are waiting for us up at the inn. She’ll be just fine with Thrynn, you know that.”

“But she hasn’t woken all day,” Vipir said. “I’m worried.”

“Sleep will heal her,” Etienne reminded him. “It’s good for her right now.” 

Vipir had to concede that he was right.

As he went up the ladder and out to the graveyard, taking in the fresh air, he realized just how bad it had been for him, stuck down there so long. It was like new life flowing through him; he felt utterly renewed.

“This is nice,” Vipir admitted. 

Etienne smiled at him. “See? Now you’ll be better for her.”

“Fresh air and a drink might do me good,” Vipir admitted. 

He followed Etienne to the inn where they found Rune and Cynric waiting.

Vipir sat with them for a few hours, having a drink and talking about how their own jobs were going. He couldn’t make himself stop thinking of Ivy, but it was a nice change of pace.

Marcurio approached them at one point, inquiring about Ivy’s health. His face fell when Vipir said she still wasn’t doing well at all with the fever.

“We’re doing all we can,” Vipir assured him. “I promise you.”

“I know you are,” Marcurio admitted.

*****

Thrynn stayed with Ivy just as he’d promised. He felt bad for her, lying there sweating as she was. He knew she had to be miserable, and that she hadn’t woken all day…he was as worried about her as Vipir was.

She started shivering, and this concerned Thrynn even more. When she started whimpering, he moved next to her, covering her with an extra fur.

“Vipir,” she moaned pitifully. “So cold…please…”

“It’s alright, Ivy,” Thrynn said, not bothering to correct her. “I’ll get you warm.”

“Vipir please…hold me,” Ivy begged. 

Thrynn wasn’t sure this was entirely appropriate, since she didn’t know who he was at the moment, but couldn’t deny her. He lay down with her, pulling her to him; she felt as though she was on fire inside, and he had no idea how she could feel cold. He held her in his arms nonetheless.

She was so hot it frightened him. He’d never felt a person so warm before. He couldn’t help wondering if some fresh air might do her better than stuck in this hot room, but Elgrim had a lot of experience treating people and he told them to keep the room warm. Perhaps the sweating was helping her.

Not long after that, she came to again enough to moan about being too hot. He pulled away from her, pulling the blankets from her and dabbing her with the ever-chilled water, gently laying the cloths over her body as Vipir always did. She stilled quickly, seeming to calm down at his touch. Once she’d settled again, he covered her with a single blanket, hoping to keep her comfortable longer this time.

A little while later, as he sat in the chair by the bed reading a book, he looked up as Ivy shifted on the bed. Her eyes looked at him, more alert than they’d been in some time.

“Thrynn,” Ivy murmured.

“Ivy,” Thrynn said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“I…” Ivy trailed off, seeming confused. “Where’s Vipir?”

“He went out to get a little fresh air for a minute,” Thrynn smiled. “I told him I’d stay with you.” 

She thought about this for a moment.

“Thanks,” she finally said. “I appreciate it.”

“You sound better,” Thrynn said.

“I feel like death,” Ivy admitted. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“You got back five days ago,” Thrynn said. “You’ve been in and out since then.”

“I remember…” she trailed off. “Vipir.”

“He’s been here with you the whole time,” Thrynn nodded. “Only just left your side because we made him take a short break.”

“Good,” Ivy said. “He should.” She thought a moment again and felt around on herself, wincing when she hit the wound on her side. “Still sore.”

“I’m sure,” Thrynn nodded. “Anything I can get you, Ivy?”

“Something to eat,” Ivy said. “Please. Something real. And water.”

“Of course, girl,” Thrynn said. “Anything else? Are you too hot? Too cold?”

“I feel warm,” Ivy said. “But…okay. I need a bath.” 

Thrynn chuckled. “Probably wouldn’t hurt,” he nodded. “I’ll ah – wait and let Vipir handle that one.” Ivy gave a small smile – the first he’d seen in days – and it thrilled him. “I’ll be right back.” 

Ivy nodded, and Thrynn left to get her what she asked for.

She looked around the room; she wasn’t sure where she was. She remembered waking up and seeing Brynjolf, and she remembered a lot of Vipir being around. Everything else felt like a blur, and she wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t.

Her head didn’t feel so fuzzy, though she still wasn’t as alert as she was used to being. She remembered pain, too. Lots of pain in her side and her arm. She remembered that’s where she was stabbed by Mercer, but she also remembered Marcurio had taken the pain away for her. So what was she remembering? It certainly didn’t hurt now, as she simply lay there; it was sore if she moved, but that was it.

Feeling around, she realized she was bandaged. When had that happened? She hated that she couldn’t remember her own life for the past few days.

Thrynn came back in then, carrying a bowl of stew. He figured if she was alert enough to be asking for ‘real food’, he could give her something besides broth for a change. 

“Here you go,” Thrynn said, setting it on the night table and sitting on her bed. He took the bowl, intending to feed her, but she reached for it. He looked at her in surprise, but handed it to her anyway. “You need any help?”

“No,” Ivy said. “I’ve got it.” She noticed the way Thrynn looked at her with such surprise. “What?”

“This is the first you’ve tried to eat on your own since you came back,” Thrynn said.

“Really?” Ivy asked, pausing as she started to bring a spoonful up to her mouth. “Then how – “

“Vipir fed you,” Thrynn explained. “He’s been worried sick about you. So have the rest of us, to tell you the truth.” 

Ivy took a bite then. “Gods, that’s good,” she murmured as she swallowed. 

“Haven’t had anything like that in a while,” Thrynn told her. “I figured you’d like that.”

“Why am I bandaged?” Ivy asked as she ate; still painfully slowly, but on her own. “I remember hurting a lot.”

“Vipir’s been cleaning your wounds every day; Elgrim told him to. Putting fresh bandages on you. I had to hold you still once,” Thrynn added ruefully. “It’s been pretty bad. They’re getting better, though,” he added comfortingly.

“You’ve been helping,” Ivy said. “I…thank you, Thrynn.”

“Sure thing, girl,” Thrynn grinned at her. “We all owe you big anyway – word is you’ve saved the Guild.”

“Well, I stabbed Mercer through the heart, anyway,” Ivy nodded. 

Thrynn laughed.

“Good for you,” he praised. She finished eating then, leaving about a quarter of the bowl full. “You done?” he asked, helping her set it aside.

“Yeah,” Ivy said. “That’s about all I can handle. Um…water?” she added hopefully. 

Thrynn quickly handed her the cup he’d brought in, helping her hold it so she didn’t spill it. She drank it down completely.

“Any better?” Thrynn asked kindly as he set it aside.

“Some,” Ivy said. “I – I’m feeling really cold, though.”

“Already?” Thrynn said, shaking his head.

“I was just too warm,” she said. “I don’t…” She trailed off uncertainly.

“It’s been like this for a while,” Thrynn said. “The fever. But this is the most alert you’ve been since you came back, so it seems like it’s getting better.”

“That’s good,” Ivy said, sounding tired again. “I can’t stay awake long, can I?”

“It doesn’t seem so,” Thrynn said. He helped her lay down comfortably again, covering her with the furs once more, though she kept shivering. “Want me to lay down with you again?”

“Again?” Ivy asked, and he was gratified to see her cheeks color slightly – not because of the implication she’d derived, but because he hadn’t seen color in her face like that since she’d returned, except when she was sweating.

“You thought I was Vipir before,” Thrynn explained, “and wanted held. So…I did.”

“Oh,” Ivy said in surprise. “Well…thank you. That’s…really nice.”

“Hey, I like you, too, you know,” Thrynn smiled. He lay down, pulling her over to him to share his warmth with her. “Better?”

“Yes,” Ivy admitted. “I appreciate it, Thrynn.”

“Of course,” Thrynn said. “Whatever you need, girl.”

“Stay here, won’t you?” Ivy breathed as her eyes closed.

“Of course,” Thrynn said, stroking her hair to comfort her. “Of course I will.” 

A moment later, Vipir and Etienne came into the room, Vipir looking much more alert and relaxed.

“How is she?” Vipir asked quietly, and Ivy’s eyes flew back open.

“Vipir!” she said happily, and Vipir was thrilled to see even the small smile on her face.

“Ivy, you’re awake!” Vipir said, coming over to her. Thrynn quickly got up again. “How are you, love?”

“Alright, I think,” Ivy said. “Did you get a good break?”

“I – well – I’m sorry, Ivy,” Vipir said desperately. “I shouldn’t – “

“No,” Ivy said firmly, the strongest he’d heard her voice. “I’m glad they made you go. Thrynn said you’ve been around me all the time.”

“Well, yes,” Vipir said. “I just – “

“Hush,” she told him, laying back and closing her eyes. “Come here. I’m still cold.” 

Vipir let out a soft laugh.

“Right away, Ivy,” he said. He turned to Thrynn. “Thank you for watching over her.”

“Sure thing,” Thrynn grinned. “I was thrilled when she woke up all alert and everything. Or, well, relatively.”

“Aye,” Vipir nodded.

“Thanks for coming with us,” Etienne said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” Vipir agreed as Etienne walked out.

“I got her some stew,” Thrynn said. “And some water. She ate nearly all of it – on her own.”

“On her own?” Vipir asked, pleased. “Thank the gods. Thank you, Thrynn.”

“Of course,” Thrynn said. “But she wants you now, so you better get to it.”

“Right,” Vipir laughed as Ivy made a noise of agreement as well. “I will.” 

Thrynn took the empty bowl and cup and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“You smell like outside,” Ivy said as she snuggled into Vipir.

“Is that good?” Vipir questioned, brushing her hair off her face. Her eyes were still closed.

“Mmhmm,” Ivy said. “I want to go outside. And I want a bath.”

“Alright,” Vipir laughed, squeezing her gently. “Just rest now, beautiful girl. I’ll see what I can do about that later.”

“Promise?” Ivy asked sleepily.

“Promise,” Vipir agreed. 

He felt lighter than air; not only had she awoken, she had awoken enough to feed herself and even be coherent for a time. Finally, she was on the mend.

*****

Ivy slept through the night and awoke the next morning, keeping to a more regular schedule than she had been so far. She realized Vipir was still sleeping next to her. She thought about going and getting some breakfast so he didn’t have to get up; she wondered if she was strong enough to handle that. As soon as she moved on the bed, though, Vipir was awake.

“What is it, my dear?” he asked her softly. “Are you alright?”

“I just wanted something to eat,” Ivy explained. “I wanted to keep from waking you.” 

Vipir laughed quietly. “Don’t worry,” he said. “That’s what I’m here for. Is there anything you’d like?”

“To get out of bed,” Ivy said, wrinkling her nose. 

Vipir chuckled. “Karliah’ll be here soon to help you in the washroom,” he said. 

Ivy looked at him in confusion.

“Has that been her this whole time?”

“Aye,” Vipir nodded as he got out of the bed.

“Have I been half naked this whole time, too?” she asked. She realized she only wore her underthings.

“It was easier to regulate your temperature that way,” Vipir said, though he handed her tunic back to her to put on. “Cool you off quicker when you were so warm. Speaking of…how is that feeling?”

“I – okay, actually,” Ivy realized. “I’m…comfortable. Maybe a little chilly.” 

Vipir grinned widely.

“Well, you _are_ getting better, love,” he smiled, kissing her forehead. “I’ll have Karliah come in and help you, and then we’ll have breakfast, alright?”

“Sure,” Ivy said with a small smile. Vipir left the room, and Ivy took stock of her situation. Weak, but a clear head, and her wounds not paining her much at all. She was hungry, but not overly so, and all in all, felt much better than she had been.

Karliah came in, remarking that she was glad to see her doing so well, and helped her into the washroom to relieve herself before settling her back into the bed. It didn’t take long for Vipir to come back bearing breakfast. He handed Ivy a bowl of cooked oats as he sat down next to her with his own.

“Do you need help?” he asked before starting on his own food.

“I think I can handle it,” Ivy said with a small smile. She started to eat, albeit slowly. “Thank you,” she whispered after a few bites. “Thrynn told me you’ve hardly left my side.”

“Think nothing of it,” Vipir said. “I love you, Ivy – you are worth every moment of my time.” She smiled at him.

“I love you, too, Vipir,” she said softly. “I’m so glad I have you.”

“The entire Guild’s so glad we have you,” Vipir laughed softly. “You risked everything for us, Ivy – we’re glad to call you a member of our family.” Ivy’s entire face lit up at this. “And I’m glad I have you myself, too. You’ve made me feel like I belong as well, you know.”

“Then we’re good for each other,” Ivy smiled. When she was finished eating, he turned back to her.

“You still want to get cleaned up?” Vipir asked.

“Yes,” Ivy said eagerly. “I’d love to.”

“Let’s get your bandages off, then,” Vipir said, moving to her. “I’ll be careful.”

“I know,” Ivy said with a small smile. “I trust you.” 

Vipir simply loved hearing that from her. He pulled her bandages off, and she only winced a little. He was glad it wasn’t hurting her as terribly as before.

“There,” Vipir said. “Now we’ll get you washed up…I think bathing in the lake is out of the question until your wounds have healed, but I’ll do what I can,” he added.

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Vipir grinned. He started to pick her up to carry her, but she stopped him.

“I want to walk,” she insisted. “I’ll never be able to walk again if you keep carrying me everywhere.”

“Alright,” Vipir laughed. “Come on, then.” He let her lean heavily on him as they made their way back to the washroom. Thrynn was just coming out, his hair wet. “Thrynn – could you keep the others out of here for now? Ivy wants to get cleaned up, and…”

“Sure thing,” Thrynn said, nodding.

“Thank you,” Ivy smiled. She was glad she wouldn’t have to worry about an interruption. It was bad enough to have to turn and cover herself when someone came in normally, but while she was too weak to hardly move and Vipir was with her – she’d prefer no one walked in. 

Thrynn stood guard outside the door as Vipir helped Ivy sit on one of the stone benches by the large washbasin.

Vipir filled up the stone washbasin with hot water, adding rose oil to it; he knew Ivy liked the scent, and he liked it on her. Grabbing a clean washing cloth, he soaked it in the water before rubbing over Ivy’s skin, beginning at her neck. She sighed in pleasure at the warm water, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

His hands along with the hot water and rose oil felt absolutely divine on Ivy. She thought she might fall asleep again right there for all the comfort she felt as he again and again dipped the rag in the hot water, bringing it over to soothe her skin, wiping away the sickness and sweat of the last several days. She shivered at his touch as he removed her breast band, his hand smoothing the cloth over her back now.

Vipir started wondering if this had been the best idea after all; in order to clean her as she wanted, he’d had to remove her breast band, and now all he could think of was the night they’d spent together and her soft breasts. He knew he had to behave himself; she still wasn’t fully well and he’d never take advantage of her in such a way. 

Her breath hitched as he moved the warm cloth over her chest, dipping down around her breasts as well. He touched her as gently as he could, keeping away from the wound on her shoulder with the oil-water. He looked up into her face as he knelt before her this time, trying to keep his composure as he brought the cloth along her full breasts, and saw her staring back at him, her eyes dark with want.

It nearly undid him right there, and had he been a weaker man he may have given in and taken her. Instead, he chuckled weakly.

“We’ll have to make up for lost time later,” Vipir said softly. 

“Yes,” Ivy agreed with a smile. She, too, was trying to behave herself, but his touch made it difficult.

He managed to get the rest of her washed without either of them losing their control, though it was a close thing.

“Would you like me to wash your hair as well, love?” Vipir whispered, unable to keep from kissing her softly as he rose at last, having washed her feet. She shivered slightly.

“I would,” she replied. 

She couldn’t recall ever having been taken care of so thoroughly, and it was rather lovely to her, particularly to have it be Vipir doing the caretaking. He smiled, grabbing the empty pitcher by the washbasin and filling it up, pouring it gently over her hair as he rubbed her scalp, soaking it through. He combed his fingers through it as he worked, untangling it from the mess it had worked itself into over the last few days. She sighed in pleasure, leaning back into his hands, and it made him feel good that he could give her this.

Finally he was done, and he gently wrung out her hair, helping her dry with a towel.

“My clean underthings are in my trunk,” Ivy remembered with a short laugh.

“Damn,” Vipir chuckled ruefully. “Ah, well.” He wrapped the towel around her; it didn’t cover her as well as she would’ve liked, but it was all she could do right now.

Vipir gathered up her dirty clothes and supported her, guiding her back out of the washroom.

“Brynjolf changed the linens,” Thrynn mentioned as they passed him. His voice was tight, and Vipir saw the way his eyes darted away from Ivy. He chuckled to himself softly. He could hardly blame the man for being tempted by her.

“Good,” Ivy said. “That’ll be nice.”

Vipir led her back into the bedroom, letting her sit on the bed.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised. “Clean clothes and all.”

“I – I don’t know where my pack is,” Ivy said with a startled realization. “I don’t have the key.”

“I’ll pick it,” Vipir grinned.

“You terrible thief,” Ivy accused with a small grin.

“Aye, I am,” Vipir agreed with a smirk as he left. 

He returned quickly, carrying her clean clothes as promised and also her pack.

“Brynjolf put it back in your chest for you,” he explained. “It’s heavy, though.” 

Ivy frowned, reaching for it – why would it be heavy? She dug through it, realizing everything was there, and remembering the reason for the weight. She pulled out one of the Eyes of the Falmer.

“I forgot I picked these up,” Ivy said, shaking her head in amazement. 

Vipir’s jaw dropped.

“Ivy – what the _hell_ is that?”

“One of the Eyes of the Falmer,” she grinned triumphantly. “I have them both.”

“You – you got them?” Vipir asked faintly. “You – _really_?”

“Really,” Ivy confirmed. She handed it to him and he examined it all over.

“I can’t believe it,” he said hoarsely. “I can’t. You – you’ll be the richest woman in Skyrim.”

“Oh, they’re not for me,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “They’re for the Guild. I don’t want them.”

“You don’t _want_ – Ivy, are you mad?” Vipir asked. “These are worth a fortune!”

“Which is why I want my family to have them,” Ivy said firmly. “They belong to the Guild. I’ll give them to Brynjolf…as soon as I can manage to walk,” she added wryly. 

Vipir shook himself and put the massive jewel down – it was hardly important right now, after all.

“Let me clean your wounds and put bandages on you,” Vipir said. “Then we can get you dressed.” 

He did just that, helping her put on her tunic and trousers as well. He noticed she seemed sleepy; she’d had more exertion this morning than the last several days put together.

“You should rest,” Vipir said firmly.

“I still want to go outside,” Ivy protested weakly.

“Then rest now and we’ll go outside later,” Vipir promised her. He settled her on the bed with the clean linens and blankets. “Just relax, my beautiful Ivy. I’m right here with you.”

“Sing for me,” Ivy pleaded, her eyes closed. Vipir smiled; he was glad she’d liked that so much. He lay down next to her, stroking her wet hair gently, and started to sing the same lullaby to her. She was asleep before he’d finished the second verse.

He lay watching her, pleased beyond belief that she was doing so well. He’d feared the worst, honestly, during the long nights with her waking up sweating and disoriented so often. Now, though, he was sure she would be fully well soon.

*****

As promised, when she awoke later, Vipir helped her outside. Instead of hanging around in the city, they went down by the lake where Ivy could enjoy the cool sunshine. He’d draped the fur from her bed around her like a cape, hoping it would help keep her warm; he knew she wanted to go out, but he knew she was still recovering, and it wouldn’t do to make things worse again.

Worried as he was about her, he kept asking if she was doing alright until she finally laughed, telling him to calm down.

“I’ll be alright, Vipir. I promise. I’m not going to collapse right here,” she told him, squeezing his arm (which she was still holding onto for support, admittedly).

“Can you blame me?” Vipir asked sheepishly. “Last night was the first time you woke up and weren’t talking about dragons, after all.”

“Dragons?” Ivy frowned. “Was I really?”

“You seemed to think they were everywhere,” Vipir said. “You were convinced they were going to eat us all. You said a few things in an odd language, too – it sounded a little like when you Shouted at Thrynn.”

“Dovah,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “I was hallucinating and speaking Dovah. Oh, dear.”

“And that’s why I’m still so worried,” Vipir chuckled, squeezing her arm gently. “I’m sorry, love. I don’t mean to annoy you.”

“I know,” Ivy said. “I understand. I still can’t thank you enough for taking care of me so kindly.”

“Of course I did, my dear,” Vipir smiled, turning and kissing her temple. “After all you’ve done, you think any of us wouldn’t?”

“Sapphire,” Ivy smirked, and Vipir laughed.

“Alright, you have a point,” he admitted.

“It still means the world to me,” Ivy informed him. “You have no idea.”

They walked around a little bit longer before Vipir could tell Ivy was weakening drastically.

“Come on, my love,” he urged gently. “We need to get you back to bed.”

“Alright,” Ivy grumbled. She had to admit she felt exhausted. “I hate feeling like this. I’m the damn Dragonborn for crying out loud; I’ve taken out entire forts of bandits.”

“And you will again,” Vipir reassured her. “I’ve no doubt of it. For now…I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

“Thanks,” Ivy smiled tiredly, glad for his belief in her. He got her settled back into bed, telling her to get some rest. She agreed, making him promise she could at least have dinner in the Flagon for a change.

“Whatever would make you happy, my dear,” he assured her, kissing her cheek softly. “Rest well.” 

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

*****

Over the next few days, Ivy improved quickly. By the third day, she was feeling much like her old self once more, and even decided to move back out to the Cistern.

Ivy was feeling restless, and finally begged Vex to give her a small, local job to do. Vex agreed, sending her to Merryfair Farm just outside the city, but said she had to take someone with her. Vipir was already out on a job – she’d seen how restless the poor man was and insisted he go – so she had to find someone else.

Almost everyone was out on a job, though; the Guild had indeed gotten busier. Ivy wondered at that; had just killing Mercer actually done so much good for the Guild? She was pleased that it seemed to be so.

She finally wandered into the practice room, not having found anyone else, and found Thrynn practicing his archery. She watched his focus as he aimed before releasing the arrow, and saw it hit the target dead center.

“Nice,” Ivy grinned, and he turned in surprise, grinning back when he saw her. 

“Walking around on your own, I see,” Thrynn laughed.

“Trying to, anyway,” Ivy nodded. “I got Vex to give me a job out at Merryfair Farm, but she said I have to take someone with me.”

“Good for her,” Thrynn nodded, sheathing his bow. “Better that way for now.”

“Well, it seems like you’re the only one left around,” Ivy said. “How about it?”

“Glad to hear I’m your last resort,” Thrynn teased, laughing.

“That’s not what I mean,” Ivy said, blushing. “You know that’s not true.”

“I’m kidding, Ivy,” Thrynn grinned. “I’d love to come with you. What are we doing?”

“Just taking a ring from the house,” Ivy said. “Pretty simple, but…well, starting small.” She paused. “I know it’s silly,” she said. “I should be able to handle it on my own.”

“No,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “Don’t think of it that way. I know you can do it on your own. I’m just there in case you get tired.” 

Ivy gave him a small smile.

“Thanks, Thrynn,” she said. “I appreciate it.”

To make her feel better about it, Thrynn waited in a copse of trees down the road; he promised not to come after her unless he thought something had gone wrong. When she came back toward him, grinning triumphantly as she carried the ring, he pulled her into a congratulatory hug. He knew she’d been feeling self-conscious about not being able to go on jobs and get anything done, so he was proud of her for accomplishing this one on her own.

“You were still there,” Ivy said.

“I was not,” Thrynn corrected, “I wasn’t even watching. That was all you.” 

She was still grinning happily as they made their way to the city, proud of herself. It was small, yes, but it made her feel a whole lot less useless.

Vipir told her when he returned that he was proud of her as well, making her feel even better. The walk to and from the farm hadn’t even worn her out, and she felt like she was, finally, back.


	20. Agent of Nocturnal

Ivy was finally able to convince Brynjolf that she was well enough to handle returning the Key to the Twilight Sepulcher. He was hesitant, as was Vipir, but they both trusted in Ivy.

Ivy met with Karliah and Brynjolf to learn what they could about going to the Sepulcher. Ivy wasn’t thrilled that Karliah wasn’t coming, but trusted Brynjolf utterly.

They learned that with the removal of the Key, the only way to access the Sepulcher was through the Pilgrim’s Path – an old “rite of passage” some self-proclaimed priests of Nocturnal had built. Karliah had never used the Pilgrim’s Path and so couldn’t tell them what they might be facing, but she was sure it was going to be dangerous.

She directed them to where they could find the entrance; it lay west of Falkreath, so they decided to head to Falkreath the next morning. Karliah wished them luck, leaving them be for the night.

“Don’t you think it’s a little strange that she won’t come with us?” Ivy asked Brynjolf, shaking her head. “I mean, she was so determined to get it fixed…”

“She planned on sending you by yourself,” Brynjolf admitted. “Said I needed to stay here with the Guild. I told her it was out of the question.”

“I could handle it,” Ivy said, stung.

“I’ve no doubt you could, lass,” Brynjolf said with a smile. “But you’ve done more than enough for this Guild. More than most of the rest put together. Nearly died for us…well, I’ve lost count of how many times. I’m not letting you do this alone, as long as I have the ability to come with you.”

“Thanks, Brynjolf,” Ivy said softly. She was touched at his concern, and it made her feel good that he cared about her so much. “I still don’t like that she won’t come.”

“Neither do I,” Brynjolf sighed, “but it is what it is. I’m sure we’ll do just fine on our own, and then – then it’ll all be finished. The Guild will be back to how it should be.”

“And yet leaderless,” Ivy pointed out. “Have you given any thought to who the new Guild Master should be?”

“I’ve talked a little with the others about it,” Brynjolf nodded. “But I thought you had the right to have some input as well.”

“Well, my input is you,” Ivy said bluntly. “You’ve done everything to help me – if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have even made it through Irkngthand. You’ve been wonderful to me, and everyone respects you. They trust you. And you were the Guild Second for so long anyway,” she pointed out. 

Brynjolf was quite red by the time she was finished.

“That’s what the others say, too,” Brynjolf admitted. “But…”

“Come on, Brynjolf,” Ivy said. “Who else could possibly be qualified? Delvin, but he doesn’t want it – you know he doesn’t. Vex doesn’t get the trust of the Guild like you do. Karliah…well, to be honest, she hasn’t been around for twenty-five years and the entire Guild thought her a traitor.”

“Well…” Brynjolf trailed off. “I was thinking _you_ , lass.” 

Ivy stared at him, open-mouthed.

“Me? Are you out of your mind?” Ivy asked, shaking her head. “How could you possibly think I would be a good Guild Master? I’ve barely even been _in_ the Guild!”

“And yet, in that short time, you’ve outdone us all, and saved the Guild itself,” Brynjolf reminded her. “Everyone likes you as well – “

“Not Sapphire,” Ivy snorted. Their strained relationship had only proceeded to get worse while Ivy had been sick and, as Sapphire put it, not ‘earning her keep’.

“Well, everyone else,” Brynjolf said, sounding annoyed. “She’ll learn to behave.”

“Brynjolf, there’s no way I could be the Guild Master,” Ivy said. “Not a chance. It’s all you.”

“I appreciate the confidence, Ivy,” Brynjolf laughed. “Well, we’ll discuss it with the others after we get back. In any case, you’ve certainly earned the right to be part of it.”

“Deal,” Ivy smiled. “So, we’re leaving in the morning…” she stared across the Cistern toward Vipir’s bed. 

“Go on,” Brynjolf laughed. “Enjoy your night, Ivy.”

“Thanks,” Ivy grinned. “I’ll see you in the morning.” And she headed off to find Vipir.

*****

“I can’t believe you’re leaving me again,” Vipir teased as they walked. They were heading toward the abandoned shack again tonight; they hadn’t been together since before Ivy had left for Irkngthand, since she’d been so sick after returning.

“It just means you’re the one I keep coming back for,” Ivy countered, and Vipir chuckled.

“Aye, fair enough,” he said. “As long as you come back to me in good health this time!”

“Well, I’ll certainly try,” Ivy smirked. “I haven’t particularly enjoyed this week.”

“Too much of me, eh?” Vipir asked.

“Could never have too much of you,” Ivy assured him. “You’re the best one, after all.”

“Ah, Ivy,” Vipir laughed, pulling her close for a second. “This is why I love you.”

“Because I compliment you?” Ivy laughed.

“Well, yes,” Vipir grinned. She shoved him playfully.

They reached the shack and Vipir got a fire going for them – the nights were only getting colder now as the seasons changed.

Less desperate than before, they lay on the straw bed and talked; Ivy had worn a tunic and trousers this time, foregoing her armor for something more comfortable, and Vipir had followed suit. Ivy lay on Vipir’s chest, comfortably curled against him as they talked.

“Brynjolf said he wanted me to be the Guild Master, can you believe that?” Ivy asked at one point. 

Vipir thought a moment.

“You’d be a good one,” Vipir told her. “You’re kind and fair, and almost everyone looks up to you. That, along with everything you’ve done for us…”

“It’s still ridiculous,” Ivy snorted. “I’m the newest member of the Guild by far; any one of you should have a shot at it over me.”

“I figured you’d say that,” Vipir grinned. “But what I said is still true. You’d be good for it.”

“I told Brynjolf he’d better take it,” Ivy said. “It should be his anyway.”

“A fair choice,” Vipir agreed. “Except when he gets a temper. I can’t see _you_ pinning me to the wall by my throat because of something you suspected I’d done,” he added wryly. 

Ivy smiled softly at him and reached up to stroke his throat gently.

“I guess if you made me really angry,” she considered. “But it would take an awful lot.” 

Vipir took the fingers stroking his throat and brought them up to kiss them.

“Then I’ll try to never let that happen,” he smiled.

“I hope not,” Ivy agreed.

They lay quietly for a little while longer before their touches became more teasing, their desire for one another growing and their clothes slowly coming off.

“Gods, I’ve missed you, my beautiful Ivy,” Vipir whispered as he lay next to her, propped on one elbow and gently stroking her bare thighs.

“I missed you, too, Vipir,” Ivy breathed, trying to keep still with his soft touches, though they were driving her mad. His fingers felt divine on her.

He slowly, teasingly moved his touch to her center, where he knew she desperately desired it, moving his fingers in the way he knew would drive her crazy. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was, lying next to him, writhing with need as he pleasured her. It was an amazing sight, and he hadn’t really considered the beauty of it with anyone else. Then again….no other woman had been Ivy.

“Make love to me,” Ivy begged in a whimper after she came down from the release he’d given her. “Please.” 

There was no denying her, and so he slipped inside of her with a sigh of contentedness. 

As much fun as he’d had with other women, and as lovely as it had been to be with them, he’d never felt anything quite like having his Ivy this way. This truly was _making love_ with her, and he couldn’t imagine anything better in his life.

He took his time that night, enjoying every thrust, taking time to feel her walls sliding over his length. He could tell she was getting impatient, but he wanted so much for this to last forever; taking her, having her as his own. There was plenty of time, after all; time for rough sex, time for slow sex, time for loving sex. Tonight, after all they’d been through, he needed to show her how much he loved her. And show her he did.

“I love you, my beautiful girl,” Vipir whispered in her ear as they lay in the warm glow of the fire after they’d found release in one another.

“I love you, Vipir,” Ivy murmured back to him, her sated body half-draped over his, utterly relaxed. “You’re incredible.”

“In bed?” Vipir teased with a laugh.

“Mmhmm,” Ivy said with a tired giggle. “Of course.”

“Get to sleep, sweet girl,” Vipir said, stroking her hair softly. “You’ve got a long way to go in the morning, and I want you to hurry back.”

“Always,” Ivy said softly, and he felt her smile against his chest. “Always to you, my Vipir.” 

His heart soared at being called hers, and he fell asleep with a grin on his face.

*****

“Ready for this, lass?” Brynjolf asked as he and Ivy stood just outside the entrance to the Pilgrim’s Path.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Ivy nodded bravely. “Let’s get this over with once and for all.” 

Brynjolf grinned at her.

“Aye,” he said. “Come on.” 

Once inside, they saw a pale, pearly apparition wandering around what looked like the main hall.

“Think we should attack it?” Ivy whispered, hoping not to attract its attention.

“Maybe it can help us,” Brynjolf said. 

Just then, the apparition turned toward them.

“I do not recognize you, but I sense that you are one of us,” he said. “Who are you?”

“I – my name’s Ivy,” Ivy said. “This is Brynjolf. We’re Nightingales,” she added.

“New Nightingales,” he sighed. “It’s been a long time. Are you in the Guild, then?”

“Aye,” Brynjolf answered. “I’m the Guild Second. Ivy’s our newest member.”

“I see,” the apparition said.

“Who are you?” Ivy asked.

“The last of the Nightingale Sentinels, I’m afraid,” the apparition replied. “I’ve defended the Sepulcher alone for what seems like an eternity.”

“The last?” Brynjolf said. “What happened to the rest?”

“We were betrayed by one of our own kind,” the apparition said sadly. “In fact, I’m entirely to blame for what’s happened here.”

“How’s that?” Ivy asked curiously. 

“I was blinded,” the spirit explained. “Blinded by dark treachery masquerading as friendship. Perhaps if I had been more vigilant, then Mercer Frey wouldn’t have lured me to my fate and stolen the Skeleton Key.”

“Mercer?” Brynjolf asked in confusion. “How did you know Mercer?”

“You’re Gallus!” Ivy gasped. 

Brynjolf made a noise of comprehension.

“I haven’t heard that name in a long time,” the spirit replied. “How do you know of me?”

“You were my Guild Master,” Brynjolf said. “You were in charge when I first joined. Brynjolf.”

“Ah,” Gallus said, a slight smile on his face. “Yes, I remember you. Guild Second now?”

“Aye,” Brynjolf said, sounding rather proud.

“Congratulations,” Gallus murmured. “So what brings you here, then, Nightingales?”

“We have the Key,” Ivy said, holding it up hurriedly.

“The Key!” Gallus gasped. “You have the Skeleton Key! I never thought I’d see it again. So what of Mercer Frey, then?”

“He’s dead,” Brynjolf said. “Ivy killed him for his betrayal of the Guild.”

“Then it’s over,” Gallus sighed. “And my death wasn’t in vain. I owe you a great deal, Nightingales.”

“We did it for the Guild,” Ivy said. “The Guild, and you, and Karliah.”

“Karliah?” Gallus asked excitedly. “You’ve heard from Karliah?”

“She helped us,” Brynjolf said. “If it hadn’t been for her trying to take down Mercer, we never would have gotten this far.”

“So she’s still alive?” Gallus asked desperately. “I feared she’d befallen the same fate, ending up a victim of Mercer’s betrayal.”

“Well, he certainly tried to make that the case,” Ivy said dryly. “And tried to take me as well. But we defeated him, Gallus – it’s all over.”

“Thank the gods,” Gallus said. “You have no idea what you’ve done for the Guild, Nightingales. You can’t know how much this means to me.”

“Then can you take the Key back to where it belongs?” Ivy asked, holding it out to him. “You could fix this all, Gallus – you could finish it.”

“Nothing would bring me more pride,” Gallus said, “but I’m afraid it’s impossible. From the moment I arrived here, I’ve felt myself…well…dying.”

“How can a spirit die?” Brynjolf asked.

“The Sepulcher isn’t merely a temple or a vault to house the Key,” Gallus explained. “Within these walls is the Ebonmere, a conduit to Nocturnal’s realm of Evergloam. When Mercer stole the Key, the conduit closed, severely limiting our ties to her.”

“I see,” Ivy frowned. “Well, then, we’ll just have to take care of it ourselves.”

“I apologize that I can be of no help,” Gallus said sadly.

“Don’t worry,” Ivy said kindly. “We’ll fix it, Gallus. We’ll make everything right once more. I promise.”

“And her word’s better than gold,” Brynjolf grinned.

“I do not doubt it,” Gallus said. “Though I have no knowledge of what you may face, there is a poor fellow who was trying to do as you are – though without the Key. His remains are over there,” he added, pointing. “Perhaps his journal may help you.”

“Thank you, Gallus,” Ivy said.

“Shadows guide you, Nightingales,” Gallus said.

Ivy and Brynjolf made their way over to the skeleton with the journal beside him, reading through it. It spoke of a series of tests they would face inside, with a riddle of a clue about each of them.

“Well, we’ll have to hope this’ll help,” Brynjolf said. “Let’s get started, lass.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded.

They made their way through the various chambers, defeating some of the Nightingale sentinels that had turned into shadows of their former selves, treading the path of darkness in honor of Nocturnal, and making their way past various traps as well.

“They weren’t all that interested in people making it through here alive, were they?” Ivy asked grimly after she’d been hit by a sentinel’s ghostly battle axe, freezing her blood.

“It doesn’t seem so,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. 

He gave her a healing potion and put his arm around her, trying to warm her a bit, for which she was grateful.

Finally they reached the final chamber; it seemed to consist only of a deep pit.

“I’ll go down first,” Brynjolf said bravely. “See if I can find anything down there.”

“Right,” Ivy said nervously. She wasn’t thrilled about the idea, but didn’t know what else to do; if they both went down at once, the Key would never be returned.

Brynjolf winced as he hit the bottom; it had been a long fall.

“Are you alright?” Ivy called to him.

“Aye,” Brynjolf grimaced. “I’m fine. Just a bit of a hard landing.”

“Do you see any other way through down there?” Ivy asked.

“No, lass,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. “Just…a skeleton.”

“A…a skeleton?” Ivy asked hesitantly. Surely he wouldn’t be stuck there until he died?

“Aye,” Brynjolf confirmed. “But only the one. If there were no other way out, surely there’d be dozens.”

“True,” Ivy said, biting her lip. “Anything else?”

“This one’s got a journal, too,” Brynjolf muttered picking it up and reading it through. “Sounds like he betrayed his friend back at the beginning, but couldn’t figure out how to get out of here. Starved to death.” 

Ivy felt sick.

“I…well, alright,” Ivy said, taking a deep breath. “There has to be some solution.”

“Look around again up there,” Brynjolf advised. “See if there’s something we missed.” Ivy did as he asked, but found no other openings, crevices, or any kind of way through.

“That’s the only thing there is,” Ivy called back desperately after a few minutes. “There’s no other way out.”

“Well, jump down, lass,” Brynjolf said, standing up. “I’ll catch you. Maybe we just need the Key.”

“I guess,” Ivy said nervously. She didn’t see any other way around it, though. “Alright. Here goes nothing.” She jumped down, landing gently in Brynjolf’s arms. “Thanks for that,” she smiled at him. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course, lass,” Brynjolf grinned, setting her down. 

As soon as her feet touched the floor, it shuddered and started moving. She clung to Brynjolf, who held tightly onto her.

“Seems like you were right,” Ivy said nervously. “I had the Key, and that’s what it wanted.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf said anxiously. 

Eventually the floor shuddered to a halt. They looked around, blinking in the gloom. 

“Look!” Brynjolf said, pointing. “The glowing blue mist. That’s got to be something!” They headed toward it, and Ivy saw a keyhole right in the middle of it.

“We’ve done it, Brynjolf!” Ivy cried joyfully. “We’ve made it!”

“Put the Key in, lass!” Brynjolf said, equally excited. “Go on!” 

She fumbled for the Key inside her pack and pulled it out triumphantly, shaking in her exuberance of having finished the task. She placed the Key in the lock and at once, a blast of energy threw her backwards. Brynjolf caught her before she hit the floor.

“Good gods,” Ivy panted; that had scared her senseless.

“You alright, lass?” Brynjolf asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I am,” Ivy nodded. 

A beam of energetic light shot up through the floor then, casting the room in a cool blue glow. A moment later, a figure had appeared out of it, draped in thin black cloth, looking at them both.

“My, my,” the voice said, and Ivy recognized it as Nocturnal. “What do we have here? It’s been a number of years since I’ve set foot on your world. Or perhaps it’s been moments,” she added. “One tends to lose track. So…once again the Key has been stolen and a ‘champion’ returns it to the Sepulcher,” she sighed, sounding bored. “Now that the Ebonmere has been restored, you stand before me awaiting your accolades; a pat on your head, a kiss on your cheek. What you fail to realize is your actions were expected and represent nothing more than the fulfillment of your agreement.” 

She paused before continuing. “Don’t mistake my tone for displeasure; after all, you’ve obediently performed your duties to the letter. But we both know this has little to do with honor and oaths and loyalty. It’s about the reward; the prize.” 

Ivy opened her mouth to argue. For her, and Brynjolf as well, it was very much about loyalty; at least to the Guild, if not the Daedric Lord standing before them. 

But Nocturnal went on before she could speak. “Fear not. You’ll have your trinkets, your desire for power, your hunger for wealth. I bid you drink deeply from the Ebonmere, mortals; for this is where the Agent of Nocturnal is born. The Oath has been struck, the die has been cast, and your fate awaits you in the Evergloam.”

“Agent of – “ Brynjolf started to say in confusion, but Nocturnal once again cut him off.

“Farewell, Nightingales,” Nocturnal said. “See to it the Key stays this time, won’t you?” And she disappeared in a flash of energy. 

Brynjolf and Ivy stood and stared at one another, open-mouthed. 

“What in Oblivion…” Brynjolf said, trailing off.

“That was…different,” Ivy muttered. “I…what is an Agent of Nocturnal? Are we not already Nightingales?”

“I have no idea,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. “Perhaps Karliah will know.” 

Just then, the Dark Elf appeared through a doorway.

“You’ve done it!” Karliah said. “I can’t believe it – you’ve done it!”

“What do you mean, can’t believe it?” Ivy asked, disgruntled. “That was the intention.”

“But that you survived,” Karliah said fervently. Ivy shook her head; had the woman not expected them to? “I’m so glad you were able to bring the Key back. Nocturnal seemed quite pleased with your efforts.”

“She sounded bored,” Ivy said.

“I wouldn’t take that to heart,” Karliah said. “It’s just her way. I assure you, she was not displeased with you.”

“How did you get here, lass?” Brynjolf asked.

“When you returned the Key, the portal between Nightingale Temple and the Twilight Sepulcher was returned – just as it was long ago. I was waiting in the Temple, hoping for some sign of its return – when I saw it, I knew you had done it.”

“So we don’t have to go all the way back through that?” Ivy said in relief.

“Not at all,” Karliah said. “In fact, just down that hall is the portal to return you to Nightingale Temple – just outside of Riften. You don’t have much of a journey at all.”

“Thank the gods,” Ivy breathed. 

She was exhausted after all that, though the adrenaline of it all had her still going. And she’d get to see Vipir sooner.

“So what was that about an Agent of Nocturnal?” Brynjolf asked. “I tried to ask, but…”

“The circles at the base of the Ebonmere imbue you with powers befitting a Nightingale Agent,” Karliah explained. “The crescent moon represents the Agent of Shadow, the half-moon for the Agent of Subterfuge, and the full moon for the Agent of Strife. You must simply stand on them and Nocturnal will provide you with the power you choose.”

“And what do those do?” Ivy asked, curiously eyeing the circles.

“The Agent of Shadow,” Karliah began, “is the master of remaining unseen. They are able to manipulate the darkness and use it to their advantage. On moonlit nights or in darkened rooms, this agent literally becomes invisible.”

“Nice,” Brynjolf said.

“Our armor already does almost the same thing,” Ivy pointed out.

“True,” Karliah nodded. “The Agent of Shadow power only makes it stronger. The Agent of Subterfuge utilizes shadow to cloud the judgment of those around him. By weaving the darkness to their will, this agent can manipulate others into fighting for the Nightingale for a limited time.”

“That sounds familiar,” Brynjolf said grimly.

“Is that what Mercer did to Brynjolf in Irkngthand?” Ivy questioned.

“Yes,” Karliah nodded. “That is how he was controlling him. The Key made that control even stronger.”

“I’m just going to stay away from that one,” Brynjolf said, shaking his head. Ivy patted him on the arm; she couldn’t blame him. “What about the other one – strife?”

“The Agent of Strife can send forth a tendril of pure darkness into the heart of another, causing great injury to them,” Karliah said. “At the same time, this tether will bolster the agent’s own life force, making him stronger. Which is what he did to Ivy, at the end.”

“Damn,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “So we can choose to be all three?”

“No,” Karliah said. “I’m afraid Nocturnal desires balance; you may choose only one. Though you are able to change it after twenty-four hours have passed, if you would like.”

“Then how did Mercer get to use both?” Ivy asked.

“The Key,” Karliah said. “With the Key in his hands, he was virtually invincible.”

“So what now?” Ivy sighed. “Is this it?”

“Now,” Karliah said, with a smile and a gleam in her eye, “your life as a Nightingale begins. Should the need arise, you’ll be summoned to the Sepulcher in order to defend it.”

“And you?” Brynjolf asked.

“The Guild has welcomed me back,” Karliah said. “I feel as though a void in my life has finally been filled. I only hope that this isn’t an ending to things, but actually the beginning.”

“The beginning of what?” Ivy asked.

“Why, perhaps the greatest crime spree Skyrim’s ever known,” Karliah said with a hint of laughter. “There are pockets brimming with coin and coffers overflowing with riches ripe for the picking. We may be Nightingales, but in our hearts we’re still thieves and we’re damn good at what we do.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf laughed, eyeing Ivy.

“Karliah?” a voice behind them said, and Karliah spun around in shock. 

Ivy saw Gallus standing there.

“Gallus!” Karliah cried. “I feared I would never see you again. I was afraid you’d become like the others.”

“If it were not for the actions of these Nightingales, your fears would have come true,” Gallus informed her. “They honor us all.” 

Ivy’s eyes welled up at the tenderness in Gallus’s pale face as he stared at Karliah.

“What will you do now, my love?” Karliah asked softly. 

Ivy could hear the tears in her voice.

“Nocturnal calls me to the Evergloam,” Gallus said. “My contract has been fulfilled.”

“Will I ever see you again?” Karliah asked, a catch in her voice. 

Ivy had to choke back a sob at the sadness in the Dark Elf’s tone; Brynjolf seemed to have noticed, as he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“When your debt to Nocturnal has been paid, we’ll embrace once again,” Gallus said softly. “Do not worry, my little Nightingale.”

“Farewell, Gallus,” Karliah sniffled, reaching for him. Ivy felt tears on her cheeks now. “Eyes open…walk with the shadows.”

“Goodbye, Karliah,” Gallus said, and with that, he faded into the Ebonmere. 

Ivy gave Karliah a moment to get herself together before approaching her.

“I’m sorry, Karliah,” she said softly, putting a hand on the Dark Elf’s arm.

“It – it is fine,” Karliah said shakily. “He spoke true; we will meet again.” She shook herself slightly. “Get back to the Guild, you two. You have done more than they could ever know, and I’m sure they will be anxiously awaiting you.”

“What about you?” Brynjolf asked, still holding Ivy’s hand. “You can come back, too.”

“I believe I shall make my home in Nightingale Temple,” Karliah said. “It has been long since I was able to do so. I will prefer it to the Guild, I think.”

“Karliah…” Brynjolf trailed off before continuing. “Anytime you want to come back…please feel welcome.”

“I will, Brynjolf, and I thank you,” Karliah smiled. “Please – get going. Enjoy your life…and your love,” she added, looking at Ivy. “Cherish it.”

“I will,” Ivy choked out. “I will.” 

Karliah turned and went back through to the Temple, leaving Ivy and Brynjolf alone.

“You alright, lass?” Brynjolf asked quietly.

“Yes,” Ivy murmured, and he pulled her into a hug. “I just…”

“Then let’s go get him,” Brynjolf said, understanding. “He’s not far now.”

“Don’t you want to choose a power from Nocturnal?” Ivy asked, wiping her eyes as she pulled away, grateful for Brynjolf’s comfort.

“Another time,” Brynjolf said. “I’ll think on it for now. We have all the time in the world, Ivy – thanks to you, the Guild is restored, and we needn’t worry again.”

“Then let’s go,” Ivy agreed. 

They walked through the portal, made their way out of Nightingale Temple, and walked through the city gates toward the graveyard.

“You’ve done amazingly, lass,” Brynjolf said. “I hope you know that. I’ll never forget all you’ve done for us.”

“You’re no slouch yourself,” Ivy informed him, still feeling slightly teary. “You’ll make an amazing Guild Master, Brynjolf.”

“Can’t be worse than Mercer, eh?” Brynjolf chuckled, and Ivy laughed.

“No, I don’t think you can,” she agreed, pushing the button for the entrance. “But I suppose that’s a matter for another time. Tonight…we celebrate.”

“Aye,” Brynjolf grinned. “As good a plan as I’ve ever heard.” 

They made their way through the empty Cistern, walking into the Flagon where it seemed almost everyone was waiting for them. Ivy looked around, spotting Vipir talking to Thrynn and Cynric at a table nearby. Thrynn noticed her and grinned, pointing her out to Vipir, who turned and got to his feet, grinning widely at her.

“Ivy,” he said in relief, coming toward her. 

She couldn’t wait a second longer; Ivy flew at him, launching herself into his arms and kissing him desperately.

“I love you, Vipir,” she sniffled as she pulled back. “I will love you forever.” 

His face lit up brilliantly.

“I love you, my dear Ivy,” Vipir murmured, holding her close to him. “Always will.”

“Is it done?” Ivy heard Vex ask Brynjolf behind her.

“Aye,” Brynjolf said. “Everything has been restored, and the Guild will soon be back to how it was. And tonight – we celebrate Ivy, the savior of our Guild.” 

Ivy blushed deeply.

“You’ll have to live with it, love,” Vipir laughed as he noticed. “You’re a hero, and we all know it.”

“I guess I can live with helping save the Guild,” Ivy grinned, looking around happily at her family. Yes, this was good – this was what she’d wanted.


	21. Tonight’s Gonna Be A Good, Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SMUT! Here you go - I couldn't allude to the threesome so much without including it, so here you are.

The party in the Flagon was underway quickly. The only one Ivy noticed missing was Sapphire, and that suited her just fine. Ivy had the time of her life, drinking and spending time with those she called her family now. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had so much fun and had felt so utterly content. Vipir hardly left her side, and she was perfectly fine with that. 

Ivy was thoroughly enjoying herself, listening intently to Thrynn’s story about a group of Forsworn his bandit clan had come up against once. Vipir got up to get her another drink, but she stayed to listen to Thrynn, enthralled.

“And then I swung my mace at him, and knocked him right off the cliff,” Thrynn said impressively. “Saved us all.”

“Wow,” Ivy breathed. She’d done similar things herself, of course, but Thrynn was a good storyteller.

“Impress you?” Thrynn grinned, pleased.

“Yeah,” Ivy smiled at him. She blinked and looked around, realizing she’d been staring intently at him, and blushed a little.

The rush of everything she’d been through combined with having quite a lot to drink was proving to be a little confusing. She loved Vipir, she did; with everything he’d done for her, how could she not? But she couldn’t deny that her feelings for the large ex-bandit went beyond friendship. She’d wanted him for a while, and the idea had never quite gone away. 

She was feeling lightheaded, but rather bolder than she would ordinarily have been. It wasn’t a good idea; of course it wasn’t, nothing good could come of trying to make anything _happen_. But as she looked at Vipir, standing at the bar talking to Etienne, then looked back at Thrynn, she knew she couldn’t deny it; she wanted them both, so very badly.

“Thrynn…” Ivy murmured, reaching out and putting a hand on his arm. He turned to her, still smiling, but it faltered as he saw something in her eyes. 

“What’s up, Ivy?” Thrynn asked, concerned. “You okay?”

“I – I am,” she said, feeling rather silly, but no less determined to get it out. “I just…” she trailed off again, unsure how to start. Should she even be thinking of this? She hadn’t even talked to Vipir about it. What if he hated the idea? What if she _hurt_ him?

At that precise moment, Vipir came back over from the bar, carrying two drinks – one for each of them. She nearly jumped out of her chair as he sat down beside her again, her hand flying off Thrynn’s arm in the process, causing both men to stare at her in surprise.

“Alright, there, Ivy?” Vipir asked, eyebrow raised as he offered her a mug. 

“Yes!” she said, too quickly, then reached for the mead to cover her strange mood. 

She gulped it too fast, choking as she tried to swallow it, and Thrynn thumped her on the back while Vipir stared at her incredulously.

“Don’t choke to death on us now, girl,” Thrynn said, amused. “Can’t have you restore the Guild only to lose you to some mead!”

“S-sorry,” Ivy choked out, trying to get her breath back. How stupid she must seem all of a sudden! Her face bright red, she struggled to regain her composure, unable to look either of them in the eye.

“Is everything okay, my love?” Vipir asked, a frown creasing his brow. “You’re not feeling ill again, are you?”

“No,” she muttered, feeling utterly foolish. “I’m just ridiculous.”

Both men laughed at this.

“You’re not ridiculous,” Thrynn said, squeezing her shoulder. She shivered at his touch, her eyes widening as his strong fingers gripped her. He cocked his head at her, moving his hand away. “Did I hurt you?” 

“No,” Ivy said, her voice almost a squeak. “It just…felt nice.” 

Vipir snickered as Thrynn let out a chuckle.

“ _That_ what you’re on about?” Vipir teased, rubbing her other arm. “Must be the mead; didn’t this happen before?” 

Ivy blushed harder, ducking away from them both before looking up at Vipir almost fearfully.

“I – I’m sorry,” she murmured. “Don’t be upset – “

“What?” Thrynn asked, looking thoroughly confused as he glanced between them. “What’s going on?”

“I think our Ivy likes you, Thrynn,” Vipir smirked before shaking his head. “I’m not upset, Ivy, don’t even think that.” 

He realized as he said it that it seemed strange; a few weeks ago, he would’ve been furious with jealousy. Now…now he _knew_ how she felt about him. He knew her; he trusted her, he _loved_ her. It didn’t bother him at all.

“I’m a good-looking man,” Thrynn nodded, smirking too. “Can’t blame her.” 

Vipir laughed, stroking his fingers along Ivy’s arm gently.

“Is that what this is about, Ivy?” he asked. “You’re interested in Thrynn, like last time you drank so – “

“Shh!” Ivy hissed, glancing around at the rest of the Flagon with wide eyes. “By the Eight, do you need everyone to hear you?”

“Sorry,” he said, lowering his voice but still smiling.

“Yes, alright?” Ivy bit out. “Yes. I can’t – I can’t stop thinking about you both. There. There it is.”

All three were quiet for a minute before Vipir spoke again.

“Maybe we should go somewhere with fewer eyes watching,” he suggested, squeezing Ivy’s elbow. “That be better?”

“Yeah…yeah, probably,” she agreed, taking one last drink of her mead to steel herself. It seemed this discussion was going to happen after all, and she wanted to get through it. 

She got up with Vipir, and he led the way out toward the Cistern, Thrynn following behind them. Unfortunately, Rune was already passed out in one of the beds there; she didn’t want to risk waking him and having him _hear_.

“Come on,” Thrynn suggested, heading over to the ladder to exit the place.

Once they were all secluded along the back wall of Riften, Ivy took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Vipir,” she breathed out, still staying quiet though they were surely alone. “I don’t want to…hurt you or anything. I love you,” she added, a note of desperation to her voice. “I do.”

“I know,” Vipir smiled, kissing her fingers. “I love you, too. I…don’t mind the idea,” he confessed. “Truly.”

“I just…I _need_ it,” Ivy mumbled. “I can’t help but need it…I feel really desperate and I can’t…can’t stop it. I know it’s the mead making it worse, but I just…can’t stop thinking about it.” About having the two of them. As her lovers. At once. She shivered again, just the thought of it doing crazy things to her. 

“Ivy, I’d never take advantage of you in a state like his,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “I know what you’ve said before, but…you’re drunk.”

“I’m not _drunk_ ,” Ivy argued. “I know I’ve had a lot of mead, but I’m still in control of myself. I just…it’s what I _want_ ,” Ivy cried desperately. “I know it’s horrible and disgusting and by the gods, I’m a terrible person. But I want you, Thrynn, I do, so much.”

“Relax, my love,” Vipir soothed, moving to stroke her hair. “You’re not a terrible person,” he added. “You’re allowed to want things.” He sighed, looking over at Thrynn. “What do you make of all this, friend?”

“I’ve wanted Ivy nearly as long as you,” Thrynn admitted. “But Vipir, I couldn’t do that to her like this, or to you.”

“Ivy?” Vipir asked, pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes. He saw the passion in them even in the dim light of the night.

“I love you,” Ivy said, tears coming to her eyes at the depth of her roiling emotion. “I don’t want to hurt you, Vipir.”

“You’re not,” he said, kissing her nose. “Is this what you want?” 

He’d never done anything like this before, but if she was so desperate for it…well. He’d not miss a chance to give her pleasure. And really, he trusted Thrynn completely; it would be different if it was someone like Marcurio.

“Yes,” Ivy murmured, want in her voice. “I – I need you both.” Confessing it nearly killed her for all the more embarrassed she was by now, but Vipir simply smiled at her.

“Well, friend?” Vipir said to Thrynn. “The lady has spoken. What do you say?” 

Thrynn’s eyes widened. Was the man seriously considering this?

He’d never done anything with a woman that involved another man before. He didn’t want to hurt Vipir – good friends they certainly were. But…Vipir seemed as though he was actually okay with the prospect. And by the gods, Thrynn would be the worst liar if he said he didn’t want her. The fervor with which she wanted them certainly seemed to promise a good time.

“Ivy,” Thrynn said quietly, touching her gently on the shoulder then. “I – I’d love to give you what you want.” A shudder of desire coursed through her at his words, and Vipir grinned. “As long as you’re sure,” Thrynn added firmly. “I want you to be sure, Ivy.”

“I’m sure I want you,” Ivy said, deciding it was far past time to be embarrassed. “I desperately want you, Thrynn.” 

Thrynn reached up to stroke her cheek softly; she closed her eyes in pleasure at his touch.

“Ivy, look at me,” Thrynn murmured. She opened her eyes, and he saw none of the hesitation he expected, only desire – desire and trust. “Tell me if you want to stop,” he whispered to her. “Promise you’ll tell me if you decide you want me to stop.”

“I promise,” Ivy said. 

He smiled at her, glad he’d gotten that promise from her. With the anxiety leaving him, he felt desire rushing through him rapidly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips; she shook and a groan escaped her throat. This _was_ going to be fun.

Vipir stood watching them, one hand still on Ivy’s arm as Thrynn kissed her. He’d thought he might feel uncomfortable at the least, or worse, angry, at seeing the other man like that with her, but he was wrong; watching how she kissed Thrynn only made him think of her kissing _him_ , and it simply served to turn him on. When she groaned, he stirred in his trousers; as much fun as she was when she was just with him, it seemed like she was going to enjoy herself even more with them both. Well, he decided, he’d certainly do everything he could to make sure that was true.

“Perhaps we’re a bit exposed here,” Vipir said roughly. “We should get going.”

“Right,” Thrynn agreed, excitement starting to take hold. “We’ll go to the shack. No one’ll bother us.”

“Aye,” Vipir agreed, putting an arm around Ivy. “Let’s go, love.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Ivy asked him one last time.

“Seeing how excited you were just to kiss him, I think I can handle giving you what you want,” Vipir laughed. “I’m fine with it.”

“You’re still my favorite,” Ivy informed him.

“We’ll just see about that,” Thrynn teased as they made their way through Riften’s gate. Ivy laughed softly.

“I…this is ridiculous,” she said, shaking her head. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this.”

“Don’t overthink it, girl,” Thrynn chuckled. “You’ll make it awkward.”

“Right,” Ivy said with a small giggle. “You’re right.” It would make it easier on all of them if she just let it happen and went with it all, instead of trying to overthink it and end up nervous and awkward. This time, in this trustworthy company, it was worth just letting her body do the thinking.

They made their way through the forest to the abandoned shack; Vipir was glad he’d thought to stock the firewood the day before, in anticipation of Ivy coming home. Ivy quickly lit the fire with her magic.

“I still can’t believe how invisible you are in that armor, love,” Vipir chuckled as he finally spotted Ivy in shadow.

“I’m not even wearing all of it,” Ivy laughed. “Maybe you just have bad eyes.”

“My eyes think you’re beautiful,” Vipir corrected, sitting on the floor next to her.

“I guess they can’t be that bad, then,” Ivy teased. 

She leaned over to kiss him, wanting to get things started; she was growing impatient for the two extremely handsome men, and she knew everything would feel less awkward if they just got going. 

She was surprised when she felt Thrynn kneel behind her, pulling her hair aside and kissing her neck softly. She shuddered at the contact; Divines, that felt good.

“I think she’s wearing too much,” Thrynn murmured, kissing up to her ear as Vipir continued to occupy her mouth. 

Vipir chuckled. “Aye,” he agreed, pulling away from Ivy. “What do you say, love? Off with your armor?” 

In response, she moaned as Thrynn flicked his tongue in her ear. Vipir grinned and started undoing her cuirass as Thrynn moved to unlace her trousers. Vipir pushed the cuirass off her shoulders, Thrynn taking it the rest of the way, before Thrynn lifted her to her feet, allowing Vipir to remove her trousers.

“Efficient,” Ivy murmured, and they both laughed.

“Eager,” Thrynn corrected, kissing her jaw as he turned her to face him. “Can’t help it, beautiful.” He stopped at her lips, kissing them softly, and was surprised when she deepened the kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

By the gods, he could barely believe this was happening. He’d been wanting her since he saw her, and somehow the Divines had blessed him with the chance to have her – without hurting her _or_ Vipir. He’d had another girl just two weeks previous – a woman he’d met in the tavern in Whiterun – but it hadn’t been quite what he wanted, and he’d left feeling unfulfilled. Now, though – he knew this was exactly what he’d been waiting for.

He pulled back then to look at her; by the Eight, she was beautiful. Pale skin, marred by a few scars, and a fit and toned body – the body of a warrior. Full breasts accentuated her figure as well, and he wanted very much to touch them. He looked back up at her face, and saw she looked slightly embarrassed. Vipir stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“What’s the matter?” Thrynn murmured, looking at her nervous eyes. “Are you changing your mind?”

“No,” Ivy said quickly. “Just…um…the scars,” she admitted. “I know they’re ugly…just…ignore them.” 

Thrynn gave her an odd look and Vipir laughed softly, pulling her back toward him to kiss her ear softly.

“My love, I’ve told you, they’re not ugly,” Vipir said to her. “She’s self-conscious about them,” he added to Thrynn. “Thinks they make her look bad.”

“You’ve lost your mind, girl,” Thrynn said, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

“I just look messed up,” Ivy muttered. “Just – ignore them, alright?”

“And why would I want to ignore something that’s made you who you are, hmm?” Thrynn asked, kissing her softly. He pulled away from her, removing his own armor. “You’re not the only one with scars. They’re just a part of us.”

Ivy stared at him for a moment, and he could tell she was pleased. He understood her hesitation; he was a little self-conscious about his scars sometimes, too. But he wasn’t going to let her berate herself over them.

“Lovely,” Ivy breathed as she eyed him. It was clear her desire had risen.

“Go on, then, love,” Vipir whispered in her ear, grinning at Thrynn. “Go have him. I’ll be right there.” 

Neither of them missed the shudder that ran through Ivy’s body, and Thrynn nearly growled with want. Ivy stepped toward him and he put his arms around her, stroking her bare skin – it was so soft.

“Beautiful,” Thrynn repeated before kissing her again. He brought his hands up to run through her hair, noting how she shivered when he scratched her scalp.

Vipir watched them closely as he pulled his own armor off, leaving his trousers on as Thrynn had. He could clearly see Ivy was enjoying herself already; her enjoyment made sharing her worth it.

Bared from the waist up, he made his way over to them, pressing up against Ivy from behind and putting his hands on her hips.

“Mmm,” she murmured at his touch. 

He felt her press back into him; he closed his eyes and sucked in a breath in pleasure. 

“Have you missed me, my beautiful girl?” Vipir asked in her ear as Thrynn pulled away from her lips.

“Yes,” Ivy whimpered breathily. 

Thrynn trailed his hands down her neck to her breasts, cupping them gently and making her gasp.

“Sensitive thing, aren’t you?” Thrynn smiled, looking at her face.

“Aye, she’s sensitive, alright,” Vipir grinned. He ran his own hands up her back, making her shiver again, before tangling his fingers in her hair. He tugged on it, pulling her head to the side so he could kiss her neck, and she moaned.

Thrynn pinched a nipple between his fingers and she gasped, her eyes fluttering shut. Between the two Nords, she was completely overwhelmed with sensation already, and they’d barely _done_ anything. 

Thrynn twisted her nipple even harder, causing her to cry out – by the gods, that felt good. She opened her eyes to see Thrynn grinning down at her, his eyes dark with desire. She nearly couldn’t believe this was happening; Vipir’s nimble fingers on her from one side, Thrynn’s strong arms in front of her. Completely surrounded by Nord and muscle and _man_ ; and she’d never wanted anything more in her life.

“Thrynn,” she whimpered when he pinched her other nipple. He growled low in his throat; now _that_ was a sound he couldn’t hear enough of.

“Let’s lay her down,” Thrynn suggested in a whisper. 

Vipir removed his hand from her hair, running it down her shoulder and pulling her from Thrynn. He settled her on the straw bed gently, trailing a hand down her stomach and off her hip.

“Overwhelmed, are you, my dear?” he whispered at her lack of comment.

“A…a bit,” Ivy murmured. The love in her eyes as she looked at him overwhelmed _him_ ; he couldn’t see that enough in his life.

“Don’t worry, beautiful,” Thrynn said, laying on her other side. “We’ll take care of you.”

“Good,” Ivy said with a small smirk. 

Vipir captured her lips in a harsh kiss then while Thrynn’s hand explored her body, trailing over her smooth skin. She flinched when his fingers brushed over one of the old stab wounds where Mercer had gotten her the second time.

“Sorry,” Thrynn murmured in her ear, stroking beside the spot soothingly. “Does it still hurt?”

“No,” Ivy said as Vipir pulled away to see what was going on. “It just…”

“You’re perfect,” Thrynn assured her. “Don’t be self-conscious, sweetheart. I’ve never seen the likes of you in all my life.”

“Aye, he’s right,” Vipir agreed, kissing her cheek. “I don’t think beauty like yours can be equaled.”

“And a beauty with scars is all the more beautiful, for what she’s been through,” Thrynn said softly.

“Thank you both,” she murmured. She was admittedly feeling more bold with their praise, and raised a hand to trail over Thrynn’s chest while the other grasped Vipir’s arm. 

By the gods, their strength all around her; she couldn’t imagine anything better than this. Thrynn pulled her face to his for a kiss, Vipir kissing her shoulder as his hand traveled up to her breast, brushing it softly with his fingers before suddenly squeezing her nipple. She cried out into Thrynn’s mouth and he looked up in surprise, quickly ascertaining what Vipir had done and grinning wickedly. 

Thrynn left Vipir to enjoy her breasts while he himself trailed a hand down her side, making her shy away from his touch as he hit a ticklish spot before running his fingers along her thighs, softly enough he knew it would drive her mad. 

“Thrynn,” she whined, moving so she could thrust up against his fingers, begging for more. 

“Patience, sweet girl,” he whispered in a low growl in her ear.

She moaned in pleasure and frustration, her whole body wriggling for his touch now. Vipir bent his head and placed his lips around the nipple closest to him, suckling gently at her.

“Oh, gods, yes,” Ivy moaned deeply. 

Her hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her chest as Thrynn watched, his fingers moving ever so slowly higher up her inner thighs. Watching another man sucking on her breasts was driving him mad; he decided he had to have his own taste, and bent his own head to her chest. 

“Oh!” she cried out happily, and he felt her hand tangle in his hair, pulling him to her; oh, yes, she clearly liked this.

Ivy was going mad; the men were each kissing, sucking, and nibbling around her sensitive nipples, but they had such different touches it was indescribable. Thrynn bit down harder once, and she cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as her fingers tightened in his hair. He growled in his throat and bit down again, sucking her into his mouth as he did so, practically attacking her now. Vipir, on her other side, remained sweet and soft; the contrast was divine.

“Thrynn…oh…yes…Vipir… _please_ …” she breathed out, unable to form complete sentences. 

She sighed softly as Thrynn stopped his assault on her, returning to gently kissing and licking her nipple, as though to make up for the harshness. It was overly sensitive now from his abuses, so it felt even better than it had before. 

Vipir pulled his mouth away, blowing gently on the peak until it hardened with the chill. She shivered and he chuckled softly, blowing on it again.

“Vipir,” she moaned frustratedly, shivering again. “Cold.” 

Thrynn looked up, and decided to follow this fun as well; he pulled away himself, biting her hard one more time so she cried out before blowing on her from a different angle.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Vipir growled, his hand trailing circles over her stomach. “Your breasts are gorgeous.” 

Thrynn made a noise of agreement before blowing another breath onto her. She was shivering and had gooseflesh as well by now.

“It’s so cold,” Ivy whined. “Please…Vipir…Thrynn…”

They glanced at each other, and as one, bent down to take her chilled nipples between their lips again, each flicking a tongue over her to warm her. She moaned loudly at their attentions. 

Thrynn slapped her inner thigh lightly with one hand, pulling away from her nipple to look down at her; he saw her eyes close and her mouth part as she let out a small whimper of pleasure. He’d only been trying to get her to spread her legs farther to give him better access, but it seemed she’d liked it. Well, might as well go all the way, he decided, and slapped her thigh harder. She bucked up toward him with a strangled cry. He laughed softly.

“You like being treated rough,” Thrynn guessed. 

“Yes,” Ivy breathed. 

He shivered; it had been some time since he’d been with someone like that. He wondered just how rough he could be.

“She loves it rough,” Vipir said hoarsely, pulling away from her breast and grabbing it roughly with his fingers. “Isn’t that right, my love?” 

He yanked her breast over to him and squeezed it firmly, perking her nipple up higher; he leaned over, baring his teeth, and gently bit down, increasing pressure until she yelled.

“Oh, gods, yes,” Ivy whimpered desperately. “Please, _please_ , yes.”

“Damn,” Thrynn groaned, almost disbelieving. He decided to try something else then. “Look at me,” he said to her roughly, his hand still on her thigh. She struggled to open her eyes, gazing up at him with need. 

As soon as she was focused on him, he removed his hand, quickly bringing it back down and smacking her right at her center. She jumped, crying out; she was startled to be sure, but he certainly heard the pleasure in that keening cry.

“Thrynn,” she begged breathlessly. “Oh gods, Thrynn, _please_ …” 

He gently ran his fingers over her folds, barely touching her; he knew she’d be plenty sensitive after that slap, the blood rushing to the area, and he used it to his advantage. She was squirming between them now, absolutely desperate. 

“Please!” she cried out.

“Gods,” Vipir groaned at her begging. “Just touch her already, Thrynn!”

“She needs to be patient,” Thrynn murmured, captivated by the desperation on her face as he gently, slowly stroked his fingers along her folds, never quite touching where she needed. “Quiet her if it bothers you.” 

Vipir didn’t need a second invitation; he captured Ivy’s lips with his own, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He felt her moan into his kiss as he moved his hands to lightly stroke her breasts again.

Soon she was almost crying with need. She grabbed Vipir’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing him off her.

“Please, one of you, I _need_ you, I need you _so_ badly, _please_ ,” Ivy choked out, begging for all she was worth. “Please…”

“Are you sure, Ivy?” Thrynn murmured, still watching her face. “Are you sure that’s what you want? You want my fingers inside of you, thrusting into you…” 

She made a sound somewhere between a moan and a wail.

“If you don’t, I’m going to,” Vipir threatened, desperate to see his Ivy pleased. 

Thrynn chuckled. He stroked her folds farther down, placing a single finger just over her entrance.

“Look at me,” Thrynn commanded again, and Ivy once more managed to wrench her eyes open. All at once, Thrynn thrust his finger into her, and her eyes closed again as she yelled in pleasure.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes,” she babbled brokenly, clearly thrilled. “Yes, Thrynn, yes…” 

With that, he started moving; thrusting his finger in and out of her, thrusting hard every time he went inside her.

“That’s right, Ivy,” Vipir said hoarsely, kissing where her neck met her shoulder in between words. “Enjoy it, love.” He bit down on the join of her shoulder and neck and she gasped, thrilling him.

“Oh, gods, _Thrynn_ ,” Ivy moaned, drawing out his name as she placed her feet firmly on the ground, giving her leverage to thrust her hips up onto his hand as he moved inside her.

“Yes, sweet Ivy?” Thrynn whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue against it before biting down, causing her to cry out again.

“So good, so good,” Ivy panted. “Please…yes…” Gods, but it was amazing to watch her coming undone around his finger this way.

“Vipir,” Thrynn said, his voice low. The other man looked at him, and he could see he was enjoying it just as much. “Want to help?” 

Vipir grinned as he realized what Thrynn meant, and his hand slid down Ivy’s body, slapping her on the thigh closest to him as well. 

“Oh!” she cried out, bucking at that.

“I think you’re moving too much, beautiful girl,” Vipir growled in her ear, squeezing her thigh hard and pushing it down to the floor. He anchored it, keeping her legs widely spread with his own leg, making sure she couldn’t get purchase to thrust into Thrynn anymore; completely at their mercy. He saw Thrynn do the same with her other leg, pulling his finger out of her slowly. She moaned sadly at the loss.

“Don’t worry,” Thrynn soothed her, stroking her thigh softly. “Not for long.” 

Vipir stroked her sex himself then; he’d forgotten just how silken she felt under his fingers, and she was soaked now. He pushed one finger inside of her gently, causing her to shudder, then added a second one on his next thrust. He could feel her trying to move to come up and meet him, but he still wouldn’t allow it.

“Good?” Thrynn asked, eyeing Vipir. 

Vipir nodded, returning his gaze to Ivy’s lust-filled face. On his next thrust, Vipir left his fingers inside of her, wiggling them around and causing her to twitch. A moment later, Thrynn’s finger joined his own, and Ivy cried out piteously.

“Oh, gods,” she moaned, choking out the words. The sensation of both of them in her like that was maddening. 

Vipir started to pull his fingers out slowly, and Thrynn immediately resumed his fast-paced thrusting from before, tearing another cry from her throat. Vipir, for his part, kept his fingers moving at an alternate pace to Thrynn’s – agonizingly slow, giving her a different sensation altogether.

Thrynn felt a little strange, having another man’s hand inside a woman with his own, but it wasn’t so bad; and with the noises issuing from Ivy, he wasn’t about to stop it. The different approach of his fast, hard thrusts with Vipir’s slow, languid ones seemed to be making her lose her mind. She was incoherently babbling now, choking on her breath. He could tell she was getting close. Vipir pulled his fingers out of her, though Thrynn continued his relentless assault inside of her, adding another finger now that she’d been stretched a little more; by the gods, did she feel tight. He was desperate to feel those walls around him, but he was determined she would find her release first.

Vipir slid his fingers up her folds, finding the little bundle of nerves that made her feel so good.

“Ahhh! Yes, please, yes!” Ivy screamed as he pressed down on it before moving his finger in a circle around it, rubbing her just right.

Thrynn bent his head once more and grasped her nipple in his teeth; he bit hard, pulling her breast up from her body until she cried out. She was writhing uncontrollably between them now, and Thrynn knew she was very, very close. He flicked his tongue over the nipple he held between his teeth, keeping his hard pace inside of her as Vipir’s fingers still stroked her bud.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ivy was whimpering, desperate for the release that was just out of reach. 

Finally Vipir maneuvered his hand, placing a finger and thumb on either side of her bud before pinching it, hard, just as he bit down on her breast, sucking the soft flesh between his teeth. She screamed louder than she had yet, desperately wriggling between them though their legs helped hold her still. 

Thrynn released her nipple, gazing at her face as she found her release; rarely had he seen anything of such beauty.

“That’s right, girl, come for us,” Thrynn growled, still thrusting into her hard, though her tight walls clamping down on him made it difficult. 

He felt it when she started to come down, her muscles relaxing from their tightened state and her breathing returning to a normal pace from the screams of pleasure. He thrust gently into her one more time before pulling his hand out of her, laying it gently on her thigh; Vipir did the same on his side, his fingers softly stroking the tender skin.

Thrynn could see Ivy was limp as a ragdoll as she lay panting between them, her eyes closed.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Vipir murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

She smiled slightly at that, still not opening her eyes.

“Incredible,” Thrynn agreed, squeezing his fingers on her thigh gently.

“By the Eight,” Ivy breathed, finally opening her eyes lazily. “You…that was…” she trailed off with a sigh. “Thank you.” 

Both men chuckled at that.

“You’re welcome,” Thrynn assured her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Vipir agreed. She smiled widely.

“Can’t believe…” she trailed off. “You two are wonderful.”

“I hope you don’t think that’s all there will be,” Thrynn teased, kissing her ear. 

She shuddered and let out a short laugh.

“Gods, I hope not,” she murmured. “But…I need a break first.”

“And if I don’t give you one?” Thrynn growled in her ear. She shuddered with a small moan.

“P…please,” Ivy said. “I…”

“Relax, girl,” Thrynn chuckled. “I’ll be good. This time,” he added teasingly. 

She breathed out a short laugh.

“So there will be a next time?” she asked shyly, her eyes meeting his. 

He could see the slight hint of concern there that perhaps he might regret this. He looked over at Vipir, who shrugged, nodding at Ivy.

“Whatever you like, sweetheart,” Thrynn promised her. “If that’s what you want…I’d be crazy to say no.”

“Vipir?” Ivy questioned, looking over at him. 

He smiled down at her.

“Yes, my love?” Vipir said softly.

“Are you…okay?” she asked. 

He laughed quietly. “Not in the slightest,” he informed her. “I very much want to feel you around me right now, Ivy.” She let out a small whimper. “But for what you’re asking…I am. I only want your pleasure, my dear.” 

She smiled contentedly at that.

“You know,” she said contemplatively, “I believe you both are still overdressed.”

“Now who’s the impatient one?” Thrynn grumbled playfully as Vipir chuckled.

“I’m in a shack alone with two gorgeous, strong Nord men who have shown they very much know how to pleasure a girl,” Ivy smirked. “Of course I’m impatient. Now off with your clothes.”

“Bossy all of a sudden, aren’t you?” Vipir smirked. “I think you need to be reminded who’s in charge.”

“And who would that be?” Ivy said, inhaling at that implication.

“Us,” Thrynn said, gazing at her passionately.

“Hmm,” Ivy teased. “I suppose. If you say so.”

“Needs reminding indeed,” Thrynn said. “I don’t know, Vipir – what do you say we just leave her here like this, wanting us?” 

Vipir laughed. “Would serve her right, bossy thing,” he nodded. 

Ivy pouted at them both.

“You sweet boys wouldn’t do that to such a nice girl, would you?” she asked innocently. 

Thrynn laughed this time, and Vipir shook his head, grinning.

“You’re terrible, Ivy,” Vipir told her, kissing her. “Terrible.”

“And you want me as badly as I need you,” she said boldly. “Don’t deny it.”

“I think she has us there,” Thrynn admitted. 

He got to his feet, undoing his trousers and letting them fall with his smallclothes. The way Ivy’s eyes raked over him made him shudder slightly; she looked so appreciative of his form, he couldn’t help but feel good about it. 

“Like what you see?” he smirked.

“Mmhmm,” Ivy breathed. She couldn’t tear her eyes from his length; Vipir was large, yes, but Thrynn – she wasn’t sure if she could even handle Thrynn. “You’re…you’re so…big.” 

Thrynn laughed; that was a nice thing to hear, even if she did sound a little worried.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Thrynn said, kneeling next to her now and stroking her face softly. “I’ll make sure it feels good.”

“You’ll have plenty to distract you,” Vipir smirked, having pulled off the rest of his own clothes and kneeling on Ivy’s other side. 

She took in a breath as she looked at them both; it was intriguing, seeing both of them in front of her like this. She realized there wasn’t actually much of a difference between Thrynn’s size and Vipir’s, but he still intimidated her. 

They both were watching her, as though curious as to her feelings about them. Taking advantage of their distraction, she reached a hand up to each of them, wrapping her fingers around them and stroking each one.

They groaned in unison, pleasing her.

“By the gods, Ivy,” Thrynn growled, and she squeezed her fingers slightly. He’d wanted her for so long – so very long – and now, finally, she was gripping him in her hand. Her smaller hand felt divine on him. 

Vipir stilled her hand on himself, pulling away.

“I thought we were establishing that Thrynn and I are in charge,” Vipir smirked. He tugged her arm away from Thrynn, who gave him a dirty look; Vipir laughed. “It’s more fun this way,” he told the other man. 

Vipir gathered her wrists in one hand, pushing her arms above her head and not letting her go as he leaned down to kiss her deeply.

“Alright, fine,” Thrynn grumbled, running his hand over Ivy’s side. She squirmed, squealing into Vipir’s mouth.

“That tickles,” she breathed as Vipir released her lips.

“That’s the idea,” Thrynn smirked, brushing his fingers along her sides again. 

Vipir grinned, keeping Ivy’s hands held above her head; she was struggling against him, trying to get loose to make Thrynn stop.

“Stop,” she murmured, laughing and breathy. “Stop, it tickles!” She could feel herself getting wetter from his teasingly light touches and the fact that Vipir was holding her still.

“Too bad,” Thrynn murmured, thoroughly enjoying teasing the girl. He moved so he was sitting on her legs, not crushing her but not allowing her to kick.

“Gods, Thrynn,” she whined, laughing in between panting breaths. “Stop!”

“Why?” Thrynn smirked, and Vipir chuckled.

“You know you love it,” Vipir breathed in her ear, causing her to shudder. 

Yes, that was true – she did. But she was going mad!

“Please,” Ivy begged, unable to take it anymore. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything, hmm?” Thrynn said, stilling his hands and contemplating. “What might anything entail?”

“Whatever…whatever you want,” Ivy panted, catching her breath now that he had stopped. She could feel him pressed against her thigh, straddling her legs as he was, and it made her desperate to feel him. “Anything you want.”

“That’s a dangerous offer, girl,” Thrynn growled, bringing his hands up her sides and resting them on her breasts. “You sure you mean that?”

“Yes,” Ivy whimpered, staring up at him with lust-filled eyes. “Anything.” 

He bent down over her, leaning over to the opposite ear from where Vipir was.

“I want to fuck you until you can’t walk in the morning,” Thrynn whispered, squeezing her breasts hard as he spoke. 

“Oh!” Ivy cried out, a shudder running through her at that. “Yes…Thrynn…gods…” 

He grinned against her ear, placing a soft kiss next to it before raising back up to look at her.

“Is that what you want, Ivy?” Vipir whispered in her other ear. “You want Thrynn to fuck you?”

“P…p…please,” Ivy shuddered. “Gods. Please.” 

Their voices…their touches…their strong arms…oh gods she was going to lose her mind.

“Keep holding her, Vipir,” Thrynn said roughly. 

Her begging for him…by the gods, he’d better calm down a little or he wasn’t going to end up lasting long.

“All night, if I have to,” Vipir said, his voice just as rough. 

Thrynn saw Ivy shudder at that, and knew it had been for her. 

“We’ll see,” Thrynn grinned, though he knew he wanted her far too much for that to be an option and was sure Vipir did as well. 

Thrynn leaned back, bringing his hands down from her breasts and kneading her thighs roughly. He adjusted himself so her legs were on either side of him now, and slapped at them until they were as wide as he wanted. The little squeal she gave out every time he smacked her like that throbbed straight through to his cock. He knew since she’d just had her release she’d be more ready than usual. He trailed a finger across her folds, sliding it down them gently until she moaned with need.

Thrynn slid a finger gently into her before pulling it back out and slamming two fingers into her all at once.

“Thrynn!” Ivy squealed, jerking at that, but Vipir held her firm. 

Thrynn grinned at her, thrusting into her hard again.

“Gods, I love that I can be rough with you,” Thrynn confessed, concentrating hard on the way his fingers moved inside of her. “It feels so good.”

“Yes,” Ivy whimpered. “So good…” 

He could feel her walls grasping him in her pleasure, and he started feeling impatient. He wanted her to be _ready_ for him – he didn’t want to hurt her – but by the gods, he wanted her badly.

Vipir, still kneeling next to Ivy, used his free hand to caress her breasts, every now and then alternating his feather-light touches with a sharp pinch to one of her nipples, causing her to cry out.

“Good thing we aren’t doing this in the Cistern,” Vipir whispered seductively. “Everyone would hear you.” 

Ivy moaned at that; Thrynn chuckled. She _would_ find the idea enticing. He’d had no idea she was so wild in bed; now he really envied Vipir.

“You’ve been marked,” Vipir added, trailing a hand over a bruise that was starting to form on her breast where he’d sucked at her. “Marked as mine.”

“Yes,” Ivy whined. “Yes…Vipir…yours…”

Thrynn certainly couldn’t begrudge the man that. Wondering just how adventurous the girl might be, Thrynn decided to try something else.

He pulled his soaking fingers from her, rubbing them over her folds and flicking her bud gently, causing her to buck against him. He trailed a few fingers from his other hand back down, past her soaking entrance, to the tight ring of muscle behind it. 

She nearly swallowed her tongue as she gasped and looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of desire and uncertainty.

“Never done that before?” Thrynn asked, slowly rubbing around the sensitive hole. He’d only done it once, and with a finger; he was fairly certain he was too large for that to ever be comfortable for any poor woman.

“N-no,” Ivy murmured, gasping with every stroke he made. 

He grinned at her.

“Relax, sweetheart,” he soothed, continuing to rub it gently. “I won’t do anything…tonight.” She shivered at that; oh, it was definitely something to approach later. 

Vipir grinned at him.

“A fun time that could be,” Vipir remarked. “You ever done that before?”

“Just with a finger,” Thrynn said, pushing ever-so-gently on the hole and causing Ivy to gasp again. “And only once. But I have a feeling with our little Ivy here…”

“Mmm, aye,” Vipir said heatedly, staring down at the girl now. “Look at her – she’s practically begging for it.”

“N-no,” Ivy stammered face bright red. “I don’t – I mean – “

“Shh,” Thrynn said gently, pressing on her just a little more firmly so she moaned. “It’s alright. You’re allowed to like it. But I’ll stop,” he added, stroking her gently just once more before moving back to her center. 

He gently slid two fingers inside of her again from the other hand, simply leaving them there for a moment before twitching them upwards, brushing against her walls.

“Ahh!” Ivy yelled in surprise as he hit that special spot inside her. 

He grinned. Vipir was still giving his attention to her breasts, kissing along her shoulder and neck while his fingers squeezed and pinched and twisted at her sensitive nipples. Thrynn pulled his fingers out of her, adding a third before pushing back inside her. 

“Ohhhh gods,” she moaned as he stretched her to accommodate this intrusion.

“Your pleasure sounds so good,” Vipir whispered to her. “I love the sounds you make, Ivy.” 

Thrynn slowly fucked her with his three fingers, building her up to be able to take him. Every time Vipir gave a particularly hard pinch to her nipple, Thrynn felt her walls clench around his fingers. Finally he could wait no more and pushed his fingers as deeply into her as they would go, staring at her. He wriggled them gently, and her eyes rolled back at the sensation.

“Are you ready for me, Ivy?” Thrynn whispered, continuing to move his fingers inside of her. 

All she could do in response was whimper. Vipir pinched a nipple hard.

“I believe he asked you a question, beautiful,” Vipir smirked as she cried out. 

She was breathing hard and was visibly desperate now, but still couldn’t seem to form the words.

“Answer me, girl,” Thrynn said, stilling his fingers before pulling them out of her and giving her a sharp slap.

“Ahhhh!” she screamed, bucking up toward his hand as though seeking more. “Yes, yes, please, Thrynn, take me, by the gods, take me!”

“Dammit,” Thrynn hissed; with that kind of enthusiasm, he never _would_ be able to last! 

Settling himself between her legs and leaning up over her, Vipir moving aside slightly to give him room, he positioned himself at her entrance before leaning down to kiss her, hard.

“Please, Thrynn, please, I need you,” Ivy babbled desperately.

“I need you, too,” he confessed in a whisper as he looked into her eyes, pushing slowly into her.

Ivy felt herself stretch around him; even his three fingers hadn’t been as big as this. It stretched to the point of slight pain, but it was far more pleasing than anything. She couldn’t help moaning loudly as he slid inside of her, her wrists still held by Vipir, though she instinctively struggled against him; he was much too strong for her.

Ivy was happier than she could ever remember being. Everything felt so good, felt so incredibly right, and she couldn’t imagine anything better than this – her two favorite muscled Nords utterly taking her. She didn’t think she’d ever had so much pleasure in all her life.

“You’re so godsdamned tight,” Thrynn growled. “Fuck, Ivy.” 

Once he was inside her fully, he simply stayed there, reveling in the feeling for a moment. It had been a long time since he’d been with someone who could accommodate him so well. The mewling noise that escaped her lips then made him lose his mind entirely. He pulled out and thrust hard back into her.

“Oh, gods!” she cried out. 

It looked like he was going to get to be as rough as he wanted with her after all. Oh, this was a treat. He slammed into her a couple more times before slowing down; he’d noticed Vipir seemed uncomfortable with strain. He couldn’t blame him; watching someone pleasing this passionately reactive girl would drive him crazy as well.

“Let’s flip her over,” Thrynn suggested, his voice rough with desire.

“Good,” Vipir said tightly. He released her wrists as Thrynn pulled out of her.

“Gods, no,” Ivy moaned, reaching for Thrynn, presumably to pull him back.

“Easy, girl,” Thrynn chuckled, taking her wrists and kissing her fingers. “Just wait a moment. I want you on your knees.”

“And I want your mouth around me,” Vipir added roughly as they maneuvered so he was sitting against the wall, legs spread, Ivy on her hands and knees between them and Thrynn behind her. 

Ivy moaned at the thought. The only man she’d ever done that with was Marcurio, and she’d thoroughly enjoyed it, as had he. 

“You like that, pretty Ivy?” Vipir asked.

“Yes,” Ivy said, licking her lips unconsciously as she stared at him. 

Suddenly Thrynn smacked her ass.

“Get going, then,” Thrynn commanded. “Don’t make him wait.” 

Being ordered around as the two were doing was driving Ivy mad; it was surprising to her, but she enjoyed it thoroughly.

“Good girl,” Vipir said hoarsely as Ivy lowered her head, kissing the tip of his length gently before swirling her tongue around it. “Oh, by the Eight, Ivy…”

“That’s better,” Thrynn said, rubbing her backside where he’d slapped it. 

He watched, loving how much she responded to him, as she slid her tongue around Vipir. He could imagine how it felt, and knew he wanted her again, but this was a good break for him; gave him time to cool off just a little before he was too far gone. 

When he saw Vipir reach for her hair, clearly intent on guiding her for she wasn’t going fast enough for him, he spanked her again. “More,” he demanded, watching as she then took all of Vipir into her mouth, clearly down her throat.

“Ohhh gods,” Vipir groaned, closing his eyes as his fingers fisted in her hair, forcing her to take all of him. “Yes, Ivy, yes…oh gods…”

“That’s a good girl,” Thrynn agreed, his voice hoarse. Gods, waiting was killing him. “You have such a perfect ass,” he said, spanking her again. 

She squealed around Vipir’s cock, moaning loudly as he spanked her again and again.

“By the gods, Ivy,” Vipir moaned.

“She likes that,” Thrynn chuckled.

“She’s being so damn enthusiastic,” Vipir panted. “Gods.” 

He could feel Ivy straining to pull back off him, and he let her go far enough to breathe before forcing her head back down on him. She groaned around him, the vibrations running through his length. It was incredible.

She pulled back more gently this time, firmly nudging against his hand, and he let her go, keeping a gentle hand on her head all the same.

“Thrynn,” she gasped thickly. “Thrynn, _please_. I need you so much…”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” Thrynn growled. 

He watched as Vipir pushed her mouth back down on him and immediately thrust into her as well. Hearing her muffled scream as she was gagged by the other man was an amazing feeling. 

Thrynn grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him even harder as he thrust into her. Oh, by the gods, he wasn’t going to last long at all with this sweet girl taking all the roughness he had to dish out. Breathing hard and trying fiercely to control himself, he reached around underneath her, stroking her bud as he slammed into her from behind, still using one strong arm to steady her.

Vipir had never felt anything quite like this before. He’d only ever gotten one woman to put her mouth on him before, and she was so tentative, so gentle about it. Ivy, on the other hand, was enjoying it all so much that she took him as deeply as she could, sucking him fiercely. Every few moments he’d let her pull back to breathe, but the fact that she was letting him control her by her hair was doing crazy things to him. He knew he wasn’t going to last a lot longer; he thought he might have to leave her second release up to Thrynn – not that he minded very much at this point.

“Oh, gods, Ivy,” Vipir groaned, his breath quickening. He felt himself twitching in her mouth and he knew he was about to release and he couldn’t do anything to stop it and he didn’t care, and suddenly he was coming, yelling out her name with his release as he pushed her mouth onto him as far as it would go. 

She didn’t seem to mind; in fact, she swallowed every bit of it, just as enthusiastic as before, and he felt her fingernails gripping his thigh, pulling him closer to her and urging him on. Finally spent, panting, he pulled her mouth off him.

She was beautiful; her lips dark red from being forced around him, eyes shut in pleasure, gasping for air.

“Vipir,” she whimpered.

“Yes, my little Ivy,” Vipir panted, stroking her hair gently. “I know you want it, love. Let go for Thrynn.”

“Yes,” Ivy murmured. 

Vipir could tell by her shuddering that she was close. He tangled his fingers in her hair again, pulling her head back hard until her face was looking up at him.

“Open your eyes, dear Ivy,” Vipir ordered. “I want to see you when you come for Thrynn while he fucks you.”

“Oh gods!” Ivy cried out, opening her eyes as he told her to do and a second later finding her release from little more than his words. “Thrynn!”

“Gods, Ivy,” Thrynn grunted, thrusting hard and fast into her now as he rubbed her bud. “Yes, Ivy...yes…oh gods…” 

She was clenching impossibly tight around him, pulling his release from him whether he wanted it or not. His fingers dug into her hip as he pulled her against him even harder, his release finally bursting forth from him as he filled her. 

“Ivy!” he cried, unable to stop himself shouting her name as he buried himself all the way inside her a final time. 

He pulled away, panting as he tried to carefully lie down. He pulled Ivy off her knees and onto her back next to him, holding her tightly in his arms.

“By the gods, Ivy, you are incredible,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. “Completely incredible.”

“Thrynn,” Ivy murmured in return, her hand limply moving to rest on his chest. “Thank you.”

“He still your favorite?” Thrynn asked teasingly as Vipir crawled over to join them, rubbing Ivy’s back. 

Ivy giggled tiredly as she turned from Thrynn, pushing Vipir down onto the straw bed and laying her head on his chest.

“Yes,” Ivy said decisively, kissing Vipir’s jaw. 

Vipir chuckled and raised a hand to stroke her hair as she settled back against him.

“Bad luck, friend,” Vipir said.

“I’ll just have to try harder,” Thrynn teased. He brushed his fingers down Ivy’s arm, causing her to shiver. “Ivy,” he whispered, pulling on her shoulder gently to get her to look at him. “Are you alright?” he asked her seriously. “Was this…okay?” 

Ivy couldn’t help but smile at the uncertainty in his voice. So desperate he was not to hurt her.

“Yes, Thrynn,” Ivy said sincerely. “It was _perfect_.” 

Thrynn smiled at her. Well, she seemed fine with it for now; he could only hope she wouldn’t regret it in the morning. She settled back down onto Vipir’s chest, clearly tired and ready to cuddle. Not that he blamed her, he thought wryly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Ivy,” Thrynn said sincerely. “I’m glad I could give this to you.” 

He watched the two of them for a moment, Vipir gently stroking her hair as she curled into him, and felt a sudden twinge in his heart. They looked beautiful together, to be sure, but he realized he wanted a little of her attention, too. But, he sighed to himself, he’d never push for that. He’d already gotten more than he ever should have or ever would have dreamed from her – and that would be enough. 

“I’m gonna get going,” Thrynn said softly, stroking Ivy’s back. “You two have a good night.”

“No,” Ivy protested, pulling away from Vipir to look up at him. He saw she looked slightly hurt. “Thrynn…don’t go.” 

He smiled at her plea.

“You’ve got Vipir,” Thrynn reminded her. “I won’t intrude on you.”

“Thrynn,” Ivy said, and he could see tears forming in her eyes. “What – what’s the matter? Why are you leaving? Are you…was this…bad?”

“No,” Thrynn assured her quickly, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. “No, Ivy, of course not. This was amazing, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

“Then don’t leave,” Ivy begged. “Please…please stay.”

“Come on, Thrynn,” Vipir added lightly. “You can’t just fuck the girl and run off. She wants you to stay.” 

_But what happens when we all wake up in the morning?_ Thrynn asked silently.

“Alright,” Thrynn acquiesced. “If you’re sure that’s what you want, sweetheart.”

“Yes,” Ivy said sincerely, reaching for him. “I want you here with me.”

“Okay,” Thrynn soothed, taking her hand and kissing it. “I won’t go anywhere.” 

He did, however, get up to get the ratty blanket he knew was in the basket in the corner, draping it over them all as he moved close to her. 

Soon, Ivy was sleeping softly between them.

“You alright with this?” Thrynn whispered to Vipir.

Vipir looked over at him in the dimly lit shack and grinned.

“A night like that, and you wonder if I’m alright with it?” Vipir said. “Clearly, the two of us know how to get a lot from a girl. We should’ve been doing this long ago.” 

Thrynn couldn’t help a short laugh at that.

“None of them were Ivy,” he reminded Vipir. “Gods, she’s amazing.”

“She is,” Vipir said tenderly, looking down at her. “She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I love her so much.”

“I’m glad you found her, friend,” Thrynn said sincerely. “She’s good for you.”

“And all mine,” Vipir grinned.

“Except when you share her,” Thrynn laughed.

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again,” Vipir admitted. “She enjoyed this so much…you were good for her, I think.”

“You know it’s not the same for her, right?” Thrynn said. “Not like you.”

“Oh, I know,” Vipir said. “That’s probably why I’m alright with it.”

“Just hope she doesn’t regret it when she’s slept on it,” Thrynn said, softly stroking her arm.

“She won’t,” Vipir said softly. “She’s wanted you for a while. She just got braver after all she’s done lately,” he added with a light chuckle.

“Clearly,” Thrynn agreed. He yawned, and heard Vipir do so as well.

“I’m going to sleep,” Vipir admitted tiredly. “Don’t you run out on her before she wakes up, either,” he added threateningly. “She’ll be hurt.”

“I wouldn’t hurt her for the world,” Thrynn said quietly, and Vipir could hear that he meant it. “Night, Vipir.”

“Good night, Thrynn,” Vipir replied.

Soon, all three lovers were asleep, the dying fire casting a glow over them as they huddled together, sated and content.


	22. Sapphire's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a content warning; at the beginning of this chapter, Sapphire tells her story like it is in-game, in case that would upset anyone.

Ivy was the first to awake the following morning, noticing how very warm and comfortable she felt before even opening her eyes. She opened them to see Thrynn’s bare chest spread out before her; it seemed she’d turned over in the night at some point. She felt Vipir’s warmth pressed up against her back, his arm draped over her side as his breath tickled her ear.

She sighed softly and smiled, pleased; she was the luckiest girl in Tamriel, to be sure. Such kind, caring, sweet men – and she had them all to herself, if only for a little longer. She shivered slightly as details of the night before came back to her. How glorious it had been. 

She felt Thrynn shift under her and looked up at him to see his confused gaze looking back at her before smiling softly.

“Morning,” he murmured, bringing a hand up to brush her cheek softly.

“Good morning,” Ivy smiled back, reaching her hand up to take his. “Thank you for staying.”

“I keep my promises,” Thrynn reminded her. “Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm,” Ivy breathed contentedly. 

“Having regrets?” Thrynn asked, trying to keep his voice casual, though he wasn’t sure he managed it.

“Mmm,” Ivy hummed. “Never.” 

She felt Vipir shift behind her, squeezing her tightly to him for a moment and she squeezed his arm with her own.

“Hello, beautiful girl,” Vipir whispered behind her. He rubbed his hand over her stomach and felt something on her other side. 

Thrynn jumped as Vipir’s hand brushed him, and Vipir looked up, startled. He laughed quietly when he saw Thrynn. 

“Sorry, friend. Forgot.”

“It’s alright,” Thrynn smirked. “I just wasn’t expecting it.” 

Ivy stretched a little, as much as she could between them, finally resting a hand on each of them.

“My men,” she smiled happily, and they both laughed.

“Vipir’s yours,” Thrynn corrected. “I’m still a free agent.” He saw Ivy pout at him. “Alright,” he acquiesced, kissing her forehead. “I’ll be yours every now and again.”

“Good,” Ivy sighed. “Gods. You’re both wonderful.”

“Think we should get headed back?” Vipir asked, yawning as he stretched, too. Thrynn reached over to check Ivy’s necklace.

“It’s after ten,” he laughed. “Probably.” 

The three of them got up and got dressed. Ivy winced as she stood up, and Thrynn grinned mischievously at her.

“Mission accomplished?” he teased, referring to what he’d said to her the night before about being unable to walk. She laughed.

“I’d say so,” she said in a very satisfied tone. 

They got dressed and started walking back toward the Flagon. 

“Thank you both, by the way,” Ivy said softly as they walked.

“If you mean for last night, it was our pleasure,” Thrynn laughed, and Ivy grinned.

“Well, that too,” she admitted. “But I meant for just…being so kind about it. Understanding.”

“Of course, my love,” Vipir said, squeezing her hand.

“Definitely,” Thrynn agreed, patting her shoulder. 

Thrynn stopped as they neared the Cistern.

“I’ll go away for a bit,” he said. “Don’t need anyone talking, you know how they are.”

“Thrynn,” Ivy said firmly, “I don’t care what anyone thinks. You’re one of my best friends, and anything I decide to get up to is my business – not anyone else’s.” She grabbed his hand. “You can come in with us.”

“There she goes being bossy again,” Vipir smiled fondly. 

“Are you sure about this, Ivy?” Thrynn asked. “I don’t give a damn, and I doubt Vipir does either, but I don’t want anyone messing with _you_.”

“And would you let them, if they tried?” Ivy said, shaking her head in amusement, knowing the answer. “It doesn’t matter. It’s our business.”

“Alright,” Thrynn agreed. “If that’s what you want, sweetheart.”

“It is,” she said, smiling that he still used the endearment.

They went into the Cistern, Thrynn squeezing Ivy’s hand with a quick smile before he walked over to his bed. 

Ivy and Vipir hadn’t gotten far toward theirs when Sapphire’s voice came at them across the Cistern.

“Look who’s back,” she sneered. “The Guild’s favorite girl. Let me guess, they tricked you into sleeping with both of them?” she taunted. “Not sure how Vipir managed it, but the _bandit_ – “

“Sapphire, that’s enough,” Ivy snarled, letting go of Vipir’s hand and striding over toward the woman who was sitting on her bed with Etienne. “You have done nothing but insult me since I came here, and you won’t leave my friends alone over it, either. What, exactly, is your _problem_?”

“I’m not the one with a problem,” Sapphire snapped. “You’re the one willingly going to bed with bandits – “ 

She was cut off as Ivy struck her in the face, hard enough to leave a handprint, despite her much smaller size.

“That’s enough!” Ivy growled, drawing her hand back for a second shot. “You shut up about Thrynn, and Vipir too! They’re damn good men, whether you like it or not!”

“ _No_ bandit’s a good man!” Sapphire yelled, coming at Ivy. 

Before the rest could react, the women were full-on fighting, and Ivy shoved Sapphire into the water of the Cistern. Sapphire wouldn’t let go of Ivy, though, so they both ended up in there, punching and kicking at one another.

“Thrynn is one of the best damn men there is!” Ivy yelled. “Just because you’re too much of a self-centered _bitch_ – “

“How would you know what kind of man he is, except in _bed_?” Sapphire screeched. “He’s fawned all over you to try and – “

“He tried to be _your_ friend, too!” Ivy yelled. “What the hell is your problem with bandits, Sapphire?”

“Fine!” Sapphire said, and Ivy was surprised to see tears in her eyes as they stood, soaking wet and panting in the knee-deep water, staring at one another. “Fine! You want to know what happened to me? You want to know my pitiful story? Bandits raided my farm!” she spat. “Killed my entire family, and I was barely out of my teens!” 

Ivy stood and stared at her, shocked.

“Sapphire,” she said weakly, “I – “

“Oh, it gets better!” Sapphire cried, tears falling freely down her face now. “They didn’t stop at that, oh no, not bandits! They took me, as a prize! V-violated me for _weeks_!” she choked. “Tossed me from bandit to bandit,” she added brokenly. “Like some kind of… _whore_.”

“How…how did you escape that?” Ivy whispered. She noticed no one else had moved; everyone seemed too shocked at everything that was going on.

“I waited until I could earn their trust,” Sapphire sniffled. “Got ahold of a knife, waited until they were asleep…and slit their throats.” She sounded rather proud of the feat. “Took everything I could carry, and ran.” She sniffled again, her face hardening as she tried to pull herself together. “There,” she said harshly. “Now you know my whole, pathetic story. Happy, are you?”

Ivy couldn’t think what else to do, so she stumbled forward in the water and wrapped her arms around Sapphire, hugging her tightly. The other woman seemed surprised for a moment, but then Ivy felt her hug back.

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Ivy murmured.

“I don’t want your pity,” Sapphire said, though it wasn’t as much snapping as sighing. She didn’t let go of Ivy.

“It’s not pity,” Ivy told her. “It’s sympathy for a terrible situation. And pride,” she added as an afterthought. “It’s amazing how you got away.” 

Ivy pulled away from the girl then, looking at her guardedly. Sapphire didn’t seem to want to strangle her anymore, so she thought perhaps she was safe. 

“And Thrynn would never do that,” she added softly, looking straight into Sapphire’s eyes. “He really is a damn good man.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Thrynn said, having come over next to them, though staying on the dry stone. 

Ivy looked up at him and saw his face was stricken as he looked at Sapphire. 

“I wish I’d known. And Ivy’s right,” he added softly. “I wouldn’t do that. To you, or to any other woman.”

“Like you never did,” Sapphire said disbelievingly.

“I didn’t,” Thrynn said. “Sapphire, you don’t have to believe me. But it’s the truth. I hope…maybe you can come to tolerate me, someday.” 

Sapphire stood, staring between Ivy and Thrynn for a moment, and then Etienne had joined them, gently taking Sapphire’s hand, not speaking.

“I guess I can try,” Sapphire muttered.

“I split your lip,” Ivy said with a small, apologetic smile. “Want me to heal it?”

“No,” Sapphire said defensively. “I’ll be fine. And I got your eye, too,” she added triumphantly.

“I know,” Ivy grimaced. She sighed. “Well, now we’ve beat the hell out of each other…can we call a truce, then?” She held out her hand to the woman, who smiled wryly.

“I suppose,” Sapphire said, taking her hand and shaking it. Etienne squeezed her other hand. “And – I’m sorry,” she added grudgingly. “For the way I’ve been treating you.”

“It’s alright,” Ivy said. “Let’s just…be civil to each other, yeah?”

“I think I can manage that,” Sapphire nodded. She sighed, looking around, and saw Vipir not standing far away either. “I’m sorry to you, too,” she muttered to him. “It was just…after I joined, you not shutting up about trying to bed me…after all that…”

“I didn’t mean to be so crude,” Vipir apologized. “I’m…not so good with women.” 

Sapphire snorted.

“Alright, that’s enough of this sappy stuff,” Sapphire said shaking her head in annoyance. “Look, Ivy – thanks for everything you’ve done for the Guild.”

“You’re welcome, Sapphire,” Ivy said softly. “I only want the Guild to succeed.” She paused. “I’ll see you later, then, right?”

“Sure,” Sapphire nodded, and Ivy could swear she even saw a hint of a smile from her. 

Vipir held out a hand to help her out of the water.

“You alright?” Vipir asked her.

“Yeah,” Ivy said. Her eye hurt, but it wasn’t anything terrible. 

She saw Thrynn was still standing there and looking upset, though Sapphire and Etienne had walked away; she could see him embracing her over by the bed. 

“Thrynn, it’s alright,” she said kindly to him. “She’ll come around to you.”

“I just…I had no idea,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe…it’s terrible.”

“She’ll figure out you’re not like that,” Ivy promised. “I already know it, and so does everyone else. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, Ivy,” Thrynn said with a small smile. He sighed and went off toward his trunk again.

Ivy went to get her own things, Vipir next to her her, before going out to the Flagon to see if she could get a job from Delvin or Vex.

“We’ve got something to discuss first,” Vex said when she asked her. “Come here.” 

She led the two over to the bar where Brynjolf, Delvin, Vekel, and Tonilia were.

“What’s up?” Ivy asked anxiously. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine,” Vex nodded. “But we need to discuss the Guild Master situation. Um, Vipir…” she trailed off uncomfortably.

“He can stay,” Brynjolf said. “Everyone’s input is important, isn’t it?” 

Vipir grinned at him.

“Alright,” Vex said, shrugging. “Well, the fact is, we need a new Guild Master. I don’t want to do it, and Delvin doesn’t want to do it.”

“Damn right,” Delvin chuckled.

“Well, I already told Brynjolf I think he ought to do it,” Ivy said. “There’s no one better suited.”

“Hm,” Vex said noncommittally. “Well, he seems to think you’re a better choice.”

“No,” Ivy said at once, shaking her head at Brynjolf. “Brynjolf, I told you – it’s not me. It’s you. You are the rightful one to run the Guild now. There’s all there is to it.”

“But what about everything you’ve done?” Brynjolf argued. “What about – “

“It doesn’t matter,” Ivy said. “Look, for one, I’m the Dragonborn, alright? I don’t need another responsibility. Not to mention I haven’t even fulfilled that particular responsibility. Latest Guild events notwithstanding, I tend to be gone a lot more than I’m around anywhere. I can’t do a job like that, Brynjolf.”

“You’re the only one suited for it, Brynjolf,” Vipir chimed in. “You’re fair, you’re respected, and you’re a good leader. You’ve been the Guild Second for years now, anyway – it doesn’t make sense for anyone else to take over.”

“Alright, alright,” Brynjolf said, holding up his hands. “I can see I’m outnumbered here. If you’re all so damn sure about this, fine. I’ll be the Guild Master.”

“Good,” Vex grinned. “Which then means we need a new Guild Second.”

“You,” Ivy, Brynjolf, and Delvin said to her at the same time, before they all started laughing.

“Thanks,” Vex smirked, “but I think it should be Ivy. I agree with your points about not being around much and already having enough to do,” she said quickly, seeing Ivy was about to protest, “but Brynjolf’s right about everything you’ve done for all of us. He deserves to be Guild Master, but I think you deserve to be Guild Second.” 

Ivy was quiet for a moment.

“I agree,” Vipir nodded.

“Surprise, surprise,” Vex commented wryly.

“So do I,” Delvin chimed in.

”Aye,” Brynjolf nodded, and Vekel and Tonilia gave their agreement as well.

“You’re all mad,” Ivy said, shaking her head.

“Probably,” Delvin chuckled. “But it’s unanimous. I think you’re the new Guild Second, my dear.”

“May as well give in gracefully,” Brynjolf laughed. “I did.” 

Ivy laughed, too. “Well, fine,” she said. “If you’re sure that’s what you all want, then I accept.”

“Good, then it’s final,” Vex said, satisfied. “We’ll be sure to let everyone know.”

“Not going to make me stand on ceremony for it?” Brynjolf teased her.

“You don’t shut up, and we might see,” Vex shot back.

“Alright, lass, I’ll be quiet,” Brynjolf chuckled. “Well, then, Ivy, it sounds like you get my old room for your own. I’ll take Mercer’s.”

“Actually,” Ivy said, “I’ve been thinking about speaking to the Jarl about that house up by the lake, Honeyside.”

“That’s the Thane’s house,” Brynjolf said, his eyes widening. “Don’t tell me – “ 

Ivy blushed. “Yes,” she admitted. “Since shortly before I found you, actually. I just never got around to bothering with the house because I had my own in Whiterun, and then I forgot all about it.”

“Lass, you’re incredible,” Brynjolf chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright, then. Well – Vex, I guess you’re the next in line.”

“Anything to get away from Delvin’s snoring all night,” Vex snorted. 

Delvin gave her a dirty look.

“Alright, be nice,” Brynjolf said. “Was there something else you wanted, lass?” he asked Ivy.

“I was hoping for a couple jobs, actually,” Ivy smiled. 

“Got more than you can handle,” Vex smirked. She gave Ivy the details of a local job, as did Delvin, and she headed off to take care of them.

“I can’t believe you’re Thane of the Rift as well,” Vipir said, shaking his head as they walked off. “Are there any other surprises to you?”

“Hundreds,” Ivy grinned. “But yes. I am.”

“Then how come you didn’t buy that house?” Vipir said. “Thane, Dragonborn, Nightingale…and I took you to a run-down shack to make love to you!”

“Vipir,” Ivy said, stopping and turning to him in a corner of the hall. “Stop that. I don’t need special treatment because of any of that, alright?”

“But you deserve it,” Vipir said earnestly. “You deserve a bed of the softest down, and blankets made of silk. Not…dirty straw and moth-eaten rags.”

“I _deserve_ nothing,” Ivy murmured, “and yet the Divines have given me you. There is nothing else I need in this world, Vipir.” She stood on her toes to kiss him softly. “And I wouldn’t trade that shack with dirty straw and moth-eaten rags for _anything_.”

“I love you, sweet Ivy,” Vipir whispered. “You have no idea.”

“I might have some,” she smiled, squeezing his hand. “I love you, too.”

*****

The Jarl was more than happy to sell Honeyside to Ivy, and assured her it would be ready for her to move in the following day. She wanted to give Ivy a housecarl as well, as was the usual tradition, but Ivy talked her out of it – she didn’t want another person hanging around all the time, and she didn’t want to end up with another strained relationship like she had with Lydia.

Ivy did her jobs quickly as well, deciding to spend a little time walking around the market, talking with the vendors a little and enjoying the unusually warm afternoon. When the sun had set, early in the day with the changing seasons, she decided to head over to the Bee and Barb for a drink; she thought she might say hello to Marcurio. 

Turning the corner, however, she saw someone at the door of Honeyside – her new home. This was no Jarl’s man coming to furnish the place; this person was picking the lock.

Thankful for her Nightingale armor and Nocturnal’s power at her back, she snuck up on the thief, swiftly slipping a dagger around his throat. This close, she could smell – even if she couldn’t see – that it was actually Vipir. She grinned; this could be fun.

“What do you think you’re doing, thief?” she said menacingly as Vipir froze.

“I – “ he swallowed nervously. “I’m sure we can work this out, aye? No real need for violence.”

“That’s not your house,” Ivy said viciously. Oh, this was priceless.

“Aye, you’re right,” Vipir said, trying to stay calm. “It only seemed right to – ah – check on the place. New Thane moving in soon and all.”

“Is that right?” Ivy said, letting her gentle voice caress his ear now; she felt him shiver. “And this Thane appointed you the house watchman, did they?”

“Well, I’ve heard she’s quite the beautiful girl,” Vipir said, and Ivy knew he’d managed to recognize her now. “With a handsome male friend at her side.”

“Hmm, just the one?” Ivy said, still not moving; he hadn’t, either. “I heard she’s got several.”

“Just one that can manage this, though,” Vipir smirked, and before she knew what was happening, he’d yanked her dagger from her hand, spun around and pressed it to her own throat.

“Rotten thief,” Ivy muttered.

“I’m not the one that snuck up and threatened to kill my lover, girl,” Vipir snickered.

“I wasn’t going to kill you,” Ivy said.

“You just wanted to show me this fine dagger, did you?” Vipir laughed in her ear. 

She shuddered as desire coursed through her at the seductive sound.

“You’re the one trying to break into my house,” she reminded him.

“You don’t live here yet,” Vipir said. 

She grinned, leaning back into his arms, and he lowered the dagger, chuckling and squeezing her gently.

“When did you know it was me?” Ivy asked.

“When you whispered in my ear,” Vipir grinned. “You’re the only one that can make me feel like that, little Nightingale.”

“I had a feeling you were scared at first,” Ivy teased.

“I had no idea you were even there until your dagger was at my throat,” Vipir said. “Of course I was scared. It wasn’t very nice of you, you know.”

“To be fair, I didn’t know it was you until my dagger was at your throat,” Ivy admitted. “I saw there was someone, but it was too dark to tell who it was. Then I smelled you.”

“That bad?” Vipir laughed.

“Mmm, no,” Ivy smiled, turning in his arms and putting her own around his neck. “You smell divine. Like pine and mint and cut wood and leather.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Vipir said, tucking her dagger back away and kissing her softly.

“So what in Nirn were you doing anyway?” Ivy asked, looking up at him; she could just barely see his eyes in the darkness.

“I wanted to check the place out,” Vipir admitted. “And I planned on putting the Guild protection symbol by the door as well.”

“How sweet of you,” Ivy teased, kissing his jaw. “And you couldn’t even pick the lock.”

“I hadn’t been at it for that long,” Vipir protested. A second later, he grinned. “But now I don’t have to.”

“What do you mean?” Ivy asked in confusion. 

He brought his arm around in front of her, and she saw his nimble fingers holding up the key. 

“Why you terrible – “ 

Vipir laughed heartily.

“It only seemed fair,” Vipir said, tucking the key back into her pouch. “You caught me off guard, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ivy muttered. “So what are you up to tonight, besides breaking into my house, hmm?”

“Thrynn and Rune were talking about a card game earlier,” Vipir mentioned. “Thought I’d see about that. Unless my beautiful girl has other ideas?”

“Perhaps she does,” Ivy grinned. “But you can go play cards first.”

“You can come, too, you know,” Vipir said. “They’re your friends as well.”

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt boys’ night,” Ivy laughed. 

Vipir gave her a small smile.

“The last time we had a ‘boys’ night’ was the night we found out you were dead,” he said softly. “And every one of us got too drunk to make it back to the Flagon. I’m not sure any of us care to repeat that.”

“Poor thing,” Ivy murmured, brushing her fingers over his cheek. “It’s alright, you know,” she added. “I’m here now.”

“And I thank the gods every day for it,” Vipir nodded, turning to kiss her fingers before smiling at her. “But enough of all that. You’re welcome to join us, if you’d like to.”

“I can’t say I’ve ever played a card game,” Ivy admitted then. “We played with dice in High Rock, but even that wasn’t often, and I probably couldn’t remember the rules anyway.”

“Never?” Vipir asked.

“No,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “I’ve seen them being played, of course, in taverns and the like, but…well. You know my reputation with people.”

“Then I’ll teach you,” Vipir said decisively. “You practically live in a tavern, girl – you need to know how to play cards.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Ivy protested.

“It’ll be fun,” Vipir grinned. He took her hand, pulling her toward the Cistern. “Come on.”

*****

Apparently, the way to teach someone to play cards in the Ragged Flagon was to make them have a drink every time they lost a hand. Ivy didn’t pick the game up well, which resulted in her having quite a lot to drink indeed, much to the amusement of the other players. Aside from Rune and Thrynn, Sapphire and Etienne had joined them after a time, and even Delvin had come to join their game.

“Gods, girl, imagine if we were playing you for money,” Delvin teased. “You’d be poor as a skeever.”

“I think you’re all cheating,” Ivy stated. “Trying to get me drunk.”

“Trying?” Sapphire snorted. “I think we’re succeeding, actually…” 

Ivy had noticed the woman was a lot friendlier toward her that night. Not that she was warm and welcoming, of course, but it was a major change over the past. She was still shy about Thrynn, but she even seemed to be warming up to him.

“I’m not drunk,” Ivy argued.

“No,” Thrynn agreed. “You’re not hitting on Delvin yet.” 

Ivy blushed and Delvin, who was sitting next to her, laughed.

“If only,” Delvin commented.

“Thought you were interested in Vex?” Etienne smirked.

“Don’t matter how many pretty young ladies I flirt with when none of them are interested,” Delvin laughed. “I can have my pick of Skyrim that way.”

“You terrible old man,” Ivy giggled, pushing him playfully. She always liked Delvin with his easygoing personality.

“Deal me out of this one,” Vipir said, scooting closer to Ivy. “I’ll see if I can help this girl get some of her dignity back, anyway.”

“Least you can do, after trying to break into her house,” Rune grinned. 

Ivy had wasted no time telling them how she’d caught him with a lockpick in his hand.

“Yes,” Ivy nodded sternly. 

Vipir just shook his head in amusement.

With Vipir’s guidance, Ivy did improve marginally. She’d been drunker in the past, to be sure, but she was definitely having trouble concentrating on the cards or remembering what Vipir said.

“Alright,” Vipir finally laughed after a few more failed attempts. “I think you’re a lost cause, my love. You need to get to bed.”

“Only if you come with me,” Ivy grinned. Everyone else at the table groaned.

“Can’t you wait until you’ve got your house, _Thane_?” Etienne said.

“Don’t worry,” Vipir chuckled. “I’ll be putting her to bed and sleeping in my own tonight, friends.” He got up, pulling Ivy to her feet as well. “Good night.”

“Night,” the others mumbled, getting back to their card game.

“Did I do well?” Ivy asked as she stumbled along with Vipir’s arm around her. 

He laughed. “Sure you did, love,” he assured her. 

She smiled happily. “Love your strong arms,” she informed him, reaching up to grab one. “So sexy.”

“That what gets you going, is it?” Vipir grinned. Well, he’d noticed she seemed fascinated with his arms, but hadn’t realized it was an intentional thing.

“Mmhmm,” Ivy said happily. 

At that, Vipir paused for only a moment, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She laughed in surprise.

“And how about that?” he grinned at her.

“Very nice,” she nodded, and leaned up to kiss him. “Exactly what I like.”

“I see why you’re fascinated with Thrynn, then,” Vipir laughed. The man was larger than he was, and certainly had more muscle on him.

“Mmm,” Ivy smiled. “But not like with you. You…you are by far the best.” She sighed, leaning into his shoulder. “You make me feel so safe, Vipir,” she murmured. 

Oh, but that did make him feel good. He _wanted_ to protect her – and he always would.

“You’ll always be safe with me, my dearest,” Vipir promised her, kissing her head.

“I know,” she said, utterly trusting of him.

They reached the Cistern, and he settled her into her bed, making sure she was comfortable. He gave her a gentle kiss.

“Sleep well, my little Nightingale,” he said to her. 

He loved the way she smiled even as her eyes closed for sleep.

Vipir sat on his bed and watched her for a little while. He loved simply looking at her beautiful, kind face. It always made him feel just a little bit happier. To know that he had her – her friendship above all else was the most important. Never had he been able to get close to, or trust, anyone as he could her. It was a wonderful feeling.

He briefly considered going back out to the card game, but decided it wasn’t worth bothering. He was a little tired himself, truth be told. Deciding he might as well go to sleep, Vipir got into his own bed, lying down facing his beautiful Ivy, and smiled. Ah, how lucky he was.


	23. Fighting Dragons is Hard

Ivy moved her stuff into her new house the next day, taking Vipir with her, since he’d been so curious to see it. She didn’t stay long, though, because Delvin had a special job he wanted done for a client over in Markarth. He agreed that Vipir could accompany her so the two set off that very day, deciding to make the journey on foot and camp along the way when needed.

As Markarth was clear across the country from Riften, it took them a few days to get there, but they had a good time nonetheless. Vipir was a fun traveling companion, and not just for the times that he’d spot a secluded bunch of trees to snatch a little alone time for the two of them. He was funny and interesting, and he made her feel simply _happy_. It was a good feeling, and one she wanted to hold on to – particularly as her last visit to Markarth had not been so pleasant.

When they reached Markarth, they found Delvin’s client, Endon, in the Silver-Blood Inn. He informed them that a group of bandits had robbed a caravan containing a silver mold he’d bought and never received, and so he wanted it back. They quickly agreed, and he directed them to the bandit’s hideout not far outside Markarth.

“But be careful,” Endon cautioned. “The bandits are bad enough, but those Forsworn mongrels are everywhere in the Reach.”

“I can handle them,” Ivy said confidently, and it was perfectly true; she’d dealt with many Forsworn herself.

She and Vipir decided to rest that night in the inn before setting off after the bandits in the morning. Luck was with them as they set out, for though the day was chilly, the sun was shining and made their trip more pleasant. 

They easily found the bandit camp and between Ivy's excellent archery skills and Vipir's decent aim, they were able to take down five of the visible ones before any of them knew what was happening. Vipir took down the remaining two himself with his sword; he was quite as deft with it as he was at pickpocketing.

“Nicely done,” Ivy grinned as she joined him.

“I try,” Vipir said. “Think what we need is out here?”

“I doubt it,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “Come on, let's relieve them of their valuables, shall we?”

That accomplished, they made their way inside the cave the bandits had been guarding. 

Vipir was an excellent sneak; Ivy could hardly hear him behind her, and that was when she was concentrating. She herself was practically silent with the Nightingale armor she wore. It made sneaking up and taking out most of the bandits an easy task.

They managed to find Endon's silver mold, along with tons of good loot – the Guild would certainly be pleased, she was sure. 

They started back to Markarth, and the sun was starting to go down; it had taken them most of the day.

Ivy looked around, getting a feel for where they were, and realized they weren't far from Sky Haven Temple where Esbern and Delphine were presumably still holed up. She wondered idly if they'd known there were bandits so near them.

“What's the matter?” Vipir asked, taking Ivy's hand. 

She realized she'd stopped, looking away toward the temple.

“Nothing,” Ivy said with a small smile. “Just thinking.”

“Tell me what you're thinking,” Vipir requested, squeezing her fingers.

“About the whole Dragonborn mess,” Ivy admitted with a sigh. “It feels overwhelming sometimes.”

“I imagine so,” Vipir said sympathetically, before he grinned. “But for now, you're just a simple thief, who managed to defeat a cave full of bandits in her noble quest of...thieving.” 

Ivy laughed “Indeed,” she agreed, and she kept his hand in hers as they started walking back toward Markarth.

Not much later, Ivy froze, looking around; she'd heard it, she knew she had. So where was the beast?

“What is it?” Vipir asked quietly, seeming to have noticed she'd heard something dangerous.

“A dragon,” Ivy hissed, crouching low, drawing her bow and moving over to the shelter of a small tree. “Stay down. I haven't seen it yet.” 

The next roar was louder, telling her it was, in fact, coming at them.

“There!” Vipir said, pointing. “Oh, by the Eight...a dragon...” He sounded terrified. 

Ivy couldn't blame him; he likely hadn't seen one before, and they were massive.

“Get out your bow,” Ivy calmly instructed. “Stay here, and try to get as many shots off at it as you can.”

“Right,” Vipir said, trying to pull himself together as the dragon flew closer. He looked over as he saw Ivy move, and saw she was running right out to greet the beast. “Ivy!” he said, keeping his voice low but injecting a note of urgency.

“Stay there!” Ivy repeated. “I know what I'm doing!” 

Dammit, but he didn't like the sight of her running out to face the damn thing. He didn't need to make it harder on her, however, so he did as she said, staying by the tree.

Once the dragon was close, Ivy stared right at it, releasing a Shout.

“JOOR...ZAH FRUL!” she yelled, and her words reverberated through the sky. 

The dragon screamed in agony as it fell to the ground, and Ivy ran right for it, pulling out her sword. It shot a jet of flame at her, but she quickly dodged it, running up and stabbing it under its wing.

Vipir had barely managed to get off two shots at the dragon, so shocked he was by the sight of it. When he saw Ivy struggling to stab it, and its mouth reaching for her, he abandoned all rational thought and charged at the beast, his own sword drawn.

“Vipir!” Ivy yelled as she saw him coming. “I told you to stay - “ 

His ferocity with his sword, though, convinced her he would be of fine assistance.

Now if only she could keep him from dying.

“Keep away from its teeth!” Ivy yelled, darting around to the other side of it and avoiding the spiked tail. “And watch out for its tail!” 

Vipir barely seemed to hear her as he attacked the dragon, slashing and stabbing for all he was worth. 

Ivy did her best as well; the dragon was bellowing in agony now, and she knew it was nearly dead. A sudden, pained yell made her look over; the dragon had swiped a claw right through Vipir, blood pouring from his middle through his armor. 

“No!” she screamed, running for him even as she swung at the dragon. “Vipir!”

He had collapsed onto the ground, clutching his stomach. She knew she had to help him before he bled to death, but if she stopped now, the dragon would devour them both. He couldn't get up, and she had to fight to control her terror for him. Forcing herself to focus, she managed to get under the dragon and stab through its heart; it fell to the ground, dead, a moment later.

“Vipir,” she cried, running for him and collapsing on her knees next to him. His face was pale and his eyes unfocused. She fumbled with his armor, desperately trying to get it off, when she was suddenly enveloped in a howling wind. It lasted only a few seconds; she had absorbed the dragon's soul. Thankful for the small boost of energy it gave her, she refocused on Vipir.

“Ivy,” he said weakly, staring at her in amazement.

“I absorbed its soul,” she explained quickly, trying to keep him awake. “That's what happens when I kill them – I absorb their souls and they gift me with the ability to Shout like I do.” 

She managed to get his armor off; the wounds were deep, despite the hard leather, and there was blood everywhere.

“Ivy,” he said again, his voice sounding more broken this time.

“It's alright,” she said quickly, tears streaming down her face. “It's okay, Vipir; I'll fix it, I swear.” 

She fumbled for one of the few healing potions they'd found in the bandit's cave; they weren’t large, but she hoped that maybe it could stop the bleeding. She tipped one into his mouth, noticing he was shaking. She pressed a hand to his face, and realized her fingers were covered in blood; his blood. 

“Shh, love. It'll be alright.” She yanked some linens out of her pack as well, hoping to clean the wounds up well enough to heal them with her magic, but they wouldn't stop bleeding. 

She fed him another potion, but it didn't stop it.

“Dammit,” she sobbed. She was going to have to try to heal him with her magic anyway, and hope he didn't get an infection from dirty wounds. There was so much blood... 

She put her hands on his stomach, focusing all her magical energy into him. 

A few moments later, she felt exhausted; she'd used up all her magic, and even still he was bleeding, though it had slowed significantly.

“I love you,” Vipir breathed out. She could tell he was barely still conscious.

“You should've stayed back like I told you,” Ivy choked, wrapping linens around him to help stop the bleeding as best she could. “You should've listened to me.”

“Sorry,” he murmured, looking up at her, fear and pain in his eyes. He reached a weak hand for her; it, too, was covered in blood. “Beautiful.” 

“Shh, love,” Ivy said, still shaking as she wrapped him up. “Just relax. I've got you.”

“I know,” Vipir murmured, trust in his voice. 

He'd taken care of her, dammit, and she was going to take care of him. She realized the only feasible option was to try to get him to Sky Haven Temple. 

“Here,” Ivy murmured, feeding him all the Potions of Vigor she had on her. She wasn't sure why the healing potions didn't help, but she hoped these might, at least. “Drink these up, and then I'll get you to safety.” 

Vipir did as she asked, and felt slightly stronger. Ensuring his bandages were well-secured, she hauled him up as he groaned in pain, and supported him as well as she could. 

“Let's go,” she said determinedly, wishing she could simply carry him as he'd done for her.

“Ivy,” Vipir finally moaned. “Ivy, I can't...”

“Shh,” Ivy soothed, feeling terrible. “Yes, you can, Vipir. I'm here with you; do it for me. It's only a little farther, love.”

“For...for you,” Vipir agreed. 

She could feel that he was barely able to move at all with her now, but she could clearly see Sky Haven Temple. They were close.

“Dragonborn!” a new voice said in surprise not much later. Ivy squinted in the dim light; it was Delphine. “What are you doing here?”

“I don't have time for your nonsense now, Delphine,” Ivy snapped. “This man needs to rest and heal. Let me inside.”

“Dragonborn,” Delphine said warningly, “have you killed Paarthurnax yet?”

“No!” Ivy snapped. “I'm not going to! Let me in, Delphine, or I'll Shout you to pieces!”

“Fine!” Delphine cried, turning and stalking over to the door. “But as soon as he's well, you're out of here!”

“Like I'd want to stay,” Ivy said coldly.

“What's going on?” Vipir asked hoarsely.

“Don't worry, love,” Ivy calmed him. “Everything's okay, I promise.” 

She led him inside where she saw Esbern bent over a table, studying as usual.

“We have guests,” Delphine informed him in annoyance, and Esbern looked up.

“Dragonborn!” Esbern said in surprise. “What are you doing here? What is the matter?”

“Please, Esbern,” Ivy said desperately, knowing the old man was at least nicer than Delphine, “I need a bed for him.”

“He needs a healer,” Esbern said, clucking his tongue. “What happened?”

“Dragon attack,” Ivy said. “I know he needs a healer but it was close by, and I couldn't get him anywhere else.”

“Alright,” Esbern said. “Bring him down here.” Esbern led her down a hallway, pushing open a door to reveal a rather shabby room. “Are you injured, Dragonborn? You're covered in blood.”

“His,” Ivy said, setting Vipir on the bed. “I tried healing potions and magic but it barely stopped the bleeding. I don't - “

“Dragon claws?” Esbern asked anxiously. Ivy nodded. “They can't be healed with potions. He's lucky to still be alive.”

“Is there anything you can do for him?” Ivy asked desperately. She wasn't sure if Vipir was even still awake.

“I'll go through my potions and ingredients,” Esbern said at once. “I'll do what I can. In the meantime, I'll have Delphine bring you both some food, if you like, and water to clean those wounds up.”

“Thank you, Esbern,” Ivy said, tears of gratitude in her eyes. At least he had the sense to focus on the matter at hand instead of some old dragon. 

Esbern left the room then, leaving Ivy alone with Vipir. 

“Are you still with me, love?” she asked softly, stroking his hair.

“Yes,” Vipir managed. “Gods, this hurts.”

“I know it does,” Ivy soothed. “I'm so sorry. I'll do everything I can.”

“I know,” Vipir said. He managed a tiny smile. “Aren't I supposed to be the one caring for you?”

“I think you've done enough of that,” Ivy smiled in return. “Now it's my turn.” 

Delphine came in a moment later, looking sour but holding a basin of water and a sack full of clean rags.

“I can't believe you'd have the nerve to come back here,” Delphine snapped as she set the things down. “If it weren't for Esbern - “

“I know,” Ivy snapped back. “Leave it alone, Delphine. I'll discuss this with you later. In case you couldn't tell, I'm a little busy right now.” 

Delphine didn't say another word but simply stalked out of the room.

“What is the matter with her?” Vipir asked weakly.

“Don't worry about it,” Ivy said, her voice still angry though she tried to calm it. “It doesn't matter. Come on,” she added, moving to pull his armor all the way off. “Let's get you settled, alright?” 

He grimaced in pain as she maneuvered him, helping as much as he could, before she settled him back down. She pulled the linens she'd used off him, now completely soaked in blood. When she got to the last few, he cried out in pain as she pulled them off the sensitive wound. 

“I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry.” She hated how his face was twisted in pain.

Steeling herself, she cleaned his wounds as gently as she could; the dragon had slashed him deeply with two claws across the stomach, and it was sure to leave a dark scar. Despite her attempt to be gentle, he couldn't keep from letting out a few pained noises.

“Ivy,” Vipir finally said when she was nearly done; she looked up at him. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my love,” Ivy said, stroking his arm. “I'd do anything for you, you know that.” 

She eventually was able to finish cleaning up the worst of his wounds, and she noticed they had, thankfully, stopped bleeding. She decided to leave them be, in case Esbern managed to come up with something to help them, and moved on to clean the blood from his hands and the rest of him.

Delphine came in then, carrying two bowls of hot rabbit stew.

“Thank you,” Ivy said, trying to remain polite. 

Delphine simply refused to speak to her, and Ivy rolled her eyes as the woman walked out. 

Ivy sighed, setting aside the bowl of water and taking one of the bowls of stew. She moved, sitting near Vipir's head now.

“I can feed myself,” he protested. 

Ivy smiled at him.

“I'm sure you could, if you could sit up properly,” Ivy said. “But you need to lay back and rest...so I'll help.” She did indeed, feeding him the entire bowl; she was pleased to see some of his color came back, despite all the blood loss.

“You're too good to me,” Vipir said softly, feeling a little bit stronger with the food.

“Never,” Ivy disagreed, smiling at him as she took her own bowl, feeling ravenous. “It's the least I could do.”

She'd eaten about half her stew when Esbern returned, carrying a sack full of potions and a case of mead.

“I hope what I have will be able to help,” Esbern said, shaking his head. “I only dabble a bit in alchemy anymore to keep busy; I haven't had a reason to make much for healing in a long time.”

“I appreciate you doing what you can,” Ivy said sincerely, moving out of his way and down by Vipir's feet. “I had no idea dragon wounds couldn't be healed. I survive their tail spikes fine.”

“Their tail spikes aren't made of the same material,” Esbern explained, getting out his various potions. “Their claws have magic in them. Be glad you weren't bitten,” he added to Vipir. “Their fangs are poisonous on top of it.” Esbern paused then, staring at Vipir with a frown. “I know you, boy, don't I?”

“Yes, sir,” Vipir agreed, wincing slightly as he moved on the bed. Ivy put a hand on his booted foot. “I'm one of the ones who brought you supplies in the Ratway.”

“Ah! So you're in the Guild,” Esbern nodded. 

Ivy immediately became defensive.

“Look, I know Delphine's problem with the Theives Guild, but if you're going to - “

“Relax, Dragonborn,” Esbern said in a calm voice. “I've no quarrel with the Guild. Were it not for them, I likely wouldn't have made it as long as I did down there.” He paused, looking over his stock of potions after examining the wound. “Alright,” he finally decided. “I have a few things that may help. One is a Restorative Draught, and it will help counter the blood loss.”

“You have one of those?” Ivy said in surprise.

“I do,” Esbern nodded. “Not easy to make, but I like a challenge.” Ivy couldn't help the feeling of relief within her; that alone would help immensely. “I also have a potion to counteract magic,” he added. “I can't be sure, of course, but I do hope perhaps it will counter the magical effects of the dragon claws. It will also, however, prevent being magically healed at all.”

“That's the only way I stopped him bleeding, though,” Ivy said in concern. “Magic.”

“Then it will reverse that as well,” Esbern frowned. “However, at least we may be prepared. And after that potion has taken effect, it is my hope that a few healing draughts will help immensely.”

“Oh, thank you, Esbern,” Ivy said sincerely. “Thank you so much.”

“Get some more of those clean linens,” Esbern advised, “and put them over the wounds; apply pressure, now,” he added warningly when Ivy tried to be gentle. 

Vipir grunted in pain. 

“I don't know how badly they'll start bleeding again, but we have to give the potion time to take effect before we can offer any healing,” Esbern explained.

“Right,” Ivy said shakily. She didn't want Vipir to start bleeding all over the place again, but saw little alternative. She pressed the cloth into him firmly, wishing she didn't have to hurt him while Esbern gave him the potion to counter magic. 

“Ahhh,” Vipir moaned as the potion started to take effect; it nearly felt like he was being ripped open by the dragon again. Ivy noticed the blood starting to soak the rags almost at once. “Oh, gods.”

“Shh, love,” Ivy said, trying to be soothing. “It's almost over.” 

She saw him gritting his teeth against the pain. Esbern was watching Vipir carefully.

“Alright,” he finally said, reaching for another, rather large, potion bottle. “Here you are.” 

Once Vipir had downed the entire potion, Esbern told Ivy to pull the linens away and check him.

“It's stopped,” Ivy said, carefully examining him. “It stopped the bleeding.”

“Good,” Esbern said cheerfully. “Now, we don't want to overload him, so I'm going to leave these two here,” he added, pointing to the two matching bottles on the nightstand. “Give him another in a few hours, and then the last one in the morning. With any luck, that will help speed up his healing and he'll be right as rain in no time.” 

Ivy noticed Vipir was sweating a little from the pain.

“And the pain?” she asked. “Anything you can do for that?”

“As long as he remains healthy otherwise, let him drink,” Esbern said. “Ah, and don't forget this,” he added, setting another bottle back down. “The Restorative Draught.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. “Thank you, Esbern. I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome, Dragonborn,” Esbern nodded. “I realize that Delphine is being unpleasant toward you, but she's simply trying to be realistic regarding...”

“I know what she's trying to do,” Ivy said shortly. “And it's not going to happen anyway. I don't care what she does, as long as she leaves us alone tonight. Believe me, Esbern, I wouldn't have come if I'd had any other choice!” 

Esbern looked slightly hurt at that.

“I understand, Dragonborn,” he said calmly. “I suggest the both of you try to get some rest; it will be best for you not to linger here.” 

Ivy nodded before she softened a bit.

“I'm sorry, Esbern,” she said. “I _am_ grateful. I just won't hold with that particular belief of the Blades.”

“I know,” Esbern sighed. “But I wouldn't want to defy the Dragonborn, and it wouldn't do to let an old friend suffer because of it, either.”

“The Guild was pleased when I told them you were safe,” Ivy mentioned. “They all asked about you, after they found out it was me who took you.”

“They were kind enough to me, to be sure,” Esbern nodded. “Well, I'm glad I could help. Good night, Dragonborn.” 

With that, he walked out, shutting the door and leaving them alone.

“Didn't you tell me they're Blades?” Vipir said, looking up at her. “Aren't they supposed to serve you?”

“Oh, if you only knew,” Ivy sighed. “They've barely done anything to serve me. But it doesn't matter right now,” she said, shaking her head. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit better,” Vipir said. “Not like I'm going to die.”

“That's a good thing, then,” Ivy said with a laugh. “Here,” she added, taking the Restorative Draught. “Drink this. It should help even more.” 

She helped him drink it, and he sighed, lying back again.

“First time I ever fight a dragon and I almost lose my life,” Vipir said, shaking his head. “Ridiculous.”

“It’s not like that’s strange,” Ivy said. “Most people who try to fight a dragon _do_ lose their lives. Even if they’re not trying to fight…if it sees them trying to get away, and I can’t kill it fast enough…” she trailed off, shuddering at the memories of people running from the dragons, trying to escape while she couldn’t save them. 

He grabbed her hand comfortingly.

“You do what you can,” Vipir said softly. “And you saved my life,” he added. “Thank you.”

“You still should’ve listened to me,” Ivy scolded. “If you’d stayed where you were…”

“I’m sorry,” Vipir said. “Just…watching you run right for the beast…I couldn’t help it. Do you usually fight them alone?”

“Well, no,” Ivy admitted. 

Vipir winced again as he moved slightly, and Ivy reached to stroke his arm.

“How about one of those mead bottles?” Vipir said with a small laugh.

“Of course,” Ivy said, getting up at once and handing it to him. She helped prop him up enough to drink without choking on it. “Should probably wrap you up a bit,” she added. “Don’t want to risk anything happening to those wounds.”

“Right,” Vipir nodded, taking a long drink. “Gods, that’s strong,” he shuddered.

“Too strong?” Ivy asked worriedly. 

He laughed, wincing as it hurt him.

“You’re talking to a Nord,” he informed her. “It’s never too strong.” 

Shaking her head in amusement, calmed that he seemed like he would in fact be okay, she started wrapping him in bandages. He lay back against the pillows she’d propped up for him, grimacing a little as he took another drink of mead.

“You know,” Ivy mentioned, a wicked grin coming across her face, “you look sort of…good like that.” 

Vipir laughed, groaning when it hurt.

“Stop that,” he ordered her. “It hurts to laugh.”

“I’m sorry,” Ivy giggled, stroking his arm gently. “But it’s true. It makes you look tough; my strong warrior, wounded in battle.”

“Can you call it a battle when I was struck down immediately?” Vipir mused before grinning at her. “But by all means, if my lady wants to think me heroic…”

“You’re very heroic,” Ivy insisted.

“Then how about granting the hero a kiss?” Vipir smirked, and Ivy laughed.

“Of course,” she acquiesced, leaning over and kissing him gently. He tasted of the mead he was drinking.

“Actually, I think my lady ought to get herself cleaned up,” Vipir mentioned. “You’re covered in blood, love.”

“Am I?” Ivy said, surprised. In her concern for Vipir, she hadn’t paid much attention to it, but realized she would still be covered in his blood. “Oh.”

“It makes you look tough, too,” Vipir chuckled.

“I’d feel tougher if it wasn’t all yours,” Ivy said dryly. 

“But I’m fine,” he reminded her. He still hurt, but he was very much alive, thanks to her quick actions. “Because my Dragonborn hero saved my life.”

She contemplated him for a moment, frowning as she looked at his face. She didn’t want him to think that way; she wasn’t a god, saving or denying someone their life. But, she realized, she didn’t see reverence in his eyes. Admiration, and gratitude, yes…but it was clear he thought of her as his kind friend who saved his life. Not a great legendary hero.

“Thank you,” Ivy murmured. “For not making a huge deal out of the dragon.”

“I was a little on the verge of death for that,” Vipir reminded her. “If anything, now I have a great story.”

“Yes, you do,” Ivy laughed. “Another to add to your list. At least this one’s true,” she teased.

“They’re all true,” Vipir insisted.

“A _pack_ of trolls, Vipir?” Ivy snorted. “By yourself? Really now.”

“Well, alright,” Vipir admitted, “maybe I stretched it a little. I might have had the help of a generous she-wolf nearby, and it might have been a small pack. Three or four.”

“Is that right,” Ivy said, amused. “And I suppose your she-wolf gave you a kiss of thanks after, too?”

“Not quite,” Vipir laughed. “She ran off. But she took out one of them for me, and helped me take out another.”

“You have suspiciously few scars to have been in a fight like that,” Ivy smirked, taking the chance to admire his body in front of her this way.

“That’s the part where I’m just incredibly lucky,” Vipir admitted. “To this day I don’t know how I survived it.”

“Probably the same stamina that allowed you to bed four women in one night,” Ivy teased him.

“You don’t believe that one, either?” Vipir said, sighing dramatically. “Will no one ever believe my stories?”

“I’ve been bedded by you, Nord,” Ivy laughed, “and you fall asleep right after.”

“Now that isn’t fair,” Vipir pouted. “For one, that was a long time ago, and for another…you fall asleep before I do, little girl.”

“From boredom,” Ivy scoffed, though it was far from true.

“Boredom?” Vipir cried indignantly. “Oh, you just wait until I’m healed, you evil thing…” 

Ivy laughed, leaning in to kiss him again.

“I can’t wait,” Ivy said, her eyes sparkling. 

They sat in silence for a bit until Vipir spoke again.

“So that’s what it’s like when you kill one, eh?” Vipir asked. Ivy nodded. “That happen every time?”

“Yes,” Ivy said. “You wouldn’t believe how much it scared me the first time.”

“I imagine so,” Vipir agreed. “What does it feel like?”

“It’s hard to describe,” Ivy admitted. “It’s a little like being in a really strong wind. And then when it’s over, I have this amazing, powerful feeling surging through me. It doesn’t last all that long, but it’s pretty incredible.” 

They went on talking about it for a while, Vipir thoroughly interested in her answers to his questions.

A little while later, Esbern came in.

“How are you doing?” he asked Vipir, who was on his third bottle of mead.

“I’m feeling very little pain, I assure you,” Vipir grinned at the man, and Esbern chuckled. 

“Good,” he said. “Dragonborn,” he said, turning to Ivy, “I need to speak with you regarding Alduin. Shall we…”

“You can tell me here,” Ivy said quickly. “Vipir’s my best friend…he knows everything already.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Esbern said, shaking his head. “Alright, then. Well, I sent a courier out to you just yesterday, actually. I had no idea where he might find you, but I hoped he would soon. I have found a name for you, of an old dragon.”

“You found one?” Ivy said, eyes wide. “What is it?”

“Odahviing,” Esbern said.

“Snow hunter wing,” Ivy murmured, easily translating the Dovah’s name. “Right. And who was he?”

“He was one of Alduin’s strongest allies, particularly after…the Paarthurnax situation,” Esbern said uncomfortably. “He will no doubt know where Alduin is to be found.”

“If he comes,” Ivy sighed. “Thank you, Esbern. I will get to this – “ she broke off, looking over at Vipir. “I will find him as soon as I can.”

“Good,” Esbern nodded, satisfied. He handed her a slip of paper. “The name written down for you.”

“Thank you, Esbern,” Ivy said. “I appreciate your help.”

“Of course, Dragonborn,” Esbern said. “You _are_ the Dragonborn, after all; Delphine gets a little carried away, but we are still to help you how we can.”

“Right,” Ivy muttered. “Anyway. Don’t worry – we’ll be out of here first thing in the morning, if Vipir’s strong enough.”

“A good idea, on the whole,” Esbern nodded. “Rest well, both of you. And don’t forget to take that second healing potion,” he added, pointing at it before he left.

“I probably should,” Vipir said, and Ivy noticed he seemed tired. “I’ll be asleep before long.”

“Good,” Ivy nodded. “You need to rest.” 

She uncorked the potion for him and he drank it down, sighing as he felt it heal him further.

“So what is this about this new dragon? What are you supposed to be doing?” Vipir asked, settling down into the bed.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” Ivy smiled, stroking his hair. “For now, you need to get to sleep.” She removed his boots for him before removing her own armor, wearing only a tunic now. “Do you want me to find a bedroll on the floor? I don’t want to hurt you…”

“I would much prefer you by my side,” Vipir said. “I’ll be far more comfortable that way.”

“Alright,” Ivy smiled, dousing the candles and getting in bed next to him. “I love you, Vipir. I hope you heal soon.”

“I love you, my Dragonborn savior,” Vipir replied teasingly. 

Ivy laughed, stroking his hair as he fell asleep.


	24. Dragonborn's Destiny

“So in order to defeat Alduin, who you’ve already fought once, you have to trap his ally in Dragonsreach and interrogate him for information?” Vipir asked faintly the next day. 

Ivy had explained everything to him as they slowly made their way back to Markarth; Vipir still wasn’t in the best shape, but she was unwilling to stay around Delphine. They were now settled in the Silver-Blood Inn, having given the mold to Endon and taken a room for Vipir to rest another day before they went back to Riften.

“Yes,” Ivy said. “I’ve been waiting weeks for Esbern to find a name for me. Now that he has…the next part of this begins.”

“Which involves you interrogating a dragon,” Vipir confirmed.

“Yes,” Ivy said with a small laugh.

“Ivy, that’s crazy.”

“Crazier than getting Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius to sit down in a room together without killing each other?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t worry, love,” Ivy laughed. “It won’t be so bad. Dragonsreach has been used to trap a dragon before. And then…I’ll finally be able to find Alduin, and put a stop to all this.” 

She gulped. She didn’t want to worry Vipir about it more than he already was, but the thought was terrifying. She’d almost died fighting Alduin before, and if it hadn’t been for Paarthurnax, likely would have. Now, she was supposed to go find him – wherever he’d chosen to hide – and try, once more, to kill him?

“You’re afraid,” Vipir said softly, taking her hand.

“No,” Ivy said defensively. “I’m not. I can do this.”

“I know you can,” Vipir assured her. “But you’re still afraid.”

“No,” Ivy argued. “I’m not. The hero isn’t supposed to be afraid.” 

She let out a breath, looking at him. His concern for her, his trust in her, his love for her shining in his eyes.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Vipir promised.

“I am,” Ivy admitted quietly. “I’m terrified, Vipir. I…I don’t know if I can do this. What if I can’t, and Alduin wins?”

“He won’t,” Vipir said, squeezing her hand. “He won’t, Ivy, because you’ll beat him. You can do anything; I know it.”

“But it isn’t true,” Ivy said, tears coming to her eyes. “I know everyone expects that, and thinks that, because I’m the legendary Dragonborn! Of course I can do anything! But it’s not true!”

“Ivy,” Vipir said calmly, reaching to stroke her face. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it. I know what you’re capable of, love; you are strong, fierce, and proud, and you are the most capable person I’ve met in my life. It has nothing to do with you being Dragonborn; it has to do with _you_.”

“Look at all the times I’ve nearly died, even just being with the Guild,” Ivy protested.

“Almost,” Vipir reminded her. “You’ve still made it through every single one, haven’t you?”

“With luck!” Ivy said. “Not skill!”

“It was skill,” Vipir argued, “and aye, a fair bit of luck as well. But that doesn’t take away from your own skill, Ivy. With your skill, and Akatosh at your back – there is no doubt in my mind that you can do this, and you will succeed.” He tugged Ivy over to him, pulling her into a hug; she hugged him back gently so as not to hurt him. “I believe in you, love. You deserve to believe in yourself.” 

Ivy sighed, feeling a little better with his confidence and his arms around her.

“Thank you, Vipir,” she murmured. “I appreciate your faith in me. I really do.”

“I will always have faith in you, my little Dragonborn,” Vipir said, kissing her head.

*****

They managed to make it back to Riften a few days later. Vipir had healed nicely, though admitted he still felt rather sore when he tried to do too much. Once Ivy was confident he was safely home, however, she knew she had to get back to Whiterun.

“Then I’m coming with you,” Vipir said at once as she discussed it with him while they had dinner.

“Vipir,” Ivy said, “you just about died from a dragon attack not a week ago. This…just isn’t a good idea.” 

The reality of the situation had more to do with not knowing if she would ever be coming back, but she couldn’t tell him that.

“And I’m fine now,” Vipir insisted. “Besides, you’re only going to trap the beast and try to talk to him, aren’t you?”

“Yes, but…” Ivy trailed off. That was true, but she had a bad feeling about it nonetheless. “I just think it’s better if you stay here and fully recover,” she finished lamely.

“Ivy,” Vipir said softly, taking her hand. “I don’t want you to leave me again, love. I want to be with you.”

“You’ve never minded before when I went off on a job with Thrynn or Rune,” Ivy said.

“That’s different,” Vipir said. “This is no usual Guild job.” 

Ivy sighed. She couldn’t think of a valid excuse to keep him away, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t _want_ him along with her.

“Alright,” she finally acquiesced. “You can come to Whiterun with me.”

“And perhaps this dragon encounter will go better than the last one,” Vipir grinned. 

Thrynn joined them then.

“Good to see you again,” he grinned at them both. “Job go well?”

“Not entirely,” Ivy said wryly. “The job was fine. The dragon attack, however, was not.”

“Dragon attack?” Thrynn said, eyes widening.

“Aye,” Vipir said. “We were out in the Reach, walking back to Markarth after the job we’d been given. Suddenly this dragon comes at us, and Ivy runs out to meet the damn thing, telling me to stay back.”

“And you should have listened,” Ivy reminded him.

“The thing was about to eat you, Ivy,” Vipir snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. Anyway, so it looks like it’s about to devour her, and I run out for it. I’m swinging my sword for all I’m worth, trying to get in a good hit. Dragon scales,” he said, nodding wisely. “They’re strong.” 

“Come on, Ivy,” Thrynn smirked, shaking his head. “You really went along with him on this one?”

“This one’s true, Thrynn,” Ivy said. “He honestly fought a dragon.”

“And almost died,” Vipir said impressively. “The thing clawed me in the gut – claws cut right through my armor, can you believe that? I thought I was a goner for sure, and then Ivy shoves her sword through its heart, killing it there.”

“Whoa,” Thrynn said, impressed. “Well, I guess I have to believe you – if you were making it up, _you’d_ have been the one to kill it, no doubt.”

“If only,” Vipir chuckled. “She killed it, and…she saved my life,” he added, his voice more tender as he looked over at her. “Did everything she could for me, got me to safety…and saved my life.”

“Was it really that bad?” Thrynn asked.

“It was,” Ivy said, feeling a little choked as she remembered. “There was…so much blood. And ah…for future reference…dragon claws are magical. Their wounds can’t be healed with potions…and barely with magic.”

“Found that out the hard way,” Vipir said grimly, putting his arm around Ivy’s shoulders and squeezing her. “But it’s alright,” he added reassuringly. “I made it.”

“Thank the gods,” Ivy murmured, leaning into him and closing her eyes. She’d come so close to losing him…

“That’s one hell of a story,” Thrynn finally said. “Wow. I can’t believe you actually saw a dragon.”

“And I’m about to see another,” Vipir grinned. “Ivy’s going to trap one in Dragonsreach, up in Whiterun.”

“What?” Thrynn asked, shocked. 

Ivy gave a small laugh and filled him in on the details.

“So now we’re going to Whiterun, so I can trap Odahviing and hopefully…find out where Alduin is,” Ivy finished quietly. “And then kill him.”

“I guess I never thought about what being Dragonborn meant,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “I…wow, Ivy.”

“Wow indeed,” Vipir said. “But…if anyone can handle it, she can,” he added fondly, turning to kiss her head. She gave him a small smile.

“Thanks, love,” she murmured. “Think you could get me another bottle of mead?”

“Sure,” Vipir smiled, getting up. 

She let him get out of earshot before leaning closer to Thrynn.

“Thrynn,” she said in a low voice, “will you come with us?”

“To Whiterun?” Thrynn asked, baffled. Ivy nodded. “I guess I can. But…why?”

“Because I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Ivy confessed. “I…I’m not sure I’ll be…coming back.”

“Ivy,” Thrynn said, shocked. “What – “

“Please, Thrynn,” Ivy said softly. “I don’t want to get into it. I just have a bad feeling about this, and if…if something happens to me…I don’t want Vipir to be alone.” She could feel tears in her eyes at the thought.

“You…you want me to come along so I can console your lover when you _die_?” Thrynn said incredulously, trying not to let emotion overtake him. He wasn’t generally an emotional man, but Ivy had tapped right into his heart. “Ivy…I…how could I…I love you, too, you know.” 

Ivy gave a sad smile at that.

“I know,” she said; and she did know. “I love you, too, Thrynn. That’s why…I need you to do this.”

“Ivy,” he said brokenly. 

He wanted to hug her, to hold her in his arms and not let her go to Whiterun at all. How was he supposed to feel about the fact that she might be going to her death? Sure, he still wasn’t _in love with_ her – not like Vipir – but he cared about her more than he ever had anyone else. Looking at her, though, he could tell she was desperate – desperate and afraid. He couldn’t make himself deny her.

“There is no one else I’d rather have with me than you and Vipir,” Ivy murmured. _No one else I’d rather be the last people I see_ , she didn’t say out loud. 

Thrynn sighed, looking tormented.

“Of course, Ivy,” he said quietly, reaching for her hand. She gave it to him and he squeezed her fingers. “Of course I’ll come with you.”

“Making a party of it, are you?” Vipir said teasingly, handing Ivy her mead.

“Didn’t seem right to deny Thrynn the chance to see a dragon up close, too,” Ivy said, trying to compose herself. 

If Vipir noticed her sadness, he didn’t mention it, nor did he say anything about Thrynn’s strange behavior.

“Right,” Thrynn nodded, quickly trying to gather himself. “Can’t let you have all the fun, Vipir!”

“Fair enough,” Vipir grinned. 

They sat and talked, keeping the conversation intentionally light as Ivy finished her drink. It was late then, and she hadn’t been sleeping that well – worry for Vipir and fear about the task ahead for her were combining to make her restless.

“I’m going to head to bed,” Ivy finally said. “Finally spend the night in Honeyside.”

“Want some company?” Vipir smirked, and Ivy couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course, my love,” she said, kissing him softly. She had to have him that night; of course she did. She tried hard to keep herself from thinking that it could be the last time. She wouldn’t put that on him. “Come on.”

“You head up,” Vipir smiled, squeezing her fingers. “I’ll meet you there soon.”

“Alright,” Ivy agreed. “Good night, Thrynn. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night, Ivy,” Thrynn nodded at her. Vipir watched as she walked away before turning a tortured face to Thrynn.

“Thrynn,” he whispered hoarsely, not knowing where to begin. 

He knew what was going through Ivy’s mind, and he knew why she’d asked Thrynn to come with him. The very idea tormented him.

“She’ll be fine,” Thrynn said firmly, trying to convince himself as well. “She’ll…”

“I can’t lose her,” Vipir said. “Not now. How can I…”

“I know,” Thrynn said, swallowing hard. “I…I know. She doesn’t want to hurt you. She’s afraid of…of leaving you.”

“I know,” Vipir said. “That’s why she asked you to come with us. I’m not an idiot.”

“I know you aren’t,” Thrynn said. “But…I…” He shook himself. “She’s panicking over nothing,” he said at once. “Nothing’s going to happen to her. It’ll make her feel better for us both to be along, so that’s what we’ll do. But we’ll go with her, and we’ll help her – we won’t let anything happen to her, Vipir.” He had to force himself to believe it.

“You’re right,” Vipir said. “We…we won’t. She’ll be fine.” He paused, staring at the table. “She’ll…be fine.”

“Go, Vipir,” Thrynn said. “Go be with her. Be strong for her…enjoy your girl tonight, friend.”

“Right,” Vipir nodded. “I’m going to. I…you don’t mind?” he asked anxiously. 

Thrynn gave a half-smile.

“She’s yours, Vipir,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “She’s never been mine. I love her to bits, but…she’s yours. Besides,” he added firmly, “I’ll have more chances. We both will.”

“Aye,” Vipir said. “Of course. Ah…well, then. Night, Thrynn.”

“Good night, Vipir,” Thrynn nodded, and watched the man walk off.

By the gods, he hoped he’d have another chance. If he lost her now…well, he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to handle it. Not to mention dealing with Vipir. It was bad enough when they thought she’d died before, but after getting her back…after caring for her when she was sick…after having her, that one night – he knew he’d lose a little piece of himself with her.

*****

Honeyside was a lovely little house. Being the Thane’s house, it had come well-stocked and well-furnished, and with everything she’d need to make it a home. Some food, a table and chairs with a cooking pit in the kitchen, and a bed with a dresser and chest. There was a downstairs, too, but she’d been in such a hurry last time, she hadn’t bothered to look at it…and this time around, she had her mind elsewhere.

The bed, she found, was in fact made of down – the softest bed she’d ever come to rest on. Looking through the stocked dresser, she found she’d also been gifted new clothes – including lovely, soft nightgowns. She donned a pale blue one, deciding to relax on the bed while she waited for Vipir. 

She decided, all in all, she was rather glad she bought this house. Sure, their cozy little abandoned shack was fun, but this gave them a whole different experience to enjoy.

She heard the door open and moved over, looking out toward the kitchen; Vipir stepped in a moment later, locking it behind him.

“Hello, handsome,” Ivy called to him with a smile. 

Her fears be damned, she wasn’t going to let this night be ruined – she was going to make sure they both enjoyed themselves. He looked over toward her with his own smile.

“Hello, my beautiful Ivy,” he said softly, coming into the bedroom. His grin widened as he saw what she was wearing. “That is a lovely garment, isn’t it?”

“I thought you might enjoy,” Ivy grinned. “Everything okay?” she added; he looked distraught.

“Of course,” Vipir said quickly, shedding his Guild armor and coming to sit next to her on the bed wearing only his trousers. “Everything’s fine, love.” 

She gave him an indulgent smile; this close, in the firelight, she could see the torment in his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” she asked softly, reaching for his hand as she sat up. “You can talk to me, Vipir.” Had he already picked up on her nervousness?

“I just…I don’t want to ruin our night,” Vipir confessed, squeezing her fingers. 

He let her hand go and put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. She rested her head on his chest, a hand on his thigh.

“You couldn’t ruin any time spent with you,” she informed him. “Never.” 

She took a deep breath; they’d both bathed after they’d returned, and he smelled cleanly of man and the mint leaves he liked to chew on. It relaxed her in a way she never would have considered.

“I know why you asked Thrynn to come with us,” Vipir confessed, his voice so quiet she could barely hear him. 

She tensed. “What do you mean?” she asked at once. “He wanted – “

“You don’t want to leave me by myself if something happens to you,” Vipir murmured, and she felt him squeeze her more tightly.

“Vipir…” Ivy said, trailing off. 

What could she say to that? It was perfectly true. She wished he hadn’t discovered it.

“But nothing’s going to happen to you,” Vipir continued firmly. “Nothing, Ivy. Because I will be there to protect you, and so will Thrynn. And that…that’s all there is to it.”

“But I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Ivy said desperately, pulling away to look up at him. The fear she felt was reflected in his eyes. “I don’t know. There could be…it could….maybe you wouldn’t be able to protect me,” she murmured.

“Ivy,” Vipir said softly, bringing his hand from her shoulder to run through her hair. “By the gods, I love you, girl. You are everything to me, you know that?”

“I love you, too, Vipir,” Ivy said, tears in her eyes again. “I don’t…I don’t want it to be like this. Don’t make this about…goodbye.”

“It isn’t goodbye,” Vipir said, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. “It is simply another night in a long line of them that I will spend with you. I know, Ivy…I _know_ that you will be with me.”

“I’ll try,” Ivy said thickly. “I promise I’ll try.”

“I know,” Vipir whispered, and he brought his other hand up to her chin, tilting it toward him and kissing her softly. “I know you will, my little Dragonborn.” He managed to give her a smile then. “And I intend to give you something to live _for_ ,” he added mischievously. 

She couldn’t help laughing at that.

“Thrynn?” she suggested playfully, and Vipir narrowed his eyes at her.

“You aren’t very nice,” he scolded, pushing her away from him. 

She laughed again.

“I’m sorry,” she smiled, moving back over to him and straddling his lap, putting her arms around his neck. “You know you’re what I live for, my dear Vipir.” 

With that, she kissed him hard, her tongue dancing with his own as he reached up to grab her waist, holding her tightly. 

He moved his hands as they kissed, stroking up her side, down to her leg. He paused a moment and pulled away, looking at her curiously.

“You’re not wearing anything under this, are you?” he finally asked. 

She blushed a little and shook her head.

“No,” she admitted. 

His grin was positively predatory as he lifted her off him, laying her on her back properly before kneeling between her legs.

“I like the efficiency,” he said, gazing at her heatedly. 

Though he couldn’t see anything more than usual – the nightgown wasn’t _that_ thin – knowing that she’d bared herself to him under this garment was quite pleasing.

“I try,” Ivy said, feeling slightly breathless. 

Gods, but she wanted him. She hadn’t had him since their last night before Markarth, on the road; after he’d been injured, she hadn’t wanted to risk hurting him. 

Staring up at him, she could still see, even in the dim light, the two dark scars running across his stomach. She pushed herself up on one elbow, reaching for him; he trembled as she ran her fingers across the marred skin.

“It’s alright,” he whispered, watching her face. “I’m still here.” 

She looked up at his face with a small smile on her lips.

“I know,” Ivy murmured. “Thank the gods.” 

He leaned over to kiss her.

“Just relax, my Ivy,” he whispered, gently pushing her back down. “I’m just fine. And now I have a scar to go with my dear warrior lady,” he added with a grin. 

She couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“True,” she said. “And I see what you mean. It just makes you all the more gorgeous.” 

His face lit up even as he got a cocky look in his eye.

“Is that possible?” he smirked, and she closed her eyes, shaking her head in laughter.

“Cocky Nord, indeed,” she giggled. 

He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“If the cocky Nord is what you want, my lady, that is what you will have,” he said roughly, pressing into her slightly to make his point. 

She gasped, pleased as she felt his length through his trousers.

“Mmm, yes,” Ivy murmured, smiling happily. “That is very much what I want.” 

He grinned, settling back on his knees between her legs, trailing his hands down her sides.

“By the gods, you’re beautiful,” he sighed, looking at her. He loved how she’d blush when he said it. Despite her pleased smile, a thought occurred to him, and he frowned, looking down at her. “Ivy…” he trailed off, realizing he sounded insecure.

“What is it?” she asked in concern. “What’s the matter, my love?”

“Are you sure this is…I mean…it’s not like on the road,” he said, and she only looked confused. “Thrynn’s…just down in the Flagon. If…”

“Oh, Vipir,” Ivy said, sitting up and putting her hand on his cheek. “Don’t be ridiculous. I love _you_ , my dearest. I don’t just settle for you because Thrynn’s not around, too.”

“Are you sure?” he couldn’t help himself asking desperately. 

“Of course I’m sure, you crazy Nord,” she laughed, kissing him softly. “I mean…I very much enjoyed that night…and I love Thrynn, too, in another way,” she admitted. “But you…oh, Vipir,” she sighed, closing her eyes and smiling slightly. “There is no one else like you.” The grin that came over his face made her feel giddy. “Now I suggest you make love to me, jealous man, before I go console myself with Thrynn instead,” she added wickedly, making him laugh.

“Don’t you worry, my sweet Ivy,” he assured her, kissing her as he lay her back down. “I intend to.” 

He towered over her now, and she smiled up at him as he pulled away from her lips.

“I love this,” she confessed, reaching up to trace her fingertips over his muscled arms. 

He grinned, remembering when she’d told him that before.

“I’m glad you approve,” he chuckled, kissing her gently again. 

He moved his lips from hers to her jaw, down to her neck, finding the sensitive spot just above her collarbone and sucking the skin gently.

“Mmm, yes, Vipir,” she moaned softly, her hands moving into his hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. 

He smiled against her skin, moving to the other side of her neck before repeating his actions, nibbling his way up her neck to her ear. He felt her shudder beneath him as he bit down gently on her earlobe.

“Beautiful,” he whispered to her, kissing her ear. “Beautiful Ivy.” 

He felt her sigh in contentment with that.

Moving to kiss her lips once more, he bit down on her lower lip, sucking it gently into his mouth, earning a small whimper from her throat. He moved on, kissing down her neck, past her collarbone, pressing a kiss to each of her breasts through the thin nightgown. She gasped softly, and he bit down lightly on one of her taut nipples, making her squirm.

“Vipir,” she whined.

“Yes, love?” he whispered, continuing to kiss her through the nightgown, down over her stomach.

“Stop teasing,” she insisted.

“Not a chance,” Vipir smirked, continuing to kiss down, down past her hips, moving his hand to bring her nightgown up and kissing the bare skin of her thighs. “I’ve only just started.” 

She was already breathing heavily from his touches; by the gods, but he loved how _sensitive_ she was to everything he did.

Settling properly between her legs now, he lowered himself down, wrapping his arms around her legs and propping himself on his elbows. He kissed one thigh, then the other, before glancing up at her; she looked surprised, but eager.

“Vipir,” she murmured. “What…?”

“I’d rather show you than tell you,” Vipir smirked, flicking his tongue gently over her thigh. 

She shuddered. This seemed to be new territory for her, and he was glad to be the one to guide her. He lowered his eyes, looking at her once more; spread before him like a goddess. And oh, how he would worship her.

He adjusted himself so one hand was resting on her thigh, supporting himself with the other arm, and licked his way up the other thigh, fingers lightly stroking her. She was trembling now, and from his position in front of her he could smell her desperation. She smelled divine; he was dying to get a taste of her. 

Finally he indulged himself, just a little; he flicked his tongue out, licking at her slit just the barest amount. At this small attention, she cried out, her hands flying to his head, gripping his hair. He grinned; this _would_ be fun.

Allowing his tongue to venture out again, he licked her slit more firmly, still barely pressing into her at all, but now he could taste her – and oh, was she delicious. Eager for more, he pressed his tongue between her folds, gently probing her, his teasing touches driving her mad if her grip of his hair was anything to go by. She was near-constantly whimpering now, and he wondered if she even realized it. 

He slid his tongue along her folds, finally allowing it to brush across her sensitive bud.

“Oh!” Ivy cried out, her fingers tensing. “Yes, Vipir – please!” she begged. 

He was happy to oblige her; he would give her anything. He flicked his tongue against the bud again, more firmly now, and she bucked up into him. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she moaned. “Please…oh…yes!” 

Her thighs were shaking in pleasure, her whole body trembling. He pulled away, looking up at her, and she whined pitifully. 

“Vipir…don’t stop…” 

He smiled at her. “Patience, beautiful girl,” he murmured, giving her slit a long, lazy lick. “I will make you feel good.” 

He adjusted himself once more, allowing both his hands to touch her now, spreading her lips for him. She moaned at just this simple touch; had he actually gotten her so close so quickly? Admittedly, it had been a few days, but even so…

As she lay spread before him, he now had every access to any place he’d want to touch her, to taste her. Glancing up at her once more, he saw her eyes closed, her chest heaving with shallow breaths, clearly desperate for his touch. She certainly liked this. Keeping her spread with his fingers, he lowered his head, placing his lips around her bud and sucking gently.

“Vipir!” she cried out, her hands tugging on his hair, forcing his head closer to her. 

Unwilling to make her wait much longer, he attacked the sensitive bundle of nerves, wrapping his lips around it and sucking, flicking his tongue against it, doing everything he could to make her writhe uncontrollably. 

It was difficult to keep up with her, but he made himself manage it; this was too delicious to miss. He considered moving one hand to slide down and enter her, but at that moment her fingers tightened impossibly further on his hair as she bucked up into him, forcing his head onto her and screaming. 

“Yes! Vipir!”

He sucked on her for all he was worth, never letting his lips leave her body, letting her tug on his hair until it hurt as she rode out her release. By the gods, to have given her so much pleasure so quickly…it was a powerful feeling.

She was babbling incoherently now, mostly consisting of the word “yes”, and as her grip on his hair loosened, he slowed down his movements until he was gently licking her once more. He could taste her release on her now, and it was even more delicious than her wetness had been before. One pass of his tongue caused her to jump, so he licked her firmly one last time.

“Vipir!” she squealed, tensing and trying to wriggle away from him. 

He chuckled, pulling away from her and resting his hands on her thighs, looking up at her.

“Enjoy that, did you?” he whispered. 

Her eyes were half-closed, her hair a tangled mess from writhing against the bed as she panted for breath.

“Oh, gods,” she breathed. “Vipir…”

“Now I know what really gets you going,” Vipir grinned, kissing her thigh. 

Even that made her twitch, and he laughed as she gently stroked his hair now.

“Sorry if I hurt you,” she said, petting his head gently.

“Don’t be,” Vipir smirked. “It was worth it.” 

She laughed breathlessly.

“By the gods, Vipir, that was…that was amazing,” she sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing onto the bed. “C’mere,” she added, tugging at him gently. 

He moved so he was lying next to her, looking down at her.

“Never done that before, I gather?” Vipir asked, kissing her forehead. 

She shook her head languidly.

“No,” she murmured. “Gods.” She reached for his head again, pulling it down and kissing him. She laughed slightly as she pulled away. “Now that’s different.” 

Tasting herself on him was certainly not something she was accustomed to, but all it did was remind her where that tongue had been moments before…making her shiver all over again.

“Bit eager tonight, weren’t you?” Vipir teased, his hand trailing over her body gently.

“I missed you,” Ivy admitted. “I know it was only a few days, but…after worrying about you…” 

He smiled at her. “I understand,” he assured her. “I missed you, too, beautiful.”

“Want me to return the favor?” she asked wickedly, and he laughed.

“As much as I did enjoy your mouth around me,” Vipir said, “I confess that tonight, I’d much prefer to be buried inside you _here_.” 

He stroked his fingers over her folds for emphasis, making her jump.

“Thank the gods,” Ivy murmured, pulling him in for another kiss. “Because I want so much to feel you inside of me, Vipir.” 

If he hadn’t already been hard for her, those words surely would have done it. He growled into her kiss, pressing himself against her, and felt her hands move down to unlace his trousers.

Finally he pulled away and helped her, pushing them off his hips and settling between her legs once more, positioning himself over her. He would normally have preferred to stretch this out, to make it last a bit longer, to touch her more, to taste her more…but now, tonight, he was desperate for her, desperate to claim her and give her what they both needed.

He slid slowly into her, savoring every inch she took of him. She gave a low moan, her nails scratching into his arms as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Gods, Ivy,” he groaned out. “You feel so good. So tight…”

“Yes,” Ivy whimpered, pushing her hips up to meet him on the last little bit. 

He grunted in surprise and she opened her eyes, meeting his heated gaze with one of her own. He pressed farther inside of her, as deeply as he could, and leaned down to kiss her harshly, a growl escaping his throat.

“Mine,” he growled. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Ivy agreed with a moan as he slid out of her, thrusting back into her at once. “All yours, my Vipir.”

There was little else to say as he pounded into her, shaking the bed, making her cry out his name with nearly every thrust. Feeling her walls sliding around him had him in heaven; he would never, ever get enough of this girl. Not if he lived to be over a hundred.

“Ivy,” he said roughly, causing her to open her eyes and look up at him, giving a particularly hard thrust. “Ivy…you are mine. And you will always be mine. You _will_ ,” he said, choking slightly at the last word, emotion overtaking him even as his desire flowed through him. “You will return to me, no matter what.”

“Yes, Vipir,” Ivy whimpered, and he could hear the emotion in her voice as well as she clung to him. “I will. I will always be with you, always be yours.”

“Yes,” Vipir commanded, moving one hand down to stroke her bud again. “Yes.” As long as that was settled.

It wasn’t long before she was coming undone beneath him once more, shouting out his name in her pleasure and squeezing him for all she was worth, triggering his release as he spilled his seed inside of her, crying her name hoarsely.

“Ivy, Ivy,” he panted, kissing her lips, her chin, her jaw, and back to her lips. “My beautiful Ivy, I love you so…”

“I love you, Vipir,” she murmured in reply, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her, not caring that his full weight rested on her. “Forever.” 

They lay like that for a time before Vipir realized he probably ought to let the poor girl breathe, sliding off of her and just over to her side, pulling her into his arms that way.

“You know I believe in you, right?” he murmured into her hair after a time. “I believe you will come out of this victorious.”

“I know,” Ivy murmured back, her head resting on his chest. “I hope you’re right.” 

He squeezed her gently, kissing the top of her head and moving to get up.

“Let me put another log on the fire,” he said by way of explanation as he got out of bed. “I’ll be right back.” 

She smiled at him, pulling down the fine blankets that had come with her bed and crawling under them, removing her nightgown entirely. He returned as she finished pulling it off her head and grinned. “Can’t believe that was even still on.”

“You were too eager,” Ivy teased, tossing the nightgown to the floor. “That’s alright. Next time.” There would be a next time. She knew it. There had to be.

“Next time, you won’t be wearing it to begin with,” Vipir smirked, crawling into bed with her and pulling her against him. “Ah, I love you, my beautiful girl.”

“And I love you showing me how much,” Ivy laughed, snuggling into him. 

He chuckled in return, bringing a hand up to stroke her hair gently. They lay quietly for a few minutes before Ivy spoke again. 

“Vipir?”

“Hmm?” he asked, rather contented with everything just then.

“Sing for me,” Ivy pleaded. 

He smiled, kissing her head.

“Of course, my little Nightingale,” he murmured. Anything she wished. He hadn’t gotten far before he realized she was asleep. He pulled her just a little bit closer to him, cherishing the feeling of having her next to him. The dragons didn’t matter; not here, not tonight. What mattered was that he had her, as his own…she was his.


	25. A Dragon Captured

Vipir, Ivy, and Thrynn made their way to Whiterun, all of them trying to remain upbeat and not worry about the reason for the trip. Brynjolf had expressed concern about Ivy not only leaving, but taking two of his Guild members with her on this unrelated task, but had eventually been okay with it.

“You just better hurry back,” he’d said teasingly. She hoped she’d be able to.

They arrived in Whiterun in the middle of the afternoon. Ivy stopped at Breezehome to stow her things away for the time being – she didn’t need them hindering her as she tried to fight this Odahviing. Her dragon armor and her weapons she kept.

She explained the situation somewhat to her housecarl; Lydia was less than impressed that her Thane was to trap a dragon.

“At least let me come with you, my Thane,” Lydia said. “I can help you bring him down.”

“I will be fine, Lydia,” Ivy had said at once. “I’ve got Vipir and Thrynn.” 

Lydia looked annoyed about that, but Ivy didn’t care – she knew the woman’s penchant for battle was likely to cause more trouble than it would solve. 

“You need to stay here,” Ivy said firmly.

“My Thane,” Lydia protested, but Thrynn was the one to cut her off.

“If she’s you’re Thane, you’re supposed to listen to her,” Thrynn said, crossing his arms and staring the woman down. “She’s got us, and she’ll be fine.” 

“Fine,” Lydia said bitterly. “I’ll just be up in my room, then. Good luck.” She turned and walked away, Ivy shaking her head in annoyance.

“She’s pleasant,” Thrynn said dryly.

“Sorry about that,” Ivy said. “Come on. Let’s get up to Dragonsreach. I want to get this over with.” 

She was tired; tired of the journey, tired of the anticipation, tired of wondering. She wanted it finished.

Vipir took her hand, holding it firmly in his own as they made their way up to the Jarl’s keep.

“You know, you look good in that,” Thrynn finally said, referring to Ivy’s dragonscale armor.

“Thanks,” she smiled at him.

“It really is made from dragon scales, isn’t it?” Vipir asked.

“It is,” Ivy nodded. “From ones I’ve killed.”

“That’s amazing,” Thrynn said, shaking his head. “I mean, I know you’re the Dragonborn, but…armor made from the scales of a dragon…it’s just…”

“Bizarre?” Ivy supplied, grinning. “Yes, I suppose it is. But it’s the most protective I have, and for something like this…”

“I can see how it wouldn’t be useful on Guild jobs, though,” Vipir laughed. “I’m sure I could hear you all the way up at Dragonsreach from here.”

“Yes, it is a little loud,” Ivy agreed. 

They made their way up to the palace, Thrynn and Vipir flanking her like bodyguards as they entered. Ivy made her way to Jarl Balgruuf.

“Ah, Dragonborn,” Jarl Balgruuf said. “I’ve been wondering when we would see you. I assume you are ready to go through with this fool plan of yours?”

“I am,” Ivy said firmly. “I have the name of the dragon I need to call, and I’m ready to trap him like Numinex, if you are ready to allow it.”

“Well, you’ve held up your end of the bargain,” the Jarl sighed. “I suppose I must do my part.” He paused, frowning. “Who are your…ah…friends?”

“Companions of mine,” Ivy said. “They are here to assist me. You don’t need to worry about them.”

Vipir tried to keep from smirking at this; his fingers were itching to dip into the pockets around him.

“Alright, Dragonborn,” Jarl Balgruuf said, shaking his head. “Let’s go.” 

He got up, leading them out onto the great balcony of Dragonsreach. He explained to his guards what was going to happen.

“If this doesn’t go well, all of you stay back and out of the way,” Ivy warned when Balgruuf was done talking. “I don’t want any of you getting killed for this.” 

The gathered guards murmured their agreement.

“Well, Dragonborn, I suppose the stage is yours,” Balgruuf said, sweeping his arm out over the porch. “Call your dragon.” 

Ivy steeled herself, walking to the edge of the balcony with purpose.

“OD AH VIING!” she bellowed, hearing the words reverberate through the sky. There was some muttering behind her; clearly, most of these guards hadn’t been around her power before. 

A few minutes passed while Ivy searched the skies.

“Dragonborn, it doesn’t seem to have worked,” one of the guards nearest her said anxiously.

“Give it time,” Ivy said, swallowing. What if he never came? “He heard it. He could be anywhere; it may take time.”

“There! Look!” another guard yelled, pointing into the distance. 

Ivy looked and saw, unmistakably, a great red dragon heading for them.

“Get ready, men!” Balgruuf cried, and Ivy concentrated on watching the dragon. Closer and closer he came, and finally the guards began to pepper him with arrows; she saw Vipir and Thrynn had joined as well.

“JOOR ZAH FRUL!” Ivy cried at the beast when he was close enough. 

He yelled in agony as he was brought down. 

“Back!” she yelled to the guards. “Out of the way!” 

Odahviing landed with a crash on the porch, hard enough it caused a couple of the guards to fall to their feet. She had her sword at the ready as she moved toward Odahviing. 

“You want to do this the easy way or the hard way, dragon?” she hollered at him, and he sent a jet of fire toward her in answer. She deftly avoided it, and thankfully there was no one behind her. “Right, then,” she muttered, going at him with her sword. 

The rest stayed back, shooting arrows at him. She slashed his neck with her sword, swiftly ducking out of the way as he tried to bite her.

“TOOR…SHUL!” Odahviing cried, sending another jet of fire at her; this one, she could hear, managed to get one of the guards behind her.

“Stay back!” she yelled at them. “Let me take care of him! Take cover!” She slashed Odahviing with her sword again. “I don’t want to kill you, Odahviing, but you have to stop trying to kill me!”

“My teeth to your neck, _Dovahkiin_!” Odahviing growled angrily, snapping at her once again. 

Now she had his attention and his strength was dwindling, she started backing away. He, predictably, came after her. She had to guide him back to where the trap was.

“Get ready!” she cried over her shoulder, avoiding another snap of Odahviing’s jaws. “Stay out of the way!”

“ _Krii_!” Odahviing hollered, still coming after her. “Death to you all!”

“Come on, Odahviing,” Ivy taunted. “Come on, come and get me…” 

It seemed the dragon was out of power to Shout now. He snapped at a nearby guard in frustration. 

“Get _back_ , I said!” Ivy yelled at them all. Odahviing made one final snap at her, bringing him right where she needed him. “NOW!” she yelled, and the guards released the trap.

“Ahhh!” Odahviing cried as the yoke came down over his neck. “ _Niid_! Caught like a bear in a trap…”

“That’s right, you are,” Ivy said triumphantly. “Now behave yourself and we’ll see what we can do about it.”

“It worked!” Jarl Balgruuf cried rushing forward. “It’s done!”

“Yes,” Ivy said impatiently. “Are any of your guards hurt?”

“One got caught with flame, but he will be tended to,” Balgruuf said. “Dragonborn, that was – “

“Leave her be,” Thrynn said, coming up next to her, Vipir on her other side. “She’s got something to do now, let her do it.”

“Excuse me,” Jarl Balgruuf said; he was not a tolerant man. “What do you think – “

“Jarl Balgruuf, I have to talk to the dragon,” Ivy said, cutting him off. “My friends are looking out for me; let them be. See to your men, and leave me to what I must do.”

“Fine,” Balgruuf said, casting an angry look at Thrynn before heading back toward the keep.

“You shouldn’t piss off the Jarl,” Ivy chided Thrynn.

“He shouldn’t piss off the Dragonborn,” Vipir smirked, and Ivy laughed. 

“Alright, Odahviing – let’s chat.” She turned to the dragon.

Thrynn stood behind her, amazed. This was the first time he’d ever seen a dragon, and to have one nearly docile not feet from him – it was unbelievable.

“Bit less scary than the last time I was this close to one,” Vipir confessed with a nervous chuckle to Thrynn.

“Yeah,” Thrynn said, shaking his head as he looked the dragon over. “I don’t imagine I’d want those claws aimed at me.”

“Definitely not,” Vipir agreed. 

They both got quiet, choosing to listen as Ivy spoke to the dragon.

“You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this…humiliating position,” Odahviing said, clearly annoyed. “ _Hind siiv_ Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?”

“Precisely,” Ivy said, pleased. “I appreciate you answering my call, Odahviing. Now tell me…where is Alduin hiding now?”

“ _Rinik vazah_ ,” Odahviing said. “An apt phrase. Alduin _bovul_. One reason I came to your call was to test your _Thu’um_ myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin’s lordship, whether his _Thu’um_ was truly the strongest.”

“Really?” Ivy asked, eyes wide.

“Among ourselves, of course,” Odahviing amended. “ _My ni meyye_. None were yet ready to openly defy him.”

“Okay,” Ivy said, shaking her head. “Well, in any case – where _is_ he hiding, then?”

“ _Unslaad krosis_ ,” Odahviing said. “Innumerable pardons. I digress. He has traveled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the _sillesejoor_ – the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards.”

“He actually consumes the souls of the dead?” Vipir asked, shocked. “Truly?”

“ _Geh, joor_ ,” Odahviing said, turning his gaze to Vipir, who backed away a step. “I sense that you have a bond with the _Dovahkiin_ ,” he added shrewdly.

“Y-yes,” Vipir said nervously. 

Ivy couldn’t help grinning.

“He’s my…friend,” Ivy said, not much desiring to explain the relationship to the dragon.

“Mate,” Odahviing corrected. “The dov are not fools, _Dovahkiin_.”

“I don’t really think that’s why we’re here,” Ivy said at once, reddening slightly. “So if Alduin is busy devouring souls in Sovngarde, then how am I supposed to get to him?”

“Hmm,” Odahviing said, observing her. “I believe you will have to travel to Sovngarde yourself, _Dovahkiin_.”

“And how, exactly, am I supposed to do that?” Ivy asked impatiently. “Shall I sacrifice myself and see if I manage to get to Sovngarde?”

“The same way Alduin does, little mortal,” Odahviing said, and Ivy could swear he sounded amused. “He has a portal to Sovngarde, a door he has opened. It lies in Skuldafn temple, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains.” He paused, and she couldn’t think what to say. “I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there.”

“Are you telling me I’m supposed to go to Sovngarde through this portal of Alduin’s to fight him and bring him down?” Ivy asked, shaking her head. “You – are you mad?”

“No,” Odahviing said, and he sounded offended. “I am answering your question, _Dovahkiin_. Do not blame me if you do not like the answer I provide.” 

She simply continued staring at him for a moment, shocked into silence. 

“Now that I have answered your question,” Odahviing asked hopefully, “you will allow me to go free?”

“Not until Alduin is defeated,” Ivy said, flaring up at once. “Or you will go and warn him.”

“Hmm,” Odahviing said. “I believe Alduin has proven himself unworthy, fleeing from you, Dovahkiin. He is not fit to rule; why would I allow myself to be ruled by him any longer? I have now seen your _Thu’um_ for myself, after all,” he added.

“I’ve been informed that it is always wise to mistrust a dovah,” Ivy said. In fact, it was Paarthurnax who told her that. “I see no reason to trust you, after all.”

“It was you who lured me here and took me prisoner,” Odahviing pointed out. “I have done nothing to earn your distrust.”

“Aside from trying to kill me?” Ivy said dryly. “You have done nothing to earn my trust.”

“Have it your way,” Odahviing said. “However…there is one small detail about Skuldafn that I…ah…neglected to mention.”

“And what’s that?” Ivy asked impatiently.

“Only this,” Odahviing said, and he sounded amused again. “You have the _Thu’um_ of a Dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot inside Skuldafn.”

“Why not?” Ivy asked at once.

“The place where it lies is inaccessible without the use of wings,” Odahviing informed her. “It is impossible for you to reach.” He paused. “Of course, I could fly you there. But…not while I’m trapped here.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to figure something else out, won’t I?” Ivy snapped impatiently.

“Indeed,” Odahviing sighed. “I cannot go free until Alduin is defeated, and you cannot defeat Alduin without freeing me.”

“Ivy,” Vipir said weakly next to her and she turned to look at him. “Let’s…let’s go talk about this, shall we?”

“Right,” Ivy sighed. “Look, Odahviing. No tricks, alright? I will be back, sooner or later…and I’d rather not have to kill you.”

“Of course, _Dovahkiin_ ,” Odahviing said, resigned. 

Staring at him for a moment, she realized she actually felt guilty; this magnificent beast was now at her mercy, and that of the guards no less, because she trapped him, and he was powerless to do anything about it. She started to walk back into the keep with Vipir and Thrynn, but paused by the door.

“No one is to go near him,” Ivy said severely, “and no one is to harm him in any way. Understood?”

“Y-yes, Dragonborn,” the guard said, eyeing Odahviing nervously.

“My thanks, Dovahkiin,” Odahviing called to her. 

She turned to regard him once more.

“Don’t make me regret it,” she advised him, heading back into the keep.

Just inside, she saw Jarl Balgruuf, talking with his housecarl Irileth. He noticed her as she came in and quickly came over.

“Well?” he asked anxiously. “What has happened?”

“Odahviing…is to be kept prisoner here until I decide what to do next,” Ivy said. “I don’t believe he will harm anyone, and I…have some things to think about.”

“What?” Balgruuf asked. “Tell me what you know!”

“That is information for me to have,” Ivy said angrily. “Not you. I may be able to defeat Alduin, and that is all you need know. I will return soon, Jarl Balgruuf; good evening.” 

She stalked away without giving him a chance to reply, Vipir and Thrynn just behind her.

They made their way back to Breezehome, where Lydia was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Lydia, go have yourself a drink at the Bannered Mare,” Ivy said wearily, handing the woman a sack of coin. “I need the house right now.”

“What – “ Lydia started anxiously, but then caught sight of Thrynn and changed her mind. “Yes, my Thane.” 

Lydia took the coin and headed out the door, and Ivy sank to the floor, putting her head in her hands. Vipir joined her, wrapping his arms around her, and Thrynn sat next to them both, a hand on her leg.

“I have to go to Sovngarde,” she said, shaking her head. “Sovngarde. I don’t even – I can’t – _Sovngarde_!”

“Better than getting there by dying,” Thrynn said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I might have to anyway, if that dragon has his way,” Ivy said. “He says he’ll fly me to this Skuldafn, but who’s to say he won’t pitch me off his back once we’re high up enough?”

“I don’t know,” Thrynn said thoughtfully. “He did seem pretty convinced that he didn’t think much of Alduin anymore.” He stopped, laughing. “I can’t believe I’m discussing what I think a dragon’s thinking.” 

Ivy couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

Vipir hadn’t said anything yet, simply clinging to her. Ivy put a hand on his arm.

“What do you think of all this, love?” she asked him.

“I think that I will follow you into Sovngarde, if that’s what this is going to take,” he said in a sincere whisper. “I promised that I would keep you safe.” 

She smiled, squeezing his arm.

“I know you will,” she murmured. She sighed. “Do you think we can actually trust him?”

“I don’t see what choice there is,” Thrynn said. “If you can’t get there without him…you have to defeat Alduin, in the end, somehow. And this dragon made it sound like Alduin’s pretty weakened if he had to return to Sovngarde.”

“Yeah,” Ivy said. “And…he has a point. He hasn’t exactly given me a reason not to trust him.”

“Except that he’s a dragon,” Vipir said shakily. He didn’t like this idea, not at all; but whatever it took to protect his Ivy, he’d do it. “But…I see little alternative. Alduin has to be taken down.”

“Right,” Ivy said. “Well…I suppose I’m going to have to trust Odahviing, then. And if he can get us there…then surely we can take care of Alduin.”

“Definitely,” Thrynn nodded, sounding braver than he felt. “Not that I’m looking forward to fighting another dragon. And…well…”

“Sovngarde,” Vipir nodded. “It’s strange to think of going there…alive.”

“Well, there’s no sense putting it off,” Ivy said firmly, getting to her feet. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Truthfully she was afraid if she gave herself time, she would lose her nerve.

“Then let’s get everything ready and go,” Thrynn nodded. He reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. “It’ll be alright, Ivy,” he said reassuringly. “All the dragons you’ve killed...we won’t have any trouble with this.”

“Thanks, Thrynn,” she said with a small smile. His confidence made her feel better.

She gathered up her potions and everything else she thought she might need, and they were soon on their way.

*****

When they walked out the door to the porch of Dragonsreach, Ivy found a thoroughly agitated Odahviing.

“Just hold still,” a voice was saying out of her sight. “Let me – “

“YOL!” Odahviing Shouted, clearly pained. A fireball flew at the wall near Ivy and her companions.

“What is going on?” Ivy demanded.

“The court wizard insisted on being allowed to examine him, my Thane,” the guard said.

“Farengar!” Ivy roared, going around to where the guard pointed. She saw he had an array of instruments in a pouch and was holding a shiny red dragon scale. “What is the matter with you?! How could you?”

“Dragonborn!” Farengar said excitedly. “You have no idea the opportunity you have provided me with!”

“I said no one was to go near him!” Ivy said. “How dare you, Farengar! He is a living creature!”

“He’s a beast,” Farengar said disdainfully. “Nothing more.”

“Farengar,” Ivy growled, advancing on the man. “You better damn well be glad I respect the Jarl enough to not kill you. Get out of here, and if I ever hear of you doing anything like this again…”

“Alright, alright!” Farengar said, clearly frightened between her anger and her large Nord companions. He ran off, still holding the dragon scale.

“ _Krosis_ , Odahviing,” Ivy murmured to the dragon, looking where Farengar had been poking around. She saw where the scale had come from, the smallest of wounds just under his wing.

“ _Dovahkiin_ ,” Odahviing said angrily, pain in his voice. “My patience with you wears thin.”

“I know,” Ivy said. “I am very sorry. If…if you hold still, I can try to heal that.”

“Fine,” Odahviing snapped. 

She placed her hand on Odahviing’s scales; she wasn’t even entirely sure this would work, as she’d never tried to heal a dragon before. He roared in pain a moment later. 

“ _Dovahkiin_!”

“ _Unslaad krosis_ ,” Ivy said quickly. “I’m sorry, friend, it’s how the magic works. But…” she pulled her hand away then. “It is healed. And I will be having a word with the Jarl about the mage.”

“Or I’ll be pounding him to a pulp,” Thrynn said, clearly just as annoyed as Ivy. 

She went over in front of Odahviing again.

“Are you alright?” she asked him anxiously. “Did he do anything else?”

“No,” Odahviing said, sounding slightly less annoyed. “He was not out here long.” He snorted and a few sparks shot out his nose. “My thanks, Dovahkiin. I do hope you will retrieve my scale from his filthy hands. Perhaps add it to your armor.” 

Ivy blushed.

“I – sorry, Odahviing,” she said. “I didn’t – I don’t mean – “

“Do not worry, Dovahkiin,” Odahviing sighed. “You wear proudly the scales of those whom you have defeated honorably in battle. I would expect no less from a warrior. To take what is not rightfully earned from one who is helpless, however…”

“I will get it back,” Ivy said quickly. “I will be sure he doesn’t keep it.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve considered your offer, Odahviing, and – if you are still willing – I will accept.”

“You will release me?” Odahviing asked hopefully. “If in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?”

“Yes,” Ivy said. “I still don’t know that I should trust you, but…”

“It is wise to recognize when you have only one choice,” Odahviing said, and his voice was oddly gentle. “And yes, _Dovahkiin_. You can trust me. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn.”

“Right,” Ivy nodded. She called up to the guards watching the trap. “Release the dragon.”

“Are you mad?” the guard called down. “We just got him in here!”

“Do as I say,” Ivy said angrily. “The trap has served its purpose, and now he is to be set free.”

“Fine,” the guard barked. “But you better find someone else to get him back in there!”

“That won’t be necessary,” Ivy said. “Do it.” 

The guards released the levers holding the yoke down, allowing Odahviing to move.

“Ahh,” he said, stretching his neck. “My thanks, _Dovahkiin_.” He turned himself around, moving out to the end of the porch. “Are you ready?”

“We are,” Ivy confirmed, the three having followed him.

“We?” the dragon asked in confusion. “Ah. I see.” He sounded concerned now. “ _Dovahkiin_ , I am afraid that I may only take you to Skuldafn. Your mate…and your friend…cannot accompany you.” 

Ivy stood and stared at him for a moment in pure shock. This was something she hadn’t considered.

“But…” Ivy protested. “I – they are my companions. They will accompany me!”

“I can only take one,” Odahviing said, shaking his great head. “ _Krosis_ , _Dovahkiin_.”

“Why?” Ivy shouted angrily, stomping her foot. “Why should I believe you? What is this trickery?”

“When did I mislead you?” Odahviing asked impatiently. “I was not aware you intended your companions to come with you. I did not tell you a lie. In fact, once released, I could have simply attacked or taken to the sky, but I remain as I promised!”

“No!” Ivy said. 

She didn’t know what she was saying ‘no’ to, but she couldn’t think what else to say.

“It is your choice, Dovahkiin,” Odahviing said shortly. “I can take you alone, or I can take no one. I will be here when you decide.”

“Ivy,” Thrynn said softly, taking her hand and tugging on it. 

She went with him, walking with him and Vipir over to the corner of the balcony.

“You’re supposed to be with me,” Ivy murmured, unable to look at either one of them.

“She can’t go alone,” Vipir whispered, holding onto her hand tightly. “We promised, Thrynn!”

“I know,” Thrynn said, swallowing; he didn’t like this situation at all. “But…Alduin has to be defeated. And Ivy’s the one to do it.” 

He was being very practical about it all, he knew; but if he didn’t…if he allowed himself to think about it…he would lose his mind.

“I don’t give a damn,” Vipir said, and he sounded choked up. “I thought you cared for her, Thrynn!”

“I do!” Thrynn bellowed. “I care for her nearly as much as you do, but I don’t have a choice! Do you think I like this?”

“Don’t,” Ivy murmured, taking Thrynn’s hand as well. “Please…don’t fight. I – Thrynn’s right, Vipir. It has to be done. And Odahviing’s right, too,” she added. “He could’ve simply flown away. But he didn’t. I…we have to trust him. And I have to go to Sovngarde and defeat Alduin.”

“But I’m supposed to protect you,” Vipir said, pulling her into his arms. “I’ve tried so hard to protect you – I’ve never been able to be there for you. Not with Mercer, not with Karliah and Brynjolf…not at all.”

“You’ve _always_ been there for me,” Ivy argued. “You’re the one that took care of me the first night you even met me. You’re the one that cared for me through the fever. You’ve done everything for me, Vipir.”

“And this, I must send you to do alone,” Vipir said, shaking his head. “It isn’t right.”

“I won’t be alone,” she murmured, putting her hands on his face. “I always have you with me, Vipir.” She kissed him softly. 

She was trying hard not to cry; _this_ was why she’d had such a bad feeling about all this. She was going to have to leave him and she didn’t know if she’d come back.

“Always,” Vipir agreed in a whisper as they pulled apart. He leaned to kiss her once more. “For luck,” he said with a small smile when he pulled away that time.

“For luck,” she agreed, squeezing him gently. She took a deep breath, pulling away from him, looking at him and Thrynn. “You’ll wait for me?”

“Of course,” Thrynn said at once, while Vipir nodded. “We’ll be right here.” 

Ivy smiled, reaching into her pouch. She grabbed her house keys, and a sack of gold.

“Give this to Lydia,” she said, handing the coin purse to Vipir. “Tell her to stay at the Bannered Mare. I…don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” She cleared her throat, not allowing herself to think about it. “And take these,” she added, handing him the keys. “Stay in Breezehome as long as you like. And this one’s for Honeyside,” she finally said. “I…in case…” she broke off. In case she didn’t come back.

“I’ll keep them safe for your return,” Vipir said, swallowing to keep himself from losing it.

“Good luck, Ivy,” Thrynn said softly, pulling her for his own hug. “I believe in you, Dragonborn.”

“Thanks, Thrynn,” Ivy murmured, squeezing him back. She pulled herself up so she could whisper in his ear, not wanting Vipir to hear. “Take care of him,” she pleaded. Something like this…she wondered if it was even _likely_ that she should return.

“I promise,” Thrynn whispered back, emotion clouding his voice now. 

She released him and took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. I wouldn’t think it will take more than a couple of days.”

“Right,” Vipir said, nodding. He reached for her hand, squeezing it, knowing if he hugged her now, he wouldn’t let her go. “I love you, my little Nightingale.”

“I love you, too,” Ivy said. “I’ll see you both soon.”

“Soon,” Vipir nodded, and Thrynn agreed. 

Ivy squared her shoulders and walked toward Odahviing.

“Alright, Odahviing,” she said. “I’m ready.”

“You are ready to see the world as only a _dovah_ can?” Odahviing said, and Ivy could hear he sounded pleased. She’d forgotten, really, that this was all leading to the fact that she was about to _ride_ a _dragon_.

Fear of Alduin or not, _that_ was pretty incredible.

“I am,” Ivy said, feeling a little excited now.

“If I find out you’ve done anything to her, dragon,” Vipir said threateningly, “I will hunt you down, I swear it.”

“I will not harm the _Dovahkiin_ ,” Odahviing said sincerely. “I will ensure she reaches Skuldafn safely, and do my best to return her to her mate.”

“Good,” Vipir said, not sounding entirely reassured, but accepting. 

Odahviing lowered himself down, allowing Ivy to climb on his back. Once astride him, she couldn’t help grinning down at Vipir and Thrynn.

“That is the most amazing sight I’ve ever seen,” Thrynn chuckled, and even Vipir couldn’t help giving a grin. “Have fun, girl.”

“I think I just might,” Ivy laughed, hardly able to believe her current position.

“Ready?” Odahviing asked, tilting his head toward her.

“Ready,” Ivy confirmed.

“I warn you,” Odahviing said, and she could hear the grin in his voice, “once you’ve flown the skies of _Keizaal_ , your envy of the dov will only increase.” 

Ivy laughed, and before she knew it, Odahviing’s great wings were unfurling around her, and suddenly she was in the sky, flying on the back of a dragon.

Ivy could barely believe it as they soared over Skyrim – she was on the back of a dragon. She’d never experienced anything more utterly ridiculous yet indescribably amazing in her life. 

She was glad, upon reflection, that she had Thrynn and Vipir with her; assuming she did manage to make it out of this, there was no way anyone would ever believe such a story without witnesses.

*****

“Vipir, we need to head back to the house,” Thrynn finally said. 

It was well after dark now, and Vipir had been standing at the railing of the porch in Dragonsreach since Odahviing had flown away with his Ivy.

“I suppose,” Vipir sighed, not wanting to leave. 

Thrynn put a hand on his shoulder.

“Even if it’s quick, she’s not going to be back tonight,” Thrynn pointed out. “It’s going to take _some_ time.”

“You think she’ll be back?” Vipir asked, still staring out into the night.

“I know she’ll be back,” Thrynn said firmly. “She’ll be back soon. She’s on a dragon; it can’t take long to reach this Skuldafn. Then all she has to do is kill Alduin. She’ll be back in a few days, at most.” He hoped.

“You’re right,” Vipir said. “She will.” 

He finally turned away, feeling the ache in his heart worsen as he did. _Only a few days_ , he told himself. _She’ll be back before you know it._


	26. Sovngarde

“This is as far as I can carry you, _Dovahkiin_ ,” Odahviing said, landing in a courtyard of the temple.

“Thank you, Odahviing,” Ivy said, climbing off him shakily. 

As fun as it had been to fly on a dragon’s back at first, the novelty had quickly worn off in light of the cold air and dizzying heights.

“Akatosh guide you, _Dovahkiin_ ,” Odahviing said. “I will look for your return…or Alduin’s.” 

Ivy nodded, and Odahviing took off.

Ivy looked around, trying to get her bearings. A moment later, a draugr came at her, followed by a second. She’d been through enough temples that she made short work of them, cutting them down before they could get too close.

She made her way through the temple; she was thankful for the healing potions she’d brought, along with the lessons she’d gotten from Marcurio so long ago on healing spells. It wasn’t a pleasant experience going through one of these dungeons on her own. 

Several hours later, however, she had managed to get through them all. She was standing, feeling tired already, looking at a dragon priest that was guarding what seemed to be the portal Odahviing was talking about. She gathered herself, praying to Akatosh, Talos, Nocturnal, and everyone else she could think of, and went for it.

It was easier to kill the dragon priest than she’d thought. Nahkriin, he’d been named; Vengeance. She took his staff and his mask, then put the staff in the seal in front of her, activating the portal.

“Akatosh guide me,” she murmured, taking a deep breath. Without another thought, she leapt into the portal.

*****

“Ivy!” Vipir cried out suddenly, awakening from a restless sleep. He looked around in a panic before remembering Ivy wasn’t there. He had felt something, though. Something…strange. Ivy was somehow – gone. But what had happened? Had the dragon done something? Why hadn’t he insisted on going with her? Why couldn’t he be there for her, save her from whatever had happened?

“Vipir?” Thrynn asked sleepily, coming into the bedroom. “What’s the matter?”

“Thrynn,” Vipir said, his voice panicky. “Ivy. Something – something’s happened to her. I could feel it…she’s…she’s gone!”

“What do you mean, gone?” Thrynn asked, shaking his head. “You know she left on that dragon hours ago, Vipir. Relax. She’ll be fine.”

“I know she did,” Vipir snapped. “And she isn’t fine, I’m telling you! I felt – I’ve lost her, Thrynn. I don’t know…how. But she’s just…gone!” 

Thrynn sat down in the chair in the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and sighing. He knew there was a good possibility it was true; something as dangerous as this, something could have happened to her. At the same time, though, he had a feeling Vipir was simply overreacting with worry for her.

“Frind, you’ve got to relax,” Thrynn said. “You want another drink?”

“No I damn well don’t want a drink,” Vipir said hysterically. “Something has happened to Ivy. She’s – she’s dead, Thrynn! I – “

“Vipir,” Thrynn said, trying to calm his friend down. “You were dreaming. It’s barely been any time at all – she could be gone a while. You already knew that.”

“It wasn’t a dream,” Vipir said, feeling choked now, more certain every minute. 

It was as though he couldn’t feel her anymore. Which was absurd, he knew, because it wasn’t as though he _could_ feel her normally. Not that he’d noticed, anyway. 

“I can’t…I can feel that she’s left. I know it sounds ridiculous, but…I can’t feel her anymore. At all. And I didn’t notice I could until I couldn’t.” 

Thrynn was quiet for a minute, contemplating that.

“Well,” he said patiently, a thought occurring to him. “It could be she did what she meant to do – maybe she already reached the portal to Sovngarde. Maybe you felt it because she went through that, and not because anything happened to her.”

“I…aye, maybe,” Vipir conceded, calming down slightly. “That…that could be true.” And it could, he reasoned. After all, if he would feel her leaving this world…he’d feel it just as much if she did it intentionally as if she’d died, wouldn’t he? “It could be.”

“Right,” Thrynn said, trying to sound confident. By the Eight, he _hoped_ that was what had happened. “So go back to sleep. If she’s already made it to Sovngarde, surely she’ll be back to us in no time.” 

“I…I’ll try,” Vipir said. “Sorry I woke you,” he added sheepishly.

“It’s alright,” Thrynn yawned. “We’re both on edge. But…like I said. She’ll be fine. She was _meant_ to do this, after all.”

“Right,” Vipir nodded, taking a deep breath. “She was.” He sighed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Vipir,” Thrynn nodded at the man, walking back to the smaller bedroom. 

Vipir lay there for a long time, unable to get back to sleep. Sure, what Thrynn said had made sense…but it still didn’t tell him anything for sure. He wouldn’t know until she returned…and until then, he’d pray to every divine he knew of.

“Keep her safe,” he muttered. “Bring her back to me.”

*****

Barely a breath later, Ivy landed surprisingly steadily on her feet, looking around.

“Whoa,” was the only thing that came to her mind. 

There was an odd mist blowing around her; it didn’t seem to hurt her, but it was somehow ethereal. Two massive statues stood on either side of her, stairs in front of her leading downward. Snow covered most everything. 

As she began to descend, she saw two more statues flanking the stairs, and then noticed the mountains surrounding her. It was almost like some of the snowier landscapes in Skyrim. 

Oddly, she wasn’t cold at all; she was perfectly comfortable. And energized! She’d been tired when she fought Nahkriin, but now it was as though she’d just woken from an amazing night’s sleep.

She continued to the base of the stairs where a dirt path presented itself, presumably winding between the mountains; but here the fog had gotten immensely thick, and she could barely see anything at all. She wondered whether she ought to use her Shout for clearing it out of her way, but wasn’t sure she wanted to attract Alduin just yet – at least not until she got the layout of the land. She cautiously made her way into the fog instead.

She continued down the path feeling oddly at ease, considering that Alduin was around somewhere and she was about to fight him. She wondered if perhaps it was some effect of Sovngarde itself. She couldn’t see more than a few feet off the path to either side of her, so she focused on following it, wondering where exactly it might lead. 

Suddenly a voice arose out of the mist; Ivy drew her sword before she even had time to think.

“Turn back, traveler!” the voice said desperately, and a moment later, she saw a Stormcloak soldier appear from the mist. “Terror waits within this mist!” 

Ivy’s strangely easy feeling started to evaporate; she knew the terror he spoke of.

“I know,” Ivy said. “What is this mist, exactly?”

“I do not know,” the soldier replied nervously. “But none have passed through. Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley. Can you lead the way to where Shor’s hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?”

“Shor’s hall?” Ivy asked. “What’s that?” She admittedly didn’t know a lot about Sovngarde; it was a place for Nord dead, after all, and she was a Breton.

“Don’t you know?” the soldier asked incredulously. “What drew you here? Surely your dreams showed you the way.” 

Ivy didn’t know what to say to that; she wasn’t sure how this man would react to her being the Dragonborn, and wanted to hear him out first. 

He continued anyway. “The Hall of Valor, where heroes wait to follow Shor to the final battle. I saw it fair when first I trod this long sought path,” he added wistfully. “The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned to Shor’s hall, shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist; darkened is my mind. I’ve lost the way and wander blindly. Hurry! Before Alduin your soul devours, bring word to Shor’s hall of our hard fate!”

“Right,” Ivy said determinedly. “Don’t worry, soldier; I’m here to kill Alduin.”

“You – you mean to kill the World-Eater?” the solder asked incredulously.

“I am the Dragonborn,” Ivy said. “I will kill him, and I will return this place to how it should be. You will rest easy soon, soldier.”

“Beware, Dragonborn,” the soldier said reverently. “The World-Eater waits within the mist. Talos guide you.”

“It will be done,” Ivy said firmly. “Watch out for yourself, now.” 

He nodded and she walked away.

_How terrible_ , she thought. The lost souls waiting within Sovngarde, given a glorious reward for a life well-lived and yet doomed to Alduin’s terror in the meantime. 

She pressed on, all the more determined now; she assumed the path would lead her to this Hall of Valor, and perhaps there she may find more answers about Alduin himself. It made her slightly anxious that she hadn’t seen him yet.

Ivy walked on for what felt like some time; every so often she’d catch a glimpse of another soldier in armor, or odd Nord dressed in plain clothes, out of the corner of her eye. None approached her, however, and she still didn’t see Alduin.

Finally the mist cleared, and Ivy saw what the Stormcloak soldier had spoken of; a great hall, as big as some of the Jarl’s palaces, brightly lit amongst a visible sky. The sky was like nothing she’d ever seen before; it was like the auroras she saw on some nights when she traveled, but _more_. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Walking closer, Ivy saw a bridge made of bone leading toward the hall, and a man standing in front of it.

“Hold!” the man said, stepping toward her. He was quite large; he reminded her of Thrynn in size, though perhaps even taller. “By what right do you seek to enter the Hall of Valor?”

“By right of birth,” Ivy said firmly. “I am Dragonborn.”

“Ah!” the man said, sounding pleased. “It’s been too long since I last faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood.”

“Excuse me,” Ivy said, trying to sound polite despite her overwhelmed confusion. “But…who are you?”

“I am Tsun,” he replied. “The Nordic god of trials against adversity. I died defending Shor from foreign gods, and he has tasked me with proving the worth of new arrivals.”

“Proving worth?” Ivy asked.

“Indeed,” Tsun nodded. “If I judge you worthy in combat, I will allow you to enter the Hall.”

“And will I find what I seek in there?” Ivy asked.

“What is it you seek, Dragonborn?” Tsun asked.

“Alduin,” Ivy said desperately. “I seek to defeat Alduin, once and for all.”

“Ah,” Tsun said. “A worthy quest. Well, then. Perhaps you will find aid for your task inside the Hall. Are you ready to prove yourself to me, Dragonborn?”

“I am,” Ivy said, sounding braver than she felt. The man was huge…though, she reminded herself, she had managed to hold her own against Thrynn. Once.

“Then we begin,” Tsun grinned, drawing his battle axe. 

Ivy gulped and drew her sword, pausing only a second before flying at him.

It was a relatively short battle; Ivy used every trick she’d ever learned against the man, including some magic she’d learned from Marcurio. He seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, and finally fell to a knee before Ivy.

“I yield,” he said, breathing hard and letting out a laugh. He stowed his blade away as he got back to his feet. “You fought well. I find you worthy.” He walked back over toward the bridge, and Ivy followed. “It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor’s favor follow you and your errand.”

“Thanks,” Ivy said, breathless herself as she stowed her sword. 

She made her way across the bridge; it seemed narrow, but she felt a certainty that she wouldn’t fall. She pushed open the door to the great hall and almost gasped aloud.

It was larger than any Jarl’s keep she’d ever seen. Cheerful-looking warriors roamed the hall while a great feast sat on a long table in front of her. A roaring fire pit behind it gave a comfortable glow to the room, and monstrous windows at the back cast an ethereal light into the place. Two full-size oxen were roasting over the fire pit.

The entire hall was made of stone, and there was mead everywhere. This was, indeed, a warrior’s dream come true…though she wondered if she might feel more at home herself with Nocturnal. She wondered what Vipir might think about it, and couldn’t help laughing aloud. Whatever the rest of it, one thing was for sure.

_No one_ was ever going to believe this.

“Enjoying yourself in the Hall of Valor already, Dragonborn?” someone greeted her, sounding amused. 

She turned to see another large man staring at her, a smile on his face.

“I – yes,” Ivy said, feeling a little embarrassed. “Who – who are you?”

“I am Ysgramor,” he introduced himself. 

Ivy’s eyes widened; she’d heard of him from Farkas in Whiterun.

“Ysgramor?” she asked. “As in the Five Hundred Companions of Ysgramor?”

“The very same,” Ysgramor laughed. “Welcome, Dragonborn. Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor’s command we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale’s dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe,” he added.

“I’ll have help?” Ivy asked eagerly. 

Ysgramor chuckled.

“Indeed, Dragonborn,” he said. “You will have the aid of the Tongues themselves. Gormlaith the fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the valiant, heavy-handed warrior; and Felldir the old, far-seeing and grim.”

“They’re…they’re _here_?” she asked incredulously. 

Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old – they were the ones she’d seen when she’d read the Elder Scroll on the Throat of the World, the ones who had cast Alduin adrift in time.

“They are, and they await you,” Ysgramor said, gesturing to the side where the group stood, looking on. “They will assist you in defeating Alduin the World-Eater.”

Ivy felt a bit like being back in the Thieves Guild for the first time as she walked toward the three; the same sense of knowing she didn’t get on well with people, and not knowing if she would belong. The Guild had cured her of that somewhat; they’d been so accepting of her, it was hard to worry, and she’d been a lot better about it around them. But this…Ysgramor himself? The Tongues?

_No one was going to believe her!_

“At long last!” Gormlaith said excitedly as Ivy approached. “Alduin’s doom is now ours to seal – just speak the word and with high hearts we’ll hasten forth to smite the worm wherever he lurks!”

“For a hundred lifetimes my heart has burned for revenge on Alduin too long delayed,” Hakon agreed, sounding just as excited as Gormlaith.

“Hold, comrades,” Felldir chimed in. Ivy almost smiled; he’d been the cautious one in the vision the Scroll had given her as well. “Let us counsel take before a battle is blindly joined. Alduin’s mist is more than a snare – its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle.”

“Felldir speaks wisdom,” Hakon said. “The World-Eater, coward, fears you, Dragonborn.”

“Well, he damn well better,” Ivy said at once. “I’m going to be finished with him once and for all.”

“Hear, hear!” Gormlaith said heartily.

“We must drive away his mist, Shouting together,” Hakon nodded, “and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle with our black-winged foe.”

“Alright,” Ivy nodded. “Then let’s go.”

“Alduin escaped us long ago,” Felldir said, sounding almost angry. “Today we take our long-awaited revenge!”

“Aye,” Gormlaith said, and Hakon nodded. 

Ivy felt a certain excitement; she thought perhaps it had something to do with the bravery of the warriors around her, but she was also eager to be done with this once and for all. She had to admit, despite the peace she felt here, she already missed Vipir and the rest of the Guild a lot; it somehow felt like she’d been away from them a lot longer than around a day or so. And as soon as Alduin’s menace was dealt with, she could return to him, to Thrynn, to the Guild itself, and not worry about it ever again.

She headed out the doors with the Tongues, feeling a thrill for battle flowing through her – surely this had to be some effect of Sovngarde, as she was generally more at home amongst thieves than warriors. Then again, her dragon blood sometimes had its own say as well.

They headed back across the bone bridge. Tsun had words of greeting for them before they passed.

“The eyes of Shor are upon you this day,” he told them. “Defeat Alduin, and destroy his soul-snare.”

“Oh, we will be, Tsun,” Gormlaith said, the same glint in her eye Ivy had seen in the vision from the Scroll as they fought Alduin. 

They proceeded down the stairs in front of the bridge, stopping there.

“We cannot fight the foe in this mist,” Felldir said. “Clear Skies, on three. Ready?”

“Ready!” the others replied, and Felldir counted them down.

“LOK VAH KOOR!” the four Shouted, and Ivy was almost knocked off her feet with the combined power. The mist cleared then, giving another view of the breathtaking sky. 

Alduin, however, answered them.

“VEN MUL RIIK!” came the reply. Wind, strong, gale. The mist enveloped everything once more.

“Again!” Gormlaith ordered, pressing on. 

Ivy found, to her surprise, that she was perfectly able to Shout again already; typically she had to wait a few minutes until she felt the power of the Thu’um return to her. Again the four Shouted, and again they were met with Alduin’s reply.

“Does his strength have no end?” Hakon cried hopelessly. “Is our struggle in vain?”

“Stand fast!” Gormlaith said courageously. “His strength is failing – his Thu’um is weaker! Once more, and his might will surely be broken!” 

They Shouted once more.

“There he is!” Hakon cried, pointing; for Alduin had shown up with a mighty roar. 

He flew over their heads and the sky, breathtakingly beautiful before, took on a sinister, red quality. It began raining fire; she’d encountered this before at Helgen, his ability to command the skies to do this. 

“JOOR ZAH FRUL!” Ivy Shouted as soon as he was close enough. 

Alduin screamed in agony, falling to the ground before them; all four attacked him mercilessly.

Alduin was clearly weakened and in misery. He shouted curses at them in between Thu’um attacks, but to no avail. 

Finally, finally, Ivy was the one who struck the killing blow, driving her sword through Alduin’s great neck. He screamed as he died, and Ivy watched as his soul left his body; she was used to it going toward her, but this one simply dissipated into the air. Shortly after that began, his body started to burn; great chunks of the dragon simply seemed to melt and fly into the air. When it was all over with, nothing remained; not a scale or bone left of him. 

The World-Eater was defeated. 

Hakon and Gormlaith cheered wildly.

“This was a mighty deed!” Tsun approached then. “The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare! They will sing of this battle in Shor’s hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere,” he added to Ivy. “When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again with glad friendship and bid you join the blessed feasting.”

“I…right,” Ivy said, feeling bewildered. It seemed so odd that it was… _over_.

“When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back,” Tsun said.

“I…not yet,” Ivy said. 

As anxious as she was to return…this was Sovngarde, and she wanted to bask in its beauty just a bit longer.

“Take your time,” Tsun said kindly, as though he understood her perfectly. He went back to his post at the bridge, and Gormlaith, Hakon, and Felldir joined Ivy.

“That was a battle well-fought, Dragonborn,” Hakon nodded at her, clearly pleased. “We thank you for helping us cleanse the world of Alduin’s essence.”

“Sure,” Ivy said. “I just…it’s…over?”

“Yes,” Gormlaith said, sounding like she felt just as Ivy did – bewildered and a bit let down. “After all this time…so many years for us, though a long time for you as well…it is done.” 

Ivy wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. She was grateful that Alduin was no longer a threat, but it had been her task for so long – it seemed unreal.

“Thank you,” she said. “Thank you all for helping me.”

“We hope to see you back here after your life, Dragonborn,” Felldir nodded. “You’ve done a great thing.”

“I – yeah, maybe,” Ivy agreed, not knowing what else to say. 

The three walked away, and Ivy simply sat down on the ground, trying to take everything in.

Alduin, the World-Eater, the dragon who meant to consume the world, was now dead – entirely dead. He was unable to bother anyone ever again. She had just saved the world.

She realized that all she truly wanted right then was a drink, Vipir’s arms around her, and a nap.

“You – you did it!” a familiar voice said, and Ivy turned; it was the same Stormcloak soldier she’d seen upon entering. “You’ve slain Alduin and saved us all!”

“Yeah,” Ivy smiled tiredly. “You’re welcome. Glad you made it here after all.”

“As am I,” the soldier said, vastly relieved. “Thank you, Dragonborn. Thank you so much.”

“Go on,” Ivy smiled at him, nodding toward the Hall of Valor. “You’ll want to head inside.”

The soldier grinned as he walked off. Ivy sighed, looking around

Without the mist…the beauty was indescribable. It was all of the most beautiful places she’d seen in Skyrim combined together. The color of the sky, the shape of the mountains, the beauty of the valley before her…absolutely incredible. She tried to soak it all up, so she might never forget it. Warrior or not, Sovngarde was special.

And yet the longing in her heart for Vipir had reached a pitch she couldn’t ignore. Had it really been merely a day since she’d left him? It felt like a week at least, if not longer. She felt so very far away from him, and found herself increasingly desperate for his company once more. So she got to her feet, walking back over to Tsun.

“I am ready to return,” Ivy said, squaring her shoulders.

“Then return now to Nirn,” Tsun smiled, “with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need.” 

She felt the knowledge of a new Shout enter her like the others.

“I…are you serious?” Ivy asked incredulously. “I can…summon someone from – from here?”

“Yes,” Tsun nodded. “This Shout will call the spirit of Hakon One-Eye to fight at your side, should you need him. I daresay he will be glad to aid the Dragonborn and prove his prowess in battle again and again.”

“Thank you,” Ivy said, unable to think of anything else to say.

“Go now, and may your adventures be kind,” Tsun said. 

He Shouted at her, and Ivy felt herself being pulled away.


	27. Dragonborn's Victory

Two and a half weeks. Two and a half miserable weeks since Vipir had felt Ivy disappear from the world. He was half-mad with worry and grief now. Surely she would’ve returned by now, had she succeeded in her task. Something had gone wrong.

Thrynn couldn’t think of anything to comfort him; he agreed. Two and a half weeks…it didn’t seem likely the girl was going to come back. He wondered how long they would wait, how long before one of them would admit to giving up, deciding they should just go back to Riften.

He felt hollow, somehow; like there was an empty space inside of him that had gone off with Ivy, never to be heard from again. He had no idea how he was supposed to help Vipir when he felt that emptiness; he wanted to simply lose himself in drink just as Vipir was doing. That’s not what Ivy would want though, he told himself firmly. She wanted him to take care of Vipir; she’d specifically tasked him with it. 

So he did. He didn’t get piss-drunk; he dragged Vipir back to the house when he’d had too many. He listened to the man curse everyone from the Divines to the dragons, he listened while Vipir begged and pleaded for Ivy to be returned to him. It was the worst experience of his life.

“Thrynn,” Vipir whispered. 

They were sitting in Breezehome, having cleaned out Ivy’s supply of mead now. It was late; Thrynn didn’t know what time it could be. They’d both stopped paying much attention; they generally tracked time with the large enchanted clock in Riften, but since Ivy had been around, they’d started using her necklace. It was too painful to contemplate they might never be able to do that again…so they didn’t bother.

“Yeah,” Thrynn said numbly.

“I feel her,” Vipir said, and Thrynn saw tears of hopelessness in the other man’s eyes. “I’ve gone mad. I feel her again.” 

He choked out a sob, putting his head in his hands. He could feel her again? Was it the mead? Was it madness? Or…could she have actually, somehow, come back – after all that time?

“Madness is all we’re fit for now, friend,” Thrynn said hollowly. 

No, she wouldn’t be back. She wasn’t coming back. She never would have been gone so long, and there was only one answer to that. He sat, watching Vipir sob into his hands. There was nothing he could do for him. Not anymore.

*****

When Ivy’s vision cleared, she was on the Throat of the World, surrounded by dragons. Her first instinct was fear, but she quickly realized they were not attacking her. They were speaking; yelling, really. It seemed…somehow it was in praise of her.

Ivy felt utterly exhausted; clearly the appearance of abundant energy had been a trick of Sovngarde, because she felt as though she hadn’t slept in weeks. She was sure she would collapse any moment. If only she weren’t so far from Whiterun.

One by one, the dragons began to fly off, circling the peak of the mountain until she was left with only Paarthurnax.

“So it is done,” Paarthurnax rumbled. He sounded proud of her. “Alduin _dilon_. The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been.”

“You don’t sound happy about it,” Ivy said tiredly.

“Happy?” Paarthurnax said. “No, I am not happy. Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh’s creation. You did what was necessary. Alduin had since flown far from the path of right action in the arrogance of his power. But I cannot celebrate his fall. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same.”

“I understand,” Ivy said softly. “And I’m sorry. But…it had to be done.”

“It did,” Paarthurnax agreed. “Perhaps now you begin to see the world as a dovah. But I forget myself,” he added more firmly. “ _Krosis_. Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. One that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, _Dovahkiin_ ,” he added, and Ivy could swear if he could have smiled at her, he would have. “This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of time.”

“Thank you, Paarthurnax,” Ivy said quietly. “Thank you for everything.”

“You are welcome to it, _Dovahkiin_ ,” Paarthurnax said. “Should you ever wish for my counsel again, you will find me here, on the _Monahven_.” With that, he stretched his great wings. “ _Goraan_ ,” he sighed. “I feel younger than I have in many an age. Many of the _dovahhe_ are now scattered across _Keizaal_. Without Alduin’s lordship, they may yet bow to the rightness of my _Thu’um_. But willing or no, they will hear it!” Ivy could hear the pride in his voice, and it made her feel good for him. “Fare thee well, Dovahkiin!” 

He took off in flight, and Ivy watched as he flew away.

A moment later, Odahviing landed next to her.

“I wish the old one luck in his quest,” Odahviing said, sounding mildly amused. 

Ivy thought he had a reason to be; it was unlikely the other dragons would be interested in Odahviing’s Way of the Voice. But she was glad he seemed to enjoy the possibility, anyway.

“Yes,” Ivy said.

“As for you, _Dovahkiin_ ,” Odahviing said, eyeing her. “You’ve proven your mastery twice over. _Thuri_ , _Dovahkiin_. I gladly acknowledge the power of your _Thu’um_. Call me if you have need, and I will come if I can.”

“Thank you, Odahviing,” Ivy said, unable to keep awake for much longer. “Thank you for everything you’ve done. And…if it wouldn’t be too much…could I ask for your assistance now?”

“What do you require, _Dovahkiin_?” Odahviing asked.

“I won’t make a habit out of this, but…could you return me to Dragonsreach?” she asked desperately. “I fear I lack the strength even to descend the mountain.”

“Time will do funny things to a mortal,” Odahviing said, and Ivy could swear he laughed. “Of course, _Dovahkiin_. Climb on. You will not trap me in that horrid place again, I hope?”

“Of course not, Odahviing,” Ivy said, patting him as she climbed atop him. “You have nothing to fear from me. And I do swear I’ll get your scale back from that filthy mage.”

“Good,” Odahviing said. “I would expect nothing less. Wear it proudly, Dovahkiin.”

“How long was I actually gone?” Ivy wondered, realizing the dragon had mentioned time affecting her strangely.

“Many days,” Odahviing said. “It has been at least two weeks since I left you at Skuldafn.”

“Two _weeks_?!” Ivy shrieked. “You’re joking!”

“No,” Odahviing said. “It was Sovngarde. Time affects mortals in ways it does not affect the dov.” 

Dear gods. She’d been gone more than two weeks in this world? No wonder she felt so exhausted. And surely Vipir would be going mad with worry over her. She couldn’t wait to get back to him.

It wasn’t long until Odahviing landed once more on the great porch of Dragonsreach. It was late at night; Ivy checked her necklace to see it was two in the morning.

“There you go, Dovahkiin,” Odahviing said as Ivy got down. “I wish you luck in your future adventures.”

“Thank you again, Odahviing,” Ivy said feelingly. “Thank you so much.” 

Odahviing took flight then.

“Dragonborn!” a guard called in shock. “We – we thought you dead! You’ve been gone two and a half weeks!”

“So I was told,” Ivy sighed. “But – it’s done. Alduin’s gone. The World-Eater is no more. Now…can someone please get me back to my house?”

The guard offered his assistance, letting the exhausted girl lean on him as he led her down to the Thane’s house.

“Here you are, Dragonborn,” the guard said. “Do you need anything else?”

“No,” Ivy said. “Please – just leave me be. I need rest.”

“Of course,” the guard said at once. 

He bowed to her before he walked off, and she shook her head; was it going to get worse now? Sighing, she pushed open the door, grateful the boys had left it unlocked.

She was startled as she shut the door behind her. Thrynn was staring at her in absolute shock, while Vipir’s shoulders shook with sobs as his face was buried in his hands.

“Vipir,” Ivy murmured, immediately going over to him. 

He looked up at her, his face tear-stained and red, disbelieving.

“Ivy,” he choked sadly, almost reaching for her but thinking better of it. “Beautiful Ivy. I miss you. I will always miss you.”

“Vipir,” she murmured, tears in her own eyes at the pain in his voice. She put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m here, love. I’m not – I – I’m _here_. It’s real.”

“No,” Vipir choked, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. “You can’t be. I felt…I felt you leave.”

“Vipir,” Thrynn murmured, sounding a bit choked up himself. “It’s real, friend. She’s standing right there.”

“You don’t have to humor my drunk hallucinations,” Vipir sighed thickly. “Just…just help me to bed.”

“Vipir,” Ivy begged, putting her arms around him and sitting on his lap. “I mean it…it’s me, and I’m here. And I swear,” she added tearfully, forcing his face around to look at her, “I’m never leaving you again. Ever.”

“Ivy?” Vipir asked, still unwilling to believe it to be true. But no hallucination would be like this, surely. “Is it…really? You…you live?”

“I live,” she smiled through her tears. “And Alduin is gone. For good.”

“You did it,” Thrynn murmured, still in shock. “You…you killed Alduin. And came back.”

“I did,” Ivy nodded, squeezing Vipir to her. “I made it. I know it’s been a while,” she added to Vipir. “I’m sorry. Odahviing said it was how the travel to Sovngarde messed with time for me. But I’m here now, I swear I am.”

“I…it can’t be,” Vipir murmured, still unable to believe it. 

He didn’t know what he’d do if he accepted this one was real, but it turned out to be another drunken hallucination. Thrynn could see her, too, though…

“Ivy, come here,” Thrynn said, getting to his feet.

“No,” Ivy said. “I’m sorry, Thrynn. But…I’m not leaving him.”

“Which is just what he’d expect you to say if he was hallucinating you,” Thrynn said with a small grin. “And…I want to make sure you’re real, myself.” 

Ivy couldn’t stop a smile at that. She got off Vipir’s lap, noticing he still watched in wonder as she headed over to Thrynn and embraced him. Thrynn squeezed her tight, holding her longer than she expected.

“See? I’m real,” she murmured, squashed a bit against his chest.

“You are,” Thrynn said, his voice a bit rough. “Ivy…gods. We were so sure…”

“Give up on me so easily?” she asked with a shaky laugh.

“Vipir had this…thing,” Thrynn explained, kissing Ivy’s head before releasing her. “He said…he felt you go away. I think it must’ve been when you went to Sovngarde.”

“Ah,” Ivy murmured. “I’m so sorry. Both of you. If I’d known it would take so long, I would’ve told you.”

“She’s real?” Vipir asked Thrynn, still needing the confirmation.

“She’s real as all that mead you drank,” Thrynn said dryly. “And I’m sure when you wake up in the morning, you’ll be sure both things are real.” Ivy laughed.

“I take it there’s none left for me?”

“There’s none left in _Whiterun_ ,” Thrynn smirked as Ivy returned to Vipir. She knelt in front of him, taking his hands and resting her chin on his knee.

“Vipir, my love,” she murmured, looking up at him. “I promise you I’m real. And when you wake up in the morning, I’ll be there, right next to you. And the next morning, and the next, and as long as you’ll have me.”

“Ivy,” Vipir choked, pulling on her hands and yanking her to him. 

He kissed her hard, tangling his fingers in her hair and holding her to him with his other hand. 

“It’s okay, Vipir,” Ivy sniffled as she pulled away from him, smoothing his hair back from his face. “It’s all okay. I’m here now.” 

She sat on his lap, watching more tears stream down his face as he looked at her incredulously. It hurt her immensely to have caused him so much pain.

“I’m going to head to bed,” Thrynn said softly. “I…we haven’t been sleeping well.”

“I haven’t slept since I left,” Ivy murmured. “Felt it as soon as I got back, too. I’m exhausted.”

“Then you should get to bed,” Vipir said thickly. He stood up, keeping her in his arms, but swayed slightly. 

Thrynn steadied him, putting a hand on Ivy as well.

“Give her here,” Thrynn said, shaking his head at the man. “Some lookout it’d be if the Dragonborn survives Sovngarde and is lost because her drunk lover dropped her.” 

Ivy laughed softly, and even Vipir managed a watery smile as he relinquished her.

“Right,” he agreed. “But…please…”

“I’ll be right with you, Vipir,” Ivy said soothingly, grateful for Thrynn’s strength as he carried her up the stairs. “I promise. I’ve never broken a promise to you yet,” she added.

“Never,” Vipir agreed, following them. 

Thrynn set Ivy on the bed and she sighed gratefully.

“Thanks, Thrynn,” she murmured. “Good night.”

“Night, Ivy,” he gave her a small smile as Vipir got into bed next to her. 

He was wearing only a tunic and trousers, having only been sitting around the house.

“Think you could help a bit with this?” Ivy asked Vipir then, motioning to the dragon armor she still wore.

“Of course,” Vipir said softly. 

He still wasn’t entirely sure this wasn’t an incredibly strange dream, but after all, he thought he’d lost her once before and had her come back to him; surely it could happen again. He couldn’t focus all that well, but between the two of them, they managed to get Ivy undressed down to her underthings. 

“You want a tunic…or…anything?” he offered.

“No,” Ivy murmured, lying down and reaching for him. “I want you, Vipir. I want you right here next to me.”

“Of course, my love,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I…sorry. Being a drunk bastard doesn’t help.”

“No,” Ivy said with a small smile, kissing his chest as she snuggled onto it. “But I don’t care. All that matters is we’re here together now, and it doesn’t have to change until we want it to.”

“Ivy,” Vipir sighed, the tears mostly having stopped. “Ivy, I love you…I love you so much.”

“And I love you, my darling Vipir,” Ivy murmured. “I will always love you.” She stroked her fingers along his chest. “Sleep now, my love. I’ll be here in the morning.”

“Promise?” Vipir asked, sounding afraid. 

Ivy smiled, kissing his chest again.

“Promise,” Ivy assured him. 

She was asleep soon after that, though it took Vipir longer to reach sleep; he was still afraid taking his eyes off her would cause her to go away. Finally, though, he couldn’t stay awake any longer, and succumbed to sleep himself, holding Ivy’s warm body tightly to him all the same.

*****

Ivy awoke late the next day to Vipir stroking her hair, still holding her tightly as he lay with her. She smiled and looked up at him.

“Still here,” she murmured.

“Just like you promised,” Vipir grinned. 

He felt lighter than air; she had still been there when he woke up, and she was real and solid as anything he’d ever known. He had remembered her saying she hadn’t slept since she left, and decided not to wake her; he simply reveled in having her solidly there next to him. Twice now he thought he’d lost her for good, and twice he’d been lucky enough to get her back. He didn’t think he deserved anything so grand, but there it was all the same.

“I love you,” she said, staying pressed against him. She needed to say it, and knew he needed to hear it. “I do.”

“I love you, too, my dear, sweet Ivy,” Vipir murmured, kissing her hair. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I can’t believe I did it,” Ivy laughed softly. “I did it, Vipir. I defeated Alduin.”

“I know you did,” Vipir chuckled, squeezing her tight. “And I always knew you would, little Dragonborn.”

“I’m sorry I left you so long,” Ivy said.

“You’re back now,” Vipir said. “That’s what matters.” 

And it was. Despite the slight headache from having had too much to drink, he didn’t care about anything else in the world at that moment besides the fact that he had his Ivy back next to him. Thrynn had been kind enough to bring him breakfast after he awoke so he could stay next to her.

“I missed you, you know,” she murmured. “In Sovngarde. I felt…like I was a world away from you.”

“Well, you were,” Vipir pointed out. He sighed. “I…I can’t tell you how terrible it was,” he murmured. “Waking up to the feeling that you were utterly gone from me.” He shuddered.

“I didn’t know it would affect you that way,” Ivy said softly. “I never wanted to make you worry so much.”

“I know,” Vipir assured her. “I…I’m not sure why I noticed it. Thrynn didn’t.”

“Well, Odahviing recognized you as my mate,” Ivy said with a small smile. “Maybe we’re entwined more than I am with anyone else.”

“Maybe,” Vipir conceded. “So – are you alright? Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?”

“I’d love something to eat,” Ivy admitted. “I’m starving. But…aside from that, I feel great.”

“Then food it will be,” Vipir said at once. “I wonder what time it even is?”

“You’ve never asked before, you just look for yourself,” Ivy smirked, pulling out her necklace. “It’s seven. Is it seven at night?”

“Aye,” Vipir nodded. “You slept all day. And anyway…Thrynn and I…we stopped thinking about what time it was. We were so used to you being around to tell us…”

“Ah,” Ivy said softly, sitting up and stroking Vipir’s face. “Well, now I am again. So you don’t need to worry ever again.”

“If you say so,” Vipir chuckled softly. “Come on. You should get dressed.”

“I’m going to get washed up first,” Ivy said, making a face. “I smell terrible.”

“Alright,” Vipir said. “I’ll…I’ll meet you downstairs, then?” 

He sounded so unsure about it, Ivy couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course, Vipir,” she said softly, squeezing his hand. “I’m not going anywhere. I didn’t disappear overnight; I’m not going to disappear now.”

“Right,” Vipir said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ivy smiled, kissing him gently. “I understand.” 

Vipir left, still seeming hesitant, and Ivy walked over to the washbasin; she was pleased to see it was still filled even without Lydia living there. After washing up a bit, she put on a clean tunic and trousers with a pair of shoes, heading down the stairs.

“I hope you’re okay with going to the Bannered Mare for dinner,” Thrynn said. “For one, there’s nothing else to eat here, and for another…Lydia just about killed me when I wouldn’t let her up to see you earlier.”

“Of course,” Ivy said, immediately taking Vipir’s hand. He squeezed it gratefully. “I’m sure everyone knows by now, and I’m certain I’ll be bombarded with questions.”

“Probably,” Vipir agreed. “Say – you know that bard up at the inn?”

“Mikael?” Ivy asked. “Of course I do. Why?”

“He’s been asking after you a lot,” Vipir said. “He seemed…interested.”

“Ah,” Ivy said. “Well, he’s a friend of mine…and being a bard, I’m sure he wants the story.”

“Seemed like he wanted more than that,” Thrynn said dryly as they left the house. 

Ivy reddened slightly.

“Stop that,” she scolded. “He was one of my first friends when I came to Skyrim. He’s perfectly nice.” She paused, staring at them both. “I hope you didn’t give him any trouble.”

“Of course not,” Vipir said, affronted. “I’m not a – “

“Marcurio,” Ivy countered immediately. “Yes, you _are_ a jealous man.” 

Thrynn snorted.

“Don’t worry, Ivy, we behaved ourselves,” Thrynn assured her. “Your friend Mikael is fine.”

The trio walked up to the Bannered Mare where Ivy was greeted with cheers and congratulations. Before she could even order, Hulda had a drink in her hand and promised her a bowl of stew right away.

“My Thane?” Lydia asked, sounding a little anxious as she came over to Ivy, who had chosen a table in the corner with her companions.

“Hi, Lydia,” Ivy said, a small smile on her face. “I’m alright. Don’t worry.” 

Lydia smiled back.

“I’m glad,” she said. “I…I’m glad you’re back.”

“Lydia, it’s alright,” Ivy said with a short laugh. “I don’t need anything from you tonight. Go on and enjoy yourself.” 

Lydia smiled more fully.

“Thank you, my Thane.” 

Ivy watched with amusement as she walked over toward Jon Battle-Born, who put his arm around her.

“That been going on long?” Ivy snorted to her friends.

“Seems like it,” Thrynn nodded. 

Vipir was sitting right next to her with his arm around her shoulders. “I don’t think she’s spent many nights here at the inn,” Vipir added with a chuckle.

“Ivy!” a new voice said, and Ivy looked over to see a grinning Mikael standing by the table. “You’re back!”

“I’m back,” she laughed. “Hi, Mikael.”

“Have you done it?” Mikael asked excitedly. “Did you defeat the World-Eater?”

“Yes,” Ivy grinned. “And don’t worry – I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Thanks!” Mikael grinned. “I’m so glad you made it, Ivy. Congratulations. Listen…I’ve learned a new song. Would you like me to sing it for you?”

“Of course,” Ivy smiled. “As long as it isn’t ‘The Dragonborn Comes’!”

“No, no, I know better,” Mikael chuckled. “I think you’ll like this one.”

Mikael performed a song he called Tale of the Tongues for them all while Ivy ate, perfectly content with Vipir next to her. 

As soon as he was finished, the rest of the patrons started clamoring for Ivy to tell them what had happened.

Realizing she couldn’t very well deny them the story of an age, she settled down on a bench by the fire, Vipir still at her side and her fingers clenched in his own, and started to talk.

“So I trapped a dragon in Dragonsreach,” she began with a wry grin, “and then flew away on his back…”


	28. Epilogue

Ivy awoke to the pitter-patter of rain falling hard on the roof. She sighed, smiled, and snuggled in closer to the man behind her.

Her husband.

She and Vipir had been married the day before, right up at the Temple of Mara. After celebrating with their friends in the Bee and Barb, they’d retreated to Honeyside where they proceeded to, as Rune had so kindly referred to it, ‘consummate their union’ before falling deeply asleep in one another’s arms.

It had been a few months since Ivy had defeated Alduin; she hadn’t been that keen on the idea of marriage at first, considering she already knew she loved Vipir with all her heart. After she’d learned how important it was to him, however, she came around…and she had to say, as she lay there with him in their house listening to the rain, she couldn’t exactly complain.

Vipir had become Ivy’s nearly-constant traveling companion; any time she had an adventure to embark upon or even a small Guild job to do, he was with her. They were inseparable, and Ivy wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sometimes Thrynn or one of the other Guild members would accompany them, too – she loved that she had a family now, a family she could always come back to and enjoy. 

The Guild had gotten several new members, too, and even a few merchants had returned to the Flagon; the Ratway itself was busier than she’d ever seen it, and Vekel was doing quite a business with the tavern.

Brynjolf was making a wonderful Guild Master, just as she’d told him he would. Everyone respected him and looked up to him. The Nightingale Trinity remained trustworthy, and the Twilight Sepulcher had stayed secure. Karliah wasn’t always around that often, but Ivy had noticed she liked to spend time with Delvin when she did come around the Flagon.

During one of her travels with Vipir, she’d come across Erik – an old friend she’d made in Rorikstead while she traveled before. Back then, she had convinced his father to let him become the adventurer he wanted to be. Erik had been captured by a clan of bandits while he traveled alone, but Ivy and Vipir rescued him. Ivy insisted on bringing him back to Riften and fitting him with new armor, and then Vipir had the idea that perhaps Erik could use a traveling companion.

Marcurio had gone on a few trips since he’d stopped traveling with Ivy, but it was mostly a little jaunt to Whiterun or Windhelm with a noble who required safe passage along the roads; nothing terribly interesting or long-term. When Vipir suggested he and Erik travel together, however, the match seemed to work well; Erik and Marcurio got along nicely and the pair went off together often.

They’d been in town for the wedding the day before, and it was obvious they’d grown rather close; Ivy couldn’t stop grinning once she caught sight of the two holding hands.

Ivy was happy for Marcurio – she’d hated feeling guilty any time she saw him while she was with Vipir, and she’d felt a little guilty even inviting him to the wedding. Finding out that he was moving on from her was a great relief to her heart, and she wished them luck; she rather thought the two might be good for each other.

Vipir breathed a deep sigh next to her, squeezing her gently in his arms and bringing her thoughts back to the present. She rolled over to look at him, seeing his eyes opening a little before he grinned widely.

“Good morning, my beautiful wife,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. She giggled.

“Good morning, my handsome husband,” she replied, trailing a hand down his cheek. What an amazing life she got to lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! A story YEARS in the making (meaning, self-berating and agonizing over whether or not I should even post it :P ) and we're done. I really hope you enjoyed - kudos and comments make my life, so if you liked it, I'd love to know about it :)


End file.
